Happiness
by CelestialSakuraa
Summary: We were such close friends until I was taken away. You all searched for me while I made two, no, many new friends. I was forced to join the bad side, and you had no choice but to fight me. You all learnt the truth, and you were able to bring me back to your side. Although I'm back to your side, I'm just an empty shell. Can you Fairy Tail, bring me back to where I was? (NaLu)
1. The Beginning

_Happiness_  
_Chapter 1:The Beginning_

* * *

The soft winds that blew across from the sea to the green hill brushed passed against four energetic kids. "Ne, ne, Natsu. Where's Igneel?" the blonde-haired girl asked as she finished her dandelion wreath before placing it on the scarlet-haired girl who smiled passionately in return as a sign of thanks. The pink-haired boy stopped running after his raven-haired friend which they both see each other as "enemies". He took a while to think about it before sniffing the spring breeze. "I dunno Luce. I can't pick up his scent from the air around 'ush," he replied bluntly before punching his eternal enemy in the stomach.

"Aww. I wanted to give my other wreath to Igneel," the blonde pouted as she twirled her other wreath around her tiny delicate fingers. "Lucy. Why not give it to Natsu?" the scarlet-haired girl suggested as she stood up, giving Lucy a warm securing smile. The blonde didn't know what to say, so instead, she just followed what her friend had just recommended.

"Ne Natsu -" Before Lucy could even finish her sentence, Gray ran passed her and accidentally pushed her to the side, making her drop her delicately made wreath onto the healthy grass. As she bent down to pick it up, Natsu came running towards her in full speed, in hopes to catch up with the raven-haired boy.  
"Stop running away you coward!" Natsu screamed, not noticing that he just stepped on something which made Lucy cry out loud - Attracting the raven and scarlet-haired kids who were just in their own world.

"Natsuuuu. What did you do to Lucy which made her cry?" the scarlet-haired girl asked with a deadly smile which gave out a killer aura. Natsu took a few steady steps back, not wanting to choke on the deadly air nearby, "It wasn't me! Luce! Tell her that it wasn't me!" Natsu begged as he looked at her with pleading eyes which made Lucy's heart somehow melt, but those eyes aren't going to fool her. Instead, she continued to cry but even louder than before. "Geeze. Just do something to stop her from crying you dimwit!" the raven-haired boy shouted, pointing over to the pinkette who had no idea what to do. He was about to say something else until he felt a piercing gaze go through his small body. "Hurry up!" the boy hissed again.

The pink-haired boy quickly looked around the area, trying to think of a good action to make his friend cheer up. He saw his scarlet-haired friend tilt her head, pointing over to the wreath that laid near his footing. "Ahh. Luce! You must have wanted me to wear it right? It looks really pretty," Natsu complimented as he picked up the wreath before placing it on his head.

Lucy stopped crying and smiled brightly at Natsu before looking back to her friend who gave out a satisfied "hummpf" as she nodded her head. "Is it really pwetty?" Lucy asked as her soft brown eyes glimmered under the warm sunlight. "Hai," the pinkette replied earnestly. The blonde was indeed satisfied so she walked over to her waiting scarlet-haired girl.

"Erza... Can I see draw our names on that tree using your magic?" Lucy asked using her sweetest voice as much as possible. It's been ages since everyone has seen their friend use her magic in front of them. Since Erza was the strongest out of the four, she rarely uses her magic when it comes to separating the two fighting boys who never knew the word of giving up.

Erza thought about it for a moment before equipping into her Heaven's Wheel armor. "Sugoi!" Lucy cheered as she watched her friend do elegant cuts on the bare trunk of a beautiful Sakura tree (Cherry Blossom). What was written on the trunk? Of course, their names of course. Being only a 10-year-old girl, Erza had the writing of an adult which impressed Lucy all the time.

"Gray! Natsu! Come and check this out!" Lucy called out, waving to attract the boys attention, "COMING!" they both yelled together before glaring at each other in annoyance. "STOP COPYING ME!" the two boys yelled at each other. Soon, they made their way to where Lucy and Erza stood - "Ne... We will be together forever right?" Lucy asked with a hint of uncertainly. "What are you saying Luce? We've been friends ever since you moved here in Magnolia. Of course, we'll be together, and soon we'll all join Fairy Tail and become to strongest team out there! Don't you agree, Gray?" Natsu cheered. "Just this one time, I'll agree with Natsu," Gray said, nodding his head to show happiness.

"We'll be together no matter what. Friends forever!" Erza shouted. "Aye!" the others cheered after her.

* * *

"Oii Luce! Guess what?! You wouldn't believe it!" Natsu cheered as he raced up the hill along with everyone else where Lucy, the early-bird, stood, turning around with happiness written all over her eyes. "What is it Natsu?! What's that mark on your..." Before Lucy could even finish her sentence, a loud roar surprised the four kids. "Ohh. Igneel's back!" Natsu cheered.

"STAY BACK!" Igneel boomed as he released out a roar into the sky which was suddenly blocked by another attack - The fire's weakness, water. Igneel's eyes soon slowly closed shut, his final sighting was the four pairs of eyes which were covered with fear and concern. "_I've failed my job, my Queen_," Igneel mumbled to himself as he feel to the ground.

"IGNEEL!" the four kids screamed out as the ran over to Igneel with tears in their eyes. Their moment of tears stopped when an another dragon landed beside the fallen Igneel. There on the dragon's back stood someone Lucy would never have expected, "Papa?" Lucy muttered with her eyes widening.

Lucy screamed when the tail suddenly snatched her, she was trembling in fear as she cried out for her friends help. Unfortunately, their magic was too weak against a fully grown dragon. "NATSU!" she cried out before disappearing into the clouds.

"LUCY!" Natsu cried out as he attempted to run after her, he ran as fast as his little feet could take him. He froze when he saw a bright light appear in the clouds, there shot down Lucy who's tiny body was glowing. "Igneel?" Erza stuttered when his eyes suddenly shot open straight after the light flashed through the clouds. Igneel gave out a terrifying roar before taking off into the sky to catch the falling girl. "I'm coming Lucy!" Igneel cried out, but before he could catch her, the other dragon swooped down and picked her up using its tail. "Damn you Toriene (Tor-rien) You better not force her to become a Dragon Slayer!" Igneel cursed at the disappearing figure that flew back into the thick, misty clouds.

* * *

_3 years later..._

"Lucy-sama. Please revise this chapter by tomorrow," the maid instructed as she placed the book down in front of the emotionless Lucy. "Hai..." the blonde replied with no hints of emotions in her words, she remained silent till the maid walked out of the room, leaving Lucy by herself inside a huge castle up in the mountains.

Lucy sighed as she looked out of the large window, "It's been three years since then... Now we're all 13 year-olds. I wonder when I'll see them again... Natsu..." Lucy whispered to herself, trying to hold back her tears.

She snapped out of it when the doors suddenly opened, having a ruckus at the front of the door. Thinking that it was the maid, Lucy didn't turn her head to see it, she then suddenly noticed a scent of two unfamiliar people. Thinking that it was an intruder, Lucy closed her eyes and turned to face towards the door and there stood two boys being pinned down by the maids.

"LET US GO!" the blonde-haired boy grunted as he struggled to move. The same was being done to the other boy who had black hair. Finally noticing what the maids were doing, she quickly ran over to them. "What are you doing to them?! Let them go before I tell my father to kill you!" Lucy threatened as she glared that the two maids who were pinning down the two boys.

"But miss. They were supposed to be in an another room...-"

"Do you dare_ deny_ an order coming from the daughter of the Heartfilia household?!"

"No miss. Please excuse us"

The maids bowed to Lucy before retreating, locking the door shut from any further escape. When they were gone, Lucy let out a long sigh in relief before walking over to her seat, focusing on her book, trying to finish revising the chapter that she was given. Her thoughts were disrupted by the loud shuffling coming from the two boys. "What is this room?! The royal library?!" the blonde boy gasped. "Shut up Sting. That girl is studying," the black-haired boy cussed.

"Rouge, seriously man? This place is too boring! Let's escape!" Sting stated as he searched around area. The blonde-haired boy was indeed loud unlike the black-haired boy who sat in the corner reading a book he thought was interesting. "Do you mind?! I want to finish this chapter so I can get out of this place quickly!" Lucy asked with annoyance in her tone. "Sorry but you know, you can destroy the window to escape" Sting said, trying to sound smart.

"If I could then I obviously would. Besides, there are many who'd save me if it was possible" Lucy replied bluntly. "And why's that?" the other boy said, joining in with the conversation. "It's because my father told a dragon to cast a barrier around this castle. Look..." Lucy stated as she stood up quietly, walking over to the window which she was staring at a few minutes ago. "_**Shatter**_," Lucy calmly said, her open palm soon clenching the air. Quickly, her magic was repelled back to her, making her scream in pain.

"Tsk. If I break this window open, then you're free then. Alrights? _**White Dragon's Roar**_!" Sting yelled as he exhaled a white beam of light to the window. Of course, the window didn't break, "Why didn't the - URRGHH" Sting was cut off by his magic which came shooting back at him. "How's that possible?!" Sting grunted.  
"You're really silly. There's nothing that can break this spell. Dragon Slaying, Celestial Magic, Card, Sand magic. Nothing. This was put up so that I cannot escape... Just four more years," Lucy muttered as she sat down.

"You guys better make yourself comfortable here. You're going to stay trapped here for quite a while," Lucy stated as she continued to read. She knew that something was up - First, her being trapped here, her father with a dragon, and now_ two_ Dragon Slayers who are now unable to escape. What is going on?

* * *

"It's been three years and we still haven't seen Lucy," Erza said as she watched the bead of water drip down on the side of her glass. The two boys who sat next to her said nothing. Ever since that incident, the three never trusted anyone who came to break them apart. All they ever focused on was training in strengthening their magic just in case something were to happen. Even though the three were devastatingly hurt from that haunting memory, the only person who was hurt the most was the one and only, Natsu. "Luce... Where are you?" Natsu mumbled under his breath, looking out to the guild doors in hope that a certain blonde would come in with a smile plastered on her face.  
"Hey Natsu! Can you come over and eat this flame?! It might burn down the guild if you didn't. "YO! Coming!" Natsu cheered, trying to hide away the hurtful feelings of his three-year missing best friend.

The master walked out of his office to see what the commotion was about. The old man let out a long sigh as his eyes laid on the three mages who stood close by to each other. Not wanting to see anymore, he walked back into his office to continue what he was doing around five minutes ago.

"Makarov... Are you sure that you're not going to tell them anything? They_ are_ my daughter's closest friends... I'm sure that we're able to trust them into our secret," the semi-transparent woman asked as she listened to the cheering of the guild from the inside. The master let out a sigh once again, the problem was indeed something that the three teenagers would need.

"I would have told them by now but... Looking at them just then. It seems like they're progressing slowly in letting their guild members into their family," Makarov replied.

"I understand but looking after the three of them wasn't something I actually told you to do. I remembered that i asked you to protect my daughter _and_ her friends."

"Layla..."

"Makarov. I know Jude is over-thinking about her situation, but I know my daughter much more than him. Lucy is indeed a strong girl, she'll handle the job perfectly. He's just being overprotective as a father," Layla said before disappearing into thin air. "You talk a lot for a Ghost-Script, _Layla Heartfilia_," Makarov chuckled as he dug through the pile of forms that needed to be filled out. "You don't need to pronounce my full name, Makarov," her voice lingered, echoing through the room.

* * *

"That's not enough power Lucy!" the water-dragon roared which made Lucy flinch slightly. The dragon circled around her slowly, as if Lucy was her next prey, "Even though your father chose me out of Aquanta and Cherita. You still treat me as some enemy. Tell me Lucy... Why's that?" Torien asked slyly.

Lucy didn't pay much attention, she focused on her magic with a casual poker face. She didn't have the emotions to show anyone her true feelings. Why was that? Her happiness and emotions were taken away as soon she was forced to separate with her close friends. "What is happiness?" Lucy asked to herself.

A slap was done to Lucy which made her fall on her bottom. A red rash was displayed on her face when the thick scales made contact with her delicate skin, "You better do your mission properly when we let you out or I'll hunt you down and kill you with my bare hands," Torien threatened. The emotionless Lucy didn't say a word - Instead, she just got up and walked to the door.  
"Where are you going?!" the dragon boomed, slamming her tail onto the grass. "My time with you is up..." Lucy deadpanned before opening the door, walking straight back into the house.

Torien flew into the sky, "Is it really necessary to use force to train my princess?" Torien asked to herself.

_2 Years have passed..._

"Sting! Don't touch my diary!" Lucy screamed as she chased after the blonde-haired Dragon Slayer who ran around the room holding up her pink diary. "You're too slow compared to me!" Sting boasted as he chuckled. "But-But that's my diary that I write to my mother! Give it back!" Lucy complained as she ran after him. Almost catching him, Rogue slipped his foot in front of the un-noticing Sting who obviously, tripped over it, making him stumble onto the floor with Lucy unexpectedly falling onto his back. "Thanks Rogue~" Lucy sang as she snatched her diary from Sting's grasp. "And for punishment!" Lucy said before punching the poor White Dragon Slayer. "OUCH! Don't do that!" Sting groaned as he lifted his body up easily which made Lucy fall onto her bottom. "And don't you do that to me!" Lucy said getting up.

"You two are so childish..." Rogue said as he read his favorite book the fourth time within the same day.

It's been two years since Sting and Rogue met the outside world and ever since their first meeting, the three became best of friends. They grew close to each other and treated all like siblings. Sting and Rogue filled up the empty hole that was made up from the past "situation". Now they're fifteen years-old and they never kept secrets to each other... Well, except for Lucy. Her dark secret must not involve her dearest friends.

Their childish argument stopped within minutes as Sting and Rogue looked out of the large window. "Ne... Do you think we'll be getting out of this hellhole?" Sting suddenly asked. Lucy shook her head as she looked out of the same window as well. "You've been asking that question every month for two years..." Lucy quietly said.

She felt guilty - She wanted to help them break free so they can flap their wings to freedom but sadly she couldn't. Her magic wasn't as strong like the adults, she was still in training. Training to become something they all wouldn't believe.

Sadly, Lucy looked at the desperate looks that was displayed on their faces. '_Should I just go and break the spell? It wouldn't hurt me that badly right?_' Lucy though to herself. She let out a sigh as she walked up in front of Sting. "Lucy... What are you doing?" Sting asked. "Something that we all can get out of this mess," Lucy calmly said. "Uhuuh..." Sting said with a hint of uneasiness.  
Rogue looked over to Lucy and saw her determined face, slowly, his gaze was locked onto Lucy's shaking hands. He closed his eyes and then opened them again when he questioned her, "Are you sure Lucy?"

Lucy looked back at him, and gave him a assuring smile which shocked him. "I'm sure Rogue. Now both of you stand back," she calmly instructed. Listening to the blonde, the two stepped back and watched her closely, "Don't tell me you're - " "-Going to use your Celestial Dragon Slaying magic..." the two asked. Listening, she quietly nodded, her back facing towards them.

**_The stars that shine ever so brightly,_**  
**_Become one and listen to your master,_**  
**_I, Lucy Heartfilia,_**  
**_Will call for your power,_**  
**_All the endless shining stars,_**  
**_Answer my call,_**  
**_Release out your radiance!_**  
**_Starling Eternal!_**

Stars that surrounded the universe filled up the occupied room and soon, they slowly fused together to create one large shinning star. It was really bright but Sting and Rogue managed to see it in action. Once the star was officially fused together, it released out hundreds and hundreds of stars to the window, shattering it into shards. "Now! Run out! Hayaku!" Lucy grunted as she held onto her magic.  
Understanding her pain, The two Dragon Slayers rushed through the glass before the light disappeared.

"Lucy! Lucy!" Sting called out, hoping that she was able to escape. "STING! Lucy's over there!" Rogue called out, pointing over to a nearby tree. "Let's go and get for help! This place should be near Magnolia!" Sting hassled as he carried Lucy before running. "Right," Rogue answered, nodding his head, showing that he understood that Lucy's life may be on the line.


	2. Joining Sabertooth? Part-Time Guild Mage

_Happiness_  
_Chapter 2:Joining Sabertooth?! Part-time Guild Mage_

* * *

_"Lucy! Lucy!" Sting called out, hoping that she was able to escape. "STING! Lucy's over there!" Rogue called out, pointing over to a nearby tree. "Let's go and get for help! This place should be near Magnolia!" Sting hassled as he carried Lucy before running. "Right" Rogue said, nodding his head, showing that he understood that Lucy's life may be on the line._

* * *

It took them a month to reach down the mountain where the mountain first had contact with the ground. In order to survive in the wilderness for a month, they replied on the native animals that inhabited the forest. They both helped Lucy drink water while Lucy's celestial spirits helped her digest food. Lucy never woke up even though she was breathing properly - It was as if she was put into eternal sleep.

"Please help her," Sting begged as he rushed into a local clinic which shocked the patients and staff. Quickly the staff rushed over to help her. The two had to wait while Lucy was being examined. A few hours have passed and then the head doctor walked out, shaking his head side-to-side. Sting and Rogue stood up immediately and ran over to the doctor. "How is she?!" Sting asked.

The doctor gave out a long exhausted sigh. "To think you three are fifteen year-old children. Well, the girl seems to be fine but her magic levels are dangerously low. There are no medications that we can give to her... The only way into restoring her magic back to top condition is to ask someone who has a high amount of magic flowing through their veins. If it's possible... Then you should go and ask a mage from the closest guild here, called Sabertooth," The doctor explained.

Rogue nodded before following the doctor into the room where Lucy continued to sleep. Slowly, he picked her up before leaving the clinic, as he passed by the doctor he whispered, "Thank you sir." "It's fine. She's fighting hard to survive," the doctor replied with a soft smile.  
"Fighting hard to survive, huh?" Rogue muttered before joining together with Sting who waited impatiently at the front. "Took ya long!" Sting cussed. "Sorry for taking such a long time," Rogue retorted as he started to follow Sting.

"Hey. You two! I smell a large amount of power coming from you," a girl called out with a sly smile on her face, she pointed over to the two which made them turn around with shock. Her smile faded when she saw a girl being carried by Rogue. "Oh my gosh! What happened to her?! Follow me! My dad should be able to heal her!" the girl yelled, leading the way as she ran.

They finally reached the place, "Hey... When you mean_ your dad_, what does it mean to be standing in front of Sabertooth's guild door?" Rogue asked. "You guys are funny! What do you mean?! He's my dad, and my dad is the master of Sabertooth! Where have you guys been? In a cave?!" the girl laughed as she opened the guild door to reveal the inside. "Welcome back, _miss_," the guild members greeted before continuing what they were just doing. The girl walked in, "Is master here?" the girl asked dominantly, her tone meant that she was indeed in a hurry. "He's in his office," a boy wearing a fancy outfit said as he adjusted his massive hat. The girl smiled before tilting her head, telling them to follow her. "Thanks Rufus" the girl had as she walked passed him.

"As ferocious as ever..." Rufus chuckled as he buried his face into his book.

The girl knocked the door before entering, "Father, this girl is suffering. Please give her some of your magic!" the mysterious girl begged. "Why do I, the master of Sabertooth, must heal a weakling! There's no time for meddling!" the master boomed. "You jerk! She's not a weakling!" Sting roared in anger. "Who are you? How dare you talk like that to me!" the man boomed once more. He stopped when he noticed the massive amount of magic that came from the three teens who stood in front of them, however, the girl in the blonde's arms seemed much more powerful but dangerously on low magical strength. "We do!" Sting and Rogue roared back in unison.

"Hmmph." A great plan was soon made inside the masters head. "Fine... But in one condition," The master said in a sly tone. "What is it?" Rogue asked. Something was up and Rogue knew about it, he was sure that Sting had noticed it as well as himself. "Join our guild. Become a member here, be a Sabertooth mage," the master said. "If we do that... Will you lend her your magic?" Rogue asked cautiously. The big man nodded, raising up his right hand to show his promise. "Fine then..." Sting said as he looked away. "But in return, we have a condition as well. When our friend wakes up, she'll be required to join as well. If you don't agree with our condition then we wont join," Rogue countered back which surprised the master.

'_They're not as dumb as you think... But that girl seems stronger than the two of them combined. I'll let her join as well... She'll be a good future Sabertooth master,_' the masters thought were.

"Deal. Now bring her over to me," the master said, signalling Rogue to carry Lucy over to his side. Rogue obeyed immediately. "_**Magic Transfer**_," the man grunted as he placed his palm on her forehead. A warm glow was formed and slowly Lucy opened her eyes. "Where are we?" Lucy asked quietly before her eyes laid onto the man who stood before her.

On defense, Lucy stood up and jumped away from the stranger. "What's going on?" Lucy questioned over to the two Dragon Slayers. "I did my part of the deal and now it's time for yours to be done," the master grunted. "What deal?!" Lucy screeched over to Sting who looked away awkwardly.

"Lucy... In order to save you, we made a deal with this man - Transfer magic over to you in return of us joining his guild, Sabertooth. Will you join us into Sabertooth?" Rogue asked before telling the girl from before his guild mark decision.

"So where do you want yours?" The girl with black hair asked as she raised up the stamp while it glowed.

Lucy looked at Sting and Rogue who were staring at their new guild marks. She wanted to join them but she made a decision. "Sorry, but I refuse to join your guild. I thank you for restoring my magic but I cannot join. Instead, I'll be a part member here. I'll go do the stuff that Sabertooth wishes to do but it'll be my choice. So no stamp will be required, thank you," Lucy said firmly.  
"Aww. Too bad," the girl said placing the stamp away. "Welcome to Sabertooth - " The girl cheered as she jogged back. "My name is Minerva. I'm the daughter of Sabertooth's master," Minerva greeted.

"I have high expectations from the three of you. One simple mistake and you're gone from this guild, banished! I'm the guild master here, Master Jiemma," the master boomed. Lucy walked up and bowed to him, "My name is Lucy. I'm a Celestial Spirit mage," Lucy introduced. Next was Sting, "I'm Sting Eucliffe. A White Dragon Slayer". "My name is Rogue Cheney. Shadow Dragon Slayer," Rogue greeted. "Go and meet your guild!" Master Jiemma ordered. "Hai," they replied altogether. The three bowed before walking away, following Minerva.

Once they got out, Minerva showed them around, and now it was time to greet their guild mates. The guild was calm, the only thing heard was the small chit-chat between themselves. Their conversations were cut short when Minerva clapped her hands 3 times. Soon it was quiet. "If you all haven't noticed, today we have three... Wait two new guild members. Guys introduce yourselves," Minerva said as she stepped back, revealing the three who stood there.

"Sting Eucliffe. White Dragon Slayer"

"Rogue Cheney. Shadow Dragon Slayer"

"Lucy. Celestial Spirit Mage. Partial Sabertooth Mage"

"From now on! We're called the Stellar Dragons Trio!" Sting called out.

Someone suddenly threw three glass bottles at the three and quickly, Sting, Rogue and Lucy broke them quickly - Sting and Rogue punched their glasses while Lucy casually stared at it, making it stop midway before making it shatter.

"They're good..."

"Finally! People who have good reflexes!"

"As expected from the Dragon Slayers"

"That Celestial mage is a beauty!"

"You'll be considered as a pedophile if you make a move on her stupid... You're 34 years-old!"

The guild broke the silence from Lucy and the Dragon Slayers performance. They were just tested, tested on their reflexes. They were tested if they were suitable to join the guild.

"Lucy, Sting, Rogue! Why not do a job request to start off your day of being a Sabertooth mage?! Here. Try this job," Minerva said as she handed Lucy a slip of paper that had a request written on it. Lucy looked at the paper before back to Minerva. "Just do the job okay? That's the easiest job here. If you don't believe me, check the billboard over there," she said, pointing at a billboard that stood near the guild doors. The three nodded before looking at the piece of paper.

-  
Job Request Capture a gang of thieves at TeriTeri Magic Shop

Information: A gang of thieves always rob my store in the evenings whenever Fairy Tail mages go on job requests. All of my magic items are all going to be stolen at this rate! My shop is 5 minutes away from the guild, Fairy Tail.

Client: Ms Triolo (Tri-o-lo)  
Reward: 50 000 jewels + A bronze celestial key  
-

Lucy head perked up which shocked Minerva. "We'll take it!" Lucy chirped. "Sure thing, I'll notify the client," Minerva calmly said as she walked away.

Sting was indeed confused, "Who's Fairy Tail?" Sting questioned to the reading boy who sat fancy nearby the bar. "They're the strongest guild. They're around 12 km away from our guild. The names Rufus," the boy said as he poked his face back into his book. "The strongest guild?" Rogue asked quietly. "Hmmm. I wonder why the client didn't request this to their guild. I mean, they're only five minutes away from each other!" Lucy questioned.

"It's because they're also known as a guild who'd trash the area while they're doing the job," a busty boy stated, appearing to be around the same age as the three. "Trash up the area?! Damn they seem troublesome," Sting exaggerated. "Have you seen yourself while you sleep walk?" Rogue teased. "Shut up! I do not sleep walk!" Sting argued back. "Sure. Sure," Lucy butted in as she rolled her eyes. Their short argument was cut of by Minerva.

"I contacted them and they asked you to go there ASAP. If you do then you'll receive an another silver key," she stated. "Alrights! Let's go! My keys are waiting for me!" Lucy hassled as she grabbed the collar of the two Dragon Slayers before running. "You're killing us!" Sting yelled out while he was being dragged by Lucy. "Just shut up," Rogue calmly said.

"Aren't they as lively as ever?" Rufus asked. "They sure are..." The guild responded with a bead of sweat on their forehead.

* * *

"Damn those Sabertooth's! They stole a few requests from us!" the dark-blue haired man cussed. "Oii! Levy! Did you read that stolen job request before it actually got stolen?!" a teen asked, yelling across the building. "I have! It was requested by the store owner from TeriTeri Magic Shop. The shop who's around five minutes away from us," the blue-haired teen yelled.

"Who wants to go out and do the job?! Let's steal the job from them!" the man cheered out. "There's no way that no one will do it. Cry-baby Erza is too scared to do it!" a white-haired teen called out. Erza popped out a vein of rage once she heard the girl scream it out. "What did you say punk?! Why won't you do it then?!" Erza raged.

"Calm down Erza. Let's prove her wrong then!" Natsu called out. "Yea! I want to see those faces of stupidity on those Sabertooth's!" Gray cheered. "Fine..."  
"Let's go! Aye Sir!" A blue talking cat said. "Let's go Happy!" Natsu cheered as he opened the guild doors. "Do we have to steal it? Besides. The client just changed her mind..." Erza reasoned as she followed the two boys who casually walked ahead her.

Natsu stopped walking as he sniffed the air around them. "What's wrong Natsu?" Erza asked. "I remember this scent... The smell of strawberries and vanilla. It's been a while since I've smelt it..." Natsu explained. "Is it Igneel?" Gray asked. "No it isn't. Igneel smells like burning volcanoes... This is different. Besides, Igneel vanished when Lucy did too," Natsu stated.

The mentioning of their disappearing friend made them depressed. So quietly, the three made their way to the shop slowly. '_Lucy... I miss you.._" Natsu thought to himself.

* * *

"Thank you for accepting my request," the lady with pink hair thanked as she looked out of her window. "It's our pleasure," Lucy replied responsibly with a slight bow before sitting down, followed by Sting and Rogue. "I'm sure that you'll do well on this job even though you're new in Sabertooth. I couldn't even handle taking care of them myself. I'm a shop owner, not a mage. I didn't trust Fairy Tail, so I handed this job over to Sabertooth. I hope that you'll take care of it without damaging our area," the lady said with a soft smile.

"Mrs Triolo... Do you know exactly how those bandits look like?" Lucy questioned. "I remember that there are five people. They wear dark clothing and had magic that specializes in artificial elements. I can't remember their appearances but I do remember that each had black hair. I'm sorry... If I only installed a recording lacrima to help you three. Anyways, it's almost time. I'll be in here waiting for your return," Mrs Triolo stated as she stood up.

"We'll do our very best," the three teenagers said in harmony as they stood up, bowed before walking out of the room. "Thanks to Lucy's excellent running stamina, we were able to receive a bonus," Rogue muttered. "What's our plan?" Lucy asked to the two Dragon Slayers. "Lucy... We know that you're a Dragon Slayer... But... You're going to be our lure," Rogue answered. Lucy surrounded herself with a deadly aura, "What. Did. You. Say?" she hissed.  
"It's only natural to do so.. Obviously, if those bandits are perverts then obviously they'll get attracted to your body. When that happens, BAM! They're dead" Sting explained.

"So?..."

"You'll pretend to be a shop worker and you'll try to use your body to flirt with them... Then we'll go into action," Rogue explained in an easier term. "You in?" Sting asked.  
"Sure thing," Lucy replied with her thumbs up.


	3. The Job Request and Encounter

_Happiness_  
_Chapter 3: The Job Request and Encounter_

* * *

_"You'll pretend to be a shop worker and you'll try to use your body to flirt with them... Then we'll go into action," Rogue explained in an easier term. "You in?" Sting asked._  
_"Sure thing" Lucy replied with her thumbs up._

* * *

The plan was now under action.

Lucy stood behind the shop counter while Sting and Rogue hid somewhere around the shop. Soon the bell rung when the door opened, revealling five muscular men in black clothing. "Good evening sir. How may I help y-" Lucy was cut of by a man who was slightly taller than the five. "Alright girl. I don't know who you are but give me your best item here. Something that would be under the trillions!" the man boomed, slamming his palms onto the desk in front of herself. "I'm sorry sir but do you have the license to buy them?" Lucy retorted. "What did you say?" the man grunted as he pulled Lucy's hair, making her jerk towards him. "I asked, if you had the license to get these S-class items?" Lucy scowled.

"I am Loopcaclus! The strongest bandit mage in this area! Your body isn't that bad... How about you instead to the items?" the man boomed while the people behind him chuckled. "Now ain't that a pervert man? Should _we_ treat you a lesson?" Lucy asked quietly with confidence in her voice. On signal, Sting and Roguie walked out from both sides, standing behind Lucy who happened to slap away the man's hand. "Who are you people?!" the shortest guy yelled out. "We're Sabertooth mages," the three called out as they showed their guild mark... Well, except for Lucy. "Damn, we've been tricked by mages!" one of the members cussed.

Lucy jumped over the counter and kicked the guy at the front. "Boss!" the four behind him cried out. The two furthest bandits, who happened to be the closest to the door, ran out of the shop, running in separate ways. "Don't let them escape!" Lucy instructed, pointing out of the door which Sting and Rogue followed.

"You pack quite a kick missy, but it seems like you're outnumbered," Loopcaclus stated. "Quick! Retreat!" the shortest bandit cried out as the three ran out of the shop. Lucy smirked but she wouldn't let Sting and Rogue have all the fun, "_**Block**_," Lucy muttered to herself.

"What the?!"

"We can't get out!"

"What's happening?!"

Once Lucy heard the confused shouts, she casually walked out of the shop, closing the door behind her lightly. "You three are going to get punished," Lucy charmed with a seductive wink while her finger was on her lips with a smirk.

* * *

"_**White Dragon's Roar!**_" Sting cried out, stopping the escaping bandit. "_**White Prison****!**_" the bandit shouted as he avoided the beam of light. Soon a white cage surrounded Sting, trapping him inside the cage. "You're a pathetic person! Thanks to that magic shop. I'm able to use artificial light magic!" the man chuckled. "Ain't that funny? Because I'm a White Dragon Slayer!" Sting retorted out as he slowly ate the light. "What the?! - Dragon Slayers? You're funny man! Dragon's are no longer in this world. And so should you!" the man boomed.

"You think that I'm joking?_** White Dragon's Roar****!**_" Sting mocked as he ate up the final amount of light before releasing it again. "_**Absorb****!**_" the bandit cried out, thrusting his hand defensively to the front, allowing his magic ring to absorb the magic. "Ha! Your magic is-" Before the man could even finish his sentence, Sting punched him right in the jaw, making him fly straight into a wall of a flower shop. "Are you serious? You're pathetic! You left your comrades back at the shop!" Sting scowled.  
"M-M-M-Monster!" the man cried out.

A crowd of citizens slowly surrounded the fight and Sting was slowly being ticked off. "Tsk. I hate this," Sting growled. "We will get you!" the man cried out. "Shut. Up. _**White Dragon's Punc****h!**_" Sting snarled, punching the man into the air with his white glowing fist. Quickly, Sting jumped into the air, his two arms glowing brightly, "_**White Dragon's...Wing Attack!**_" Sting yelled, attacking the bandit with no mercy.

The man grunted as he was directly hit. Quickly, his body was slammed down by Sting who kicked him down to the concrete floor below them. Clouds of dust surrounded the area and the viewers chattered away as they waited for the results. Soon the clouds faded away, revealing a collapsed man with who was tying him up. "Time to get you to prison," Sting muttered as he pulled the man over his shoulder, picking him up, before asking someone the directions to the nearest prison.  
"I will beat you... Salamander..." Sting mumbled under his breath.

* * *

The running bandit stopped in his tracks, unable to take an another step in his escape. Slowly, the bandit turned his head around where he saw a black-headed person, standing on his shadow. "Running away while your comrades fight?" Rogue questioned as his eyes glowed a crimson red. The man whimpered at the fearful sight, he wanted to run away, sadly, his body was being pinned down by Rogue.

"Now let's take you to prison. Your whimpers are seriously getting annoying," Rogue cussed as he used his magic to control the shadow. Obviously, if the shadow was being controlled, the human body would obviously be controlled as well.

So now, the man was being controlled by Rogue's magic who was now walking to the police station, ready to be handed to the police. It was easy and his job was now done.  
"I will surpass you Gajeel... I'm looking forward to our encounter..." Rogue hissed.

* * *

"_**Burning Blaze!**_"

"_**Fire Dragon's Roar!**_"

Smoke slowly filled up the area as fire from each side collided into each other. "You're not bad for a girl," a bandit compliment as he pulled out a fist to Lucy who easily dodged it, allowing his fist to hit his comrade. "And you're too shabby to even be a bandit!" Lucy said back as she jumped into the foggy air and landing on the man's head. "Get off of Gill's head!" the other man yelled out as he used his wind magic to blow the smoke away. "As you say," Lucy obeyed as she jumped over to the screaming man's head. "Get of me!" The bandit yelled.

Lucy trampled on his shoulders before jumping up into the air, quickly she took out a golden key, "_**Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!**_" Lucy summoned where a bell was rung.

The two bandits fell into two separate holes where a girl with pink hair in a maid outfit jumped out. "Punishment princess?" Virgo asked. "No thank you. Return back into your gate," Lucy instructed. "Very well hime. I'll be taking my leave," Virgo replied before disappearing. "Girlie, did you forget about me?" the man, Loopcaclus chuckled.

While that was happening, Natsu, Gray and Erza arrived to the area where a swarm of people surrounded the store. "What's happening?!" Natsu cried out as the three barged through the crowd, revealing a blonde girl getting up from the ground. "LUCY?!" the three questioned. Natsu was ready to go in and help, but he was held of by Erza. "What the? Erza! She's a girl and she's fighting against three people!" Natsu asked.  
"She's fighting right now. We were asked to steal the job from Sabertooth. Not to interfere with people's business," Erza reasoned, her eyes glued onto the blonde mage.

"No. I didn't forget about you! I was waiting for you to come out!" Lucy replied as she pulled out an another golden key, "_**Open! Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!**_" Lucy summoned, slicing the key through the air. A glowed soon appeared alongside with Lucy and there appeared a humanoid bull. "Lucy's grown body is indeed sexy!" Taurus chimed with heart-shaped eyes.

"Hey... That scent that I told you before... This is definitely coming from that girl over there... And isn't that Taurus? The one who Lucy usually summons when me and ice princess get into a fight?" Natsu questioned. "Yea... That's indeed Taurus" Gray answered.

"Taurus! Make them cry because of their wrong doings!" Lucy instructed, pointing over to Loopcaclus. "MOOOOOO!" Taurus mooed as he pulled out his huge axe from behind, swinging it to Loopcaclus. "Ha! That's stupid!" Loopcaclus chuckled as he caught the axe with his hands, slowly, his hand temperature heated up, melting the axe into liquid. "_**Force Gate Close!**_" Lucy shouted as she watched the spirit return to his gate.

"See~ I'm a true bad-ass bandit!" Loopcaclus boasted as he danced with fire twirling around him, "_**Fire Tiger!**_" Loopcaclus yelled out as the fire surrounding him transformed into a fiery tiger. The grunts who were stuck in a hole, pulled themselves out of Virgo's hole. "_**Wind Eagle!**_" the un-named bandit yelled out. "_**Earth Gorilla!**_" Gill chanted.

"Watch out!" Natsu yelled.

Lucy stood there while the three animals flew in front of her. This scene made Lucy remember her strict training that she had when she was trapped inside that building. The only time that her father, Jude Heartfilia, saw her during her training with a maid. "_**Open! Gate of the Blazing Bird! Phoenix!**_" Lucy chanted as she held out a bronze key.

A fire phoenix flew down and spread out its massive wings, '_Phoen_,' Lucy thought to herself as she watched her spirit's fiery back. Soon, a flashback came back to her;

_"Use this key whenever you want" Her father said as he handed a bronze key over to her. "Why? Are my silver and gold keys not to your liking?" Lucy emotionlessly asked. "I never said that my daughter's...-". "I'm not your daughter... I'm Layla Heartfilia's daughter. I never thought of you as my father. My father is not someone this cold who'll kidnap me away from my friends," Lucy argued back._

_"Anyways. A bronze key is a key that are as strong as the golden keys. A few can multiply to form a new element. Take care of them wisely," her father explained._

_The next day, Lucy was pulled out of her room. "Lucy-sama. Today, you'll be summoning all of your bronze keys' elements. You'll not have a break until it is done properly!" the maid screamed._

_"Open...Gate of the Blazing Bird...Phoenix" Lucy summoned._ _"Nice to meet you...I am Phoen. The phoenix of fire," Phoen greeted before disappearing.  
__The maid clapped her hands but her face showed disgust. "Good job Lucy-sama," the maid forced her sweet talk to flow out from her mouth. "Now you must summon the other elements. Look, there's three more bronze keys with the Phoenix's sign," the maid pointed to Lucy's belt. "Now summon them!" she screeched once again._

"Now Phoen!" Lucy instructed. "As you wish Lucy!" the bird replied as she released out a powerful flamethrower which wiped out the tiger. "_**Open! Gate of the Glistening Water Bird! Phoenix!**_" Lucy summoned again. '_Watede_,' Lucy thought. Her magic was running out, '_Mina. Please lend me your power_,' Lucy asked her spirits through telepathy. '_Hai!_' the spirits replied back enthusiastically.

"Watede! Please get ride of the gorilla!" Lucy commanded, pointing over to the approaching gorilla. "Very well princess! I'll eliminate the gorilla!" he replied as he flew towards the charging gorilla, turning it into mud.

Lucy was slowly receiving her new power coming from her spirits. Now she was ready... Ready to summon her last two Phoenix bronze keys. "_**Open! Gate of the Nature Bird and the Sky Bird! Phoenix!**_" Lucy summoned.  
Two lights from both sides of Lucy transformed into two other Phoenix's. One was semi-translucent while the other was wood and leaves. "What is it that you need help Lucy-sama?" the two birds asked as it flapped its wings. "Levifri... Skisa... Please. Defeat that eagle!" Lucy said politely.

The two birds nodded its head before flying into the sky, following the eagle, "_**Leaves of the Sky!**_" the two birds said in harmony. "_**Unison Raid!**_" they both screeched. Levifri (The Phoenix of Nature) stopped and flapped its wings, shooting sharp leaves towards the escaping eagle while Skisa (Phoenix of the Sky) exhaled a strong gust of wind, making Levifri's leaves move faster, hitting the eagle.

"Now. Phoenix's! Please unite your power and knock out these bandits!" Lucy shouted from the ground. "As you wish Lucy!" the four birds reply in a unison before flying into the sky, flying while forming a circle. "_**Fiery Leaves and Water Droplets of the Sky! Unison Raid!**_" Lucy and her Phoenix's chanted in beautiful harmony.

The flying birds slowly glowed a warm yellow color which gave out a warm, genuine feeling of peacefulness. "It's so beautiful," a young girl said in awe as she watched Lucy's beautiful spirits fly up in a circle high above her head.  
The first Phoenix that stopped flying and flew into the middle was Phoen (Phoenix of Fire), she spreads her wings wide apart to show her dominance of power compared to her other siblings. She then exhaled a beam of fire which soon spread around themselves as they flapped their wings.

Once the fire moved to as far to where Sting and Rogue met up, the others flew high into the sky. Levifri soon stopped her flight and flew into the centre of circle along with Phoen, she was indeed beautiful - A bird that took an appearance of wood and leaves, it was stunning. Levifri flapped her wings quickly, allowing her wings to quickly lose a few of its leafy feathers. Her eyes glew a warm yellow shine. She was controlling her feathers using her magic. Soon, the leaves flew into the sky, joining the fire ring that circled them.

Next was Watede, who did the same actions as Levifri. Once he got into the middle, he soon sang a beautiful song, where raindrops soon rained down... But wait... The raindrops didn't reach the viewers that were on the ground. Instead, the raindrops didn't reach them at all, it stopped halfway in distance since Watede was a true gentlemen. As a spirit who was very loyal, he wanted his master to return home in top condition and due to that, he stopped his magic halfway in distance. Slowly, the rain stopped and the remaining raindrops just froze in its spot. Watede slowly raised up his wings and willingly, his raindrops obeyed his instructions. Slowly, they flew above his head where they fused each other together. They stood there hanging in the middle of the circle of fire, high above each others head.

The only one left was Skisa. She flew high into the sky and stopped around 70 meters high above her siblings. She gave out a peaceful screech before diving down to the bandits. In cue, the other birds screeched as well, knowing that it was time to unleash their power. In a flash, Skisa flew right passed the three, she used her wind magic to pull the other attacks along with her strong gust of wind. Being a sky bird was an advantage; Skisa swooped through the bandits, they were pushed back by the strong wind before being hurt by the unison raid of the Phoenix's.

The bandits were knocked out cold and Lucy was indeed tired. She could stand and see everything clearly but all she was struggling on was breathing. Hesitantly, the blonde looked up to her spirits who flew high in the sky. "Levifri. Please tie them up,"she asked quietly. Levifri landed down to where Lucy stood, "Certainly Lucy-sama," she replied before her eyes glowed yellow once more where roots slowly rose from the ground, tying them up into a tight grip.

"Thanks you guys," Lucy thanked as she waved their four keys which soon transformed into one main key. "Without you guys... I would have been lonely during training," Lucy whispered. "You're our master... It's obvious that we'd be by your side. Just like the others," they replied in harmony.

Lucy absorbed her Block magic which gave her a few percentages of her magic back. What was good about Block magic was that the fact that you're able to absorb that certain amount of magic to your body. It gave people in war huge advantages - Healing the needed then going back into war in full strength once again. Lucy was able to learn this magic in secret.

Her father only taught her the past magic skills. He never taught her the anything that would have given her magic back and he never mentioned any of it. All he focused on was Dragon and other magic types... You could say that she's an overall magic user. What stopped her from being an overall magic user was the fact that she was unable to control dark and transportation/teleport magic since it used a lot of power. The only dark magic she could control was Shadow Dragon Slaying, nothing more, nothing less.

"L-L-Luce?" a voice stuttered out through the crowd which made everyone completely silent. Lucy turned around stunned about the familiar scents and voices that just called out her name. "N-N-Natsu?" Lucy asked.


	4. Forgetting 'her' Childhood Friends

_Editing from this point on...There will be old author notes with old pen names. Please be cautious since I no longer use the name Celestial Hime. Old author notes shall be deleted. Thank you for reading this note._

_Happiness  
Chapter 4:Forgetting her Childhood friends_

* * *

_Her father only taught her the past magic skills. He never taught her the anything that would have given her magic back and he never mentioned any of it. All he focused on was Dragon and other types of magic...You could say that she's an overall magic user. What stopped her from being an overall magic user was the fact that she was unable to control dark and transportation/teleport magic since it used a lot of power. The only dark magic she could control was Shadow Dragon Slaying, nothing more, nothing less._

_"L-L-Luce?" A voice stuttered out through the crowd which made everyone completely silent. Lucy turned around stunned about the familiar scents and voices that just called out her name. "N-N-Natsu?" Lucy asked._

* * *

"Is that _you,_ Luce?" The pink-haired teen asked with widened eyes as he walked up to the blonde with the other two following from the behind.

Soon Lucy's head started to peirce in pain as someone tried to enter her consciousness. "_Sting... Rogue..._" Lucy muttered under her breath as she clenched her forehead, mumbling in pain as the person tried to go into her thoughts. "Get out..." Lucy muttered quietly which was only loud enough for Natsu to hear. "Lucy?..." Erza asked as she walked up to pat Lucy's shoulder.  
Lucy was scared... She didn't know who was trying to enter her thoughts, all she _knew_ was that they were in a hurry.

She grunted as the agonizing pain continued to throb her head, "What's going on?" Lucy questioned to herself. Erza slowly placed her hand on Lucy's shoulder which made her flinch, slapping away her childhood friends hand. Soon an another pain came to her... Someone else is trying to enter her thoughts as well. Now it was two people who she didn't know, trying to get into her head.

"_I forbid you to become friends once again with those __**reckless kids**__! From now on. I shall take away your memories of these people! As the future heir, you shall not be in need for those so-called __**friends**__!_" her father boomed as he fought through Lucy' mind barrier. "Get out... I'm not a tool!" Lucy screamed out. Lucy's sudden scream made everyone take a few steps back from shock. "Are you alright, Lucy?" Gray then asked.

Lucy tightly closed her eyes shut as she heard her father muttering a long chant in her mind. "Stop it... Stop it," Lucy cried out, covering her eyes, shaking her head side to side. "_Iminos Forgenta!_" Her father finally boomed which made Lucy's mind go blank. Another pain stabbed her mind, the other person finally got into her mind.

"_Fairy Tail are your __**enemies**__! They are fairies and we're tigers! We eat fairies! Don't spoil our guild name! If you let our guild down...You'll be terminated and humiliated in front of the entire guild!_" Master Jiemma stated in pure rage. Lucy didn't understand why, but his words slowly got absorbed into her fathers magic which they soon fused together. Soon, a conversation was made between Lucy's dad and her guild master - The magic was slowly becoming stronger while the two old men talked inside her mind.

Two voices and a spell inside her head... It was agonizing and painful... "Get out... Get out... **Get out_!_**" Lucy screamed at the top of her lungs. Her magic was going out of control while her body started to float into the air, her body was glowing a warm tint of pink. She couldn't break though the spell that her father casted on her, but, she could get rid of the two people in her head.

* * *

Sting and Rogue came just in time and what did they see? Lucy glowing in a light pink color while a familiar face stood at the front of her with shocked eyes. The thought of that person hit Sting's head. Natsu Salamander Dragneel, a well-known Dragon Slayer mage in the guild Fairy Tail.

The two boys didn't know what to do - They were somewhat panicking at the sight of their friend glowing while levitating in the air, "Lucy! Snap out of it!" Sting yelled which successfully snapped Lucy out of it. Slowly, Lucy landed onto the ground safely and she turned her attention to Sting and Rogue. "Thank you, Sting," Lucy thanked, yet panted, with her cheerful smile.  
"Shesh. You scared us there," Rogue stated as he let out a sigh of relief. Lucy chuckled at the sight of Rogue. Rogue seemed to be emotionless but actually... He's quite spoilt around Lucy, and only around Lucy and Sting. "Stop exaggerating! I was trying to _kick out two annoying people_ who got into my mind!" Lucy retorted before remembering what she had just said, quickly, she placed her left hand over her mouth while her right was waving side to side, showing that she was alright. "What ha- Nevermind," Sting said.

"Lucy!" Three other voices called out which made her turn her attention around to them. "Are you alright Luce?!" Natsu asked. "You scared us! What was going on?!" Erza questioned with worried eyes. "Your magic... Why did it go _berserk_?" Gray asked.

Lucy scowled towards the three people before walking behind Rogue. "I don't know who you people are, but you have the _Fairy Tail_ mark. You guys are fairies. I have no business with you unless you want a World War 3 to happen," Lucy hissed before pulling the tight wrap of wood that held onto the three _still-knocked-out_ bandits. The blonde walked off first. "Come on Sting... Rogue.. We need to finish our job before it gets late. Besides... I don't want fairy _stench_ to stick onto my clothes," Lucy grunted. Sting chuckled, "Don't. You. Get. Near. Her. Fairies." "If you don't want to die here then it's best to walk away. Who knows what tigers can do to weak fairies," Rogue teased.

"What are _you_ saying Luce?!" Natsu called out which soon made Lucy turn around. While the two guilds were talking face to face, they realized that an another crowd was slowly being attracted to them. Lucy turned around with a scowl on her face, "What am I saying? I don't know you... And if you want to start a fight here. Bring. It. On. We tigers shall not be beaten by some_ idiotic fairies_ who don't know their status," Lucy remarked with a scowl.

"Lucy! We're you childhood friends! Do you not know how long we've been looking for you?" Erza asked as she walked up. "Childhood friends? Sorry... Sting and Rogue are the only two that I've known for long," Lucy said. "Look. She_ no_ like you. You _are_ fairies... We **hate** fairies. Now scram!" Sting scowled making the obvious easier to be understood by the three, pulling Lucy behind him. "What did you say?!" Gray retorted back. "We don't like you. Lucy doesn't like you. No one does, face the facts, you're just fairies," Rogue said.

"Bring it _on_!" Natsu yelled his fist flaming up. Lucy glared at Natsu, "We can knock you down easily," Rogue countered back as he stepped on Gray's shadow. Sting ran up to punch Natsu but stopped when it was only an inch away, while Lucy threw a star over to Erza which stabbed the concrete as if it was made out of sponge. "Come on you guys. I've had enough," Lucy said, walking away.

Sting and Rogue smirked before turning around, following Lucy from the behind. "It's best if you don't even come near us... We'll eat you if you get too close with us, cuz' that's what we tigers and sabers do to weaklings like you," Sting advised Natsu and the others.

"What the..." Gray said awkwardly as he turned away. "She's not _our_ Lucy..." Erza said as she turned around with a pale face. "She's definitely Lucy. She has the same figure, scent and smell... But who were those boys with her?" Natsu questioned with jealousy written all over his face. "Come on... Let's go back to the guild," Gray insisted as they started to walk the opposite way.

Lucy could smell the three from before. Their scent was slowly getting fainter and fainter. Lucy growled at the scent, she somehow despite those fairies, they're now proclaimed as their enemy. As they walked to the police station, Lucy's back left hand soon grew a mark... It was Sabertooth's temporary mark. "I will crush those fairies..." Lucy hissed.

* * *

"Thank you for defeating and handing in those bandits. Here are your rewards," Mrs Triolo thanked as she handed a sack-filled amount of jewels over to Rogue who he placed it into his magic pocket which happened to have over 100 spaces of storage. "It's an honor," Lucy replied with a warm smile. "Oh. I almost forgot. Here are the two Celestial keys as promised. These two are the newest keys. The bronze is the spirit of the assassin while the silver is the spirit of luck. Please use them kindly," the store owner stated, giving the keys over to Lucy.

"Thank you. I love all of my spirits and I'm sure they'll fit in with the others," Lucy said as she held onto the keys gently. "_Welcome to our family,_" Lucy mumbled to them. Sting and Rogue turned their attention to Lucy who was slightly hugging her new keys, seeing her smile, Sting and Rogue gently smiled as well.

"Again. I thank you for what you three have done. I'll surely be recommending you three if someone I know needs help. May I ask who are you _three _are called?" Mrs Triolo asked. Rogue and Lucy looked away awkwardly while Sting beamed out will determination. "Ma'am, just call us the Stellar Dragons Trio!" Sting exclaimed. "Sting..." Rogue called out. Sting turned his head over to the two, "Too _much_ energy..." Lucy muttered with sweat all over her forehead.  
"**What?!**" Sting said in a complaining manner. "Just save that energy, for later, alright?" Lucy advised.

Soon a small argument was formed between Lucy and Sting. Mrs Triolo started to chuckled at the youth happening right in front of her which made the two blondes stop bickering. "Is there something wrong?" Rogue asked.  
"No... There's nothing wrong. It seems like you three are_ close,_" she said, still chuckling when she saw Sting and Lucy having a stare-down. "You're right, Mrs Triolo. We actually met each other around two years ago," Lucy answered her silent question. "I see. I hope that your friendship strengthens. You do know that magic will get stronger with the support of friends," she chuckled.

"Yes. We do. We have to go now. Thank you for the reward," Rogue said as the three stood up properly and bowed before leaving. Mrs Triolo smiled. "They have better manners than expected, unlike those mages from Fairy Tail. Plus... They fixed up the damage the minor damages that they've done," she muttered before walking out of the room and down to her shop.

* * *

Lucy dropped dead onto the soft cushions of the bed. "Woahhh~~ This is the living," she muttered to herself after a nice shower. While Lucy was stuck looking after Sting, Rogue drifted off somewhere and ended up falling into a freshwater stream, there goes his warm bath. Lucy and Sting rented a room for three which happened to be luxurious. Marble counters, huge bathrooms and beds and what made Rogue and Sting feel happy about the most was the mini fridge.

Already Rogue dug through the pile of chips in the kitchen while Sting had a shower.

It's been almost an hour and Sting still hasn't gone out of the stinkin' showers. A few minutes later, he came out with only a towel wrapped around his waist. His wet hair dripping with water as he used his other towel to dry one side of his head. "Took ya long enough - Wait! GOSH! WEAR SOMETHING CALLED **_CLOTHES_**!" Lucy screamed. "What? I know that you like my toned abs. _Admit it_ Lucy!" Sting boasted. "Puh-lease. I thought you had flabs not abs... Hey.. That's rhymes!" Lucy said. "Phhssh," Sting cussed. But Lucy had to admit it inside... His abs were hot - Toned and well-built... It was really_ attractive._

"Gosh. Wear some clothes! Rogue! Clothes!" Lucy called out. In a quick of a flash, Rogue chucked over some clothes to Sting. "Now, wear it!" Lucy scowled, pointing towards it. "No! Besides. I'd rather walk around naked!" Sting teased as he slowly took hold onto the edge of the towel. "Sting... Don't you_ dare_ strip in front of me. I'll kill you!" Lucy threatened immediately. "Nope," Sting deadpanned as he dropped the towel which made Lucy turn away, her hands covering her eyes.

Soon she heard Rogue cracking up. "Gosh! Are you guys having an orgy?!" Lucy questioned. "Think fast!" Sting called out as he threw his wet towel which made Lucy turn around to catch it. Her eyes widened with pure shock. Sting was standing _there_ with shorts on. "You blonde jerk!" Lucy cursed. "What? Did you think I'd actually go naked for you? Please! There are other girls who are prettier than you," Sting retorted. "Such as?" Rogue asked as he poked his head out of the kitchen. "Like uh..." Sting couldn't think of any other female that he knew that were other than Lucy.

"Luuuuucy... Kick!" Lucy yelled as she kicked Sting painfully onto the bed. "What was that for?!" Sting grunted. "For being a jerk!" Lucy argued back. "Shesh. Calm down!" Rogue cussed as he bit into his barbecue chip. "Humph! I'm going to sleep," Lucy said in a grumpy tone as she shuffled into her bed, covering her blanket over her head.  
"Dumb blonde" Sting cursed.

"Let's all go to sleep," Rogue said, coming out with clean, washed hands before turning the lights off and then going into his soft bed. Soon it was quiet and that was what Lucy wanted - A quite, peaceful night where she could get the most sleep out of.

* * *

"Ahhh!" the screaming Lucy kicked the sleeping blonde out of her bed. "Geeze. You blondes can be noisy sometimes!" Sting grunted. Again, Rogue poked his head out of the kitchen, still eating on what ever was in the mini fridge, "You should say so yourself. You're blonde as well," Rogue retorted, eating a slice of cheesecake. "_That's my lemon cheesecake! Rogue_~~ Why did you have to touch the cheesecake?!" Lucy whined. "Don't go blaming it on me. It was _calling_ for me to eat it and savor the citrus taste," Rogue answered.

Lucy's attention went straight towards Sting who was slowly getting up. "And why are you sleeping in my bed!" Lucy yelled. "Because my bed felt uncomfortable while Rogue's bed was as_ solid as a rock_!" Sting yelled back. "Wanna start it, blonde?!" Lucy questioned. "I should say that back to you!" Sting shot back. A comical vein popped out of Rogue's head, "Can. You. Two. Shut. Up?!" Rogue roared. "Yikes!" Sting and Lucy flinched at Rogue's anger. "Let's go. We need to get back to the guild," Lucy said as she lifted up her small bag of clothing.

* * *

"Urrgh. Do we have to catch the train?!" Sting grumbled under his breath while Rogue was sitting next to him, his soul flying out of his mouth. "Can't you guys man up for once?" Lucy asked. "Use Trioa... I know that you know how to use Sky Dragon Slaying magic," Rogue muttered blackly, his face was turning greener by the moment. "Fine._** Trioa,**_" Lucy said, casting the spell onto the two Dragon Slayers that were on a high percentage of passing out.

"How do you guys even know?" Lucy asked, looking out of the window to watch the outside world fly passed her. "We were walking to our room until we saw you practicing Dragon Slaying magic outside of the window," Rogue answered straightforwardly. "We saw you using Fire, Sky and Celestial Dragon Slaying magic..." Sting soon followed after Rogue's reply.

"I see..." Lucy replied.


	5. The S-Class Examinations

_"How do you guys even know?" Lucy asked, looking out of the window to watch the outside world fly passed her. "We were walking to our room until we saw you practicing Dragon Slaying magic outside of the window" Rogue answered straightforwardly. "We saw you using Fire, Sky and Celestial Dragon Slaying magic..." Sting soon followed after Rogue's reply._

_"I see..." Lucy replied._

* * *

"Oh hey guys! Back so soon?" Minerva said bluntly as she brushed passed them, walking out of the doors. "Where are you going with Rufus?" Lucy asked. "We're just going to go on a job. Wanna join?" Rufus replied. Sting stubbornly came out of no where and raised up his hand, pulling Rogue's along with his, "We'll go!" Sting beamed. Minerva looked over to Lucy, "What about you? Staying here?" Minerva asked. "Hmm. Yea. I'm just going to go around shopping. Besides, I need to rent an apartment for myself" Lucy replied. "Okays. See you when we come back!" Minerva waved. "Have fun on the mission" Lucy waved back with an exhausting smile.

When the four walked out of the guild, the whole building became quiet. Sabertooth wasn't known to make a ruckus, they're tigers and they like to stay quiet so the prey wouldn't notice their presence. Lucy walked over to the bar, "What would you like... Lucy?" The girl said quietly. "Strawberry milkshake, please" Lucy replied. The girl nodded and walked into the kitchen quietly. As Lucy waited, she pulled out a book from her small bag and began to read.

_In the far distance time of life and death, a young girl walked into a dark forest were none dared to speak or near. She was courageous but still she seemed like it was nothing. The girl walked in feeling different and weird, was it someone's scent? Was it the smell of magic? None could tell._  
_Rumors had it that a ferocious dragon once lived there...It's black and blue scales and its eyes were once seen, scaring the poor victim till they freeze in their paths._

_It was once in history that who ever once walked in, they could never return..._

"Enjoying your book?" A voice asked. Lucy looked over her shoulder to see Orga, standing behind her with a poker face. "It's fascinating. A book that was written as a novel but had _signs of history_ written inside. Ne... A black and blue dragon with beady eyes... Do you know about it?" Lucy asked, turning her chair around to face Orga.

Orga opened his mouth to answer but the bartender answered her question before he could even speak, "Its name is _Acnologia_. A fearsome dragon that can demolish a whole town with one breath. None has seen it in the present... But the past... It's been seen many times" She replied. "Yurio.. Stop answering before me, smart-ass" Orga cussed. "I'm sorry... You seemed hesitant to answer" She replied bluntly as she placed down Lucy's glass of milkshake.

"Acnologia..." Lucy mumbled.

Lucy quickly finished her milkshake and stormed out of the building, "That dragon seems fascinating... How come it didn't appear when I was still in that hell hole?" Lucy questioned to herself as she walked down the road. "Time to look for an apartment..." Lucy said as she boarded the train once more... She was heading to the place she once went to yesterday... The place where Fairy Tail_ protects_.

Boarding onto the train, she smelt a strong smell of the three people she had encountered before, adding an another scent - A feline. Lucy's instinct was to fight against the three but her mind prevented it. Sighing, Lucy walked into the same carriage that she and her two Dragon Slayers once rode in. "It's going to be hard to hold back my instincts.. For now... Relax" Lucy muttered to herself. '_The last time I saw them was at TeriTeri Magic Shop. Why are they heading back when they didn't go anywhere?_' Lucy questioned herself. Soon, her answer was figured out, '_Job.._' Lucy muttered.

* * *

"I smell_ Lucy_..." Natsu said, sniffing the scent around the carriage. Erza stood up, "Where is she?" She asked. "She's on the train... Wait... She's right next to us. She's in the next room!" Natsu beamed. "Then let's check it out!" Gray said, slowly standing up. Erza and Natsu face-palmed themselves which made Gray understand what was happening. "Shoot! My clothes! Nevermind. Lets go" Gray said, walking out of the room.

Soon the three stood in front of Lucy's carriage door. Erza swallowed in her invisible fear and placed her hand on the handle, slowly sliding the door which revealed Lucy staring out of the window. Lucy sighed when she heard the door opening, without even turning her head to face them, she started to speak, "So... Pinky, stripper and Scarlet decided to open a person's room carriage before even asking for_ permission_... How _disgraceful_" Lucy said, soon turning her head to meet three pairs of eyes.

"Lucy... It's been a while.." Erza said with tears in her eyes. "It's been a while? We only met yesterday. How do you even know my name?... Nevermind, forget about that question. I have no _interests_ in fairies" Lucy scoffed. "Met yesterday? What are you saying Luce? We're childhood friends" Natsu reasoned. "Do you not listen? I don't know you three! Besides who would want to be friends with fairies?! I'm friends with Sting and Rogue! I'm a **tiger**! Not a** puny weak fairy**! I have_ no_ business in you!" Lucy boomed as she stood up, agitated at the three standing before her.

The train soon stopped, it was '_their_' stop. "But Luce... Are you joking? It's not very funny" Natsu reasoned. "Tsk" Lucy was pissed off, slowly, she took a key out of her ring, "_**Open, Gate of the Red Heart Knight, Heart**_" Lucy summoned as she jumped onto the chair.

A light glowed before transforming into a handsome man; He had gorgeous black eyes with red spiky hair. He looked like he had a knight costume on but had no metal guards on his body. Instead, it looked like a black t-shirt under a black and red stripped tail coat with a red heart on is his pocket which was on the tail coat. His pants were also black with red trimmings on the bottom. Behind his back held two swords, similar to katanas but slightly thicker. His shoes were simple and was made out of leather. On his face was a small heart under his eyes (Slightly on his cheek) with a black outline.

"You called, princess?" Red asked as he kicked the three out of the window. "Thank you Red. They were _seriously_ annoying me. Come on" Lucy said as she jumped through the window without getting cut from the sharp edges. The two landed gracefully onto the station port where Natsu, Erza and Gray slowly stood up with cuts on their bodies. Lucy walked up to them, not caring that the public was watching, "Let me tell you straight away, we '_Tigers_' eat people like you who are known as '_Fairies_'. Don't make me kill you" Lucy threatened as she walked away.

"Luce! -" Natsu was interrupted by Erza who blocked him from walking away. As Lucy walked away, she heard their conversation, "Come on Natsu... The S-class exams are coming up in three years. If you don't want me to train you two then continue wasting our time" Gray said. "Fine... Let's go and train..." Natsu wailed, walking away to the other direction. "_S-class exams_ huh..." Lucy said under her breath. '_Interesting..._' Lucy thought to herself.

* * *

"Thank you for the apartment" Lucy thanked her new landlord. "No worries, Lucy. We hope to see you soon" The landlord said as she bowed down to Lucy. "I'll be going back to my guild now" Lucy said as she thanked the landlord again before walking away. "Be careful Lucy! It's almost night time!" She yelled out before Lucy was out of sight.

* * *

"I have to say... Thank you for taking me back to the guild, Phoen" Lucy thanked her spirit. "It's a pleasure in helping you, Lucy" She replied as she soared through the sky. "Say... What is the S-class exam?" Lucy asked. "Hmmm. Why won't you ask your other spirit? That guy who sleeps but is very_ knowledgeable_?" Phoen asked. "Well. He'll sleep no matter what.. I don't want him to sleep while searching for an answer" Lucy answered. "I see.. Well. It's an exam to prove your strength. It also proves that's you're one of the strongest in the guild. Basically, it's a ranking" Phoen explained.  
"Ohh... I see. Thank you for your explanation and your help in taking me back to the guild." Lucy thanked as she watched her spirit return back to its gate.

Lucy opened the guild doors and saw Sting and Rogue being teased by their guild mates. They were both holding onto eggs, trying to somehow hide them but wait... Sting was holding onto two eggs. Sting had two eggs, one was pink while the other was maroon. Rogue had an egg that was green and pink. "What's this? Sting was soft enough to_ save _two eggs? Aww how sweet! Let's have an omelette party!" A guild member teased.

"**ENOUGH!**" Lucy boomed, making the guild go quiet. Quickly, she walked over to Sting, "What's this?" Lucy asked. "We don't know... We saw it in the bushes.." Sting said in a panic. "They were somehow _calling us_ until we picked them up." Rogue replied. Sting gave Lucy the pink egg, "Here. Look after that one. It was calling for you..." Sting said. "Uh-huh..." Lucy replied hesitantly.

"I have to go and meet master" Lucy said, walking up the stairs. Quickly, she summoned Virgo, "Punishment princess?" Virgo asked. "No punishment Virgo. Can you please decorate and arrange my apartment and look after this egg until I get there?" Lucy asked politely, handing the eggs over to Virgo. "As you wish princess" Virgo replied before returning back to her gate.

Lucy sighed and stood in front of the door, slowly she breathed in and breathed out - She then knocked on the door which soon slowly opened. Knowing that she got permission, she walked inside the office. "What_ is_ it Lucy?!" The master boomed which made Lucy flinch. "Master Jiemma. I've heard about something new from the fairies. When do we have the S-class exams?" Lucy asked.

The master examined Lucy's magical aura, "Your strength is already an S-class mage, as well as Sting and Rogue. We tigers do not need such a _useless_ examination. You three are already S-class mages without needed to be proven of your strength" Master Jiemma said as he threw a bowl of fruit over to Lucy which she easily dodged. The mater grinned before excusing Lucy.

* * *

"Woah~ Thank you Virgo! Thank you! It's soo comfy and cute!" Lucy thanked. "No worries. We just had to take some stuff from the Celestial World. Your clothes and items from the palace are placed in the closet. Your egg is safe and sound near your bed" Virgo explained, telling her master/princess what's where. "No. Seriously Virgo... Thank you" Lucy thanked once again. "It's a pleasure. My job is now done. Please excuse me" Virgo said as she returned back through her gate.

Lucy was stunned. Her apartment was quiet small but it was decorated cutely. Not too many things were all over the place - It's just right. sighing, Lucy went to take a shower. '_As expected of Virgo_' Lucy thought as she grabbed a strawberry scented shampoo. Her apartment was peaceful, quiet and... Lucy heard a noise around thirty minutes later while she was changing. "Noisy?" Lucy said, finishing off the authors explanation.

Slowly, Lucy opened the door and saw two figures, "Who's there?" Lucy cried out as she kicked the door opened. "Calm down!" A voice cried out. "Sting?...Rogue?" Lucy questioned, she was shocked to see her close friends in her house. Looking over to her window, a comical vein popped out of her forehead, "Care to explain this? You sneaked into my apartment!" Lucy fumed. "Not our fault that the door was locked!" Sting reasoned.

A memory was played inside Lucy's head;  
_"Why did you do that?!" Lucy asked the blurred boy. "It's not my fault that the door was locked!" The boy reasoned. "Oh _! You're so funny! Papa and Igneel are going to be angry if they see you sneaking over again" Lucy cheered with a smile. "Then I'll say that you called me over since there was a cockroach in your room" The boy laughed. "Don't go climbing next time! It's dangerous !" Lucy scolded. "Sorry Luce" The boy said._

"Did you guys use to climb through my windows when we were young?" Lucy questioned as she changed the topic.  
The two boys looked at each other with confused faces, "We were trapped_ together_ inside that palace remember. We were never outside to even climb through your windows. This is the first time we've ever done that" Sting replied with Rogue nodding. "Is something wrong, Lucy?" Rogue asked. "Nothing... I'm just surprised to see you guys back soon" Lucy said, finishing her sentence with an _awkward_ laugh.

"Yea... We kinda sneaked off when Minerva started to scowl at us for blowing our cover." Sting said sheepishly. "She said something like killing us?" Rogue stated, shivering to show his fear for Minerva. "We've only been with Minerva for a day. There's no way that she's that_ evil_...right?" Lucy said.

* * *

**_A Year Later_**

* * *

"You know when I said that she wouldn't be_ evil_?" Lucy sweat-dropped while her friend Minerva ran around the guild, catching the three Exceeds. "You sure got that one wrong. **YOU CAN DO IT LECTOR! DON'T LET THAT WITCH CATCH YOU!**" Sting yelled out. "Leave Frosch alone! Frosch is **too young** to die!" The poor Exceed in a frog suit cried out. "Let go of my tail!" A light pink looking Exceed yelled. "You know... I **hate** cats! Who should I _boil_ first?!" Minerva cackled.

Lucy walked up to Minerva who just happened to catch the last crying Exceed. "I think that's enough Minerva..." Lucy stated. "_WHAT?!_ Those cats have been nothing but a _pest_!" Minerva scowled. "Hey! Don't scream at Lucy like that!" Sting yelled as he pulled Lucy over to his side while Rogue stood next to him. "I can eliminate you easily!" Minerva retorted slyly. "Wanna start?!" Sting taunted with a comical vein popped out of Minerva's head with an evil aura surrounding her.

"Well would you look at the time. Have to go now! **BYE!**" Lucy squeaked as she snatched her Exceed and ran away in hopes of not being caught up. Once she ran out of the guild and closed the door, a massive voice boomed throughout the guild which made Lucy whisper, '_S-A-F-E_' sticking her tongue out. Even though it's been a year - Lucy has become one of the strongest guild members. Not even her master, Master Jiemma dared to order her around. Even though that was the case, Lucy never enjoyed his boring long lectures. "Good luck, Sting and Rogue!" Lucy cheered before skipping away happily.

* * *

**_2 Years Later_**

* * *

"Lucy! What are you doing you blonde! We have a job to do!" Sting yelled over to Lucy who was slacking off at the bar. "Shut up!" Lucy glared over to Sting. "Go without me! We've been busy for the passed two years!" Lucy complained. "Well.. You guys are the famous Stellar Dragon Trio" Yurio stated. "Out of all the names that we could call each other.. Why _that_ name? It sounds like we're all Celestial Dragon Slayers" Rogue complained. "Agreed" Minerva, Orga, Yurio and Lucy said together.

"I remember I have to do something. You guys can go! See ya!" Lucy said as she waved good bye as she ran upstairs.

Again, Lucy stood in front of Master Jiemma's door. She remembered her first time going up here three years ago. "Time for me to speak to the master,_ privately_ again" Lucy whispered to herself as she knocked on the door which soon slowly opened, welcoming her presence. "What is it, Lucy?!" He boomed.

Lucy walked up to Master Jiemma. "Remember our conversation three years ago? About the S-class exams?" Lucy asked. "What about it?" The master questioned. "Well. The infamous _Natsu Dragneel_ and guild are going to have their examinations today. If I have your permission, I'll like to spy on them" Lucy stated bluntly, going straight to her point. "Hmm. You do know that they hold the examinations on their private island, Tenrou Island" He stated. "I know, but I _can_ do this!" Lucy shouted.

Jiemma grunted before making his decision, nodding with no smart comments given back, "Very well". "Thank you master!" Lucy beamed with her signature smile before running out. She already had her bag ready, quickly she summoned Aquanta, the Dragon of Water and immediately they flew out to the port where Fairy Tail was slowly departed. "_**Open! Gate of the Sky Bird! Phoenix!**_" Lucy summoned. "What do you need help on Lucy-sama?" Skisa asked. "Please hide us from being seen" Lucy instructed. "As you wish" Skisa said before flying below Aquanta, using her body to make the dragon and the girl invisible. "Thank you Skisa" Lucy thanked.  
"You're welcome" Skisa answered back with a smile.

A few hours of flying and Lucy could see nothing happening. Only that the members of the guild were relaxing and basking in the sun. "Aww. How boring.. " Lucy whined. "Please stop complaining princess." The blue dragon scolded. "Hai, Hai. It's not my fault that I'm bored. Besides, I'd rather go to the Dragon World and train than staying here" Lucy muttered. "Your father... Have you visited him ever since?" Aquanta asked.

Lucy shook her head, "Why should I talk to that old man? It's his fault that I'm in this state... Forcing me to open a portal to train my ass off in the Dragon World and in that hell hole even though I'm young. I was heartbroken... Until Sting and Rogue filled up that hole. Do you not know how _hard_ it is to fight against you guys when I was young?! Why am I the _Dragon Princess_?! Why do I have to be_ separated from my friends_ for such position?! Why?... Why am I the _Hime of the Dragons_?" Lucy asked as she started to cry.

Her memories were a nightmare - Each day haunting her dreams with those difficult training sessions. Her reason in living was to be the next ruler of the dragons? She was told to not to tell anyone, she was forced to use only Fire, Sky and Celestial Dragon Slaying magic in public. But her father did something else to her, he made her forget about something important...

"We're all sorry that you're our next princess... We forgot that your mother hid you from our world... But there's a job that you must accomplish... It's a job that made your mother lose her life..." Aquanta said. "And what is that job? My old man never told me anything... He only told me that I'm next in line... to become your queen" Lucy said. "To make Acnologia _obey_ your commands. You must make Acnologia _accept_ that you're his next ruler" The dragon said bluntly. "I see"

* * *

Their conversation was cut off by the gushing sound of the ocean below them. Quickly, Lucy looked down to see an island slowly rising from the water - A tall tree stood proud on top of the island. Lucy's gaze soon caught Fairy Tail, who started to jump out of the ship while the others flew using the help of exceeds. "Hirojine! Let's go!" Lucy called out to her similar breed of Exceeds.

Hirojine was a new breed of Exceeds, a cat but with wings and tails as a demons - Bat wings and Devil tails. Those were only two differences between the two types. "Coming~" Hirojine cheered as she ran off Aquanta's back, catching Lucy who was falling. "Let's go to somewhere where we can hide..." Lucy said.

Lucy could remember her first sight of Hirojine - Hatching out of her egg when it was time for her to come out. The first thing that caught Lucy's attention was that the fact that Hirojine had a demonic tail and bat wings. Unlike Sting and Rogue's Exceed whose name was Lector and Frosch, the two species were completely different. Hirojine was a Fexceed, while the other two were known as the common, Exceeds.

* * *

"Are you sure that Acnologia wouldn't appear?" The ghost-script questioned as she watched the young wizards and mages get off the ship. "I'm sure he'll not interfere. Besides, I'm sure he knows that your daughter is now recognized as the future queen." Makarov replied. "I hope so... Do you think she'll come?" Layla asked. Makarov casually looked up to see a figure of a replica Layla flying. "She's already here. Curious child _isn't she_?" Makarov asked.

Layla chuckled. "She's in for a big surprise when she looks at her hand... Also.. Her father, Jude... He erased her memories about those three children" She said hesitantly. "Mavis... First Fairy Tail master... She'll do something about it" Makarov asked. "I hope so... She's going have to fight against that dragon sooner or later" Layla said worried. "Anyways! Can you help me get to shore?" The master asked bluntly which made Layla sweat-drop. "I'm a Ghost-script, idiot! But I'll help." Layla looked over to the water and signaled Makarov to hop on.

Soon, she used the large wave to slowly reach down to the sandy shore. "Are you sure that you're not going to explain it to them?" Layla asked. "I've already explained it to them privately. My children are brave people." Makarov replied. "Please protect our children Mavis, First guild master" The two prayed in harmony.


	6. The Truth

_Soon, she used the large wave to slowly reach down to the sandy shore. "Are you sure that you're not going to explain it to them?" Layla asked. "I've already explained it to them privately. My children are brave people." Makarov replied. "Please protect our children Mavis, First guild master" The two prayed in harmony._

* * *

The exam has already started and everyone started to have their battles, and on the other hand, Lucy was dead bored. "Why does it have to be so boring?!" Lucy complained. "Young child! What are you doing up there?" A gruff voice asked which made Lucy flinch from shock. "Who's there and how... do... you... know" Lucy eyes widened when she saw who it was. Below stood a short man who was standing with someone familiar.

"Lucy dear... Please jump down... It's dangerous" The woman said. The blonde's eyes started to tear up. Quickly, Lucy jumped down and ran over to the lady, "Mother!" Lucy cried out. "It's been a while hasn't it Lucy? I'm sorry for leaving you under your father's strict supervision" Layla said, hugging Lucy back. "Let me look at your memories..." Layla said, placing her forehead against Lucy's.

* * *

**_Lucy's Memories_**

* * *

_"Who are you?! I do not consider you as my future queen!" The light blue dragon roared angrily. "Calm down Cherita! She's your princess!" Jude yelled out as he pointed over to the emotionless girl. "Such mere child shall not be our princess! She's too young to look after the entire Dragon World! I do not accept!" The dragon roared._

_"I'll prove to you that she's capable! She shall learn all the elements of Dragon Slaying! She shall make Acnologia obey her orders!" Lucy's father said._

_"You're the Princess of the Dragons! You must train with the dragons and maids! You shall not be meeting up with those people! You're forbidden to leave this castle! Understand me!" Jude yelled out to the crying Lucy. Lucy was small, fragile, weak and vulnerable._

_"AHHHH!" Lucy screamed as her back slammed onto the tree trunk. "You're too weak princess! Show me your true strength!" The maid screamed. "Why do we have to fight to prove our strength?!" Lucy screamed back. The maid walked up and slapped Lucy's small face, "I'm training you and you must follow my training schedule!" The maid hissed._

_Lucy was locked inside a room, all pale and weak - She couldn't move a muscle. A tear was shed which slowly flowed down her emotionless face. "Why am I in this state? Did I do something wrong? He's not my father... He's a monster? Where's mother? Where's Natsu...? I miss Natsu... I miss my freedom" Lucy said weakly with painful eyes._

_"I want to be a normal child... I want to be free... I can't feel any happiness within me..."_

* * *

"Lucy... My poor child..." Layla said with tears in her eyes. "I'll free you from your loneliness... Why won't you join Fairy Tail?" Layla asked. Lucy flinched and pushed herself away from her mother, "No! I'm not going to join with the fairies! I'm a tiger! **I'm a Sabertooth mage!** I'm not going to leave Sting, Rogue, Lector and Frosch behind! I hate Fairy Tail!" Lucy screamed. Layla and Makarov are indeed shock.

"My child. Do you feel any _love_ within the guild? Do you have more than three people to rely on when you get hurt? Fairy Tail isn't weak... We're the strongest guild in Fiore. We have_ something_ that Sabertooth doesn't" Makarov said. "And that is?..." Lucy asked. Makarov looked over to Layla who had painful eyes, "We have your _memories, trust_ and _happiness_" She said.

Lucy's eyes widened in shock. "_Memories?... Trust? Happiness_? You guys have that _thing_ that I've forgotten?" Lucy asked as her eyes started to tear up again. Layla and Makarov nodded their heads. "We'll break you from this prison so you move on happily. Look at the back of your right hand and then to your left..." Layla said.

Lucy did what she was told and she stood there frozen, her eyes just staring at the pink mark on her hand - It was Fairy Tail's guild mark. "What's happening?" Lucy asked. "Why is there a Fairy Tail mark on my hand?!" Lucy screamed. "My child. When you were born, you were signed into Fairy Tail. Basically... You were originally a Fairy Tail mage" Makarov stated.

"I don't believe it..." Lucy muttered in disbelief. A warm glow soon shined next to Lucy, "Lucy... He's saying the truth..." Her spirit said sadly. "Loke?! If that's true then why didn't you stop me in joining Sabertooth?!" Lucy asked. "I couldn't stop you... It was _your_ choice. Until Master Jiemma and your father casted a spell on you, making you forget about your childhood friends and making you hate Fairy Tail..." Loke answered.

"He's correct... Loke's telling the truth" Another voice echoed which revealed it was Virgo's. "Layla... Why didn't you write her a letter?" Another voice said. Soon the two spirits appeared, "Virgo?... Capricorn?..." Lucy questioned. "So... I'm a Fairy Tail mage?" Lucy asked. Everyone around her nodded their heads. The blonde dropped her head in shame, she raised up her hands and her head, looking at the two back sides of her hands - On her left was Sabertooth's guild mark while on the right was Fairy Tail' mark. "What have I been doing for all of these years?" Lucy questioned herself. '_Is happiness worth it? Should I just leave Rogue and Sting and the others to pursue happiness? I can't leave them... No._'

Their long heartbroken talk was cut off short when a scream was heard. "That voice! It's Levy's! Lucy! Can you please check up on them!" Makarov asked the confused Lucy. Lucy looked over to her mother who had fearful eyes, "I sense great dark magic" Her mother exclaimed before looking over to Lucy who gave her a serious nod. "You three! Return to your gates! Hirojine! Let's go!" Lucy instructed. "Hai~" Hirojine flew down, carrying her up. Lucy looked at the two adults, "I may not be a Fairy Tail mage.. But I will do my best in doing what's right" Lucy said before flying high to the sky.

"She's indeed a great mage" Layla calmly said with a warm smile. "The fact that's she's a Sabertooth mage... She's willing to break those rules to fight for what's right" Makarov said.

* * *

"Gajeel! Gajeel! Hang in there!" The blue-haired girl cried out in the distance as she watched her partner fight against two strong mages, she wanted to help but she was the first to fight without any help. If she were to interfere, she would be a nuisance and would go in Gajeel's way as he fought against the two intruders. "_**Solid-Script: Iron!**_" The girl once screamed again as she thrusted her magic out to allow the exhausted man to eat the iron-made word. Quickly Gajeel ate up the word, he seemed to be enjoying it, eating the hard metal to his heart's content, the guy stood up and prepared to fight in full strength, "_**Iron Dragon's Roar!**_" Gajeel attacked to the two opponents but it was useless, the opponent also was a Solid-Script mage - He blocked the attacked flawlessly without any injuries being made. "No way..." the girl said as she stepped back slowly in fear.

"You're too weak to be fighting against us! Since when did you even claim the name of being the strongest guild?!" The samurai man teased. "Don't mock us!" The girl cried. "Sure, Sure..."

"_**Egg Buster!**_" The chicken man cried out as he attempted to attack the injured Gajeel until it was interrupted from the sky, "_**Fire Dragon's Roar!**_" Lucy cried out before telling Hirojine to drop her down. "You know..._Two against one_ is bad! Very unfair!" Lucy said. "Hey... You're a Sabertooth mage! What are you doing here?!" The blue-haired girl stated. "I don't why you're here but you came here on the baddest time possible" Gajeel grunted. "I'll heal your friend over there while you fight.. Actually erase that. Try to hold them off" Lucy said as she ran over to the injured girl in the distance. The girl flinched when Lucy tried to get close to her, "Stay away..." Levy quietly said in fear which made Lucy sigh innocently, "Stay still. I'll heal you..." Lucy said as she sat down. "Levy! Let that girl heal you!" Gajeel hissed.

"So your Levy. Nice to meet you. I'm Lucy." Lucy greeted, slowly watching the poor girl carefully get close to her, "Nice to meet you Lucy..." She said quietly. "_**Water Dragon's Blessings!**_" Lucy chanted as she slowly healed Levy's serious wounds as she sat there. Levy examined at Lucy before gasping, "Your hands... They have Sabertooth's and our guild marks.. How?" she asked. "Ha... I wonder why..." Lucy said trying to shake it off as she stood up. "Levy.. Please go and alert your friends. My Fexceed, Hirojine, will help you get there quickly. Go!" Lucy instructed, signalling Hirojine to fly and pick her up, "Hirojine! Full Speed!" Lucy yelled.

Levy hesitated to go until Lucy gave her a reassuring smile. "I won't let that big guy die. You care for him right? " Lucy said giving her a wink before running over to help Gajeel. "_**Solid-Script: Kan!**_" The other opponent attacked. "_**Fire Dragon's Embrace!**_" Lucy supported as she blocked the guy's attack. "I'm joining in. My name is Lucy" Lucy greeted as she ran over to Gajeel. "I'm Kawazu, pepepe!" The chicken looking person yelled out. "I'm Yomazu" The other greeted.

"Hmmm. Kawazu... Can I fry you and eat you?" Lucy said stubbornly while drooling which made the man flinch. "**I'M NOT FOOD PEPEPE!**" Kawazu cried out. "Enough chit-chat" Lucy said with a smirk. "Stay in here..." Lucy whispered over to Gajeel.

"_**Open! Gate of the Lion and the Fiery Bird! Leo! Phoenix!**_" Lucy summoned. Soon Loki appeared followed by Phoen who soared in the sky, "Knock them out!" Lucy yelled. "Certainly!" The two agreed.  
"_**Fleuve d'etoiles!**_" Lucy shouted as she pulled out her whip, grabbing Kawazu and then slamming him together with Yomazu. "Now, you two!" Lucy called out. Phoen screeched as she started to dive down, "_**Regulus Impact!**_" Loke grunted as he punched down into the two people before moving out-of-the-way which Phoen who stopped midway, "_**Feisty Flame!**_" She screeched, releasing out a powerful flamethrower.

The two were knocked until Yomazu stood up, pushing his partner off him, "Don't look down on me" quickly he pulled out a sword, "_**Dark Sword: Narukami!**_" He hissed, slashing the barrier apart which made Lucy scream out in pain when his sword striked her. Gajeel walked up, "Girl. Go and check on the others. I'll handle it from here" He said. Lucy understood his words, "Alright. Come back safely " Lucy said as she ran into the bush, Phoen quickly flew after her while Loke returned back into his gate. "Jump on, Lucy" Phoen said. Lucy nodded before jumping onto her spirit.

* * *

As Lucy flew, something knocked her out of the air, "Lucy!" Phoen screeched as she flew down to catch Lucy, wrapping her body around her master before she hits the hark floor. Phoen quickly returned back into her gate when Lucy was panting. "AHAHAHAHA!" The boy laughed out loud when Lucy slowly got up. "Luce?! What are you doing here?!" Natsu asked. "Tsk." Lucy grunted.

"So this is the Lucy from the famous Stellar Dragon Trio?! Interesting! AHAHAHA!" The yellow-haired boy cackled. "I'm Zancrow! The strongest of them all! I'm going to enjoy killing you weaklings!" Zancrow laughed. "Well ain't you_ arrogant_..." Lucy retorted in an ill manner. "**HEY! I HEARD THAT!**" Zancrow yelled out. Lucy looked over to Natsu... "Do you know about my memories? You seem to know about me... a _lot_" Lucy asked. "What are you saying Luce?! You're my best friend!" Natsu said with his signature smile which made Lucy's heart beat faster. '_Strange... I feel like I've seen that smile many times..._' Lucy thought to herself.

"Can you tell me about my memories when we're done with this fight?" Lucy asked quietly. "Anything for you, Luce" Natsu cheered. "Thank you..." Lucy thanked before dodging a purplish-black flame. "What was that?!" Lucy asked, she turned around to see a collapsed Makarov in front of the charging flames, "M-M-Master!" Lucy screamed as she ran to Makarov. "_**Fire Dragon's Embrace!**_" Lucy cried out as she defended the attack.

As Lucy held onto her barrier, the flames scorched through the barrier, making her grunt in pain. She was doing it all for the master of Fairy Tail. '_Why am I protecting the master of Fairy Tail? It's like an instinct..._' Lucy thought to herself. She slowly collapsed onto the ground when Zancrow's fire wore off. "**LUCY!**" Natsu cried out.

'_That voice...I remember that voice from long ago..._' Lucy thought as she slowly got up, forcing herself to stand. "That voice... I want to hear his voice..." Lucy said quietly. "To think that you blocked my attack! You're a Sabertooth mage! Why are you protecting Fairy Tail?!" Zancrow yelled out. "I don't know... It's an instinct..." Lucy replied confused.

"_**Fire Dragon's Roar!**_" Natsu yelled as he released out a beam of fire to Zancrow who easily ate it. "I'm much more stronger than the two of you! I'm much more stronger than any Dragon Slayer!" Zancrow laughed. "I'm a _Flame God Slayer_!" He chuckled. Lucy and Natsu couldn't believe it, "That's not possible!" Lucy cried out. "Oh it is... _**Flame God's Bellow!**_" Zancrow yelled insanely.

"**_Celestial Dragon's Roar!_**"  
"_**Fire Dragon's Roar!**_"

The two Dragon Slayers were doing a good job holding off Zancrow's magic until it got stronger, it was pushing Natsu and Lucy back, Lucy took out a key from her side, '_Open! Gates of the Fiery Bird and its three siblings! Phoenix!_' Lucy summoned through her mind. All four Phoenix's came out to Lucy command and quickly they exhaled a beam of each of their power which was helping effectively. At this point, Lucy was extremely exhausted.

Lucy dropped her guard which Zancrow noticed - Quickly he escaped the fierce hold and then appeared, kicking Lucy into a thick tree which broke into twos. "Lucy!" Natsu called out. "That voice..." Before Lucy could get up, she was grabbed by Zancrow who threw her up into the sky, "_**Flame God's Supper!**_" Zancrow cackled as he clapped his hands together, tightening his strength to the caught Lucy. "Let me go!" Lucy screamed. "Oh hell no I am!" Zancrow laughed insanely.


	7. Encounter

_Lucy dropped her guard which Zancrow noticed - Quickly he escaped the fierce hold and then appeared, kicking Lucy into a thick tree which broke into twos. "Lucy!" Natsu called out. "That voice..." Before Lucy could get up, she was grabbed up Zancrow who threw her up into the sky, "Flame God's Supper!" Zancrow cackled as he clapped his hands together, tightening his strength to the caught Lucy. "Let me go!" Lucy screamed. "Oh hell no I am!" Zancrow laughed insanely._

* * *

"I can't... Breathe..." Lucy stuttered as her eyes were slowly closing. Only after a few minutes of being trapped in a strong grip, Lucy has completely blanked out. "LUCY!" Natsu cried out, running over to where Zancrow was hurting Lucy. "**_Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!_**" Natsu yelled, successfully punching Zancrow on the jaw. "Damn you! How dare you lay a punch on me!" Zancrow hissed. "Too bad, I did" Natsu smirked.

Zancrow released Lucy before running towards Natsu with his body engulfed with purple flames, "You're the first to get killed!" Zancrow scowled. "_**Flame God's Explosive Flame!**_" He yelled. Quickly, Natsu jumped out-of-the-way quickly, his scarf getting quite chared from the burning flames. "_**Fire Dragon's Roar!**_" Natsu roared once again. The blonde smirked before eating Natsu's flames once again, "Thank you for the meal" Zancrow cheered slyly. "Tsk" Natsu cussed as he ran up to Zancrow, his fist burning up, punching Zancrow which unfortunately missed. "Say? If I kill you... Can I keep that girl as a_ pet_?" Zancrow said. "**WHAT?!**" Natsu growled.

While the two fought, Makarov slowly regained his consciousness. When he opened his eyes, he saw Lucy knocked out with bruises on her body while Natsu fought with the enemy. "How did they even get onto this island?" Makarov questioned. His eyes looked at Lucy's beaten up body - Her body had burns and she seemed to be out of energy. Makarov's eyes widened when Natsu got kicked into the tree with tremendous force, "Who are these people? Wait... Grimoire Heart?!" He said, spotting the guild stamp on Zancrow's body.

'_What am I forgetting? I feel like I'm missing something... Natsu's out there fighting while I'm here thinking about my emotions... Am I nothing? Am I a mere doll? Being used as a tool? Everything's pitched black... There's no color... There's nothing here... It's empty... It's lonely_' Lucy said as her body roamed around nothing but the darkness. '_Fight for the possibilities... If you fight for what you want. Your wish shall be granted_' A calm voice said.

Obediently, Lucy's eyes shot wide opened. Slowly getting up, her body ached all over. "Fight, for what I want?" Lucy questioned as she stood up to see Natsu trapped within the grip of Zancrow's Flame God's Supper. "He was protecting you while you were knocked out" A voice said which made Lucy turn her attention over to the owner of the voice. "Why would he protect me? We have_ no memories_ of being together..." Lucy said. "For you, it might be a_ new_ thing but for Natsu... He'll fight for everyone._ Forgotten _friends, rivals... He'll fight for what is _right_" Makarov stated as he watched the fight.

Lucy's eyes widened when she saw Natsu slowly coughing out flames as he continued to eat the new introduced flame. Her eyes were not hallucinating. She's not dreaming... - It's reality. "Don't eat what's not familiar to you!" Lucy cried out as she ran up to the two. Her eyes were somewhat tearing up. "_**Celestial Dragon's Roar!**_" Lucy yelled as she attacked Zancrow who lowered his guard. "**GYAH!**" Zancrow grunted as he released his grasp. The two blondes looked over to Natsu, his Magical presence was vanished from sense, he was _silent_. Zancrow began to laugh, lowering his magic now to watch Natsu collapse to the ground.

Lucy's heart skipped a beat when she felt a stronger Magical presence - Natsu was alive. Distracting Zancrow, she quickly fought against Zancrow, waiting for Natsu to recover a bit of his strength. "_**Sky Dragon's Roar!**_" Lucy yelled.  
Right at that moment, Natsu fought alongside with Lucy, "_**Dragon God's Brilliant Flame!**_" Natsu grunted.

Knocking Zancrow out, Lucy quickly took this to note. Jumping high into the sky, Lucy decided to finish him off quickly, "_**Celestial Dragons!**_ **AHH!**" Lucy screamed when she was attacked by an unfamiliar wave of Black magic. Landing onto the ground, Lucy saw Natsu slowly collapsing, quickly, she used her wind to allow him to have a softer landing. Lucy grunted as she stood up again, holding onto her left arm that was injured during the fall, "Black magic at a sacred island? It couldn't be..."

* * *

"Look there he is!" A short white-haired mage called out as she led the entire guild members over to the black-dressed man. "Stop following me... Can't I live in peace?" The man said as he eyed the injured guild members who were being carried by healthy mages. "You're the one who led these people here, weren't you?!" The other white-haired mage yelled.

"I don't know what you mean... I'm looking for Natsu-san... Do you know where he is?" The man asked. "Why should we tell you? We don't even know who you are!" A busty man yelled back.

"Then this place is nothing" The man stated as he continued to walk away. "Don't you dare walk away!" The green-haired person shouted. "**Pests!** _**Death Wave!**_" The man chanted. Soon his body was surrounded why a black mist, circling around him before shooting in all directions, hitting all the guild members at once, making them all fall over the cliff.

* * *

The falling of guild members made Lucy squeal from surprisement. She soon noticed that they were all injured. "_**Water Dragon's Blessings!**_" Lucy quickly chanted as she healed the large amount of people who were hurt. As she healed everyone, her eyes caught someone standing on top of the cliff. Thinking that everyone was healed enough, she quickly ran up the cliff swiftly and chased after the escaping person.

"Who are you? and why are you running away?!" Lucy questioned out loud as she ran through the bush, pursuing the quick runner. "Hirojine!" Lucy called out to her Fexceed. Moments later, her partner came flying by her side, using its tail to wrap around Lucy's waist, pulling her up to have a faster speed. "We can't catch up Lucy!" Hirojine cried as she used her full-power speed.

The man was agile and was quick on his feet - He was a cheater running away from an elephant. "Who ever he is, he sure knows this area..." Lucy mumbled to herself.

"_**Block!**_" Lucy yelled, Hirojine stopped flying when she heard the spell. "URGH" The man grunted as he slammed into the invisible wall. The man turned around and smirked over to Lucy who landed gracefully onto the ground. "My name is Zeref. I see that you're able to use these types of spells" Zeref stated as he ran towards Lucy while trying to land a kick.

Knowing what was happening, Lucy dodged the kick, using her shin to block the attack - His kick was strong. Stronger than she had expected him to do. "What magic do you use?!" Lucy yelled. "I use _Black Arts magic_, Death magic is what I should say** specifically**" Zeref replied quietly. "Why are you even here in the first place?!" Lucy asked once again. "To see how this world is. No matter how many times you'll try to kill me... I'll live once _again_ in the future" Zeref announced.

"Then I won't let you live for the next time!" Lucy yelled as she ran up to Zeref, jumping up high into the sky where Zeref cannot lay a hand on her. "_**Celestial Dragon's Claw!**_" Lucy chanted as she aimed her feet to Zeref on the ground. Once her feet made contact with the ground, the earth under her shattered like glass being broken. Dust and dirt went flying anywhere. Looking under her footing, Zeref was no longer there, '_Where did he go?_" Lucy questioned herself as she scanned everywhere, looking everywhere to see where the man had ran off to. Zeref vanished into thin air, until... "Looking for me?" He asked which made Lucy flinch. Before she could even go to a safer area, Zeref punched her in her stomach, making her cough out pure blood.

* * *

"Should we evacuate master?" A girl asked as she looked inside her crystal ball. "Why should we?!" The master boomed. "Master Hades... Our strongest members are defeated. We must escape!" The other guild member yelled. "Fine... We'll capture Zeref on an another day then. Consider themselves lucky for having back-up from a Sabertooth mage" The master grunted before telling the driver to steer away their ship.

* * *

"Why are you even here? Aren't you from a different guild?" Zeref asked. "Yes I am, but because of family issues... I'm here to learn what's so special about Fairy Tail. I'm Lucy. Lucy from Sabertooth. Lucy from the Stellar Dragon Trio" Lucy stated proudly. "I see. Then maybe I should kill you and_ slice off_ your head and send it to the guild then" Zeref said. "Oh no you won't! _**Fire Dragon's Embrace!**_" Lucy defended as she blocked Zeref's Death Wave that came flying to her. Whilst in her barrier, she quickly got ready, gathering up her magic power to use a new power that she learnt months ago - Closing her eyes...She began to chant out the words while Zeref continued to hit the barrier which protected Lucy who was standing on the inside.

_Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven..._  
_All the Stars, far and wide..._  
_Show me thy appearance..._  
_With such shine._  
_O Tetrabiblos..._  
_I am the ruler of stars..._  
_Aspect became complete..._  
_Open thy malevolent gate._  
_O 88 Stars of heaven..._  
_Shine!_  
**_Urano Metria!_**

Different colored orbs of light slowly formed around Zeref which made him freeze. He knew this spell well. Even though it seems powerful to knock out the opponent, Zeref could withstand the spell - Only having a few cuts and bruises didn't make him worried. A few seconds have passed and soon the orbs of light started to glow brighter before flying straight over to Zeref with tremendous force that was strong enough to shake the ground below their feet.

Zeref groaned out loud as the orbs of light hit him strongly. He managed to continue standing even though the spell was strong. Observing Lucy, she slowly collapsed onto the ground - Her magic was cut off. She was in a daze.  
Smirking, Zeref turned around and walked away once Lucy's Block magic faded. "You're stronger than_ I_ thought... But this world shall soon go into the darkness. I call forth... _Acnologia_" Zeref mumbled as he walked into the darkness - Disappearing from sight and from the island.

Lucy was left there alone under a warm spot of sunlight, a foggy memory was played inside of her mind.

_"Lucy! Are you alright?!" The same blurred out boy asked. Lucy was panting as she sat up, "I'm fine _... I just used too much power..." Lucy replied with a warm smile. "Are you sure Luce? Are you summoning too long again?" The boy asked. "Yea...I was training to be strong... Like you guys..." She replied softly._  
_"What are you saying Luce?! You're not weak! Summoning takes a lot of power. Luce.. You're only eight years old! Stop forcing yourself to improve. Even if you were weak... I'll save you in all costs!" The boy said firmly as he looked up to the blue sky. "Hey Luce... Your father doesn't like me... does he?" The boy asked._

_Lucy looked at the boy with shocked eyes, "_! What are you saying? Of course he likes you! What are you saying _?!" Lucy said with tears in her eyes. "I don't know why but whenever he sees me, he doesn't look too happy" The boy stated quietly. "Don't say that _. Don't say that! Lucy doesn't want to hear that!" Lucy cried out which shocked the blurred boy._

_Quickly the boy ran up to Lucy and pulled her into a hug, "I'm sorry Luce! I'll never say that again. I'll protect you no matter what" The boy said. Lucy continued to cry, "Please do..." Lucy cried_.

"Luce! Lucy! Are you alright?!" A voice cried out, making the blonde slowly open her eyes with tears flowing down her face. "Where am I?... How long was I even passed out for?" Lucy questioned firmly as she quickly stood up, wiping away her tears. "I don't know but your Fexceed was really worried. She flew all the way over to me and took me to you" Natsu explained. "What about your guild? Are they fine?" Lucy asked. "Yeah. Thanks to you, Luce" He replied with a smile which made Lucy's heart skip a beat.

Lucy looked away, "Anyways... Why were your friends all beaten up? Were they the people like Zancrow?" Lucy questioned once again. "Yea... They're from a guild called _Grimoire Heart_. A dark guild who came here in search of a guy named Zeref. A Black mage" Natsu stated - His words provided enough information for Lucy to understand. "You said Zeref right... _Strange_..." Lucy muttered to herself.

A loud roar made Lucy flinch. The roar of something powerful - It had the scent of nothing but the darkness. Even Rogue's roar was nothing compared to it. Lucy started to shiver until someone called out for her, "Lucy-sama! We must go now!" The blue dragon cried out as it slowly landed down where Lucy and Natsu stood. "A-A-A dragon? Luce... What's this about?" Natsu questioned. "Aquanta... What's going on?" Lucy asked her beloved Water Dragon whilst shoving aside Natsu's bewildering question.

"Cherita sensed something happening and quickly I flew out to search for you. Acnologia... He's back. You must evacuate before he grabs a hold of you!" Aquanta bursted out with worried eyes - Fear was written all over her face. "I mustn't. I shall carry on my job" Lucy said confidently. "**Hime!** You cannot do this on a territory that is not belonging to your guild!" Aquanta reasoned. "I'm sorry, but I have something I must do in the future. Aquanta, under the name of the Heartfilia family, your princess, I command you to take us where every other Fairy Tail member is now standing on this island" Lucy commanded with a commanding tone.

Aquanta hesitated. All of her years spent together with her princess, Lucy has never once used a commanding tone to any of her dragons except for the maid in her mansion. Aquanta gave up, she lowered her head, "I understand Lucy-sama. Please do get on" The blue dragon said softly. "I'm sorry Aquanta... But my memories... I _must_ remember them" Lucy said as she sat on Aquanta with a shocked Natsu sitting behind her. Lucy whistled loudly and Aquanta spreaded out her pale blue wings, Hirojine also arrived and sat down on Lucy's lap, taking a small lap as the dragon flew.

As Aquanta soared through the sky, a black creature flew down from the sky, "**THAT DRAGON!**" Lucy pointed out, "That's right my princess... That's the Black Dragon, Acnologia" Aquanta stated as she landed onto the ground where all the Fairy Tail members stood with fear taking over their bodies. "Go back to your world with Hirojine. When I'm done... I'll call you" Lucy said softly. "Very well princess. Please be careful" Aquanta said. Lucy nodded at Aquanta's words, listening and understanding her princess's word, Aquanta bowed before flying away with Hirojine still on her back. '_You must be careful me princess... It takes more than just words to change that idiotic dragon's mind_' Aquanta thought to herself as she flew straight through the clouds, flying into an opening portal which closed when Aquanta flew straight in it - Only seconds after... It vanished.

"Natsu!" A girl cried out as she ran up and hugged him. "Lisanna... Are you alright?" Natsu asked carefully. "I'm fine. By the way... Why is there a Sabertooth mage?" The girl, Lisanna asked. "Don't mind me... I'm here for a reason. Anyways, you _all must leave_ this island straight away" Lucy said. "My children! Run! Run! Use your magic to get back to Magnolia!" Master Makarov instructed. "What about you master?!" Erza asked. "I'll stay here and stop this dragon from doing anything" Master Makarov said as he suddenly grew into his humongous form. "Leave right now. Mother... Use your magic to help them get back to their guild" Lucy said softly.

Layla looked at her daughter, her hands and arms were shivering in fear, "My dear... What about you?" Layla asked. "I'll stay here with Master Makarov. Please... Protect them... They have a future to reach" Lucy said. "**RUN MY CHILDREN!**" Makarov boomed. Everyone stood there, hesitant about the choice they had to pick - Run or stay here and die...

"Tsk. _**Rise my Winds!**_ Take them to the shore!" Lucy chanted as wind slowly picked up around her, swirling around her fragile body, "Go and protect these mages from harm" Lucy instructed. The wind listening, it started to push the Fairy Tail mages away from Master Makraov who was holding Acnologia's head, preventing it from doing anything dangerous, and herself.  
"LUCE! Don't do this!" Natsu cried out as he forced his way back to Lucy's side. "Lucy! Don't make decisions by yourself!" Gray yelled. "Don't leave us again!" Erza cried out loud, tears streaming from her eyes.

The loud cried of those fairies made Lucy's head ache. What were they to her? Who were they? How are they able to smile to a Sabertooth mage? Just who were they? How can they make her feel so sad?  
Lucy's eyes soon lowered slightly, revealing her sadness. '_I must be strong... I'm a tiger!_' Lucy said to herself. Her confidence slowly returning. "Acnologia! I shall make you accept me as your princess!" Lucy roared.


	8. Acnologia

_The loud cried of those fairies made Lucy's head ache. What were they to her? Who were they? How are they able to smile to a Sabertooth mage? Just who were they? How can they make her feel so sad?_

_Lucy's eyes soon lowered slightly, revealing her sadness. 'I must be strong... I'm a tiger!' Lucy said to herself. Her confidence slowly returning. "Acnologia! I shall make you accept me as your princess!" Lucy roared._

* * *

_Acnologia couldn't speak - All he could do was roar and grunt in anger. If he was just able to listen to her..._

"What was that roar?!" The short white-haired mage cried out, while trying to fight against the strong gust of wind. Every single pair of eyes were glued on their master who were fighting for his guild. He wanted to protect them with all the magic he had.

The black dragon with blue lines broke free from Master Makarov's strong grip, making the master fall backwards. With a massive, horrific roar of anger, Acnologia flew into the sky, flapping its humongous black wings. Without any notice, Acnologia opened his mouth, its sharp teeth that can bite through any meat and anything blocking its path, its belly grew big, and that's when Lucy knew what was happening.

Quickly Lucy had to get into action, "**_Activate! Wings of the Dragon!_**" Lucy cried out as she flew into the sky. Just in time, Acnologia released out its destructive power, and Lucy was there to prevent it from killing the Fairy Tail master behind her, "_**Celestial Dragon's Roar! Full Power!**_" Lucy screamed as she breathed out a ray of shooting stars that came flying straight to the Black Dragon's Roar.

The power was incredible, Lucy struggled to hold onto her roar until Acnologia's roar faded away making Lucy pant. The blonde maintained her breathing, "My child... You held off that _powerful_ roar..." Makarov said in awe. "My training was harsh... Something like this shall not make me go down so easily" Lucy said calmly. "_**Ice Dragon's Wing Attack!**_" Lucy attacked once again.

She was holding off Acnologia while the Fairy Tail members were escaping and their master, regaining his magic. Her thoughts were cut off midway when a screaming was heard. "**Luce!**" The voice cried out. Turning around, her eyes widen with pure horror - Every single person that were just forced to leave were now standing right below them. "You idiots! You -" Before Lucy could finish her short lecture, the Black Dragon gave out one of its signature roars. Quickly noticing, Lucy immediately used magic, "_**Fire Dragon's Embrace!**_" Lucy called out.

The blonde screamed in pain when Acnologia flew straight into the barrier, using its massive hind legs to smash it open while it flew back to the barrier, slamming its head into it in hopes of it cracking. "Don't you dare look down on your princess!" Lucy yelled as she held onto her magic.

While Lucy held onto her barrier, her grunts and yells of pain could be heard from the people below. Fairy Tail made their final decision, they have all decided to support Lucy who's risking her life in protecting them. Looking at each other, they all nodded their heads before walking into a circle, slowly, they held hands with the people around them. Master Makarov returned back to his small body size. "We shall protect this island and we shall protect our pride in being a Fairy Tail member!" Fairy Tail chanted together.

Lucy heard their call, her ears and mind couldn't believe it, '_Those fairies are risking their lives to protect their nakama? Are they stupid? They're going to die once this barrier is broken by Acnologia. Why are they so carefree?_' Lucy questioned herself. The blonde felt something wet on her cheeks, slowly lifting her hands to touch it, she gasped, '_Tears? Why am I crying?_' She asked. Lucy shook her head in denial, '_There's no way I'm crying...I must not cry. I must hold onto Sabertooth's pride an honor_' Lucy stated. She looked down to the ring formed by the fairies, "They're crying...?" Lucy asked.

"I will never regret that I'm a Fairy Tail member"

"Juvia shall never run away from fate. Juvia is a Fairy Tail member now. Juvia is not lonely!"

"I still have so much to learn here in Fairy Tail. Running away is not an option"

"Fairy Tail is my home... My family"

"Fairy Tail has saved me... I don't want these feelings to go"

"My little sister has returned from Edolas. What have I done to deserve this punishment?"

"Natsu..."

A few members had confessed their feelings and thoughts. '_Is Fairy Tail that important? Can't they join a new guild?_' Lucy thought. "I give up..." Lucy said as she dropped her head, quietly laughing to herself for her foolishness before lifting it back up with a warm smile. "There's no way I'm letting these weaklings die without knowing what their future will soon become" Lucy said softly as she felt her magic slowly building up with something warm.

"Acnologia. Even though you have the thirst to kill me... I cannot let you lay your _filthy_ hands on these fairies! As your future queen, I shall show you the** true power** of what your princess can do!" Lucy said confidently out loud. Releasing her barrier which shattered into shards, cutting Acnologia as they flew passed him.

Quickly, Lucy flew down into the circle, standing in the middle. "Lend me your powers... I will save you..." Lucy said softly with a warm smile. "That smile! Our Luce is back!" Natsu called out. "**SINCE WHEN WAS I BACK?! I HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!**" Lucy yelled. "We'll support you..." Makarov said.

Everyone nodded before closing their eyes, their magical power forming a pillar. Each color representing their magic - Natsu was surrounded by a red pillar, Gray with blue, Erza with red, Makarov with yellow. The famous Sorcerer model had a warm violet colour with pink. It was so beautiful. Lucy gladly accepted their feelings - It was filled with warmth, love, happiness, joy, trust and all the other feelings of happiness. '_Strange... I never felt these emotions in the guild... Is Sabertooth really that different?_' Lucy thought to herself.

Closing her eyes, Lucy raised up her hands into the air, slowly releasing out her inner dragon. While Lucy was focusing, everyone from Fairy Tail slowly opened their eyes, their attention was on Lucy who was focusing. She was inside a warm yellow pillar with small orbs of white which resembled the stars in the night sky. To everyone's amazement, Acnologia was paralyzed, holding onto his body were four elemental Phoenix's. What surprised them the most was then a young pink dragon came out from Lucy's body. It's eyes were closed but it was one of the most prettiest dragon's they've seen.

Pink glittery scales, a tiara that had crystals and lines swirling in a pretty design with a crystal star on the crown of its head, its wings were wide apart, pink wing frame with a warm yellow skin covering the frame delicately.  
Slowly, Lucy was chanting something that none could hear.

_Let my inner dragon awake from its slumber,_  
_I call fourth my dragon._  
_The dragon that I've been protecting since birth,_  
_Awaken,_  
_My dragon side of me..._  
_Come and greet your master..._  
_Open your eyes,_  
_The Inner Dragon of myself!_  
**_Yurimentala!_**

Once Lucy finished her quiet chant, dropping her hands slowly. Her eyes shot open and with Lucy's eyes being wide open, the pink dragon opened its eyes as well. Its eyes glimmered once it looked over to Lucy, giving a slight nod to greet her master. "Please..." Lucy said nicely as she looked up to the pink dragon.  
"_You've summoned me to save these people right?... You're radiance of purity is indeed strong yet its weak... You may never see me again after this... It's an honor to see you face-to-face, Lucy-sama_" The dragon greeted without moving its mouth.

Yurimentala... The most beautiful dragon ever existed within this world and dimension. She's the _Dragon Guardian_. A dragon guardian that would always protect Lucy when she's needed. No human has ever seen her, since she resides withing Lucy's fragile heart. Yurimentala has always felt and has been through all of what Lucy has felt. She_ understands_ Lucy's true emotions... And thus, Yurimentala can only be summoned when Lucy's emotions are true and honest. Lucy is like a diamond - A diamond that can never be scratched. When her master's pure emotion has faded into the darkness, Yurimentala will be _never seen_ again.

The young pink dragon bowed before flapping its delicate wings. "_Lucy-sama... In order for me to fight along your side... Please say the chant_" Yurimentala stated softly as its words echoed. "The chant? What chant?" Lucy questioned. "_Say what's in your heart. What does your heart say?_" Yurimentala explained. "What's in my heart..." Lucy repeated.

_My dragon Yurimentala..._  
_Obey my calls and chants,_  
_I chant what's in my beating heart..._  
_Stars, Fire, Water, Ice, Light, Dark..._  
_With these pillars around me including myself,_  
_I call for you to join them together into one,_  
_Follow your master's call..._  
_and show the enemy to the light,_  
_Shine!_**_  
Fairies Warmth!_**

Saying what's in her heart, Lucy felt her magic getting stronger. Everyone around her gasped when they saw Lucy with a pair of wings behind her - It wasn't a dragons nor something that resembled the guild Sabertooth. It was a pair of fragile wings that released out glitter whenever it flaps. The wings were pink semi-transparent with small glitter stars all over its skin, thin white strands hung on the wings delicately, symmetrical to the other side.

"Wings of a fairy?" Master Makarov questioned.

Yurimentala followed Lucy's chant. While agility of a pursuing tiger, the young dragon flew high into the sky. Her eyes glowed a hot pink colour - The pillars formed by Fairy Tail's magic slowly bent into the centre, forming a pyramid that was pure and beautiful. Yurimentala flew and stopped in the middle where all the pillars met. Her form remained the same except for her wings which suddenly grew bigger which was the size of an adult dragon.

The dragon slowly looked at Acnologia who was still paralyzed from Yurimentala's magic. She slowly opened her mouth, revealing her sharp canine teeth which can shred almost anything apart - Even though her mouth was opened, she could still speak, "Why?... Why do you choose such a path that only the evil would walk down on? Is it because you're giving up your position in being the King Dragon Guardian? You're much more better than this, Acnologia" Yurimentala said with pain in her eyes.

Acnologia didn't give out a verbal response. Instead he gave out one of his deafening roars. As the dragon's mouth was still open, a white orb was slowly being created in front of its mouth. Fairy Tail's magic was being fused together, creating something that none would be able to see in a life time. _Pure Magic_.  
"_**Fairies Warmth!**_" The dragon roared as the beam shot right from the orb and went straight to Acnologia.

Once it hit Acnologia, butterflies came flying out to the world. The Black dragon grunted and growled as it burned within the white light. Everyone dropped their magic, sitting down, panting from the massive loss of magic. Lucy stood there looking at Acnologia burn, she shed a tear from her eyes, "Why is it that you don't want to have a queen or a princess?" Lucy asked lowly. The dragon looked at the blonde with pained eyes, "I will kill you... History itself may repeat like 200 years ago. I'm not letting some weak pipsqueak take over the throne" Acnologia replied using telepathy. Before Lucy could ask any more... The dragon vanished from sight.

"Lucy-sama... Don't let his words get to you... He's really a good guy..." Yurimentala said as she vanished, her last words echoed through the air. "A really good guy?" Lucy asked before blacking out.  
"**LUCE!**" Natsu yelled out as he ran up to her, successfully catching her before she hit the ground.

Lucy had used too much power, using everyone's power, she defeated Acnologia...They defeated Acnologia together...Until...


	9. During their Slumber

_"Lucy-sama...Don't let his words get to you...He's really a good guy..." Yurimentala said as she vanished, her last words echoed through the air. "A really good guy?" Lucy asked before blanking out._  
_"LUCE!" Natsu yelled out as he ran up to her, successfully catching her before she hit the ground._

_Lucy had used too much power, using everyone's power, she defeated Acnologia...They defeated Acnologia together...Until..._

* * *

A massive roar was heard once again. Fairy Tail looked around the area to see who was the owner. Their hopes sank once the Black dragon rose from the water once again. Shock and fear filled up everyone's body, "Did you miss me?" Acnologia finally spoke as he cackled. "But how?..." The Solid-script mage asked with disbelief.

Acnologia flapped its huge wings, levitating it high into the sky, "You all and the blonde shall all die here! This is the end of Fairy Tail and the Dragon Princess!" Acnologia bellowed before breathing in deeply. "_**Black Dragon's... ROAR!**_" The dragon growled as he exhaled the pitch black beam.

Everyone screamed, the island crumbled, the Tenrou tree came crashing down, Fairy Tail was knocked out... And the dragon vanished once again - Leaving no signs of evidence left behind... Tenrou island and their strongest members vanished... As if the island just... disappeared.

* * *

_**Sabertooth - 2 Days Later**_

* * *

"Master... Where's Lucy?" Sting asked as he came crashing into the master's office. "Lucy? She went on a_ mission_" Master Jiemma replied bluntly Rogue walked up with Frosch following from behind, "That can't be it... If she were to go on a request, Lucy would tell us to go together" Rogue retorted. "She must have given up going together with you. **Now go**" Master Jiemma boomed. Before the two could say anything else, they were interfered by a certain girl who came brushing passed with a newspaper in her hand, "**Master! Lucy... She's...**" The girl couldn't say anything, her tears were flowing out of her eyes like waterfalls.

The master snatched the paper away from Yurio's hand, his eyes widened when he read the article.

_Fairy Tail's Tenrou Mysteriously Vanishes!_

_Fairy Tail has reported that their fellow guild members haven't returned two days ago. Taking ships and using magic with the support of the Magic Council, none could explain how the missing island vanished from sight._  
_It's been said that one had seen a black dragon-like figure in the distance, in an instant, an explosion was heard from the far west of Magnolia. The Magic Council are now looking for the missing Fairy Tail members around the place where the sacred island of Fairy Tail once stood._

_"A black dragon is something hard to believe due to the vanishing act of all dragons years ago..." A certain mage stated about the seen statement._

_Currently, Fairy Tail is now looking for their nakamas. If anyone has seen them, please notify Fairy Tail instantly. Within a month's time and those missing Fairy Tail members have not yet returned, it would be confirmed that they all died, along with Tenrou Island._

Master Jiemma scrunched the paper and threw it to the side, he was furious about what he had just read. "Do you want to _know_ what happened to Lucy? Sting... Rogue?" Master Jiemma asked sternly. The two Dragon Slayers looked at each other and nodded their heads. The old man sighed, "Fairy Tail has taken her _away_ from your grasps. She_ died..._" He stated blankly, hiding an invisible smirk.

Sting couldn't believe it, "Are you joking master?! There's no way Lucy would** die!** She's strong! She wouldn't let Fairy Tail mess with her!" Sting yelled out. Rogue looked away, heart-broken about he had just heard, '_Is Lucy really gone?..._' He asked himself.  
"She died. She went on a mission to_ hunt down_ Fairy Tail during their S-Class Examinations... Tenrou Island vanished along with everyone on it... She's dead" Jiemma stated.

"Those fairies... I shall pull their wings apart and listen to their beautifully horrid screams of pain" Rogue said. "Perfect idea Rogue... You want to take _vengeance_ for Lucy? Make them suffer however you want... Burn down the guild, knock out all the members... I give you my permission to do so. Just don't let the public see the bad side of Sabertooth" Master Jiemma suggested slyly. "Hai" Sting and Rogue said as they bowed before walking out, Yurio walking after them.

"Let's make those fairies suffer tomorrow" Sting said. "Yea... I'm going to join too. I'm letting you have _all_ the fun in taking revenge for Lucy... **She was my little sister!**" Yurio scowled.

* * *

"So what's the plan Minerva?" Yurio asked as she walked along side with Minerva. "Simple... Make them cry and scream in pain... How dare they take down our members" She scowled. Sting sighed, "Why is Minerva even here in the_ first _place?" He asked. "Because Fairy Tail just defeated us in taking down one of our strongest members..." Rufus stated.

"Let's go... We're not letting some_ weak_ fairies have fun mocking us" Rogue said as he sped up his pace.

Sabertooth nodded before speeding up, '_You better prepare yourselves for the worst... Fairy Tail.._' Sting growled in his throat. "**How dare you take away Lucy from us**" Rogue hissed.  
The six marched their way to Fairy Tail's guild building and kicked their doors open. Unlike the rowdy guild who's known for causing trouble, this Fairy Tail was indeed sorrow and quiet. "What do you want, Sabertooth?" The young boy asked. "Romeo... Don't just go screaming" Another man scolded. "Ngee. Let him be Marcao" A man from the guild yelled from the side.

"What do you need Sabertooth?" A lady walked up. Her green hair swaying side to side. "You fairies have someone we Sabertooth want back" Sting said. "And who would that be?" A gruff voice said. "Well... Well... If it isn't the _banished_ Laxus..." Minerva teased. "Quit it girl" Laxus growled. "We're here for our Lucy. Where is she?!" Yurio boomed. "Lucy? The girl that Team Natsu were talking about?" A shout called out. Rogue started to growl.

"**YOU TOOK AWAY OUR LUCY! GIVE HER BACK!**" Yurio cried out with tears in her eyes. "What are you talking about? There's no_ Lucy_ in our guild!" Marcao yelled. "Our master told us... This would explain her being missing for two days. You guys killed her... You shall **PAY!**" Sting roared which made the guild flinch. "Let's go and make them suffer!" Minerva yelled as she pointed out to the guild. Obeying, Sabertooth disbanded throughout the guild building and started to attack anyone. "You made the worst possible enemy angry!" Orga yelled.

Cries and screams of pain were heard throughout the guild. Rogue and Sting were against Laxus while the others were attacking anyone randomly. "_**Cry! Scream! Yelp in pain! You shall all suffer!**_" Minerva chanted slyly as she kicked Bisca in the stomach, making her fly into a wall. The guild was now in ruins and Sabertooth stood in the middle of the area proudly. "I'm. Not. Done. Yet!" Yurio screamed. "Why you may ask?... Why did you took away my little sister! I hate you!" Yurio cried out.

"Allow me to help..." A low voice was heard. All eyes were on a girl with a cape that covered her body, her head only revealed The girl had short light blue hair, her boots were shown. She was completely covered in white. "You fairies have taken away my role-model... You shall pay" The girl said as she pulled out a key, showing it to everyone. "A-A-A Celestial Spirit mage?" Orga stuttered. "Not only that... It's a gold key..." Rufus said.

"**_Open...Gate of the Paired Fish...Pisces..._**" The girl summoned, appearing two large scaled fish, one black while the other is white. "Pisces... Human form... Punish these Fairy Tail people" She instructed. "Hai..." A voice of a women and a boy replied. "Mother... Let's do this!" The son exclaimed. "Certainly my child..." The mother said. The son called for a trident which was tall and resembled the trident that King Neptune once owned. "_**Water Strike!**_" The son cheered as he swung his trident down, slashing the air. Soon a wave of water came clashing into the members, making then groan and scream in pain. "_**Water Crystal!**_" The mother said as balls of crystallized water appeared, slicing through the air and cutting Fairy Tail.

"Scream... Cry in pain!" Minerva cheered. Laxus was down as well and Rogue kicked him to the wall. "We'll be back _next year if_ Lucy doesn't come back out our side" Sting stated. "Pisces... Once more..." The summoner commanded. The woman and the boy smirked, together they stood back to back, "_**Aqua's Torture!**_" The two yelled out. Water came gushing out from their shadows and strangled the Fairy Tail members which was similar to Juvia's Water Lock.

When the water died down, the spirits vanished and the girl followed Sabertooth as they went back to the guild. It was quiet but the aura was satisfying.

* * *

"So you want to join Sabertooth?!" Master Jiemma boomed. "Hai... My name is Yukino..." Yukino introduced. "I'll give you a chance... But if you manage to fail and humiliate the guild - ", "- Then I'll be annihilated by you and shall be banished from Sabertooth. Yes, I understand" Yukino said, finishing off Jiemma's sentence. "She has quite the guts. She even help us_ destroy_ that pathetic guild..." Minerva stated. "Very well. **Yurio! Stamp!**" Master Jiemma boomed. "Coming!" Yurio said firmly as she stamped Yukino. "Welcome to the guild" Yurio stated happily before walking away with Yukino following.

"I'm doing this job request" Yukio said immediately as she handed out a flyer to Yurio. "That was quick... Sure. I'll notify the client. You can go first" Yurio said as she registered and notified the client.

Yukino walked out the guild doors and down the pathway, "Lucy nee-san... I shall not give up. I want to meet you and become... '_friends_' with you" Yukino said as she jumped into the sky then summoned Pisces before flying to the appointed place where the client wanted to meet.

* * *

_**6 Years Later**_

* * *

_"Why do you fight?"_  
To get away from a place called Hell...  
_"Who do you want to protect?"_  
My friends; Sting...Rogue...Their Exceeds...Yurio...Hirojine...The dragons...  
_"What are you searching for?"_  
My memories...I want to remember what I need to know...  
_"Why are you fighting along with the guild you despite?"_  
I'm fighting for what is right... They were in danger... I had to help... No matter if I hate them... They said that they had something that I didn't...

Lucy's eyes shot wide open, a wave of energy flowed out of her body and soon the dirt below her grew beautiful plants and lusty green grass. "Good morning Lucy..." A voice chimed. "Who are you?..." Lucy asked. "My name is Mavis. I'm the_ first_ Fairy Tail master..." Mavis introduced. "How long have I been asleep?" Lucy questioned. "Seven years" Mavis replied bluntly, looking at Lucy's shoulder. The blonde followed her gaze and then screamed, punching Natsu into a tree, making a dent in the trunk.

"That dragon is _sooo_ dead" Lucy growled as she got up. Natsu got up, "We're alive?" Natsu questioned as he looked at his hands. Quickly, his eyes landed at the other guild members who were slowly getting up, "I never had a relaxing sleep in days!" Levy yawned. "How long have we been out?" A small petite girl asked. "Wendy... You've been sleeping for seven years..."  
"**...WHAT?!**" The guild cried out.

"LUUUCCCYYYY!" A voice cried out. Lucy looked up to see Hirojine flying down from the sky and into Lucy's arms. "I missed you, Lucy!" The Fexceed cried out. "Lucy-sama! Thank god you're fine" The blue dragon sighed in relief as it landed onto the ground. "Aquanta!" Lucy cheered as she ran up to the dragon to give it a hug. "Something is happening to Fairy Tail..." Aquanta stated. "What's that going to do with me?" Lucy questioned. "Sting... Rogue" she replied quietly, looking away.

Lucy's eyes widened in fear. "Take me to them!" Lucy said as Hirojine wrapped its tail around Lucy's waist. A sudden fake cough was heard and Lucy sweat-dropped. She turned around and faked a smile, "Care for a ride?" Lucy asked. "Certainly" Master Makarov cheered as he jumped onto Aquanta's back. "Come on you idiots! You're going to get left behind if you don't on!" The master yelled. "Hai" The guild quickly got onto Aquanta's back and quickly they flew back to Mongolia.

It was quiet, the Sky Dragon Slayer was healing her nakama's as they flew back to the guild. None wouldn't ask about the situation that they've faced seven years ago.._. It was terrifying... As if it was a nightmare_ - It haunted the memories of the members. '_Sting... Rogue..._' Lucy thought to herself as she watched the scenery fly pass from below.

A few minutes of flying and Aquanta dropped Fairy Tail off at the bottom of the hill before going back to her world. Lucy however didn't stop. She flew until she was on top of the roof where a hole was seen - Sting and Rogue were going wild inside the guild, throwing members and attacking with no mercy. Without any seconds nor minutes to waste, Hirojine let go of Lucy, allowing her to fall into the building gracefully.


	10. Their Lucy is Back

_It was quiet, the Sky Dragon Slayer was healing her nakama's as they flew back to the guild. None wouldn't ask about the situation that they've faced seven years ago... It was terrifying...As if it was a nightmare - It haunted the memories of the members. 'Sting... Rogue...' Lucy thought to herself as she watched the scenery fly pass from below._

_A few minutes of flying and Aquanta dropped Fairy Tail off at the bottom of the hill before going back to her world. Lucy however didn't stop. She flew until she was on top of the roof where a hole was seen - Sting and Rogue were going wild inside the guild, throwing members and attacking with no mercy. Without any seconds nor minutes to waste, Hirojine let go of Lucy, allowing her to fall into the building gracefully._

* * *

Quickly, Lucy ran up to Sting and hugged him, tears were rolling from her eyes, "I'm back... Stop fighting..." Lucy said softly. Rogue let go the collar of Marcao's shirt and slowly walked over to Lucy who was hugging Sting. He paused each second, observing the blonde hugging Sting, "Lucy...?" Rogue asked as he made his way over to the two.

Minerva, Orga, Rufus, Yukino and Yurio were too busy to notice the blonde's entrance.

Sting slowly knelt down, his tears falling from his eyes, with Lucy still hugging, she followed his movements, both were now on the floor. She looked over to Rogue with her signature smile and immediately Rogue ran over to Lucy and hugged her with tears in his eyes. His hand, holding onto Lucy's skirt tight while Sting rested his forehead on her shoulder. Lucy smiled, "It's not good to let people see you cry... You've all grown..." Lucy whispered to them.  
"Where have you been, Lucy?..." Rogue asked, placing his forehead on the other shoulder. Tears continued to fall from Lucy's eyes while the fighting was still happening, "Did I make you two wait?" Lucy asked. "You._ Idiot_..." Sting mumbled.

Their sweet moment was cut when Fairy Tail came clashing in, "**We're back!**" Natsu cheered. At that point, Minerva and the others paid their attention to the group of returned mages, their eyes scanned for the blonde but she wasn't there in the crowd. "**You**.** Shall**. **Die!**" Yurio screamed out as she ran up to Natsu, "_**Ice Shards!**_" Yurio yelled as she attacked Natsu. Unfortunately, her ice was shattered by Erza who sliced through it easily.

Lucy let go of the two boys and slowly ran up to Yurio, open arms, covering Fairy Tail from further harm. Minerva, Orga, Rufus and Yukino started to tear up, "It couldn't be..." Yukino stuttered when she saw the flowing hair of Lucy's. "That's enough, Yurio..." Lucy said, hugging Yurio tightly. Yurio couldn't believe it - The scent of strawberry-vanilla overwhelmed Yurio, the warm, soft voice of her little sister. Yurio felt something wet on her cheeks, slowly, she placed her right hand on her right cheek, "It couldn't be... I'm _crying_?" Yurio questioned as she faced the opposite way. "Calm down Yurio... I'm here now. Stop the fighting" Lucy said. Yurio slowly turned around with tears streaming from her eyes, "Lucy?... Lucy-san... **LUCY!**" Yurio cried out as she hugged Lucy tightly. "You must have been lonely..." Lucy said as she cried even more.

"Why are you crying?! Sabertooth must _never_ cry!" Minerva screamed out in frustration. "It's magic isn't it! There's no way our Lucy is back! She's been gone for_ seven_ years!" Minerva yelled. "Then why are you crying?" Orga asked bluntly. "Crying?! There's no way,_ I_, Minerva, the Mistress of Sabertooth, to be crying over the illusion of magic!" Minerva said, touching her tears. "I'm back you guys... Stop all of this non-sense" Lucy said, still soothing the crying Yurio. "Lucy nee-san!" Yukino said as she ran over to Lucy, hugging her next to Yurio who was crying on her chest. "I see... You must be new... It may be late but _welcome to Sabertooth_" Lucy said warmly to Yukino who was crying non-stop.

What Fairy Tail saw was a hidden side of a few of Sabertooth's most strongest mages and wizards - They've just seen the_ soft side_ of Sabertooth. The sight in front of them was like a mother consoling her children who she hasn't been with for seven years. It was soft, caring, warm and gentle.

Everyone stood and watched the Sabertooth members cry, they were crying out what was held up inside their hearts. They broke their promise with Master Jiemma - To never cry when others are around. They didn't regret it one bit nor they regretted in ruining Fairy Tail. They were happy, happy about the return of Lucy... Their Lucy... Lucy Heartfilia.

As Sabertooth cried, Fairy Tail also cried out in tears. They were crying with the same reason as Sabertooth - Their strongest members are back safely with only minor injuries. Not only that... They all got teary at the sight of Sabertooth's happiness.

Sabertooth and Fairy Tail were now teary up, Lucy started to sing a song to calm her members down, '_I don't want to leave these people behind... I want to continue being a tiger, a Sabertooth mage. Memories can wait till I need them the most. Right now... These people are the one I care about. I won't care about Fairy Tail or my lost memories. I want Sting and Rogue to live strong and happy... I want them all to be happy. I shall protect them with all my might_' Lucy thought to her herself.

Closing her eyes, she began to sing; (This song is slow paced. It has long holds on the words and lyrics)  
"_Hold onnn, to the dreammms,_  
_Tomorrow knoooows... Where and wheeeen...,_  
_It's trueeeee... What you believeeeee...,_  
_Dooon't let gooo... The roaad will never eendd..._" (Magical Rayearth Knights Opening)

She opened her eyes and stopped singing. She didn't want to sing anymore... "Let's go back to the guild now..." Lucy said as she supported the two girls as they stood up. "**Come on!**" Lucy said happily as she wiped away Yurio's and Yukino's tears before running out. "**Coming!**" Sabertooth cheered. The eight ran out happily. Lucy suddenly stopped and looked back, there stood Natsu, Erza and Gray, looking at her with saddened eyes. The blonde looked at the building, she felt painful... Fairy Tail wasn't so bad - Lucy felt guilty.

"Lucy?!" Yurio asked. Lucy looked back to the seven, I'll catch up later. I have some_ business_ with them..." Lucy said with a reassuring smile. "Alrights... But please... Come back" Yurio said. The blonde nodded. The Sabertooth mages nodded in response and quickly ran down the hill happily, unlike Lucy. Quickly, she ran up and into Fairy Tail's building which surprised everyone, "Please accept this present as an apology for the foolishness that my guild has done. _**Open! Gate of Time Ark! Jikan!**_" Lucy summoned. The bronze key shined brightly, "Restore the building to how it once was!" Lucy instructed. A magic circle appeared on top of the key and soon the guild slowly restored itself.

Once it was done, she placed her key away and quietly walked out, "**LUCE!**" Natsu called out which made the blonde stop moving. "Thank you..." Gray said softly. Lucy gave out a sigh, "After this... We're back to enemies. Don't treat me like you, _fairies_" Lucy said as she waved her right hand, showing that the pink Fairy Tail guild mark slowly vanishing. "_**Activate...Wings of the Dragon...**_" Lucy muttered quietly, as a pair of wings appeared on her back, quickly, she flapped her wings and flew into the distance with Hirojine flying beside her.

The blonde saw her seven friends walking to the train station, "Hirojine..." Lucy asked. "Hai~" The Fexceed called out as she slowly landed before placing its chin and body on Lucy's head as she continued to walk. "You guys!" Lucy called out, waving her hand in the air. "Hurry up, Lucy!" Sting smiled brightly as he started to run along with Sabertooth. "**GEH!** Hey! Wait up!" Lucy cried out, now running after the happy group of Sabertooth mages and wizards, '_As long as they're happy! I'm happy as well!_'.

Lucy was panting when she opened the carriage door, everyone was laughing except for Minerva who was smirking while her chin was on her palm while her elbows rested on her knees. "You're so mean!" Lucy yelled as she sat down between Sting and Rogue. "Gomei Gomei~!" Yurio cheered. "You better be!" Lucy whined. "So... What happened? We heard everything from Master..." Minerva asked bluntly which made Lucy flinch. "What are you guys talking about?" Lucy questioned. She looked around to see everyone with serious expression. "You guys...?" Lucy asked.  
"We crashed Fairy Tail's guild every year in hopes that you'll come back...-" Rogue said. "- It was amusing, looking at their frightened faces... -" Minerva laughed. "- Our guild changed _dramatically_. Losing their strongest member, Master Jiemma made new rules... -" Yurio said sternly. Lucy tilted her head, "What are those_ new_ rules?" Lucy asked. "- Don't cry in front of others, don't show forgiveness to enemies, when fighting... Show _no_ mercy to the enemy..." Sting answered.  
"Not only that but we've now taken the _strongest_ guild title because of our strength and pride. We won against those weaklings~ It feels soo good to be respected by those _good-for-nothings_~" Minerva cheered slyly.

"The world has changed soo much for me... Seven years... Haven't aged..." Lucy stated with worry written all over. Yukino leaned over and placed her hand on Lucy's which were balled into fists. "Calm down nee-san. We'll do all of our powers to help you catch up to who you once were. Magic is something you should keep a count on..." Yukino said.  
"Anyways... What happened over there?" Orga asked. Rufus nodded, while he played with the three Exceeds. Lucy's eyes widened when she remembered the horrific event. Tears started to stream from her eyes, her body was shaking. Yukino let go and sat down properly while Lucy curled up into a ball, her forehead on her knees. "Lucy..." Sting mumbled. This wasn't the side of Lucy that he knew... He did know that she was bottling up her feelings, but she had never cried in public at all.

"Mother... Fairy Tail... Black Dragon... Grimoire Heart... Destruction... Memories..." Lucy said quietly to herself which was loud enough for the rest to hear. "Mother... Fairy Tail?... What's wrong Lucy?" Rufus asked. "My mother... She was with Fairy Tail. She was a Ghost-script... She saw through my emotions and pain. They wanted me to join Fairy Tail to pursue what I was looking for, then something happened to the guild. Intruders that were nothing but filled with _evil_. I had no choice to help... As I fought, I came across a Flame God Slayer and then the Black dragon... _Acnologia_" Lucy explained. "Acnologia?! So that evidence was true?!" Yurio gasped. Minerva sighed, "Then I guess you fought against the dragon, then lost..." She said. Lucy nodded.

"The next thing I knew was that when I woke up, the first guild master of Fairy Tail told me that seven years had passed and that's when I headed back to the Fairy Tail guild... Hirojine said that you guys were causing a havoc" Lucy soon said. "Since you're back nee-san! Why won't you join our team for the Grand Magic Games?!" Yukino beamed. "Grand Magic Games?... What's that?" Lucy asked as she sat properly. "It's an important event in Fiore. Most guilds want to take part in..." Rogue said. "It's an event where guilds go against guilds to fight and earn points. The winning guild will then be titled as the strongest guild in Fiore" Orga explained. "So.. We're the strongest guild now?" Lucy asked. "Yep! A seven-year _winning_ streak!" Yurio cheered.

"So will you join?" Rufus asked. "Who's the team this year?" Lucy asked. "Sting, Rogue, Yukino, Minerva and Orga... I decided not to participate" Rufus stated. "Ah-huh... The I guess I will then" Lucy replied brightly. "Now! Sabertooth is **complete!** We'll organize the forms today and go straight to training!" Sting cheered. "We still have four more months stupid!" Minerva boomed. "So what?!" Sting argued back. "Wrong move Sting..." Lucy and Rogue sweat-dropped. "**What**. **Did**. **You**. **Say**. **Punk?!**" Minerva asked. "I said..." Without Sting needing to do anything, Lucy smacked the back of his head. "Manners, stupid!" Lucy scolded.

Soon, the three Dragon Slayers ears perked up. A scream of a lady. "Yurio... How long is it left until the train reaches the port?" Lucy asked sternly. "Ummm. Around half an hour..." Yurio replied. "Let's go Rogue, Lucy..." Sting said as he slammed the door open. "**This way!**" Lucy said as she lead the way. Their eyes were spot on as they slammed opened the door to reveal the seating area where the public sat (Like the trains you all see today) A lady pinned against a window while the man snickered, holding a knife next to the woman's neck.

Lucy placed her hand in front of her face and moved her fingers into a wave-like movement where slowly stars swirled around her hand and fingers. With one swift movement, Lucy sliced the air with her hand, allowing the stars to dart towards the man, cutting him and dropping the knife. "Hirojine!" Lucy called out, pointing for the falling knife, "Leave it to me Lucy!" The Fexceed cried out as she flew and quickly grabbed the knife. Handing it over to Lucy immediately.

"Isn't that the Shining Star Lucy?!" A woman asked. "How can it be? She died seven years ago!" The other lady stated. Lucy forced a smile and looked over to the lady, "My name is Jien, not Lucy..." The blonde lied.

"You bitch!" The man yelled as he let go of the women and came charging to Lucy and the other two. "Watch out!" A public citizen cried out. The three didn't move, Lucy closed her eyes and opened them again, "_**Block...**_" Lucy said bluntly. The man ran into an invisible wall, making him fall back to the floor. The public gasped at shock. "That guild mark! It's Sabertooth's!" A teen yelled out.  
Sting and Rogue smirked. Sting walked up, cracking his knuckles "Time for some _punishment_!" Sting said, punching the man in the jaw. Rogue walked up and kicked him into the floor, "Naughty..." Lucy chuckled, her eyes as cold as ice, scaring the man as he looked at her straight in the eye. "Assassin..." Lucy mumbled to herself.

A man appeared in black clothing - Black boots, Black pants, black collar shirt and a black collar with red lining. His hair was dark purple and had a thick belt covering his eyes. Not only that but he also had a belt strapped around his waist loosely. Quickly, the spirit kicked the man in the hip. Lucy still had her straight face on. She threw the man in the air and understanding, Assassin punched him in the stomach before disappearing. The man feel out the window and went diving down straight into the water.

Lucy panted but kept her composure. She was in public, passing out was one thing that wouldn't dare to do. The blonde walked back through the door with Sting and Rogue following silent. Once they opened the door, the others were smirking, "Was that good enough for an exercise Lucy?" Yurio teased. "It's still draining my magic insanely..." Lucy explained. "Of course stupid. You haven't used your magic for seven years. If you were to faint... I would have murdered you and leave you in public naked..." Minerva said threateningly.

"I know, I know..." Lucy said. "Train arriving to Mangolia shortly... Please get your belongings ready if your going to Mangolia West Port" The train speakers announce. Orga got up, "It's our stop. Let's go..." He said.


	11. The New Cold-Hearted Lucy

_Lucy panted but kept her composure. She was in public, passing out was one thing that wouldn't dare to do. The blonde walked back through the door with Sting and Rogue following silent. Once they opened the door, the others were smirking, "Was that good enough for an exercise Lucy?" Yurio teased. "It's still draining my magic insanely..." Lucy explained. "Of course stupid. You haven't used your magic for seven years. If you were to faint...I would have murdered you and leave you in public naked..." Minerva said threateningly._

_"I know, I know..." Lucy said. "Train arriving to Mangolia shortly...Please get your belongings ready if your going to Mangolia West Port" The train speakers announce. Orga got up, "It's our stop. Let's go..." He said._

* * *

"I'm back!" Lucy cheered as she opened the door. The guild remained quiet. A few would look at Lucy and give a slight nod to her, but that was it. There was no chattering or happiness in the area. It was dark and mysterious, as usual.

Lucy walked inside the guild, her posture was straight, she had to show her power and status in her guild... It was a quiet, yet relaxing. Yet...Something was missing... _Affection_ and_ love_. Shaking it off, Lucy walked into Master Jiemma's room. "I see that you're well_ than_ fine... Anything to report to me?" Master Jiemma gruffed as he eyed the hesitant girl. '_Should I tell him... Maybe not. I owe those fairies a thing or two_' Lucy thought to herself. The Celestial mage bowed to her master slowly before looking back up with cold eyes, "There's nothing much more '_fascinating'_ than being caught in their fight with Acnologia..." She replied slyly, '_This is so not me... It's for the best_'.

Master Jiemma knew that Lucy had somewhat been hiding something due to her hesitation, "Are you somehow...Feeling_ sorry_ for those fairies?!" The master boomed as he stood up. A power wave shook the building - The guild members knew that he was furious. The blonde flinched from the massive amount of power that may as well equal up to hers. "Why would a Sabertooth feel sorry for those fairies? You made the rule right? Don't show_ any_ forgiveness?" Lucy retorted. The master gruffed and then smirked over to Lucy, "Then let's make it certain that you will_ never_ feel sorry for anyone ever again. Sabertooth must remain on the top, dominating Fiore" He said.

Before Lucy could realize a magical circle appeared under her feet. She was going to be spelled - By the one and only, Master Jiemma.  
"_**Dark Take-Over**_" He mumbled under his breath as he looked at Lucy with scornful eyes. '_This shall be the end of the goodie-two-shoes, Lucy_' The master thought to himself.

Lucy heard what her master just chanted, her eyes widened. Moments later, the blonde blanked out before collapsing onto the floor. The mistress of Sabertooth slowly walked out from her hiding spot, "I see that you were correct, about her being too friendly with those _good-for-nothing_ Fairy Tail members" Master Jiemma stated as he looked at the sleeping girl. "Of course. They did_ all_ vanish for seven years together. This way - She's being punished yet being a good bad ass Sabertooth mage" Minerva chuckled deviously. A thought came over to Minerva's mind, "How long will she be passed out?" She asked. "When it's almost four months..." He answered. "The how is she supposed to train in that condition?" Minerva questioned as she walked over to Lucy, poking her face curiously. "She doesn't need to train. She's already ready to fight. It's just that she didn't know how to react to the time change" Master Jiemma stated. Minerva looked at her father, her mouth shaped as an 'O'. She chuckled before calling Yurio to take her home.

Lector - Who happened to pass by heard the master and daughter conversation '_Lucy-san has been spelled?!_' He questioned inwardly. Hearing on this discussion. He decided what was for the best, to keep it as a secret - To keep it away from his friends, Sting and Rogue.

Yurio nodded and excused herself from the room, she called Yukino to help her summon Loke. "Is there something wrong with Lucy?" Loke asked concerned, his voice showed signs of threat. "No Leo. Lucy-san is just tired. Can you help us carry her home?" Yukino asked politely. Loke sighed and took Lucy into his arms before following Yurio and Yukino downstairs to access the front door. Sting and Rogue ran up to her, "Is she alright?" Sting asked. "Why is she asleep?" Rogue asked silently.

Rogue noticed something as he touched Lucy's forehead - It was cold. He quickly touched her neck - Her pulse was normal yet her skin was as cold as ice. '_What's going on?_' He questioned. "Is there something wrong, Rogue?" Yukino asked innocently which made Rogue snap out of his inner thoughts. Shaking it off, he shook his head, "There's nothing wrong" He answered bluntly before following Loke, "We'll take her home. You guys can handle the forms for the GMG" Rogue suddenly stated as he nudged Sting to come along.  
The three Exceeds ran up to Rogue, "Ne Ne! Can we go catch some fish?" Hirojine cutely asked, making Rogue smile inwards, "You guys can go. Be sure to come home before the morning" He warned. "**YAY!**" The Exceeds cheered before flying out of the building.

Sting started to complain, "You spoil them too much" He stated. "But they're having fun aren't they?" Rogue replied bluntly. "Still, you're spoiling them!" Sting retorted, crossing his arms. "Lucy's going to tease you if you don't grow up" The shadow dragon said before walking ahead, avoiding any other blunt remarks that Sting may come up with.

* * *

"Hasn't Lucy woken up yet?" Sting muttered as he punched Rufus in the stomach as defense. "She's still asleep..." Yukino replied, dodging Rogue's uppercut. "Is she in a comma?"Orga asked as he blocked Yurio's kick. "She wouldn't be... She's sleeping peacefully" Yurio replied, jumping away from Orga who swung is fist towards her.

"She hasn't trained and there's only a week left till the Grand Magic Games" Lector stated before eating a piece of fish (Basically she's been asleep for almost four months). "Frosch misses Lucy-san" Frosch said clearly. "But we've been seeing her, how can you miss her?" Lector asked. Yukino jumped into the air, landing on Rogue's back before jumping over to Hirojine who sat quietly under the shady tree, "There-There. Don't worry... She's perfectly fine. Why won't you trust on her" Yukino cooed as she patted Hirojine. "Thank you for your comfort Yukino... But I miss her smile. As her Fexceed, I can tell that something is happening to her... _Something's_ wrong" Hirojine stated.

"Something's wrong?" A voice asked. Everyone stopped fighting to see Lucy standing there in front of them, "Did I make you wait for long?" Lucy asked. "You took ya time!" Sting said as he ran up to her, his fist surrounded by a light. Lucy was quick to react, she ducked down and swung her leg, doing a low kick which made Sting trip and fall. "You're going to need quick reflexes than that in the GMG" Lucy replied coldly. Hirojine flinched, she slowly stood up and walked over to Lucy with teary eyes, "Who_ are_ you? You're not_ my_ Lucy" She asked which made everyone around her shocked. Yukino stood up and walked over to the Fexceed, "What are you saying Hirojine. That's Lucy..." Yukino stated.

The Fexceed shook its head, "That's not my Lucy" She scowled before running away. Frosch was the next one to approach Lucy, "Lucy-san seems distance... There's no radiance..." He stated. "**Frosch!**" Rogue yelled which made Frosch shut up. Lector remained quiet. What he heard was indeed correct - Lucy was now someone else. Eyes that seem beautiful, but as cold as ice. Her emotions showed nothing, it was serious and focused. Lucy seemed to be like an emotionless doll that many would buy and placed into display.

Lucy closed her eyes and smile, "Let's train shall we?" Lucy said before opening her eyes to show signs of concentration. "How about..." Sting went into his fighting stance along with Rogue, "**Six against one!**" He yelled as he ran to her straight on. The others chuckled before charging towards Lucy who stood there. "**_Block_**" Lucy calmly said. When the six were repelled from the barrier, she ran towards them before jumping into the sky, performing a front flip over them. She skillfully landed and reached out her right hand which made everyone in front of her confused. "Darkness...Become_ my_ weapon" Lucy chanted softly like the gust of winds blowing through the night.

Slowly, shadows gathered in front of her, quietly, they grew out of the ground and warped themselves into a scythe that was as big as herself. "What the - Rogue. You know this?" Sting asked. Rogue stood there shocked, his mask broken from sight, "That magic...That's much more_ stronger_ than my level..." Rogue stated. "What are you talking about?" Orga asked. "That magic is not shadow magic... But Dark Magic. Similar to Black magic but _weaker_" Yurio explained.

Lucy grabbed hold of her scythe and dashed towards the six, "**WATCH OUT!**" Rufus warned as he dodged the swing, "_**Memory-Make**_" Rufus chanted before landing next to Yukino. "Stand back" Yukino stated before walking in front of them, she held out a bronze key, "Do you wish for me to use the key?" Yukino asked. Lucy smirked and vanished. "Where is she?" Yurio alarmed. Before even noticing, Lucy sliced through the key, cutting it into two pieces. Fear ran through Yukino's blood, "**Mercenary!**" Yukino yelled, hugging into her key in dear life.

"What did you do..." Sting asked, shocked to see Lucy acting like this. "_**Sapphire Typhoon!**_" Yurio yelled as she raised her arms into the air, creating water slowly spinning, she pulled her hands down, her palms facing Lucy. Quickly, a typhoon came gushing out of her palms, flying straight towards the blonde. Lucy didn't react, she raised her hand and merely touched the attack, causing it to burst. Yurio collapsed from high use of magic straight after releasing her magic. Orga clicked his tongue and came running towards Lucy - Sting and Rogue following his actions.

Punch, kick, slap, block, Lucy managed to hold them off. When the three all threw a punch towards Lucy, she immediately jumped high into the sky, allowing the three to punch each other. She gracefully landed on their fists, "You guys are slow..." Lucy stated before jumping down, walking away, she stopped halfway around a few meters away from them, "We're Sabertooth. Just because we're guild members, it doesn't mean you'll lower your guard. If we want to win...We show_ no_ mercy to anyone including your '_friends_'. Sabertooth doesn't have time to find space for so-called '_friends'_" Lucy stated. After her statement, she walked off.

"She's quite strong..." Orga chuckled. "Did you memorize her movements?" Yurio asked. "Sure did" Rufus replied. All eyes landed on Yukino who continued to hug her bronze key, "She went a little _too_ serious on Yukino..." Yurio stated. The group became quiet as they looked at her sadly. "If the guild was here... She would have been bullied..." Rufus said softly. Rogue closed his eyes and started walking away, "Rogue?" Sting called out making the Shadow Dragon Slayer stop, "Let's go back. Lucy's right, we're being too forgiving. We'll train when we get to Crocus. Let's have a break" Rogue suggested as he started to walk.  
Yurio looked down to the dusty bare ground, "Four more days... No... _Two_ more days", she whispered.

* * *

"So this is Crocus..." Lucy said as she walked through the streets with Team Sabertooth following her. They were all wearing black cloaked hoods to cover their outfits and identities. Even though it was black, there were gold trimmings on the bottom of the cloaks. "I'm going to register you in. You guys can look around! Be back to the appointed hotel half an hour, before **midnight**! So two hours!" Yurio cheered as she ran off with the forms in her hands.

"You heard her. Let's go" Sting said as he pulled Rogue and Lucy away from the group. "That guy never learns" Rufus chuckled. "Where are you going?" Orga asked as he faced Rufus. "I'm going to the book store" He stated as he fixed his hat. "What about you Yukino?" Rufus asked. "I'm going to the Mercurius Castle" She replied before walking away. "I guess I'll go and walk around like a stray" Orga shrugged before leaving.

* * *

"Let me go, Sting!" The female blonde scowled. "Alright-Alright!" Sting yelled. They soon went back into an argument.  
"Why are you acting high and mighty?!"  
"It's because I'm a guy and I'm awesome!"  
"Since when?! You were wiped out by me! **Baka!**"  
"**Who's a baka?! You baka!**"  
"**Baka, baka, baka, baaaaakaaa!**"

The two went arguing and sooner or later an hour has passed. Lucy panted, "Why can't you be more like Rogue!" Lucy yelled as she pointed to Rogue who was eating grilled squid. "**Geh!** Where did that come from?" Lector asked, pointing to Frosch who was also eating grill seafood. "You were too busy yelling at each other that I got hungry" Rogue stated as he handed a grilled squid to the two of them. "Thank you, Rogue" Lucy said softly. She held the grilled squid near her shoulder to let Hirojine have a bite. "That's delicious, Lucy" She cheered.

Frosch gave some grilled fish to the stubborn Lector who repetitively refused but ended up giving up due to starvation. Their hunger was gone when someone from an another guild opened their mouths.

"What's this?! Some_ lame_ fashion?!" The guy teased. "I know right! But that girl over there seems to have_ huge_ breasts!" The other guy mocked. The two walked over to the three. The tallest guy placed his elbow on Lucy who stood there, "She really does have a** huge** rack!" He claimed. A crowd was slowly surrounding them, as if it was their own entertainment. "Maybe... If I..." The man slowly reached for Lucy's body, making her get angry.

Quickly, she grabbed his arm and swung him over her shoulder, throwing him into the ground. Sting noticed her movements and punched the other guy in the face. Rogue stomped his leg on the man's head, moving it side to side on the heel to touch the skull. "Men these days" Rogue muttered. "Don't look down on me punk! I'm in a guild!" The man cried out as he escaped Rogue's painful heel twist. "And what guild are you supposed to be? The _lame_ guild?" Lucy retorted slyly which made the two men flinch. "We're from the guild Hidden Shadow!" The short man yelled. "Then prove to us that you're not from the _Lame guild_!" Sting challenged bravely.  
Rogue looked over to Lucy who was grinding her teeth, he caught her attention, "Let us handle this. Stand back" Rogue said firmly. Lucy clicked her tongue and stood in front of the spectators, "They were _my_ prey" Lucy said coldly. "Stop complaining" Sting cursed.

"Fine... Let me have some fun with them later" Lucy said, sounded pissed off. "Letting the girl sit on the side-lines?! You two are such gentlemen " The man said, making it sound like a smart remark. "Are you jealous that you didn't get to lay a hand on our team-mate?" Rogue said as he slowly surrounded himself with a deathly aura.

Lucy was already bored, until she smelt a familiar scent, '_He's here_', she chuckled. "I guess we have a guest..." Lucy mumbled to herself. On cue, three mages came crashing in, pushing their way through the crowd. Lucy thanked herself for placing a spell onto their cloaks - She didn't want them to know who she was. When the blonde turned around, she smirked when she saw the two guys beaten on the ground. The two guys stumbled up and quickly ran away from any more injuries they may get from the two Dragon Slayers. "**Run away! No reckon' you're in the Lame guild!**" Lucy yelled out as she eyed them.

"What happened here?!" Natsu growled. Lucy leaned over to one leg and looked at him, her clock covered her face, casting a shadow over it, "Why do you need to know you reptile" Lucy scowled. "Is it our problem who caused attention here?" Erza stated. "Is it my problem that it needs attention?" Lucy questioned back slyly. "Are you asking for a fight?" Gray butted in. The male blonde clicked his tongue in annoyance "Can you hurry up? We need to get back soon" Sting announced. "Maybe I _am_ asking for a fight... Erza _Titania_ Scarlet" Lucy coldly replied. "**I'm all fired up...**" Natsu said, his fists being ignited with fire. The pink-haired Dragon Slayer came running up to her, he jumped up, swinging his fists into the air, performing an uppercut. "**Don't**. **Look**. **Down**.** On**. **Me**" Lucy scowled. She did a high-kick, kicking him in the jaw.

Natsu was in the air - He thought it was an advantage. "**_Fire Dragon's Roar!_**" Natsu yelled, exhaling a flamethrower towards Lucy. Sting, Rogue and Lucy stood there, they all smirked at the marvelous sight which made Erza and Gray shocked unexpectedly. "Pathetic" Lucy stated as she raised up her hand, blocking the fire single-handedly. Slowly she opened her mouth, inhaling the fire. "_**Open! Gate of the Guarding Dragon! Drazen!**_" Lucy summoned as she pointed the golden gate key into the air, before throwing it into the air. As the key flew into the air, it stopped midway and a magical circle appeared. Without further notice, a long Chinese dragon appeared. It's eyes as cold as ice, body three times longer than a bus, scales that are red and a mane that is golden-yellow. It resembled nothing other than a Chinese dragon. A dragon - From the Chinese zodiac.

"A dragon?" Natsu stuttered. "Roar!" Lucy yelled, commanding the loyal creature to release out a beam of fire. The dragon grunted before flying over to Natsu, with a movement of a snake, it wrapped its long body around Natsu, trapping him inside its strong coil. Drazen grunted again before opening its mouth, "Stop it. He's going to be severely injured!" Sting told Lucy. "Why should I? It's fascinating when you're crushing a boasting mage" Lucy chuckled.

A small sphere was being made in the center of the dragon's mouth, when it was big enough, Drazen released it, directly hitting Natsu as planned. "Don't let him go! _Element Change!_" Lucy yelled out. Drazen soon began to glow, his body shining. "**_Element Change! Fire to Water!_**" Lucy shouted as she skillfully caught her golden key. When Lucy changed elements, Drazen's body started to shed, revealing not a red-scaled dragon, but a blue-scaled one. The blonde's honey-brown eyes slowly glowed into a sky-blue color "Water...", Water slowly grew from the ground, coming through the tiny cracks of the concrete ground, it slowly danced around Lucy.

"**I'm not letting you do what you like! _Ice-Make: Lance!_**" Gray yelled as his fist pounded his other palm, slowly growing colder till you can see the cold mist forming. He released his magic, making it go straight towards Lucy. The two Dragon Slayers were about to run in to interfere, "Stay back" Lucy stated as she blocked them with an arm. She looked at the attacking ice lances and stared at them. Her eyes glowed a sky blue color, attracting attention from her current opponents. Slowly, Lucy raised up her right and crushed the air, making the lances crumble along with it as it she was touching the lances herself. "**Pathetic!**" Lucy chuckled as she ran towards Gray, her eyes returned back to its orbs of honey-brown. The blonde was quicker than what Fairy Tail had expected - They couldn't catch up to her movements. "Too slow!" Lucy stated, placing her palm on Gray's forehead before using force to push him back. The crowd cheered when they heard the impact of the skull and the concrete ground. Lucy looked over to Natsu next. Her eyes started to glow back to its blue color, "_**Water...Prison**_" Lucy chanted. Soon water came seeping from the cracks and it swarmed around Natsu, "_**Capture..**_" Lucy said. With that word, the water separated into two groups before clashing into each other with Natsu in the middle. It was the same as Fire God's Supper but only with water. Lucy stood there and watched the pink-haired mage get crushed. The spell was super effective on Natsu. No harm was down to Drazen.

Lucy didn't notice Erza who came charging at her. Lucy didn't mind. A sound of two swords meeting was heard and the crowd cheered - It was Heart and Assassin, "Don't you _dare_ touch our princess!" The two said in a unison. The two had swords/katanas in their hands, both overlapping each other to form an 'X', blocking Erza's attack easily. "Enough..." Erza scowled.

The blonde shrugged and released Natsu since he fainted, "I'll let you off with a warning" Lucy mumbled before walking away, leaving the crowd circle with Sting and Rogue, "What guild are you from?!" Erza yelled out from the middle of the crowd, "You'll know soon enough" Heart yelled back. Lucy looked at Assassin and Heart and bowed her head slightly. The spirits knowing what she meant, they both returned to the Spirit World. "**I would've killed them! I guess I can have all the fun in the event**" Lucy laughed.  
"Apparently... This time, they're letting you pick the events you want..." Hirojine cheered. "But it's_ limited_" Rogue said. The female Fexceed glared at Rogue, and Rogue did the same back to her, "Are you trying to attract my attention guys?" Lucy scowled. "N-O" The two replied. "Then **SHUT UP!**" Lucy yelled. "Sting-kun... It's time to go back!" Lector announced, catching Sting's attention. "Thanks." Sting thanked.

As they walked off, Erza noticed something. The same spirit was summoned when they encountered Lucy on the train. She then noticed, "**LUCY!**" Erza cried out which made the girl stop. The slowly turned around, "I guess we've been found out" Lucy chuckled. She slowly pulled down her hood along with Sting and Rogue, "Hello... _Fairies_" Lucy greeted with cold eyes. "Don't tell us that you're going to participate for the GMG!" Gray shouted. Lucy stood there quietly before pulling a smirk, "I am. So what? Don't call me in such a tone. Know your place!" Lucy shrieked before walking away.


	12. Shall her Memories Return

_As they walked off, Erza noticed something. The same spirit was summoned when they encountered Lucy on the train. She then noticed, "LUCY!" Erza cried out which made the girl stop. The slowly turned around, "I guess we've been found out" Lucy chuckled. She slowly pulled down her hood along with Sting and Rogue, "Hello...Fairies" Lucy greeted with cold eyes. "Don't tell us that you're going to participate for the GMG!" Gray shouted. Lucy stood there quietly before pulling a smirk, "I am. So what? Don't call me in such a tone. Know your place!" Lucy shrieked before walking away._

* * *

"Hello" Lucy greeted before walking up into her room. She'll be sharing a room with Sting and Rogue while Minerva, Yukino and Yurio stayed in a separate room. The same was organised with Orga and Rufus. The female blonde wasn't satisfied at the fact that she had to reveal herself even though none of the events had started, feeling pissed of, Lucy snapped her fingers where her clothes quickly changed into a new outfit. "Isn't it time to be preparing for the night?" Rogue muttered. Lucy shook her head as she walked over to her bed, sitting down while her Shadow Dragon Slayer partner walk over to the mini bar where chocolates and desserts were being stored. "I agree with Rogue. You're worrying to much!" Sting agreed as he flopped onto his fluffy bed. Lucy looked out of the window with something on her face - Her cold expression showed hints of curiosity and concern. "Something's up. There's no reason that they'll tell us to arrive here exactly by midnight..." Lucy mentioned.

Her hunch was right when the ground started to shake. Quickly, the others crashed into their room and all of them ran over to the balcony. There appeared a pumpkin-headed man who seemed to be the Mascot of the Grand Magic Games. Lucy had another hunch that laid on her back, '_Something's definitely up_' Lucy mumbled inwards.

"Welcome to Crocus! We thank all the guilds here today that will be participating in the Grand Magic Games. This year the GMG will be slightly different compared to the other years that we've done in the past. My name is Mato! Referee and Mascot for the Grand Magic Games. This year we'll be having eight guilds participating in this years GMG. To qualify into the games, you must be the first eight guild teams to arrive to the Goal or to the finish line. You are all allowed to use your magic to get to the goal!" Mato announced as a giant ball filled with tunnels, staircases and bridges are displayed everywhere around the sphere. It was floating, being clung and held together by four mere iron chains that had Solid-Scripts all over them. "The first event is called '_Sky __Labyrinth_'. In simple words of explaining - Find your way around the maze to reach the goal. First eight teams will be participating the GMG. Reserves are welcomed to participate as well!" The referee stated.

Rufus, Minerva and Yurio stepped back. Leaving, Lucy, Rogue, Sting, Rogue and Orga to participate in the event. "_Win_ or **die**" Minerva scowled at Lucy. The female blonde glared at her back, "Do I need to follow everything you say?" Lucy growled before turning back. "Alright! Are you ready?! Let the games begin!" Mato announced as lacrima screens filled up the area. The crowd below started to cheer as the stone walkways grew towards their balcony, "**START!**" Mato yelled. "Let's go!" Lucy yelled as she jumped onto the railing and jumped down onto the walkway running ahead while the others caught up.

Lucy held out a bronze key, "**_Open the Gate of the Red Heart Knight! Heart!_**" Lucy summoned as she threw the key into the hair where Heart came out, catching the key before landing and running beside his master, "What may I help you with today?" He asked politely which made Lucy feel disgusted in a way. "Block off any teams that are behind us" Lucy said coldly. "Very well." Heart said before slowing down his pace and ran behind the group. Yukino bowed her head politely to Heart as he did the same to her, she decided to focus on their current goal - To win.

A few minutes had passed and the ground started to move. Within slow turns and twists, the labyrinth started to change its formation, "If any teams fall out of the labyrinth, the entire guild will be out" Mato stated. Lucy held onto the stairs and saw Yukino and Orga falling off, she took a while to watch the other guild fall down from each angle - There was a possible hundred falling off. Lucy gritted her teeth, '_Mere weaklings_' She cursed before letting go. To her surprise Yukino summoned her spirits...Orga however was having difficulties, "**_Activate! Wings of the Dragon!_**" Lucy chanted before regaining control of the gravity weight. Quickly, she flew down to catch Orga. "Thanks" He muttered. "Save your breath for later" She scowled before dropping him off once the labyrinth was stable.

The male and female blonde started to smell other people coming their direction. Lucy looked over to Heart and nodded. Nodding back, Heart immediately dashed off into the distance to block off the incoming people. "This way" Rogue pointed out. They all smirked before following the Shadow Dragon Slayer.  
It was taking a while to arrive and there they saw a team walking towards the finish line. Lucy clenched her teeth and aced her way over, landing right in front of them, "You're not taking first place... **Lamina Scale!**" Lucy smirked as she stood up to face them. A bold man walked up to them - He seemed tough. Lucy was ready to fight someone strong but someone else walked up. He seemed confident. "Just because you're a girl and that the fact you were Gray's childhood friend like me...I'm _not going to go easy_ on you" The boy said as he placed his right fist on the left palm. "Fascinating confidence" Lucy said in amusement as she licked her pointed finger with a smirk plastered on her face. "What so ever. I have no idea what you're talking about" She mentioned as she leaned her weight over to her left leg.

"_**Ice-Make: Dragonfly!**_" The boy chanted as he thrusted his magic to Lucy. Delicately made dragonflies came targeting at her. The blonde just stood there, once it was in range she just swung her hand around which them sliced every single dragonfly into halves. "Something like that is nothing but play" Lucy chuckled to herself. She pulled out a Silver Celestial Key that was made out of crystals, "Allow me to show you true, Ice magic" Lucy shouted as she threw the key high into the air. This key was different, it needed to be in the ground. She jumped into the air while performing a back flip using her leg and balance, she kicked her silver key into the ground below them, "**_Awaken! Gate of the Ice Serpent! Icine!_**" Lucy summoned as she landed gracefully.

The Celestial mage picked up her key and waved it side to side before slicing the air into a star, "**Rise!**" She yelled before placing the key into her ring and then walking away. Once the boy tried to walk up to her to stop her from catching up to her team, the ground started to shake - Sabertooth continued to walk their way to the 'Goal' sign where Mato stood. They all stopped together to watch.  
There, a large body of a snake came running out of the ground, flying outside of the labyrinth before wrapping its body around the sphere.

Lamina Scale stood there in shock as they looked at the massively sized serpent that stood in front of them. Such a thing would have existed in the past but right now - It's the present. Yukino stood there with a shaken up body. Her spirits were in no match compared with Lucy's.  
The Ice-make wizard stood there with eyes of pure shock. He observed the details of the Ice Serpent - It's sharp canine teeth that can ngaw into anything in its path, eyes that were as cold as none could compare with its dark blue pupils. Its body was nothing but icy spikes that were pointing in one direction. Its tail had a icy fan that was as big as a castle. The body was amazingly carved with cursive runes and incantations that only its master could read - It was the most ferocious serpent that none has ever seen.

While that was happening, every other team was staring at its huge body. They were hoping for the best to whoever was the one who's currently facing it face-to-face. Team Natsu was indeed shocked - They had no idea who was the owner of that serpent. Even though they were shocked about the huge snake that coiled its body around the labyrinth, yet, they continued to run.

Lucy chuckled, "Go" She whispered which made the Ice Serpent's eyes glow a red color Icine (The Ice Serpent) gave out a terrifying roar. No, it wasn't a hiss. It was a roar that could be compared with a dragon's. It started to slither into the labyrinth. Before you all knew it, it slithered in every nook and cranny of the labyrinth knocking out its opponents. Only a few guilds were left charging to the goal signs. The rest was out due to collapsing or falling out of the labyrinth.

When Icine's job was done, Lucy closed its gate. Heart came running back and bowed down to her. Lucy did the same thing to him as she did with Icine. "Weaklings" She cussed before looking at Mato who stood there will fear written over, "First place. Team Sabertooth. You may return to your apartments" Mato stuttered before disappearing. Lucy clicked her tongue before walking through the gate. There, they were transported back into their room. Team Sabertooth smirked at each other as they showed signs of courage and strength. They all walked out to see the lacrima screens. The female blond who wasn't into anything soon laid her eyes on Team Fairy Tail who had the lack sense of direction. She snickered when she saw their faces when the stupid pumpkin announced that they were the last qualified team to go through and participate in the Grand Magic Games. "Sucks to be them" Lucy chuckled before walking back in.  
She snapped her fingers and she was then changed into her pajamas "Time to sleep. I don't want any sleepy heads tomorrow morning" Lucy stated as she walked into her bed with Hirojine curling up into a ball beside her.

Sting, Rogue, Yukino and the two Exceeds watched the blonde girl shuffle around before peacefully falling asleep - This wasn't the Lucy who they once known. Hirojine was correct, Lucy was not the bubbly Lucy. This Lucy was a deep dark Lucy. If Hirojine was wrong, this may have been some serious prank to play on them.  
"You should go to sleep" Frosch said to Yukino as he lead her out of their room. Yukino softly smiled, "Yea. It's been a day" Yukino said before walking out. She stopped under the door frame, "Good night" She muttered before walking out.

Rogue dashed off to the mini bar while Sting walked into the bathroom to have a shower. The two boys took turns eating and showering. Once they were done, they all went into their beds. Lector ran down to the light switch and jumped high into the air, turning off the lights before walking over to Sting's bed, snuggling before falling fast asleep.  
When they were asleep, Lucy started to have nightmares of unfamiliar people who claimed to be her friends in her sleep. She shuffled and whimpered in fear as she tried to regain control of her terribly made nightmare - She couldn't do it at all. Her muttering and whimpers shook the bed around which made Hirojine wake up, "What's wrong Lucy?" She mumbled under her breath as she used her tail to wipe her eyes. Hirojine's eyes widened with shock when she saw her partner have a bad nightmare. "It's alright Lucy. You're not alone" She whispered over to Lucy which happened to help her calm down.

* * *

"Where am I?"  
"_Luce!_" A faint voice called out in the far distance.  
"Who's calling for me?"  
"_What are you saying Lucy? We're your friends...We miss you so much_" A feminine voice stated.  
"Friends? What's that?"  
"_What are you saying? Friends are everywhere! They're like your family! Your nakama!_" The first voice cheered.  
"Na...Ka...Ma?"

Lucy opened her eyes to see three silhouettes of three people. She couldn't see who they were but she felt like she's known them for ages. She slowly walked over to them and reached out her hand. The feminine person came flying to her, reaching out her hands, "_It's been a while since we've seen our bubbly Lucy. We miss you a lot. Come back to us_" The voice echoed, holding onto the 'us' it echoes gently. "Miss me? I don't even know my true self...Are you sure it's me?" Lucy questioned. "We're never wrong. We've been looking for your ever since you got taken away from us" A unfamiliar voice chuckled. The voices soon became clearer and it was now audible.

The blonde gently smiled as she reached out her hand even further. When both hands almost touched, a wave of electricity came flying to her, zapping away her hands. "Don't interfere with us!** Give Lucy back!**" The girl yelled out to the sky. Suddenly a strong force pulled Lucy away from them who they, quickly ran after her. She was screaming out for help, she needed help desperately. When she was about to grab their hands, something just had to block their way. "We'll save you from your misery!" The voice yelled. Lucy gripped her legs onto the white floor, she stopped the force from dragging her way. Continuing to push her back. Lucy used all her strength to fight against it, "**H-H-Help me...!**" Lucy cried out as she reached out her hand.

"We're coming Luce!" The familiar voice cried out. His voice was in distress as he tried to reach out to her. "**NATSUU!**" She yelled out as tears fell from her eyes. '_Huh? Why is Natsu in my dream?_' Lucy thought to herself. "**LUCYY!**" The voice cried back. The force stopped and vanished. She stood there with disbelief, "What is happening?" Lucy questioned out loud as she looked at her hands and palms which were shaking in fear. "What am I missing?!" She yelled out in frustration.

"We'll get you back from Sabertooth! We swear on our very lives that we'll get you back!" The mature voice cried out. Soon, darkness came running towards Lucy where she tried to run, "**Stay away from me!**" She yelled out as she continued to run. Lucy tripped over her own feet and fell to the ground, the shadows came jumping into the air and down onto her which made her scream.

* * *

Lucy woke up and sat up on her bed. She was panting hard and beads of sweat rolled down from her forehead, "What in the world?" She hissed before looking up to the clock. '_Seven am_' She read out before getting out of her bed. The blonde rushed into the bathroom and took a shower, "**WAKE UP!**" Lucy yelled out as she pulled Sting's blanket off.  
The two Dragon Slayers didn't respond, they continued to sleep which made the three Exceeds and Overall Dragon Slayer to sweat-drop from awkwardness and dumbfounded. "Water Cane!" Lucy said as she transformed her hand into a water whip. She them started to whip the two till they got up. "We're going to be late!" Lucy yelled. Her eyes grew colder when the two refused to get up. She stalked her way to the corner of the room and faced the two, she inhaled in air with a glare, '_Don't think I didn't warn ya_' She thought. "_**Celestial Dragon's Roar!**_" She yelled before walking out of their room, slamming the door shut.

The blonde counted to twenty before the door slammed opened, revealing Sting and Rogue who stood there awkwardly. The male blonde gave out a forced cough, "Let's go" He stated before walking ahead. "Wake up late again and watch your throat" Lucy threatened coldly as she walked behind up, sending icy glares to the two of them.

* * *

"Welcome to the Grand Magic Games! Today we'll be having eight qualified guild teams fight it out to claim '_Fiore's most strongest guild_'!" Mato announced. "The rules are simple. Use your magic however you want to. If anyone gets killed, it's not under our concern to get the blame. Fight your way through the games and win points for your guild. Winner will claim the title of the strongest guild!" He continued. "Now let's see this years competitors!"

The crowd went wild as they cheered for their favorite guild - so far. Sabertooth was the main attraction. Lacrima visions soon filled up the stadium and the main one stood in the center of the stadium, high in the sky to allow everyone to see. "Eighth place! Team Fairy Tail A!" Mato cheered. The crowd soon died when they heard Fairy Tail's name. "Why is Fairy Tail back?" A member of the crowd questioned. The center screen started to show pictures of the members with their name displayed beside their portrait. "They're back and their core members are back from their sacred property! Give it up for Team Fairy Tail A!" Mato cheered. The audience slowly clapped and cheered as their mood got back to excitement. Soon, Fairy Tail B which consists of Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Gajeel and Levy walked out with determination. Natsu gave out a huge roar to prove their power.

"Seventh place goes to a Raven Tail!" The pumpkin shouted. The audience continued to scream out their cheers and chants. Five people walked out of the tunnel and into the arena. Lucy sensed something off about them which made her growl to them. There, stood five people whose name was; Flare, NullPudding, Obra, Kurohebi and Alexei. One girl and four boys.

"Next place which is sixth! Goes to a new guild called Shadow Hand! A guild that is known to have more assassins than any other guild in Fiore!" Mato announced. Slowly, six people walked out in black and purple clothing. Lucy's Assassin key started to glow, '_Those people are not good_' Assassin noted before disappearing. Lucy took that into note as she watched them stand there, looking around the stadium. Their names were; Ginger, Lan, Grainisa, Huand, Mikish and Len - Two girls and four boys.

"Fifth place goes to Team Fairy Tail B!" Mato announced. Out appeared six people who wore slightly altered clothing which were similar to Team Fairy Tail B. Lucy looked up onto the large lacrima screen. Displayed on the screen, appeared six names; Mirajane, Laxus, Cana, Lisanna, Juvia and Elfman.  
Lucy made her lips into an 'o' before smirking, "This is getting much more interesting than expected" Lucy said. '_The more fairies...The more fun I'll have in crushing them_' Lucy thought. She could smell the scent of a dragon from one of them.

"Fourth place goes to the all-girls guild. Don't let their gender fool you. It's Mermaid Heel!" Mato announced. Quietly, a group of girls slowly walked out. One of the girls seemed far interesting than the rest of them which attracted Lucy. Lucy looked up to see the girls' name being displayed, "Kagura..." She whispered out. In their team, the names were; Kagura, Beth, Arania, Risely and Millianna.

"Third place goes to Blue Pegasus! Don't fall in love when you first see them or they'll steal your heart away!" Mato announced. With a flirtatious atmosphere, Lucy was at an urge to puke, '_Blue...Pegasus?! WHAT A LAME NAME!_' Lucy thought in disgust. They were all boys with one girl as their reserve. Their names; Ichiya, Hibiki, Red, Eve, Nichiya and Jenny.

"Second place goes to our usual second team guild, Lamina Scale!" He announced once again. The audience started to cheer even louder. "I see that they survived against Icine" Yukino said, slightly impressed about them being alive. Their names; Jura, Lyon, Yuka, Toby and Chelia. Four boys and one girl. Lucy could smell a scent that was slightly familiar with the man she once encountered on the Tenrou Island from the girl with pink hair.

"And our first place team which ended up acing the maze with their extraordinary magic! -" Sting tapped Lucy on her shoulder and then pointed out, she nodded before wearing the coats given by Yurio. She intended to keep it as a secret. Taking it off her hands, Lucy placed on her hooded coat and wore the hood over her head. Everyone did the same thing ans quickly they walked out. "My goodness! We have someone back in their team. We welcome our seven-streak winning guild! **SABERTOOTH!**" The crowd started to scream and cheer once they heard Sabertooth's name. Stalking their way out, they walked into the center of the arena and slowly pulled off their hoods and threw away their coats into the air, revealing who they were.  
On the screen, it displayed; Rogue, Sting, Orga, Minerva, Yukino and Lucy. Once Lucy's name was on the screen everyone was indeed shocked but they were very glad to see their favorite standing Dandelion alive, "**WELCOME BACK LUCY!**" The crowd cheered in excitement which made Fairy Tail's Team Natsu incredibly shocked.

"I'm back...I'm back to carry on my guild's Pride in being a Saber" Lucy whispered to herself before she curved her lips into a sinister smirk.  
Team Natsu looked over to Lucy who was smirking deviously. "We'll take you back with our own power" The three mumbled to themselves before looking at the crowd, waving their hands in the air.

"Teams may return to their resting rooms or their assigned viewing area in one of the balconies. In the GMG, it is essential to pick out your participants in each event. There are two events each day - One will be an event then followed by a fight" Mato stated. The members of each guild nodded their heads before walking off. Of course, Sabertooth headed to their guild viewing box by jumping up into it, Lucy slowly followed them before sensing that a few people were watching them - It was the usual bunch of people - Natsu, Gray and Erza.  
Chuckling, Lucy turned around, giving them the best forced smile that she could have ever done whilst in the state that she's currently in. Her smile vanished into a look of disgust and evilness, "Let's have a fun fight~" She sung before walking up a few meters and jumping into the air with ease.

* * *

They were all waiting until four people walked and sat down in front of microphones, "Our judges have arrived! Our first event is called '_Hidden_'. Participants will be moved into different places in the town. It'll be a game of '_Hide and Seek_'. All you have to do is find other people inside the town, attack them and earn a point -" Before Mato could continue, the ground slowly shook as a large town arose from it, "- Whoever gets attacked by the other will be transported to another area in the town, losing a point for their team. Hit the wrong person will also deduct a point" He stated which made everyone confused. "Such a devious plan" Rufus chuckled before poking his head back into his book.  
"Now pick out your participant for the first event!" Mato cheered. "Hmmmmm..." Lucy hummed as she scanned the other guilds - They seemed to be choosing their third most strongest team member. "Lucy..." A voice called out coldly. The blonde turned around and scowled to the owner of the voice - Minerva. "What is it?" Lucy asked, clearly annoyed at the fact she ruined her concentration. "I suggest, you should go" She suggested. Her team members all nodded in agreement. "What?!" Lucy questioned as she growled. "Use Assassin and your spirits. Don't show them your true powers yet" Yukino stated sternly. The blonde sighed, "Don't go commanding me what to do" Lucy stated as she continued growling. Quickly, she jumped down from the viewing box and walked up.

All the guilds were cautious in Lucy's arrival inside the arena. They could feel the immense aura that she was giving out. A simple slip-up into pissing her off meant an instant death within her bare hands. Mato ran into the arena and explained to everyone about the rules that they needed to follow - Magic is allowed, teams must go against teams, do not try to escape from the town and no magic outside the arena is able to support you or it'll be a disqualification. Lucy scoffed at the last one, "Who would even ask for help outside of the bloody arena? If so... Then they're weak and are simply a mere piece of shit" Lucy retorted before closing her eyes, allowing her to be transported to wherever they planned her to be. The lacrima screens soon revealed the players for the first event; Nullpudding - Team Raven Tail, Gray - Team Fairy Tail A, Juvia - Team Fairy Tail B, Lucy - Team Sabertooth, Beth - Team Mermaid Heel, Lyon - Team Lamina Scale, Mikish - Team Shadow Hand and Hibiki - Team Blue Pegasus.

"Are you ready?!" Mato cheered along with the audience. Soon, replica images of each participant started to appear everywhere in the town. After that, they were all transported to a different part of the area. Lucy pulled out three keys from her ring of keys. "Let the game '_Hidden_' begin!" Mato announced before a large ringing noise of a gong was head in the distance.

Lucy looked up to the lacrima visions when she heard people 'booing' to a particular person. That of course was a girl with wavy blue hair that wore a simple dress. She looked over to the score board finding Fairy Tail B starting on the wrong foot. With pure instincts, Lucy dodged an incoming ice eagle that soaring her way. "Well-oh-well. Too bad I missed the target" A familiar voice said with a tint of sarcasm. "And I'm surprised that you were able to survive the attack from my beautiful ice dragon... Lyon" Lucy chuckled slyly. "_**Open the Gate of the Assassin! Assassin!**_" Lucy chanted as she did her signature summoning movements which was her key spinning in the air before being caught by Lucy and then slashing it into the air. She pulled out another key, "_**Open the Gate of the Blazing Bird! Phoenix!**_". On cue, two of her keys - One being a Silver key while the other was a Bronze, they both appeared beside her. "Go and attack the other participants!" Lucy commanded.

Lucy looked back to Lyon who stood there shocked, "You can summon more than once?! Since when?!" Lyon questioned out loud. Lucy didn't reply, instead she jumped up into the air, avoiding another incoming attack. It was a water attack which successfully hit Lyon. "One point for Juvia" 'Juvia' cheered in glee as she watched the scoreboard. "Water Cane!" Juvia shouted as she ran up to Lucy, she flung her whip over to Lucy which was awfully slow according to Lucy herself. The blonde lashed out her whip and attached it to Juvia's hand-whip. Once they caught each other, Lucy took a step forward to regain control. Quickly, she pulled her whip towards her, yanking the poor water girl along with the whip. Lucy then whipped it onto the air, making the girl spin in circles before slashing her into the far distance which allowed her to be crashing into Beth who was snooping around - Lucy just gained two points. Soon, additional points started to add up into Team Sabertooth's name - Phoen and Assassin were having the time of their lives as they attacked each person unknowingly.

The Celestial Mage slowly started to walk until she sensed something was up. She felt that someone was watching her which happened to be no one around. "..." Lucy continued walking until she heard the gravel below her rustling. "**_Black Shuriken!_**" A man grunted as he threw several surikens darting towards Lucy. Lucy barely avoided it, earning a small scratch on her arm, '_Lucky that he didn't attack me directly or I'll lose a point_' Lucy growled. The man came running towards her, "**_I summon thee! Virgo!_**" Lucy quickly summoned, jumping out-the-way as her spirit did her thing. A hole was made and unfortunately the an dodged it, "Who are you?!" Lucy hissed. "The names, Mikish" The man replied quietly before escaping. "Damn!" Lucy hissed.  
She activated her wings and stood on top of a tall tower, looking down on the people below who were fighting for their dear lives to win. Lucy yawned as she continued holding onto her last selection of keys, "**_Open...Gate of the Lurker...Shadow_**" Lucy summoned.

A hooded man all dressed in black including his skin came out of his gate. No one knew what he was wearing and so did Lucy. He was nothing - No hands, no face - He was just a mere shadow. "Go and hunt down our opponents" Lucy commanded as she shoo-ed him. Shadow didn't reply, he just bowed into a 90 degree angle before vanishing. Lucy did a 'This-is-going-to-fascinating' look as she watched her spirits fight. "_Just oh where oh where did my little lamb go~ Oh where oh where can he be? ~_" Lucy sung, sitting on the ledge of the building, kicking and swinging her legs playfully as the wind rushed passed her, allowing her hair to sway along with it.  
Lucy smirked when she saw Shadow fighting against Mikish, Phoen attacking Nullpudding before flying away while Assassin continuously attacked Nullpudding wherever he was being transported and Shadow attacking any random participant with just a touch of their shadow. Her eyes landed on a particular mage who wondered around the town before being attacked by a small girl which happened to Beth.

Within just a few seconds, Beth was teleported into a different area. "Hmmmm" Lucy hummed as she licked her lips. "_I found you my little lamb_" She chuckled slyly.

* * *

"**_Shadow Razor!_**" Mikish grunted as he attacked Shadow who just dodged it easily. "How can a shadow walk within the sunlight?!" Mikish questioned out loud as he rushed forward to lay a punch on Shadow. Little did he know, melee attacks won't hurt Shadow since he was simply...A shadow!

"You're an assassin yet you know little of your opponents" A voice yelled out from above. There stood Assassin, standing straight on the wall without even slipping off. While Mikish was paying attention to Assassin, Shadow came stalking over before stepping onto Mikish's shadow. Assassin laughed as he saw Mikish suffocating while Shadow walked off to his next prey - Shadow had just stepped on Mikish's shadow's throat which suffocated him. "A shadow is a person - That person is the owner of the shadow - Attacking the shadow is just like attacking the original" Assassin chanted before running off somewhere.

He was bored, he needed serious entertainment. Nullpudding was nothing like talk - All he did was attack one person and what Assassin did was hunt him down, slashing him with endless supplies of shurikens one after the other. "Now I know why she's utterly... bored" Assassin laughed as he looked up to his master sitting on the ledge.

* * *

"You bird!" Juvia cried out as she attempted to attack it, "You think that some water will hurt my sister?" A voice cried out. "Who's there?!" Juvia yelled out, '_Is Juvia being cornered?_' Juvia thought to herself. A blue phoenix came swirling down from the sky which was miscalculated by Lucy and Juvia. "_**Water Dancer!**_" Skisa chanted as she flapped her wings together, creating a tornado which was in a form of a ballerina. It waltzed around Juvia before attacking - Kicking, uppercutting, slapping and slicing. The tornado ballerina started to act faster and faster. It wouldn't stop Juvia from attacking itself. Once it was done with its combination, Phoen came into action, "**_Fire Slicer_**" She cried out, creating wines of fire to spin around the tornado ballerina. Within an instant, the ballerina grabbed the flames and spin round in circles in the same spot - It grew and grew into what Juvia hadn't expected. Someone was stepping on her shadow, allowing her not to move. Turning around Juvia's eyes widened with surprisement. A man all in black paralyzing her movement.

The ballerina soon transformed into a massive fire and wind tornado, sucking up Juvia inside of it. Screams could be heard in the far distance which made Gray utterly worried.

* * *

A singing voice was heard and quickly Gray turned around to see Lucy walking up to him, "There you are my little lamb! Lucy-chan was looking all over for you" Lucy mocked as she slowly walked forward. "**_Ice-Make:_** -" Before Gray could continue his chant, Lucy was already a step earlier than him, "**_Water Lock!_**" She shouted before locking Gray into a ball of water.

"But how?! That's Juvia's magic!" Erza questioned as she leaned over the ledge. '_I see that the old man actually taught me a good use of these series of magic_' Lucy thought to herself. She chuckled slyly, no, she pulled out a sinister smirk and walked off.

"Is it possible that she progressed so far?" Makarov asked to himself. "Haven't I told you anything for the past nine years?! Jude_ forced_ her to learn all of that magic" Layla whispered over to Makarov. The old man sighed as he watched Gray from the lacrima screen, his faced showed a, 'You-better-not-piss-her-off' face. "Run...Run when you see her wrath..." Makarov said which caught everyone's attention. He knew what fate may come up with and that possibility is Lucy running out of control, killing everyone who tries to stop her - Destroying the entire human race just to be alone.

The white Exceed, Charles, eyed Lucy's every movement. She slowly closed her eyes and saw a vision of what completely shocked her. Charles quickly read out a riddle which made everyone worried when she opened her eyes, her tiny body shaking vigorously to show signs of fear and hesitation;

"_The 'Shining Dandelion' shall forget her goal,_  
_She'll open her heart to the one she hates,_  
_None could stand in her path as she chants words repetitively,_  
_Help...Save me...Natsu..._

_The Duo Twin Dragon Slayers will block her path,_  
_They end up crying in pain and regret,_

_The dragons will come and the Shining Dandelion will fall,_  
_Fall where?...Darkness...Eternal Darkness..._"

Everyone in Fairy Tail looked at Natsu who was confused about why his name was mentioned. "What's going on?" Levy shuttered as she looked at Charles who was still shaking. A small girl walked up, fiddling with her cowboy hat, "Asuka thinks that '_Shining Dandelion_' is that girl with yellow hair, '_Twin Slayers_' are those two misters over there -" She pointed over to Lucy and then over to Sting and Rogue. "- Uhmm. '_Dragons_'... Asuka doesn't know..." Asuka managed to solve a bit of the riddle that Charles read out. "Lucy's in danger?!" Natsu and Erza shouted out which made everyone turn their gaze over to them which included Lucy also.  
'_I'm in danger? Of what?_' Lucy snickered before jumping into the sky, "_**Activate: Wings of the Dragon**_" Lucy chanted as she flew into the same building she once stood on.

There was only a few minutes left and Sabertooth was still in the lead with fifty-nine which was an extraordinary score. She closed her eyes and focused on her magic. The crowd cheered out her name which made her feel somewhat relieved.

"_The stars that shine ever so brightly,_  
_Become one and listen to your master,_  
_I, Lucy Heartfilia,_  
_Will call for your power,_  
_All the endless shining stars,_  
_Answer my call,_  
_Release out your radiance!_  
**_Starling Eternal!_**"

Stars started to appear around Lucy spun around her and slowly fused together to form a bigger star, she quickly pin-pointed the other participants in the event. The crowd watched her in awe as they watched her release out her other power that wasn't relating to Celestial Spirit Magic.  
"Hey Sting..." Rogue watched with shock. Sting looked at her with horror as he recalled what happened to them many years ago. He ran over to the ledge and started screaming which made everyone around them surprised, "**DON'T USE THAT MAGIC! YOU'RE STILL NOT CAPABLE!**" Sting cried out. "Calm down blondie!" Minerva hissed. "We're doing this to win" Yurio said sternly as she eyed Fairy Tail, especially Natsu and Erza who didn't look away from the light.

A giant star was formed and Lucy opened her eyes, she slowly floated into the sky as she glowed a soft yellow color she lunged down, pointing down to the people below her. Obviously, the star started to shoot down many stars - Hundreds or even thousands that least! Screams and shrieks were heard throughout the arena which made the crowd cheer even more. Once she was done, the thirty minute timer rung, notifying that time has ended.

A snicker was heard from Lucy. Her magic level plummeted down to zero, "Huh?" She muttered as she lost her concentration and balance. She slowly fell forward due to the lack of magic and strength. Natsu saw it happening, he clenched his teeth and quickly jumped down, running towards the falling Lucy. "**LUCY!**" He cried out. Before he could catch her, her Fexceed, Hirojine came diving down, catching her instead of Natsu. "Don't you _dare_ touch her with your_ filthy hands_ you beast" She hissed before flying back to their booth, gently allowing Sting to carry her to the infirmary.

* * *

"_Don't you dare touch her with your filthy hands you beast!_"  
"Hirojine? Who are you talking to?"

"_She's in danger! Let us see her!_"  
"Who's there?"  
"_Don't give up to the darkness!_"  
"What darkness?"

"_She's not our Lucy..._"  
"Rogue?"  
"_WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER - JIEMMA!_"  
"Sting?"

Lucy opened her eyes to see her floating into nothing but the light. There stood three familiar figures and there were two others who Lucy could recognize easily. "What's happening?" Lucy questioned.  
"Who will you go along with? Us or them?" The shadow of Sting asked as he pointed to themselves them over to the group of three that Lucy couldn't recognize (She remembered their figures but not their names). Lucy chuckled, "What are you talking about Sting?" Lucy said as she laughed it off with a joke. The two didn't reply, "Ne...You're not joking right?" Lucy asked as tears slowly formed in her eyes. "Ne...Please tell me that it's a joke..." Lucy asked as her eyes started to widen with fear. "We're not joking..." Rogue stated coldly.

"If you walk along with us Luce...We'll help you answer your goal. We love you Luce...I love you..." The boy stated who was standing in the middle. Lucy started to walk to the group three before stopping when she heard the sounds of crying. She turned over to where Sting and rogue were once standing, they were not their, two children stood there crying, "Why did we...**WE KILLED OUR ONLY FAMILY!**" The voice which was similar to Sting cried out. "Calm down Sting...We'll find a family soon" The other boy which was obviously Rogue said calmly as he patted Sting's back.

Voices of crying were now heard by the other side. "Where's Lucy?" The girl asked blankly. "Where did she go?" The boy asked quietly. "**Damn it! Igneel! Tell us where Lucy is!**" The most familiar voice cried out. '_Igneel? Papa Igneel?_' Lucy questioned to herself. "I'm sorry that Torien took her away from us" A deep voice gruffed. "What's happening?! Why did Lucy get taken away?!" The girl screamed. "**I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!**" The girl finally screeched before transforming into an armour that Lucy could recognize A armour with swords around it - It was definitely Erza's. The one she detested the most.  
The figure flew off into the sky, screaming out Lucy's name, "**LUCCYY!**" She cried out which made Lucy tear up.

"What am I missing?" Lucy questioned herself as she walked forward to catch the falling girl. She leaned down to let the girl touch the floor. "Why are you in pain? How come you talk as if you know me?" Lucy questioned as she hugged the three crying children. Immediently flashbacks soon filled up her mind as it she was rewinding through time. Her head ached and she couldn't handle it.

* * *

Lucy immediently woke up as she screamed with fear. It was a nightmare once again. Tears streamed from her eyes and Sting and Rogue came crashing in, "**What's happening?!**" Rufus shouted as he ran in. "We heard her scream from outside" Yukino asked as she looked at Lucy who was crying under the shadow of her bangs. "Ne...Who's fighting outside?" Lucy questioned, her bands still covered her horrified face. "Orga against Natsu. It's a good thing that Natsu is being pulverized out there" Yurio snickered.

Her eyes widened when she heard that Natsu was being beaten, "I could remember it! I remember that they were really close to me" Lucy whispered to herself. "Hey, Lucy?" Sting asked. The female blonde looked up with tears in her eyes. Sting and everyone around her were shocked, her cold eyes were replaced back to her warm honey-brown eyes. "**Lucy! You're back! You're back! Our Lucy is back!**" Hirojine cheered as she hugged Lucy. Minerva clicked her tongue, "Damn... The magic got broken, ha?" She cussed.

Lucy heard the loud scream that Natsu gave out and quickly she jumped out of the bed, she slipped on the glass floor but got back up again. Tears were swelling up in her eyes. "**They were soo close to me! Orga! Don't kill him!**" Lucy cried out as she made her way into Fairy Tail's viewing box. Everyone looked at her with concern and surprisement. "Lucy?" Gray and Erza questioned. Lucy made her way over and lunged over, "**YOU BETTER NOT LOSE, YOU FLAME BRAIN!**" Lucy cried out.

Natsu and Orga stopped fighting. They were incredibly dumbfounded at why Lucy was in Fairy Tail's viewing box. The name that she called out to him gave Natsu back his confidence, '_Lucy remembers?_'. "I remember...I remember that we're close!" Lucy shouted out innocently which made Master Makarov, Erza, Gray and Natsu fall down in a funny matter. "At least she remembers..." Natsu gently smiled. "**_Fire Dragon's Roar!_**" Natsu cried out which caught Orga off-guard. "No way..." Orga muttered before collapsing.

Team Natsu ran over to Lucy, "**Do you remember us?!**" They all shouted out in a unison. Lucy had tears streaming from her eyes, "To think I didn't believe you..." A memory came back to Lucy. A memory of them four playing at their favorite spot under a tree and then her being kidnapped. "No way..." Lucy whispered to herself.


	13. I Remember

_Natsu and Orga stopped fighting. They were incredibly dumbfounded any why Lucy was in Fairy Tail's viewing box. The name that she called out to him gave Natsu back his confidence, 'Lucy remembers?'. "I remember...I remember that we're close!" Lucy shouted out innocently which made Master Makarov, Erza, Gray and Natsu fall down in a funny matter. "At least she remembers..." Natsu gently smiled. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu cried out which caught Orga off-gaurd. "No way..." Orga muttered before collasping._

_Team Natsu ran over to Lucy, "Do you remember us?!" They all shouted out in a unison. Lucy had tears streaming from her eyes, "To think I didn't believe you..." A memory came back to Lucy. A memory of them four playing at their favorite spot under a tree and then her being kidnapped. "No way..." Lucy whispered to herself._

* * *

The first day of the GMG was dismissed and Lucy immediently ran out of the arena. Sting and Rogue saw Lucy running with fear written all over, behind her was Team Natsu following her with worry and concern. Hirojine looked at Lucy and flew by her side, "Take me...Take me to my childhood place!" Lucy begged. Hirojine nodded before wrapping her tail around Lucy's waist, pulling her high into the air. "**HAPPY!**" Natsu called out. "Aye sir!" The blue Exceed cheered before doing the same to Natsu. "_**Requip! Heaven's Wheel Armor!**_" Erza chanted before following the two, "_**Ice-Make: Kite!**_" Gray shouted before hopping onto a large ice kite. "Let's go!" Sting shouted. His partner and the two Exceeds nodded before their Exceeds wrapped their tails around Sting and Rogue, "It's been a while since we flew" Frosch cheered. "It's all thanks to Lucy" Lector thanked as they followed from the behind.

* * *

(Continuation on the background music. First Love - Utada Hikaru [Music Box Ver.])

"This couldn't be happening? I was taken away from them by that old man?! I got _tricked_?! What's happening?! Are they really who they claimed to be?" Lucy questioned to herself as her head was running wild. "How come I hated Fairy Tail? They never did anything to me... Why do I detest them? Why was I fighting along side with the fairies? What's the meaning of this? Mother was beside Makarov..._Fairy Tail mark_ on my hand..." A huge wave of questions slowly gushed around in her mind.

Hirojine slowly placed Lucy on the ground. They were far ahead than the rest of them. "If they were really my friends, then there should be a tree with our names carved on it..." Lucy mentioned to herself as she slowly walked over to the tree. She saw something which made her eyes swell up with more tears... '_It's true?!_' Lucy cried out. Something caught her attention from above, there on one of the branches hung an old, dried up, dandelion wreath with a small picture of herself pinned onto it. Lucy pointed up into the tree, pointing up at the wreath, "Hirojine... If you please..." Lucy asked politely, her voice cracking into pieces "Hai~" She replied happily as she took it down and handed it to Lucy. The blonde looked at it and took off the picture - Behind it was her name with something that was exactly the same written on it and on the tree, "Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet and Lucy Heartfilia will be_ friends forever_ and _forever together_" She read out. Lucy touched the old carving and memories continued to flood up her mind.

She could remember it clearly but a few bits were covered and blurred; Moving into a new town which completely frightened her, Three people coming up to her asking her to be their friends, herself, crying when a particular boy accidentally stepped on it, carving their names on tree, a dragon with her father taking her away as they hurt a red dragon which was Papa Igneel. She remembered what she needed to answer. The problem was that her emotions refused to pour out. What still lurked in her heart was the darkness and loneliness.

Lucy clutched onto the wreath and she continued to cry out loud. "**This is what I've forgotten?!**" She screamed out.

* * *

"Another one?" Charles asks as she looked at her partner with worried eyes. Fairy Tail quickly gathers around the white Exceed to hear the riddle once more;

"_Fate has now changed its path and had chosen its new victim,_  
_The 'Twin Dragon Slayers' will lose one of its loved one,_  
_In order to escape reality they walk into the darkness,_  
_They'll do what ever they can to take back what was theirs,_

_The 'Shining Dandelion' will now choose its path,_  
_To save one or to save the other,_  
_She gives up her choices to sacrifice herself,_  
_She'll fall down with nothing but sadness.._"

"What's going on? Two on the same day?" A random guild member asked as they watched Charles squirm again. "**What's happening?!**" A young boy asked as he barged in. The poor white Exceed started to see another terrifying vision;

"_The 'Shining Dandelion' will lose its name,_  
_As she fights for what is right she claims,_  
_Her question was answered but she refuses to leave,_  
_To leave the guild she grew up with or to walk down a new fate,_

_Her radiance will slowly fade,_  
_As her pure heart will slowly fall,_  
_Was it love was that she was looking for?_  
_Or was it warmth that will lead her way?_"

Charles couldn't snap out it, her eyes were widened with horror. She continued to rattle and shake as she tried to regain control of her body. The poor Exceed slowly fell back when suddenly she was caught by a petite girl, "Charles?" Wendy questioned as she looked at the condition she was in. Charles, couldn't respond the vision continued and she continued talking. The guild was worried about her state as she continued to shiver;

"_The 'Dazzling Dandelion' will help her child,_  
_As she fights against her death,_  
_She'll confront her husband and tell him the truth,_  
_But it'll just be a misunderstanding,_

_When day five pass the clock will soon strike twelve,_  
_And that's when the day when the 'Shining Dandelion' will pick her next path to walk,_  
_She'll fight and fight until she drops,_  
_The black and blue dragon will fight for what he wants as he destroys the town,_

_The 'Shining Dandelion' will lose her last goal as she sings out what she believes,_  
_The dragons will clash and the human race will fall,_  
_It's not a pleasant sight,_  
_She'll take one last test to prove her fate and yes she'll will,_

_Once the next day will pass it'll be just an ordinary day but with something none would expect,_  
_That very existence that once claim the of the 'Shining Dandelion' will no longer be in this world,_  
_The 'Infamous Dragon' will cry and mourn as its flower is not yet to be living,_  
_His tears will fall and touch the flower in hopes that she'll revive,_

_The man will not expect how cruel fate can be,_  
_What was once there will stay by his side until his time has ended,_  
_The people will cry and the dragons will mourn,_  
_Until a sudden change will happen._"

Charles let out a horrid scream before regaining her conscious, "_Fate is indeed a cruel man_" Charles stated as she looked up see everyone's widened eyes, "A war?... Between the dragons?" Master Makarov questioned which made Fairy Tail lose its speech of words. "A war?..." The mother with green hair questioned before looking down to her smart child who giggled and played with Romeo and Charles. "I'll go and ask for a delay in the games. Then we'll talk" Master Makarov said sternly before walking away. "But wait Master! If we tell them. Who knows what could happen?!" The white-haired mage cried. Her statement seemed to have a point.

A short-haired girl walked up to their master, "Master Makarov. Just who is this_ Lucy_?" The girl asked. "She is my daughter and she's Mavis's cherished girl" A voice stated. All eyes darted towards a woman who was semi-transparent. Wearing a long gown that reached down her legs, her hair was silky gold and her eyes were exactly who this 'Lucy' had. "If it isn't Layla" A voice chuckled which happened to be their first guild master. "First?" Makarov questioned. He was confused - Everyone was confused.

"Lucy Heartfilia is my daughter. She was my first and final child. Lucy is special child just like everyone else, but she's much _different_ compared to others. She holds great power and she holds something that many Dragon Princesses cannot hold..." Layla stated. "**Wait...Dragon Princess?! What kind?!**" Fairy Tail questioned out loud. Layla covered her mouth quickly, '_That's too early!_' She scolded herself. "She is special. She can understand dragon's, is what I must say in detail. Right now, her father, Jude Heartfilia is trying to control her by casting a spell on her. Jiemma is also in the act to fulfill his own wishes. I'm currently with her using Replica magic. I beg you... Lucy belongs to Fairy Tail. She must stay in Fairy Tail to remember why she's here. If Charles vision are true then Lucy may be in serious danger" Layla begged before vanishing, her voice still lingered within the air. The fairies looked at each other with sympathy and nodded. "She saved us and now we'll save her" The recent S-Class candidates said in a unison. "Go and convince the organizers Master. We'll see what will happen soon" The long, white-haired mage stated as she changed her mind. Master Makarov grunted before walking off.

* * *

Her sobs were heard as she crouched down to the ground, clenching her passionly made dandelion wreath as she forced herself to remember who she once was. All Lucy could remember was that she was once a sweet and bubbly child who loved someone dearly. "What is my goal in life?** Why was I even brought into this world?!**" She cried out.  
Faintly, she could hear the distant waves that clashed together into the rocky cliffs. A soothing hum was heard as she continued to cry, she remembered that tune and slowly looked up where a warm touch was felt. "Don't cry dear. You're the future heir of the dragon's. Raise your head, high" Layla said gently. "Mother?" Lucy croaked as she watched her mother hum her childhood song. "Did you forget what I told you?" Layla questioned. Lucy hesitantly looked around before shaking her head which made her mother chuckle innocently.

"I told you this, '_We have your memories, trust and happiness_'. Lucy...Sabertooth is not your home" Layla stated sternly which made Lucy shake her head in denial. "That's false. Sabertooth is a kind place. I_ believe_ in them" Lucy stated. "No. They're just using you to _gain_ reputation. Remember. You're originally a Fairy Tail member and you are the next heir of the dragon's. You must carry out your job" Layla said sternly as she looked down on Lucy. "What _memories_? I can't tell which are my true memories now. There's no way that I've been kidnapped - Oh my goodness..." Lucy had just realized what she had just said.

Layla gently smiled at her, "Let me tell you Lucy...Those memories are not_ fake_. You spent most of your time with Natsu, Erza and Gray. They are your childhood friends which you had cherished_ soo_ much. They have been searching for you far and wide" Layla said as she watched the three mages run forward to her. "Let me do something for you Lucy...I'll break the spell that your so-called 'Master' has been using on you. You must confront your father after this, alright? You have just found most of your memories but you still do not remember the names and faces of who you _once_ loved. Your emotions of happiness will return to you once you join Fairy Tail. Your trust is already there for them, am I right?" Layla explained briefly. Lucy looked up before looking over to Team Natsu, she forced a smile before standing up, nodding her head in agreement. Her mother felt relieved when she saw Lucy standing up with pride, '_That's my daughter..._' Layla boasted to herself before closing her eyes.

_"Magic of all good and evil,_  
_Come and help me break off this spell,_  
_The darkness will rise and so will be the light,_  
_The balance shall now be in balance,_

_I call fourth your powers to dispel this spell... And fight against this retread spell..."_

Layla's body started to glow and so did Lucy who was now slowly levitating in the air with her eyes closed. Her keys started to rattle and jingle as her mother continued to chant.

_"All of the stars that shine ever so brightly,_  
_Answer my call and come to my request..._  
_Combine the powers of the stars, darkness and light,_  
_To create a better existence,_  
_As I, Layla Heartfilia,_  
_Shall use this power to break this!"_

Soon stars came shooting down onto the ground, transforming into spirits who watched the heavens and the sky above. They all stood around Lucy, joining hands as their eyes were shut closed. When stars stopped falling down, two people floated down from the sky, one was a man who had white eyes in royal king clothing while the other was a woman dressed in white, with black eyes who wore a white gown which also resembled royalty - They were the guardians of the 'Light' and 'Darkness'.

"_**Activate! Blessings of the Heaven's!**_" Layla shouted out as she thrusted her hands into the air. Winds started to lash out as if a bad storm was coming their way and the sounds of the crashing waves started to increase. The spirits around Lucy started to hum before being lifted into the sky, becoming one with the other to create a large sphere. "I'll be returning your radiance Lucy - I'll give you my _radiance_...And _my_ dragon." Layla whispered.

The large sphere soon was being taken care of by the two guardians two stood there - Waving their hands in different directions as they controlled its strength. They then released their magic into the sphere before lowering it down into Lucy who screamed in pain. The sphere drew out the spell and soon shattered into shards before slowly placing Lucy onto the ground again.

Somehow...Lucy felt refreshed as she opened her eyes, "Yuri... **_Yurimentala!_**" Lucy cried out as she let her magic run loose. Light was being released from Lucy's body soon, a pillar was formed with Lucy in the middle. A young dragon grew out it and looked at Lucy, "It's been a while Lucy-sama" She greeted without moving its mouth. Lucy jumped onto her dragon and quickly they flew off leaving, Team Natsu and the Twin Dragon Slayers there, dumbfounded. Natsu quickly ran up to Layla, catching her on time. "Are you alright?" Natsu questioned when he looked at the woman. "I must go..." Layla panted before slowly vanishing.

* * *

"**That damn girl!**" The man shouted as he slammed his fists onto his chair. "Why are you so angry dear?" A voice questioned which made the man look up to see the woman dressed in a white gown. "L-L-Layla?" The man stuttered as he stood up with pure confusion in his eyes. "It's been a while my dear...**Now what have you done to our daughter?!**" Layla hissed as she stood her ground. "What are you saying? I just taught her some new things" He replied as he acted innocent. The female blonde stomped up to him, "Jude. She's far too young to carry of this job. Don't you _dare_ touch her!" Layla yelled.

Jude stepped back and looked at his wife, "I-I-I thought you died... Is it that wrong to let our daughter learn new things?" Jude answered with his forehead. "She shall fight for what is right! Because of you're stupid selfishness, our child is in grave danger! Do you not know, that you're taking away her cherished ones, like what you've done to me?! She'll end up like me Jude! **She's our child for goodness sake!** I had to give her my magic. If you're not going to be a proper father, then, I'll support her with something much more **stronger** than that!" Layla confronted as she started to glow, "_Let the mothers heart provide strength for her child! I will protect her using my magic!_" Layla screamed before transferring her magic over to Lucy. "M-M-Mother?!" Lucy cried out as her eyes started to swell up when she saw her mother collapse onto the floor. "**Mother!**" Lucy yelled as she ran forwards to catch her falling parent. Layla just smiled and continued to fall. When Lucy thought that she had caught her mother, her eyes widened in horror when Layla fell through her arms and body. She was a ghost and Lucy couldn't do anything about it.

"**Don't leave me!**" Lucy cried out as she attempted to touch Layla with her hands. Tears continued to pour out as she begged god not to take her away. Layla looked up, "I'll always be by your side. I'll continue in being a Ghost Script to support your goal... But this time. I will have _no powers_. Please... Join Fairy Tail... Because it was my... '_Home_'" Layla weakly stated before disintegrating Lucy watched in horror before giving out a petrifying dragon's roar. Her eyes glared over to her father who stood there blankly with a face filled with guilt, and regret. "**If it wasn't because of you! Give me back my memories! Give me back myself!**" Lucy cried out as she stood up. "I told you once yet you refuse to listen._ I, Lucy Heartfilia, is not an object for someone who has no respect on a child. I shall never be a tool for someone like you!_"

Her eyes were filled with a mixture of unhappiness - Anger, frustration, confusion, hatred. All of her feelings were nothing but negativity. "**Why should I? They're holding you back! Should I lock you inside this house for an extra ten years?**" Jude shouted out insanely. The blonde started to growl at her father - No. The person that she hated the most. "Give me back my memories or I'll_ slit_ your throat and_ feed it_ to the monsters" Lucy threatened dangerously as she approached her father, "You took away my memories and friends, my mother and now you're slowly taking away my soul. What else do you _want_?" Lucy hissed lowly.

Yurimentala came flying in front of her master, "Don't you dare hurt your own father, Lucy-sama" Yurimentala warned coldly as she watched her master stare at her. Lucy gave up, her legs were like jelly. She wanted everything to return to her, "Please... Give me back what's mine..." She begged as her bangs covered her face. "Fine..." Jude sighed before walked over to her. He placed his hand on Lucy's forehead before chanting foreign words which Lucy couldn't make out.

Her eyes widened when she saw each one of her memories. Her memories which were shared with Natsu, Erza and Gray. Her mother and her childhood friends were right. They were always looking for her. Yurimentala looked at her master before closing her eyes, slowly growing smaller and smaller as she returned back into Lucy's heart. "We'll share the same feelings forever Lucy-sama" Yurimentala echoed before vanishing. Lucy slowly got up and bowed to her father before walking out weakly.

The blonde walked out of the castle and to her surprise, the weather was indeed sad - It was raining and all Lucy could do is look up into the sky and cry, allowing the rain to hide all her tears. She remembered something from the past; "_When you're lonely and sad Luce! Just call for our names and we'll come and save you from your sadness_" The cheery voice chimed as the boy with pink hair smiled at her brightly.

Lucy looked at the grey clouds above her and she was hesitant in what she was going to do. She slowly closed her eyes and gave in a big inhale, she then opened her mouth, "**NATSUU!**" Lucy cried out into the distance. The blonde waited for a reply but never got one back, '_Ha...I guess it's too late that none will help me now..._' Lucy thought to herself as she lost hope. She was about to walk when she heard distant shouting and yelling. In the sky she saw a giant kite made out of ice in the air - On top, stood Natsu, Gray and Erza who waved over to her with bright faces. Lucy felt a heavy burden getting lifted away from her heavy heart, she quickly activated her wings and flew into Natsu's arms who was open. "Natsuu!" Lucy cried out. Natsu held onto her shoulders and pushed her slightly back, allowing her to see his face. All three of them had tears in their eyes, "You finally called for us... Luce... You remembered" Natsu cried softly. "Tadiama" Lucy stated before receiving a group hug.

"I want to see Sabertooth" Lucy said sternly as she looked into Gray's eyes sternly. They all hesitated before nodded in acceptance.

* * *

"**WHAT?!**" Jiemma boomed as he stood up. Minerva flinched as she watched her father/master stand up. He raised up his right and and slapped her across her face, using such force that was enough to make her fly out of the office doors and into the hallway. "**DID YOU JUST TELL ME THAT THE MAGIC WORE OFF?!**" Master Jiemma boomed. "H-H-Hai. I'm very sorry!" Minerva cried out as she touched her grazed cheek which was throbbing in pain. "**Fairy Tail managed to convince the organizers to hold the GMG for a day and now they've managed to break the spell?! SUCH A PATHETIC DAUGHTER! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED!**" Jiemma shouted.

Sabertooth froze in the spots as they watched the wretched scene occurring in front of them. They couldn't do anything, they just watched and allow the scene to get carved into their minds. Sting, Rogue, Lector and Frosch watched in horror as they watched one of their strongest members get beaten by their master. Minerva was shaking ferociously as she refuses to meet eyes with her angry father.

"M-M-Master...Can't you forgive Minerva? She really didn't think it'll happen" Lector asked as he walked forward. "**Where are there such pests in this guild?!**" Jiemma growled which made Lector stop walking while cold blood run through his veins making the poor maroon Exceed to be shivering. Frosch ran over to Lector and hugged his arm tightly, trying to signal its friend that he's here. "**LET ME ASK AGAIN! WHY ARE THERE CATS IN THIS GUILD!**" The master fummed. "M-M-Master. What are you saying? We're in your guild too. We have Sabertooth's stamp right here" Lector replied as he showed Master Jiemma his stamp.

Fury went all over Jiemma's mind. "**Let me show you what happens when a pest comes into this guild!**" Master Jiemma boomed as pointed over to Lector and Frosch, "**NO! DON'T YOU DARE KILL THEM!**" Sting cried out in horror as magic slowly gathered up in his hands, tears rolling from the two faces of fear. Once Jiemma thrusted down his hand. Sting and Rogue saw the blonde locks brush pass them, "**Don't you dare kill them!**" The girl cried out as she hugged the two crying Exceeds. She covered their ears as she screamed out in horrid pain. Blood slowly dripped out of the deep lashes given from Jiemma's magic. "If it isn't our '_Shining Dandelion_' - " Jiemma saw three Fairy Tail mages behind her who's eyes were as wide as golf balls "- and _fairies_" Jiemma smirked. Lucy looked up as she gritted her teeth, still hugging onto the petrified Exceeds, "How dare you attempt to hurt them... **What have they done to you?!**" Lucy shouted which made everyone completely shocked.

Lucy closed her eyes and breathed in then out, "Yurio" Lucy said blankly. Her bartender walked over to her, "Remove the guild mark" Lucy said which completely caught Yurio and Yukino off guard "But Lucy...". "Just do it" Lucy said, cutting off her close friend. Yurio gave out a sad smile, "If you insist..." She said, covering Lucy's Sabertooth mark and then uncovering it to reveal nothing on her hands. "You're _leaving_ Sabertooth?!" Her guild members questioned but to be only interrupted by their guild master who was laughing deviously. "**You think you can just get away with it?! I can just force the guild stamp back onto your hands**" He chuckled. Lucy gave out a confident smirk, "I said that I would only _temporarily_ join your guild. I was never a _permanent_ guild member. No. I was _never_ a stable member in this guild" Lucy spat back.

She walked over to Sting and Rogue, which totally dropped her defense. Jiemma came running into her before being blocked by a dragon who was purely white, "Don't you dare touch our princess" The dragon growled as it tightened its grip on Jiemma's fist. Lucy handed the two Exceeds over to Sting and Rogue and gently smiled at the four, mouthing out, '_I'm sorry_'. Sting and Rogue started to cry, "Don't do it Lucy" They begged. Lucy didn't reply as she turned around, clenching her teeth and fists.

"_**Celestial Dragon's Wrath!**_" Lucy shouted as she released out a beam of stars using her hands towards Jiemma who got pushed back. "Such power" He chuckled as he looked at Lucy who was beyond furious - She started to behave like a fairy. '_Her magic...It's so amazing!_' He shouted in his mind. "How dare you hurt your guild members!" Lucy yelled. She closed her eyes and started to focus on her powers;

"_The stars that shine ever so brightly,_  
_Become one and listen to your master,_  
_I, Lucy Heartfilia,_  
_Will call for your power,_  
_All the endless shining stars,_  
_Answer my call,_  
_Release out your radiance!_  
**_Starling Eternal!_**"

She allowed her wrath to go together with her magic, making her magic much more stronger than before. Her bright stars came swarming to her former master before Minerva came in, opening a portal which allowed the stars to come shooting back to her. Lucy was pushed back to where her childhood friends stood, she looked up with a glare and a growl. The scarlet-haired mage walked in front of Lucy, telling her not to fight anymore. "He actually tried to hurt his members...**WHAT TYPE OF MASTER ARE YOU!**" Lucy roared. To her surprise, Natsu went running across her - A slow-motion movement was made when they brushed passed each other. "**Why should I care? Sabertooth shall be on top of the food chain. We will demolish those weak guilds while we're on top. These people will help me have Sabertooth on top. You people are nothing but mere toys for our boredom. I don't know why you... You, Lucy, to be joining with those fairies. THEY'RE NOTHING BUT UTTER TRASH WHO SHOULD STAY AS THE MOST SHITTEST GUILD IN FIORE!**" Jiemma cackled. He was completely off guard since he didn't know Natsu was running towards him;

"_With a flame on the right hand...  
__And a flame on the left hand...__  
__Why you combine the flames together..._

**_Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!_**"

Natsu yelled as his body soon was engulfed with flames. He quickly dashed up to Jiemma and headbutted him, causing him to clash in the wall. Natsu landed gracefully and jumped back, creating a safe distance between the two. While the two fairies fought against Jiemma, Erza stood there as she watched the two boys fight a guild master, '_There's no way that we'll win_' She thought to herself.

"How about we make a bet you pathetic fairies? If we, Sabertooth, win the GMG, you all must bow down to us and receive a punishment and Lucy will be under our care - " Fairy Tail flinched when they heard Lucy's name mentioned in the bet. They all looked back to Lucy who had her head down, her bangs covering her every expression. They soon paid attention back to Sabertooth's master, - and if you trash are '_able_' to '_win_' the GMG. We shall not call you trash and _Lucy will be able to stay in your lame guild_" Jiemma snickered. "**BRING IT ON!**" Natsu shouted as his body was being engulfed by flames, the tips of the flames showed confidence, saying 'Bring-it-on'. "We'll accept your challenge because I'm in their guild!" Lucy shouted as she raised her high which made Sting, Rogue, Yukino, Orga and Yurio sigh in relief as they smiled inwards - They knew that their Lucy was back, but the two Dragon Slayers couldn't accept one thing - Their close friend was about to be taken away from those 'fairies'. '_No..Don't leave us Lucy..._' Sting begged inside as he tried to send the message through to her.

His attempt in telepathy failed when Lucy raised up her right hand, allowing everyone to see the back of her hand. It slowly glowed white and the faces of Team Natsu began to smile - Somehow Happy and Hirojine were able to smile even though they didn't know what was happening much. As they all watched, a pink guild mark slowly started to appear - It as Lucy's original guild mark, Fairy Tail. "I shall not let my guild fall into the hands of such low-lives. They are my home and my original family" Lucy stated confidently as she walked off, "From now on. I shall be your enemy and you shall be mine. Have fun...Sting...Rogue" Lucy said before whispering something to Sting and Rogue who felt like giving out a devastating roar, '_**FAIRY TAIL! I WILL NOT LET YOU GET AWAY WITH LUCY!**_' Sting and Rogue growled to himself. Jiemma got straight back up and slammed his leg to the floor, "**If you step out of this building, your title shall plummet into the ocean!**" He yelled out. Lucy turned around to face the sabers and forced a smile to them all, "I will not regret it" Lucy replied before continuing her walk out of the guild.

As they walked out, Lucy used her Wind magic to slam the door shut. Once it closed, Lucy collapsed which made Team Fairy Tail call out her name in distress, "Lucy!". '_I'm back...Now for my happiness, but why is my world slowly going pitch black?_' Lucy reminded herself as she made contact with the cold ground below her.

* * *

Charles sat on her partners bed with eyes filled with horror, '_No way...The riddle...That's not what I saw...I made up a lie...I messed up the riddle this can't be happening!_' She panicked before closing her eyes - She will now read out the true riddle in her mind. She regretted her actions but that was all the best. Charles shed a tear as she recalled the true riddle to no one but herself;

'_Fate has now changed its path and has chosen its new victims,_  
_The 'Twin Dragon Slayers' will lose one of its loved one,_  
_In order to escape reality they walk into the darkness,_  
_They'll do what ever they can to take back what was theirs,_

_The 'Dazzling Dandelion' will help her child,_  
_As she fights against her death,_  
_She'll confront her husband and tell him the truth,_  
_But it'll just be a misunderstanding,_

_"The 'Shining Dandelion' will lose its name,_  
_As she fights for what is right she claims,_  
_Her question was answered but she refuses to leave,_  
_To leave the guild she grew up with or to walk down a new fate,_

_Her radiance will slowly fade,_  
_As her pure heart will slowly fall,_  
_Was it love was that she was looking for?_  
_Or was it warmth that will lead her way?_

_When day five pass the clock will soon strike twelve,_  
_And that's when the day when the 'Shining Dandelion' will pick her next path to walk,_  
_She'll fight and fight until she drops,_  
_The black and blue dragon will fight for what he wants as he destroys the town,_

_The 'Shining Dandelion' will now choose its path,_  
_To save one or to save the other,_  
_She gives up her choices to sacrifice herself,_  
_She'll fall down with nothing but sadness.._

_The 'Shining Dandelion' will lose her last goal as she sings out what she believes,_  
_The dragons will clash and the human race will fall,_  
_It's not a pleasant sight,_  
_She'll take one last test to prove her fate and yes she'll will do it,_

_Once the next day will pass it'll be just an ordinary day but with something none would expect,_  
_That very existence that once claim the of the 'Shining Dandelion' will no longer be in this world,_  
_The 'Infamous Dragon' will cry and mourn as its flower is not yet to be living,_  
_His tears will fall and touch the flower in hopes that she'll revive,_

_The man will not expect how cruel fate can be,_  
_What was once there will stay by his side until his time has ended,_  
_The people will cry and the dragons will mourn,_  
_Until a sudden change will happen_'


	14. Just Don't Leave Okay?

_'Fate has now changed its path and has chosen its new victims,_  
_The 'Twin Dragon Slayers' will lose one of its loved one,_  
_In order to escape reality they walk into the darkness,_  
_They'll do what ever they can to take back what was theirs,_

_The 'Dazzling Dandelion' will help her child,_  
_As she fights against her death,_  
_She'll confront her husband and tell him the truth,_  
_But it'll just be a misunderstanding,_

_"The 'Shining Dandelion' will lose its name,_  
_As she fights for what is right she claims,_  
_Her question was answered but she refuses to leave,_  
_To leave the guild she grew up with or to walk down a new fate,_

_Her radiance will slowly fade,_  
_As her pure heart will slowly fall,_  
_Was it love was that she was looking for?_  
_Or was it warmth that will lead her way?_

_When day five pass the clock will soon strike twelve,_  
_And that's when the day when the 'Shining Dandelion' will pick her next path to walk,_  
_She'll fight and fight until she drops,_  
_The black and blue dragon will fight for what he wants as he destroys the town,_

_The 'Shining Dandelion' will now choose its path,_  
_To save one or to save the other,_  
_She gives up her choices to sacrifice herself,_  
_She'll fall down with nothing but sadness.._

_The 'Shining Dandelion' will lose her last goal as she sings out what she believes,_  
_The dragons will clash and the human race will fall,_  
_It's not a pleasant sight,_  
_She'll take one last test to prove her fate and yes she will do it,_

_Once the next day will pass it'll be just an ordinary day but with something none would expect,_  
_That very existence that once claim the of the 'Shining Dandelion' will no longer be in this world,_  
_The 'Infamous Dragon' will cry and mourn as its flower is not yet to be living,_  
_His tears will fall and touch the flower in hopes that she'll revive,_

_The man will not expect how cruel fate can be,_  
_What was once there will stay by his side until his time has ended,_  
_The people will cry and the dragons will mourn,_  
_Until a sudden change will happen'_

* * *

The sunlight reached through the thin curtains which hung high above the window, hitting onto Lucy's eyes as she tried to block it out by squinting her eyes even harder. "Natsu...Turn off the light you idiot" Lucy mumbled as she shuffled around, turning her head away from the window. The young girl sitting beside her chuckled when she heard the soft complaints coming from the certain blonde mage. She leaned over slightly and brushed away the loose strands of hair which somehow tickled the sleeping Lucy. "I see why Natsu cherished her so deeply even before I arrived" The girl chuckled to herself.

Lisanna sat there watching over the girl, '_She's lucky to have someone like him by her side. Lucy...I heard your cries and pain through your mother and Master. I'll support you..._' Lisanna thought to herself as she gently smiled. Her smile faded when she saw Lucy's peaceful face turn from a peaceful and calmed face to a horrid face. She started to whimper and shiver in fear as she seemed to be fighting against something in her dream, "No...No...**NO! Don't take Natsu away from me!**" Lucy shouted before waking up with tears coming from her eyes. "Lucy? Are you alright?!" Lisanna cried out as she leaned over to rub the back of the blonde. Lucy just nodded while her body continued to shake in fear, "What's going on?" Lucy questioned softly over to herself which Lisanna happened to here.

Lucy scanned around her unknown surroundings, her eyes landed on Lisanna, "Where's Natsu? Where's Erza? **WHERE'S GRAY?! WHERE ARE THEY?!**" Lucy panicked as she looked at Lisanna. She clenched onto her head when pain started to kick in. Her terrifying memories, of her being taken away from her friends were repeating in her head - The massive roars of the dragons, the screams of herself, the yells from her friends who were crying for her to come back.  
"Dragons...Roars...Crying...Screaming...Me...Kidna pped...No...Taken...Away...**AHHH!**" Lucy screamed as she lunged down to scream at the blankets. "Lucy?!" Lisanna cried out as she tried to calm Lucy down, "It's not a dream right?! Natsu, Erza and Gray came back to me. Where are they?! I can't handle this ANYMORE!" Lucy yelled before glowing a faint yellow color.

She was panicking, she wanted to get away from this very room, she wanted to see Natsu and the others, she wants to walk down their paths of living together with them but where are they? They're not in the same room with her, instead, she was alone with a girl who she didn't know much. Did Natsu and the others leave her? Her head was filling up with insane ideas.

Lisanna stood up, knocking the chair down over to the side before running out of the room, "**HAPPY! HIROJINE! QUICK! GET NATSU!**" Lisanna called out. The faint reply was heard from Happy, "Aye sir!". Lisanna ran back to see Lucy now being even brighter than before, "Where are they? Did they leave me because I hurt them? I'm _scared_...I'm scared" Lucy panicked as she continued in holding her head.  
'_I can't see!_' Lisanna cried out. "Calm down Lucy! He's coming!" Lisanna shouted out as she leaned against the door frame as tears streamed down from her eyes - She could feel the pain that Lucy was radiating. If that was her sealed pain then of course this is the power of fear, when loosing a close friend.

* * *

"**NATSUUU!**" The blue Exceed cried out as he landed into Natsu's arms with Hirojine stopping from behind. "What's wrong Happy?!" Natsu questioned with a hint of concern. "Lucy...She's awake and she's searching all over for you! Lisanna won't be able to calm her down for much longer" Happy called out. Natsu's eyes widen with pure horror before running to his home. He brushed passed the trees and bushes, before he stopped at his house. He could hear Lucy's terrified cries as she looked for him. Natsu ran crashing into his house and into his room where he saw Lisanna hugging her tightly as Lucy shook her head. "NATSU!" Lisanna cried out as her worried face grew brighter.

Lucy stopped panicking when she heard Lisanna cry out Natsu's name. She stopped glowing and looked up to the door where Natsu stood panting. New tears replaced her panicking ones, quickly, Lucy ran out of the bed before running over to Natsu hugging her, "It's not a nightmare _after_ all. Natsu and everyone else are still here with me" Lucy said as she rubbed her face in Natsu's scarf. Standing with shock, Natsu soon returned the hug, it all got short when Lisanna thought of an idea which could make Lucy feel much more comfortable in the guild.

"Maybe if we take her to the guild today during the delay...Maybe we can allow her adjust to the guild before the GMG starts" Lisanna suggested as she clapped her hands in excitement. "Luce. Do you want to meet your new nakamas?" Natsu cheered. He hid his agitated feelings - He really wanted to have the hug last longer for himself, but he couldn't let his selfishness take over. He's been loving her for such a long time and from how far apart they were... Maybe Lucy wouldn't be able to return his feelings.  
"_Na_..._Ka_..._Ma_..." Lucy repeated but only sounding out the syllables which sounded like a child learning to talk. Her head hung down low as she separated from the hug to look at the floor. Natsu and Lisanna looked at the blonde with worried eyes, "_Nakama_. I haven't heard of that word for such a long time. All I ever heard was the word '_team mates_'. Sabertooth never allowed me to be such a carefree person like before. Are you sure that you fair- Fairy Tail, would accept me, into the guild?" Lucy questioned as she looked up in hesitation.

"What are you saying Luce? You've been in our guild ever since such a young age. Even before me, Gray and Erza. Why are you hesitating now? Be carefree, as much as you want Luce. Fairy Tail will be your_ new_ family and friends, and we'll accept you no matter how wacky you are" Natsu reasoned as he smiled at her.

The blonde felt like a heavy burden had just been washed away, her shoulders loosen as she looked at the two mages standing aside her. Hirojine flew over to Lucy and landed below her feet, "Don't worry Lucy. We're all here with you, and we'll start a new life here in Fairy Tail" She purred which somehow soothed her feelings. Lucy bent down and picked up her Fexceed, "Thank you Hirojine" Lucy said as she somehow smiled without her knowing.

Lisanna watched Lucy's unsure lips turn into a soft, warm smile. She slightly flinched when she saw the smile - It was the first time seeing it and she had to admit it, her soft gaze and smile was beautiful and angelic.  
"Lisanna, can help you get prepared. We'll be going soon" Natsu beamed. Lucy's smile faded as she watched Natsu walk out of the door, quickly, she grabbed her Bronze Celestial key which had a closet look with a mirror on it and waved it. Her clothes changed and she was all freshened up, before Natsu could walk out of the room, she grabbed his shirt and stopped him from walking. "I'm done" She stated. All the white short-haired mage could do was giggle at the stubbornness of this 'Ex- Shining Dandelion', this attitude suited her much more than the fierce, cold look. She ran in front of the two and tapped their shoulders, laughing and giggling, "Last one there is a rotten egg!" She chimed childishly. Lisanna quickly ran off before transforming into a bird, "_**Animal Soul: Wings!**_" Lisanna cheered for taking off.

Lucy watched the young girl fly off with a smile which made Lucy smile once again, '_Maybe smiling and happiness is easy to claim_' Lucy thought to herself. Natsu started shouting at Lisanna, "Hey! You had a head start Lisanna! - " He stopped and looked over to Lucy. "You know the way over to the guild?" Natsu asked. Lucy nodded and Natsu smiled gleefully before suddenly taking off, "Then if you don't start! You're going to be last place!" Natsu shouted as he flew off with Happy. "_**MAX SPEED!**_" Happy yelled out which made his Aera even more faster.

"We're not going to lose aren't we?" Hirojine chuckled. Lucy watched the two fly off before they caught up with each other. "Go first, Hirojine" Lucy stated. Her Fexceed just smirked and took off, taking only a few minutes to catch up, to their speed. "**WHAT THE?!**" Lucy heard Natsu question.  
She slowly crouched before running and taking a massive leap into the sky, "**_Activate! Wings of a Dragon!_**" She shouted before catching up. Within only five minutes, she aced passed Natsu and Lisanna who mouths were wide open. She snickered as she looked back at the two in a daze, "You gotta be stronger than that to win against me!" Lucy yelled out before increasing her speed.

She landed gracefully at the guild doors and watched them come flying over. "**LUCCCY! CAN'T STOPP!**" Her Fexceed cried out which Lucy was able to catch. She looked up and sweat-dropped when the same situation was happening to the other two who are now fidgeting to stop. "_**Sky Dragon's Cloud!**_" Lucy shouted as she used her hands to create a cloud which was big enough to catch the two of them. Apparently, Lucy's cloud wasn't enough to stop them, which meant that they all crashed through the door together, all muddled and mixed up with the cloud. They rolled through the doors and came crashing into the bar table, earning a huge 'Thump' on their heads. Slowly, the four slid down from their crash with Happy dead tired on Natsu's head, tail on his face.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Erza came stomping up with a cold glare which made the three stand on their feet, "Gomen!" They all apologized, Hirojine chuckled as she rested on the scarlet-haired. Erza stared at the two, but since Lucy was there, she easily forgave them. **For now**. "Fine. Just don't do something that may make the guild come crashing down" Erza stated as she gave out a sigh. The blonde smiled and jumped onto her scarlet-haired friend, "Arigato Erza!" She beamed. "I get it. I get it" Erza said.

"Lucy? Where would you like your guild stamp to be?" Mirajane asked as she walked up to the blonde. Lucy's eyes started to sparkle, "Uhm. Are you really Mirajane?! From Sorcerers Magazine?!" Lucy questioned, her heart beating non-stop. The white long-haired mage smiled, "Hai. Now back to my question" Mirajane replied before cutting Lucy's fangirl moment. Before Lucy could open her mouth, Master Makarov came into the conversation. "My child. Lucy does not need a stamp since she's already a Fairy Tail mage". All eyes came darting towards Lucy. "**_WHHAAAAT?!_**" The rest of the clueless guild shouted out. "I guess we should explain everything again..." Mirajane sweat-dropped.

* * *

"And that's why she's am original Fairy Tail mage" Master Makarov said with a satisfied smirk plastered on his face. All eyes went back from Lucy who was put in a quite awkward position. "My name is Lucy. Nice to meet you all" She greeted as she bowed down. "Ne Lucy! What magic do you use?!" A guild member called out. The blonde flinched when she heard the question and now all eyes were staring. Not a glimpse, but staring. "I use Celestial Summoning but I also am, a Dragon Slayer" Lucy replied. Everyone was shocked when Lucy announced to the guild that she was a Dragon Slayer. "What type of Dragon Slaying magic do you use Lu-chan?" Levy asked politely. "Uhm. I use the element fire and celestial" Lucy answered. "**NANI! _TWO_ TYPES?!**" They all shouted out which made Lucy feel slightly uncomfortable.

The short white-haired mage came walking up to her, "What happened in the past? It seems to place a big thing in your heart" Lisanna asked in concern. Lucy looked away and Master Makarov grumbled. "Lucy does not need to tell you -" Before he could finish his statement. Lucy cut him off to answer her question, "Well...I was taken away, locked in a castle which was deep in the woods, got forced to learn Dragon Slaying magic and other types, met Sting and Rogue by chance and was almost dead during our escape and was then saved by Mast- 'Jiemma' and then was taken over by magic then this..." Lucy replied briefly.

As they got to know Lucy. Mirajane whispered something over to the three wizards who stood beside Lucy. Knowing that Lucy had enhanced hearing like what all Dragon Slayers have, the Take-Over mage took extreme caution. Gray, Erza and Natsu looked at Mirajane with clueless faces before understanding her emotions, '_A welcoming party? Sounds good to me_' Gray thought to himself as they all nodded in return for Mirajane's thoughtful plan.

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu called which made Lucy's conversation with the guild to be cut short. "What's wrong Natsu?" She asked back with confusion written all over, thinking that something wrong was going to happen. The Fire Dragon Slayer smiled at her with his signature grin, "Fight the three of us! We all know that you're strong!" Natsu declared - He was really confident in winning. Lucy pouted and looked away, "Why should I? I just came into the guild, and now you're asking for a fight? **No**" Lucy replied bluntly. Gray tapped Natsu's shoulder, saying that he's got this, "Winner gets a Silver Celestial key. I guess that you're not into that stuff now..." Gray lied, biting his tongue. The Celestial mage turned around with sparkling eyes, "**DEAL!**" She yelled in excitement which made the group of friends smirk. "Lucy's not going to lose to you people!" Hirojine shouted in encouragement. Lucy looked over to her Fexceed and nodded. "YOSH! IT'S ON!" Natsu cheered.

A fake cough interrupted their chat, soon all eyes were on Master Makarov, "If you want to fight each other. Go to the training grounds. I don't want this building to go crumbling down on us" He pointed out. The guild started to chatter and talk about who was going to win. For Lucy who just came in and them not knowing her true powers. Majority of the bets go to Team Natsu.

Walking out, Mirajane tapped on a few shoulders, "What's wrong Mira?" They asked, watched the guild go out to the grounds to see the fight. "Can you please help me with preparations?" Mirajane asked. The five looked at each other before nodding, "Sure thing".

* * *

"Are you ready?" Natsu asked as he and his two friends got ready - Natsu being engulfed with flames, Erza in her Heaven's Wheel armor while Gray grabbed hold of his two blades made from ice. "The battle begins now!" Lisanna cheered. Once heard, Team Natsu went into action, all three charging ahead to Lucy who didn't take any actions and stood there.  
"**_Fire Dragon's Roar!_**" Natsu called out, giving out a heated roar to Lucy who easily ate it. "_**Trinity Sword!**_" Erza shouted as she sliced the air with two of her swords in an 'x' formation going outwards. The blonde did a back flip and looked up into the air to see Gray diving down to her, quickly, she jumped back once again.

The guild cheered in excitement as they watched the heated battle of the attacking and dodging fighters in the field. "Why aren't you fighting back? Are you holding back or too terrified?" Natsu mocked as a joke. Lucy shook her head in refusal, "I'm the ex-member of the Stellar Dragons Trio!" Lucy called out, kicking Gray in the stomach before jumping out of Natsu's reach. Landing gracefully, Lucy jumped into the air and landed on Natsu's back before jumping back into the air, pushing him down to the ground with pressure. She jumped away again from Erza's blade. She had to fight back but in a way of not hurting them, '_How can I not hurt them by using strong magic...Wind_'.

Lucy ran into a tree, running up its trunk before jumping horizontally as if she was rolling in the air, '_Here goes nothing_' She thought. "Sky - " She was about to open her mouth until she remembered something which made her off-guard. "_**Ice-Make: Lance!**_" Gray shouted, attacking Lucy. The blonde grunted before pulling out a bronze, "Open! Gate of the Blazing Bird! Phoen!" Lucy summoned as her key started to glow. A bird screech was heard and out flew the fire phoenix, "You called, Lucy?" Phoen asked as she flapped her glamorous fiery wings. "Knock them out. Don't_ kill_. Don't _injure_" Lucy stated as she nudged her head over to the three who were panting.

"_**Fire Dragon's Roar!**_"  
"_**Dazzling Fire Beam!**_"

The combination slowly swirled around each other, hitting the ground right in front of them. "AHH" Team Natsu grunted before falling to the ground where Phoen flew over, trapping them under her claws. The young blonde skipped over to Natsu, "You lost Natsu" Lucy smiled before whistling a quick tune which made her fire phoenix release its grasp of the three.

"No way..."

"This can't be happening"

"Titania got beaten?"

"The knight fell?!"

"Natsu lost to Lucy?"

Fairy Tail started to cheer before running up to Lucy, who actually felt happy to be having these many people around her with happiness and kindness written over. The three slowly got up with the help of the two Exceeds and Lucy. "Good fight..." Lucy smiled as she shook their hands. Gray swung his arm over to Lucy who made a certain Water mage turn to the two, "I see that we're not the only ones who've gotten stronger!" He chuckled. Lucy sweat-dropped, "Gray...Shirt" She pointed out. "Shit!" Gray cursed before running around the area to look for his missing shirt. Natsu started to crack up while Erza just shook her head in shame.

"Lucy?" A voice called out which made the Celestial mage turn her attention over to the owner, "Mira-san? What's wrong?" Lucy asked as she ran up to her. "Well...To celebrate in having you in the guild and the return of Team Natsu's cherished friend. We, the guild, would like to show you something" Mirajane smiled as she looked over Lucy's shoulder. The blonde crinkled her nose in confusion before turning around to see the guild look at her with smiles on their faces. "What's this celebration...-" Lucy was cut off by Lisanna who grabbed her hands, dragging her towards to building once again, "Come on silly!" Lisanna beamed as she continued to run.

Lucy didn't know what was happening but her world and the outside world started to go to black. Before she knew it, she was possessed. The blonde stopped and slapped her hand away from Lisanna who gave everyone pure shock. "What's going on?!" Mirajane cried out as she ran passed Lucy to reach her younger sister. Lucy's eyes were hazy, she showed no signs of emotions as she scanned through the crowd to search for three people. Team Natsu pushed through the crowd to see what was up, "Lucy?" Natsu asked as he looked at her then over to Lisanna who was blowing on her hand where the rash was made from Lucy's nails.

The blonde didn't respond to any questions that were thrown out to her. She just sprinted over to Natsu and grabbed his neck, pushing him down onto the ground where everyone gasped. Lucy, their new guild member, was choking Natsu. "You are the one who stopped me from being a Sabertooth mage. I_ shall_ kill the three of you!" Lucy shouted out as she continued to choke Natsu. Erza looked around and saw a shady figure in the tree, she quickly threw a sword over to the branch, surprising the person who ran away.  
Once he was gone, Lucy's eyes returned back to normal before passing out. "I knew it far too well" Erza mumbled as she looked at the branch, '_Sabertooth is trying to take her back by force_' She stated as she looked at Natsu who sat up, catching his breath while Gray tried to wake Lucy up. "Someone was here wasn't it?" A guild member asked. Erza simply just nodded, making the guild go even more concern for Lucy's safety.

* * *

Music was playing and the loud chattering of the guild echoed through Lucy's ears. Slowly Lucy opened her eyes to see the guild partying, on the rails of the staircase hung a banner saying, 'Welcome to Fairy Tail Lucy!'. "What's going on?" Lucy asked as she slowly got up from the floor which was covered by a series of soft towels and a pillow. '_Fairy Tail sure cares for their members_' Lucy thought, fighting against the heavy throbbing in her head.  
"Are you alright?" Lisanna asked as she gave out her hand. Lucy was shocked to see a bandage wrapped around the girls' hand. "What happened to your hand?" Lucy questioned as she grabbed hold of Lisanna's other hand. Lisanna seemed to hesitate, "Did you not remember anything that happened?" She asked. The blonde suddenly let go of Lisanna's, "What are you talking about? What happened?" Lucy asked, her voice shaking in fear. Lisanna looked away, "Maybe someone else will tell you it. I'm going to look for Natsu..." She mumbled before running away.

"Lu-chan!" A faint call was heard in the distance. Lucy turned her head to see Levy running towards her with her right hand waving in the air. Lucy smiled and walked up towards Levy, "What's wrong Levy?" Lucy asked. Levy gleamed before holding out her hand, "Welcome to the guild Lucy. I was never able to introduce myself properly. My name is Levy McGarden. I'm a Solid-Script mage. I also wasn't able to thank you properly when you let me escape from Grimoire Heart. Thank you" Levy introduced cheerfully. "It's not much of a problem" Lucy reassured.

The guild wasn't,_ half_ bad. They all introduced themselves to Lucy one-by-one and showed her around while they partied. Lucy was able to fit into the guild much more easily than she thought. They were fun and outgoing - They respected each and every one of their members and called each other as their 'nakama' or 'family'. Lucy knew that if her mother cherished this guild when she was still living that much... Lucy would have no other choice, but to cherish it for now. But wait...Lucy stopped her thoughts, '_What is the meaning of the word 'Cherish'? Is something that many people must feel?_' Lucy frowned a bit. There was no way of her experiencing the word happiness when all she's been feeling was mutual. Yes... She had smiled, but she_ never_ felt the joy of doing it seriously. Was her mask just covering her true emotions? She couldn't think of an explanation of this phenomenon...Was it even something that every human should express during their years of living?

Lucy shook the feelings away and continued her series of fake smiles. She continued to smile while Team Natsu watched in the distance, "That smile is completely fake...How are we supposed to bring back her prized smile?" Erza asked as she leaned against the bar counter. Natsu looked at the girl who smiled fakely at her guild mates with a worried look. Gray sighed and tapped Natsu's shoulder with an apologetic look, "I know that you have feelings for her but the old Lucy is gone" He stated as he used his leg to push him away from the bar, making his way over to Lucy.

Natsu clenched his fist and grinded his teeth together. He ran over to Gray and punched him the stomach, "There's no way that our Luce is gone! We just need to search for her. If she's gone, then I'll still accept the way that Lucy is now" Natsu shouted. Gray smirked, "Is that how you think about our cherished friend flame-head? You're just clinging onto the past!" Gray retorted. "Stop it you two!" A young boy shouted out, ready to interfere if this went way out of hand. Erza stopped him and shook her head, "Let them discuss about it. I'll let this pass for now" She stated firmly as she watched the two argue it out.  
"Wanna start ice-princess?" Natsu growled under his breath. Gray went into fighting stance, "Sure thing. I should knock in some common sense into your brain of yours" He smirked.

The blonde sighed and walked over to Erza, "Long night?" Erza asked as she took a sip from her glass. "Sure is. Ne...What are they talking about?" Lucy asked as she watched the fight occur in front of them. "Let's say it's about our past. Natsu sure likes to play stubborn" Erza stated as she placed her glass down to continue watching. '_About our past?_' Lucy questioned as she watched the irritated face that Natsu was pulling. But wait...He was somehow blushing with such a hurt face.

* * *

"**_Fire Dragon's Roar!_**" Natsu shouted as he breathed in. "Lucy..." Master Makarov grunted. "Hai" Lucy replied quickly as she walked up into their fight. "_**Ice-Make! Shield!**_" Gray shouted. The offensive magic was soon rebounded by the thick shield of ice, making the flames go everywhere which Lucy came into play. The blonde quickly ate up the flames to minimize the amount of destruction that may be caused from the flames. She flinched when a fiery fist came flying to her where she quickly shut her eyes shut, waiting for the impact to hit upon her. '_No pain?_' Lucy questioned as she opened her eyes. Shock ran over her face as she observed the back a the figure that claimed to be Laxus while in between them was Phoen who spread her wings defensively in front of her.

"You're such a pest" Laxus grunted as sparks sparked his headphones. A wave of lightning gushed from his body, travelling passed his arms and into the body of Natsu which electrified the poor Fire Dragon Slayer. Phoen looked back, "Are you alright Lucy?" She questioned as she pulled her wings back to stand like a bird. She threw a fierce glare through Laxus and over to Natsu and Gray who flinched. "Luuuucy. I'm sleepy" Hirojine whined as she flew towards her favorite Dragon Slayer, resting herself on Lucy's head. "I'm fine, Phoen. What time is it?" Lucy asked to her spirit. "It's 10 pm" Phoen replied before Lucy closed her gates.

"Time sure passes when you're busy talking to others" Lucy huffed as she walked over to Natsu with a mocking face, "You still owe me that Silver Celestial Key" She stated before waving good-bye to her guild mates then walking out of the doors.

As they walked out of the guild doors, Makarov shouted something out to Lucy, "Be at the guild by six in the morning tomorrow!". Lucy stopped and turned around, "This guild is much more better than Sabertooth than I thought. I'll be back. See you all soon" Lucy smiled before continuing her walk home. The master of Fairy Tail frowned before having a feeling of something happening, "Team Natsu!" He called out as he watched the three gather up, "Follow her..." He instructed before chugging down his drink. Natsu furrowed his brows, "What's going on old man?" He questioned. "I feel like something's going to happen. Quick!" Master Makarov hassled.

Erza understood what the master meant. Master Makarov was concerned about the safety of the certain Celestial and Dragon Slayer, who every guild would die to have. Even though many guild are dying for someone as strong as Lucy in their guild...She knew that there was one guild that would go further than anyone else to have Lucy represent their power -_ Sabertooth_.

"Hurry up boys. We have to catch up to her" Erza scowled before turning around. "Oh hey guys. Where are you going soo early?" An unknown guild member questioned as he walked in. "Did you see Lucy walk out?" Gray asked concerned. "Ah! The blonde? Hmmm. I said hi to her just then, in front of the guild doors" He replied briefly before watching three of the strongest mages of Fairy Tail run out.

"What's up with them?" The guild member asked. "They're worried about Lucy" The guild replied back.


	15. Chariot

_Erza understood what the master meant. Master Makarov was concerned about the safety of the certain Celestial and Dragon Slayer who every guild would die to have. Even though many guild are dying for someone as strong as Lucy in their guild...She knew that there was one guild that would go further than anyone else to have Lucy represent their power - Sabertooth._

_"Hurry up boys. We have to catch up to her" Erza scowled before turning around. "Oh hey guys. Where are you going so early?" An unknown guild member questioned as he walked in. "Did you see Lucy walk out?" Gray asked concerned. "Ah! The blonde? Hmmm. I said hi to her just then in front of the guild doors" He replied briefly before watching three of the strongest mages of Fairy Tail run out._

_"What's up with them?" The guild member asked. "They're worried about Lucy" The guild replied back._

* * *

As Team Natsu ran out. An iron chain gushed right passed them, wrapping itself around Lucy who struggled out of its grasp. The blonde scowled before breaking free, jumping back near the door where Team Natsu stood. "Why are you guys here?" She questioned as she kicked away another chain that came flying to her. "We're -" Natsu was cut off by the screaming and hisses made from a certain Fexceed. "Luuucyyyy" Hirojine winced in pain. "Loke...Tell the guild not to come out - By whatever means" Lucy stated when a Celestial Gate opened up to reveal one of her strongest spirits. Loke just nodded before rushing in.

"I'm coming Hirojine!" Lucy shouted before charging towards the chain that held her Fexceed high into the air. With quick agility and reflexes, Lucy managed to avoid them all. She quickly jumped high into the air before another chain came crashing out from the ground, slapping Lucy away and back onto the uneven surface. The blonde winced in pain, but managed to pull herself up, her eyes starting to glow red which stopped the movement of chains. She growled at the two people who slowly walked towards her - Their faces covered by the shadows.

"Who's there?!" Erza shouted as she tried to charge towards the unknown figures. She stopped behind Lucy when she heard the blonde call out their names, "What are you two doing in this side of the town? Sting, Rogue" She scowled. "To think you're having fun in this petty guild Lucy" Sting chuckled as he walked out, into the moonlight which was soon followed by Rogue. "We're here to take you away from this guild before you get_ down-graded_" Rogue answered as his eyes started to glow the same color as Lucy's eyes. Suddenly shadows engulfed her whole. "Don't look down on ME!" Lucy shouted as she burst the sphere which trapped her.

"As spicy as usual"

"Shut it, Sting" Lucy threatened as she disappeared, reappearing with a blade next to his neck. "Why did you leave us?" Sting whispered which made Lucy drop the blade, stepping back, shaking her head in refusal. "I-I d-didn't leave you two" Lucy stuttered. She was going to have a nervous breakdown any moment. "Run away Lucy!" Hirojine shrieked, before screaming at the tightening of the chains. "Hirojine!" Lucy cried out. "R-R-Run" The Fexceed whispered. '_How can I leave you?!_' Lucy thought.

"_**Shadow Dragon's Roar!**_" Rogue muttered as he came charging over. Lucy quickly opened her mouth and ate up the beam of shadows. Team Natsu couldn't do a thing. They were shaking to see Lucy, with crimson red eyes, who ate up the shadows which happened to not be her element. Lucy started to growl at the two boys, "Is this under the command of Jiemma?" She asked lowly. They both shook their heads, "You're ours Lucy...Not theirs" Sting muttered darkly.  
A wave of fear rushed through her minds and immediately tried to escape. She froze in one spot and she couldn't move an inch away - They had the advantage of Rogue having the ability to_ step on_ the shadows. Lucy swallowed onto her tears and glared at Sting who looked at her, "It's such a shocking surprise to see our mighty ex-Shining Dandelion all useless in this state. We told you that they're _useless fairies_. Why not come back to being a _saber_?" Sting whispered in her ears as her eyes widened.

"You haven't seen the true power, of what I can handle" Lucy retorted. Slices of wind came slashing passed Sting and Rogue, cutting them in the process. "I belong in Fairy Tail, thank you. I'm now a fairy and is _not_ a saber. Go back to your den" Lucy said as her face slowly transformed into a face filled with concern. "**WHY ARE YOU GOING ON THEIR SIDE WHEN WE'RE THE ONES WHO TOOK AWAY YOUR SADNESS?!**" Rogue shouted as he broke through his mask - You can see the pained eyes that had tears threatening to fall. '_That's the first time I've seen him cry..._'

Lucy's face softened and she slowly started to take steps towards the two Dragon Slayers. She swung her right arm across, creating a sharp star that sliced the chain that restricted the Fexceed where Happy flew over to catch before handing her over to Erza's arm. Hirojine started to cough but managed to be safe in Erza's protective range.  
"Come here you two" Lucy whispered as she opened her arms to give a hug. '_They must have had it rough_' Lucy thought as they slowly approached her, returning the embrace. With one contact, she knew that there was something up.

Sting smirked and quickly punched Lucy in the stomach, making her groan in pain before blacking out, he gently picked her bridal style. "What did you do to Lucy?!" Snarled Natsu with his fist flaming up already.

"_Loke...Stop Natsu before he goes berserk. I'll be back in Fairy Tail's resting room before the GMG starts or maybe back here in the morning_" Lucy telepathied over to her spirit. "Sure thing" Loke replied before running out the guild doors where Fairy Tail called after him. He stopped in front of Erza and loosened his neck tie, "Don't. You. Dare. Move" Loke said in a threatening tone.  
Fairy Tail came running out of the guild doors and gasped in surprisement, "What's going o-" Before Master Makarov could finish his question, a beam came flying towards him, thankfully, Assassin came into play, using his hand to block away the roar of shadows which was directed to his master's guild master. "Don't hurt Lucy's master" He said emotionlessly.

"You're going to far...Sting...Rogue" Lucy whispered before disappearing into the shadows with them where she soon collapsed. '_I'm sorry but I'm not letting them touch you_' Sting thought as if they were having their own private conversation, looking down as the young female blonde snuggle in his arms.

"Should we get to her place?" Rogue asked. "Yea - Your outburst sure made her shocked" Sting snickered. '_No shit __Sherlock_' Rogue retorted inwards as they continued walking to Lucy's house in complete silence.

"You sure that it's a good idea about Master wrapping us around his finger?" Sting asked as he broke the five-minute silence. Rogue didn't reply before a moment before opening his mouth, "She wouldn't us to pick the wrong path, would she?". Sting scoffed, "We were born to _break_ rules - Not to _follow_ them" He replied blankly.

They soon stopped in front of Lucy's house. They opened the door and walked upstairs to get into her apartment. Once they walked in, Rogue sighed as he slumped on her couch, "If you're saying that... Why are you in tears?" Rogue questioned bluntly while Sting gently placed her on her soft bed, " - Don't even think about raping her in her sleep, Sting" Rogue blurted which made Sting blush, "What did you say?!" Sting growled before lowering his voice once Lucy started to mumble in annoyance before shifting around.

"Hey... Don't look at me man... We all look at her as a little sister while you somehow look like someone who's going to mark her with force" Rogue stated as he stood up, walking over to Lucy's bed before climbing over her to sleep in the inside, "I'm going to sleep. Do whatever you want... Just **don't** rape her" The Shadow Dragon Slayer stated before closing his eyes, his face away from hers to prevent any misunderstandings.  
The Light Dragon Slayer just shrugged his shoulders and sat on the edge of the bed, '_I don't want to pass the line... She really is someone who I __cherish_' Sting muttered in this mind before shifting onto the bed where he looked away from Lucy's sleeping face and looked at the shadows of the furniture around them. His eyes soon fluttered shut - They were soon asleep.

* * *

The morning ray of the sun reached to Lucy's closed eyelids. She slowly forced them to open and cursed to the bright sunlight that seeped from her window. Lucy turned her head in confusion when she felt two arms on her stomach, looking over to two of her sides, she covered her mouth to prevent screaming. There, on her sides were Sting and Rogue who faced their heads over to hers. Their eyes warned out with slow-paced breathing, '_They must had it rough_' She thought as she slowly climbed out of bed.

Quietly, she leaned over and gently kissed their cheeks and foreheads, before making her way over to her desk, pulling out a piece of paper and an ink pen, writing down her simple message before heading out. She snapped her fingers and slowly opened the door, slipping out ever so slowly to create as little noise as possible. Lucy closed the door and walked down the stairs, her mind remembering about her written message that she left on her desk before she left the house;

_Sting... Rogue... I'm off to Crocus. Have a small snack from my fridge before going heading out - You better not cause more trouble unless you want Skiadrum and Weisslogia to look down on you. Rogue - You better not eat everything from the fridge!_

Lucy gave out a tired sigh, preparing to go out in silence is such a hard job. "What time is it - Loke?" Lucy questioned as she stopped walking. Loke walked out of the shadows with his casual clothing, "Five in the morning. Should we head to the guild to prevent them from worrying sick?" He asked with a hint of humor. The blonde smiled, "Usually... I'll be the one worrying sick, but this time - I'll let them play the part". '_I can't rely on them forever_'

The two turned around and walked the other way to where her new guild stands, '_I'm coming, Sabertooth_' Lucy thought as she growled which made Loke look at her weirdly, '_My princess sure like to growl a lot_' He sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets.  
Continuing to walk, people started to chatter at Lucy's presence, in which started to annoy Lucy and her beloved spirit.

"Why is a GMG Saber walking through these streets?"

"Does she have no shame in stepping into anothers territory?"

"I don't see a Sabertooth stamp... Is she going to beg Fairy Tail to accept her in?"

The last remark cut all ties of Lucy being calm. She turned her head over to the couple who flinched at her sharp movements, growling at them in anger, '**_How dare they..._**'. She snapped her head over to her spirit who looked at her with a serious look, "**Ignore** them" He instructed which made Lucy even more angry.

She turned her attention back to them, "I was _never_ a permanent member of that guild. I was originally a fairy, ever** since** birth. Spread your rumors and do whatever - I **will** bring this guild back to the top" Lucy sneered before continuing her quiet walk which left the couple stunned. She smirked when she heard their gasp, "She's originally a fairy? The Shining Dandelion is a **FAIRY?!**". The blonde turned around with a smile, waving at them, "By the way! Please don't call me that!" She shouted before looking back ahead, having a small competitive race with Loke to the guild where her childhood friends waited.

Hirojine already flew over to the guild first, "Lucy's here! Lucy's here!" She cried out as she flew over to Lucy's embrace. "You sure left me to hurry here" Lucy pouted as she rubbed her nose against her Fexceed who smiled back at her, "Gomei... I just couldn't wait in travelling together with our nakama" Hirojine gleamed. "Since when did you start to use that word?" Lucy said bluntly with a shocked expression. The female Fexceed giggled, "Isn't that the most common word used in this guild? I kinda like that word - Makes us feel special".

Lucy frowned, she really didn't like using that word since she wasn't_ familiar_ with it being used as a common word, '_Na-ka-ma... It's just too hard to say it to a new group of people..._' She sighed and walked into the building, where a group of bright smiles lit up, walking over her to greet their new guild mate. "Good morning Lucy" They all greeted before looking stunned to see tears in her eyes..., "She's never received a friendly greeting, except for when she was still young, where her servants greeted then went" Hirojine explained.

"Well - She better remember that we'll be doing this type of stuff whenever she steps into the guild" Romeo smiled as he petted the Fexceed which made her grin.  
Team Natsu came running up, "Good morning!" They beamed, making Lucy smile honestly. Erza's heart started to fill up with happiness and walked up to hug Lucy with tears in her eyes, "You finally smiled". "Good morning you guys..." Lucy greeted back, returning the soft embrace with her friend.

"You will be replacing Levy's position for the GMG. The judges and council finally agreed for this swap. You'll be on Team Natsu's team" Master Makarov pointed out as he walked forwards with Levy who was blushing, "I hope that you don't mind Lu-chan" She sheepishly said. Lucy looked at her blue-haired guild mate and nodded, "You can count on me".

"Now let's go to the station. We don't want to be late"

"**LET'S GO!**"

* * *

"Welcome to the second day of the Grand Magic Games! Our first game for the day will be called '**Chariot**'! Participants will be racing it out on the tops of interconnected chariots. They will all start at the start of Crocus, racing it out with each other to the end of the arena - Magic can be used anytime to get themselves to the finishing line first. Doing so, falling off the chariots will lead to disqualification. Now! Choose your racers!" The MC of the GMG announced at the arena started to shift around.

Sabertooth glared over to Fairy Tail, while Fairy Tail glared back at Sabertooth. Lucy could swear that this staring event would last for a while. She gave out a defeated stare before walking in between them, "Cut it out" She hissed which made them all look away - Ending their small glaring contest for today.

Fairy Tail sighed and looked at two of the teams, thinking of who to choose. Lucy, however, looked at who was representing Team Sabertooth - Sting came to the conclusion which made her laugh. "Dragon Slayer vs. Transport... This is_ truly_ something" Lucy whispered to herself.  
Her little giggle was cut off where the teams looked at her, "So... You participating in this one Luce?" Natsu asked. The blonde waved it off, "I can just hold them all back and walk my way to the finishing line - It wouldn't be fun then. I'll pass". "YOSH! Then I'm going!" Natsu beamed, jumping off the balcony before running ahead, ignoring the shouting of him to pass through the game.

"If he's going... Then I'm going" Gajeel gruffed as he followed Natsu's movement, before running after him. The guild literally allowed their jaws to drop to the ground with the silence of shock lingering in the air. Lucy started to laugh as she pointed at the two. No. Three idiotic Dragon Slayers who went marching down to the arena, "Ohmygoodness! I never thought that they were **_that_** stupid!" Lucy cried out, pointing at them, still laughing at their stupidity of going on transport.

"Just hope that they at least, get a point" Mavis sighed she eyed each participant, '_Hopefully his words may open Lucy's insecure heart_' She thought with an uneasy expression as she looked up to the blue sky. Lucy turned to look at the close friend of her mothers', her eyes grew concern, "Is something wrong Mavis?" She questioned which made Mavis snap out of her trance, "I'm fine Lucy" Mavis replied uneasily. The Celestial mage/Dragon Slayer looked away with half convinced eyes, '_I see..._'

Lucy's little thinking was cut off by Mato who began to talk again, "All participants are ready to race! Let the games begin!". "This is going to be fun" Lucy snickered which made Sabertooth glare at her, "Sting will not lose" A unknown member sneered which made Lucy continue to laugh even harder, "Have you seen him on transport?!" She giggled. The unknown member immediately shutted up and turned their attention back to the arena.

The gong surprised everyone, but they still continued to cheer. Once the chariots started to move, everyone began to race their way to the finish line - What made everyone shocked was the fact that the three Dragon Slayers started to go_ green_. Who knew that transport can play such a big effect on the people, who carry one of the rarest magic?

Everyone on Team Fairy Tail and Team Sabertooth all looked at their Dragon Slayers with stunned faces, Minerva's team played it cool unlike their guild who looked at the Shadow Dragon Slayer who remained silent. "Ohhh~ Does that mean that Laxus has travel sickness as well?" Cana teased as she took a swig of her alcohol. "T-T-That's not true! Our Laxus is strong and can overcome something small like this!" A green-haired man with two electric bolts on his said pointed out. Laxus looked away, "Gee... I sound definitely strong after that remark" He scoffed.  
"Like we knew that they were this weak against travelling, but even you as well?! That's unexpected" A unknown member of Fairy Tail stated.

Soon all eyes landed on Lucy, who blinked her eyes in disbelief, she pointed a finger to herself, "Me?" She asked dumbfounded. A grunt of pain was heard in the background while the games continued. Fairy Tail all nodded in agreement as they looked at her concerned, "I don't actually get travel sickness. I'm completely used to it" She replied bluntly which made the guild sigh in relief. None asked Wendy since she's already used to travelling as well.

* * *

"Why won't you -_ Urrgh_ - Give it up fairies?" Sting grunted as he struggled in. Natsu's cheeks puffed out, he snapped out of it and slowly rose from the chariot before collapsing back down, "Why should I? I'm not letting you get a point" Natsu retorted as he dragged his body ahead. Gajeel grunted, "Shut up. I'm going to get this point... Eat my dust". Sting and Natsu scoffed at the same time, "You're saying that even though you're at the same point as us" Sting pointed out.

While they argued, everyone else was fighting it out to get ahead of each other. Sooner or later, they were the only three left on the chariot and immediately, the crowd started to scream and cheer in hopes of them all passing the line. The faces pulled by the three were hilarious and Lucy couldn't help but laugh at something so stupid while the guild cheered for their two Dragon Slayers - Sabertooth however, remained silent.

Lucy soon went into a glaring competition with Minerva, "Sting's going to get that point" She pointed out with a smirk. Lucy smirked back, making Minerva's slowly vanish, "That bet - It's still on. I told you... Even if the two plummet... I'll lead them to the top". Their glaring was cut off by the groaning and arguing Dragon Slayers.  
Their conversation was somehow pissing each other off - That's when Natsu had enough, and started to yell out while groaning at the motion sickness of the movement of the chariots.

"I will not lose. Lucy's back to our side and she's nothing but a hollow shell... We're a guild, and we're going to do whatever we can to protect our nakama. Lucy's hurt and empty inside, and we're going to fill it back up with happiness. While we're all gone for _seven years_ - They had to suffer so much, including the damage you gave them. We're going to change that! We're going to win this game, so we can go back to what we _once_ were - " Natsu grunted.

The female blonde looked at Natsu with teary eyes, she turned around to see everyone else quiet with tears also in their eyes. Natsu's choice of words sure made them teary. His words broke through Lucy's heart, '_I feel somewhat warm_' She smiled as she touched her heart.

"- My pain is their pain! They've suffered for seven years! I will not just take part with little efforts. I will fight for everyone's happiness! My family and my nakama's! We will never give to the **VERY END!**" He shouted as he pulled himself up, crawling his way to the finishing line before collapsing. Gajeel hissed before collapsing on the chariot rooftop while Sting stood there shocked. His eyes went flying to Lucy who smiled gently at the Fire Dragon Slayer. Sting clenched his teeth, '_That bastard! You're not going to take Lucy away from us!_' He thought.

The bell rung and the crowd began to cheer while Lucy smiled honestly, which made Mavis smile at the words that came from the stubborn pink-headed wizard. "And that settles it! The scoreboards! - " Mato pointed out, pointing up to the sky. Team Lamina Scale soon became first with 15 points. Team Blue Pegasus on 13 points. Team Sabertooth with only 10 points - _Wow!_ Sabertooth just lost their first place winning streaks. Team Raven Tail with 8 points. Team Mermaid Heel also on 8 points. Team Shadow Hand is chasing after Team Mermaid Heel with 7 points while Team Fairy Tail A is behind with only 1 point and the last team is Team Fairy Tail B with 0 points.

As Mato continues with his announcement, Sting was getting lectured by Minerva, who continued on slapping his head while Lucy on the other hand used her wind to pick up the sick Gajeel and Natsu to the viewing balcony. "You sure won that round" Lucy teased with a smile. Natsu looked up and grinned at her. Their little smile bonding was cut off by Wendy, "Ne Lucy... You said you use Fire and Celestial Dragon Slaying - " Wendy hesitated but continued. " - But how were you able to talk to a Water Dragon and other elements?" She questioned.  
Lucy looked away for a moment and looked back, "I was able to learn only two or one Dragon Slaying magic from other types. Since it isn't my element... It takes a lot of magic from my body?" She replied in question.

The Sky Maiden looked half-convinced but ended up giving up. Lucy however just sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder and squatted down to have a better view of the Wendy's face, "I'm lying... You'll know my full potential sooner or later - " Before Lucy could even finish her sentence, Fairy Tail looked at her with sparkling eyes, "What's going on?" She questioned. "Go and fight for Fairy Tail" Master Makarov beamed. "Who are we against?" She asked once again. Erza walked up, "Kagura Mikazuchi - Her blade is deadly once drawn out. She's the strongest in Team Mermaid Heel... She was able to knock down an opponent with a single hit without using her blade - Her opponent was soon knocked cold..." Erza replied sternly.

Crowds were cheering for Kagura's entrance and Lucy eyed the girl before sighing as she got up. Lucy looked over to Wendy and smiled, " - And that is now" She whispered before jumping down.


	16. Lucy vs Kagura

_The Sky Maiden looked half-convinced but ended up giving up. Lucy however just sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder and squatted down to have a better view of the Wendy's face, "I'm lying... You'll know my full potential sooner or later - " Before Lucy could even finish her sentence, Fairy Tail looked at her with sparkling eyes, "What's going on?" She questioned. "Go and fight for Fairy Tail" Master Makarov beamed. "Who are we against?" She asked once again. Erza walked up, "Kagura Mikazuchi - Her blade is deadly once drawn out. She's the strongest in Team Mermaid Heel... She was able to knock down an opponent with a single hit without using her blade - Her opponent was soon knocked cold..." Erza replied sternly._

_Crowds were cheering for Kagura's entrance and Lucy eyes the girl before sighing as she got up. Lucy looked over to Wendy and smiled, " - And that is now" She whispered before jumping down._

* * *

"You were once in Sabertooth once weren't you?" The girl with long black straight hair asked. "What happens if I said, yes?" Lucy questioned backed. "Then why are you fighting for Fairy Tail?" She replied. Lucy eyed the girl, "Sabertooth is nothing but a_ waste of time_. Fairy Tail is now my home and we're now in a bet - Which personality do you want me to be?_ Sabertooth's_ or_ Fairy Tail's_?" Lucy replied back quite slyly.

Kagura paused for a moment before smirking as the wind blew against her hair slightly, "I would love to see the true strength of the former Shining Dandelion of what was meant to show off Sabertooth". "Ohhh. Then let's have a bet. If I win - You'll see me as part of Fairy Tail... Actually... Let's_ bet on our lives_" Lucy said.

"Oh! Such a deadly bet was just made! Did you all hear?! - They're going to gamble on their lives! Team Mermaid Heel against Team Fairy Tail A! Kagura Mikazuchi against Lucy who was once in Sabertooth but now in Fairy Tail!" Mato cheered to set the competitive mood. Fairy Tail was shocked once they heard the bet come out of Lucy's mouth, "A bet for their lives?!" Natsu shouted in confusion. Their attention on Lucy soon turned over to Sabertooth who snickered, "There's no way that girl would survive against Lucy" Once of the members stated.

Fairy Tail flinched once they heard that Kagura was no where as strong as Lucy. Mavis smiled, "Now show them all your true strength Lucy dear... They all think you're weak because you joined Fairy Tail - Have you not heard of the rumors Lucy, that spreaded out just_ recently_?". Lucy smirked, "I sure did dear Mavis... Sure did". "Let me ask you something - " Kagura said as she jumped back. Lucy did the same thing, "Shoot" She smiled. "Were **you** the one who summoned that spirit during the preliminary event?"

"Let the battle begin!" Mato shouted out with the audience. "I sure did Kagura. Allow me to _introduce_" Lucy replied as she pulled out the exact same key that she used during the preliminaries, "_**Awaken! Gate of the Ice Serpent! Icine!**_" Lucy shouted as she threw it in the air, jumping high after it before taking out two white fans which had cherry blossom designs on it, fanning the key down with two swift movements. As the key dug into the ground, Lucy threw the fans at Kagura who happily broke it with her covered sword.

They both stood in front of each other with a wide distance separating the two. They both looked at each other with calm looks before Lucy triggered a smirk which made Kagura run to her, "This mermaid will take you down!" She yelled. "_Rise_" Lucy whispered.  
On cue, Icine came growing from the ground, levitating in front of Kagura who was pushed back by its long body, hitting her back against the walls. "KAGURA!" Mermaid Heel shouted out in surprisement. "She'll be fine" Risley smirked when she saw the gravity levels drop, breaking and cracking the ground in the arena. Risley's smirk soon faded when there was no effect on the Celestial mage and ice serpent.

"That damn serpent is back" Lyon hissed as he crossed his arms. He barely made it alive as he crossed the goal. Thanks to Chelia... He managed to heal quickly.

Icine slowly wrapped its body around Lucy, its tail lifting the girl up to see what was happening. "No way! Kagura's Gravity Change Magic has no effect on the two! That's _one_ disadvantage for Team Mermaid Heel" Mato announced which made everyone shocked.

Lucy slowly raised her right hand slowly while the ice serpent's head followed her slow movement. Her hand stopped in midway, meaning that Icine's head was right next to its master. Everyone in the crowd froze in silence to watch Lucy's humongous Celestial Spirit, "Show them the power Icine!" Lucy shouted. The spirit sneered at Kagura before it used its tail to fling Lucy high in the air. While Lucy was in the air with wind holding her up, it used its fan tail to slice the air, creating five huge ice blades, flying over to Kagura with immense speed. "**KAGURA!**" Mermaid Heel yelled out but sighed in relief when the sound of ice breaking was heard.

Their attention was back to the Icine who vanished in the cold mist before a scream was heard, clearing out-of-the-way to reveal Kagura coughing out blood. "What's happening?" Cana asked as she peered over to see Lucy just standing there. "No way! Kagura just pulled out her sword! Lucy! Be careful!" Erza shouted out. The blonde turned around and gave Erza a reassured smile before turning around, "So? Is that enough for you or do I need to do more damage?" Lucy asked coldly.

"I've seen better than that, weakling" Kagura spit back which made Lucy snarl. Kagura charged forward and do did Lucy who quickly jumped over to the side when the mermaid approached right near her, "_**Celestial Dragon's Roar!**_" Lucy shouted, hitting the girl on the hip. The blonde winced when an invisible blade hit her on the shoulder but then used wind to swirl around the wound, healing it. The lacrima zoomed in to where the wind was healing Lucy, making everyone shocked, "_Sky Dragon's Healing Spell_" Wendy and Lucy whispered.

"No way! She said that she was a Celestial and Fire Dragon Slayer!" A Fairy Tail member pointed out in shock. "She's has more potential than that" Minerva said slyly over them with a smirk.

"_**Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!**_" Lucy quickly shouted as she jumped away from an another invisible blade. She attacked Kagura and jumped into the air, making Kagura have no option but to use her '_Style of the Undrawn Long Sword_' technique which happened to be only her increasing the blade length, hitting her aimlessly with no effect of that ever happening - Doing this will leave a huge opening for the girl. "_**Ice Dragon's** _- " Lucy dived down to the ground and quickly ran over to the girl who was now quickly retracting her sword, "_**Slashing Claw!**_" Lucy yelled, clawing the thighs of the girl who winced, slashing the blade over to Lucy's stomach which left a small cut.

Kagura ran up to Lucy who accidentally went off-guard, applying her wind to the cut, "**_Slashing Form!_**" Kagura grunted, swiftly striking and slashing Lucy's body with a very quick speed which made her grunt happily as she heard Lucy yell in pain. Her happiness, in able to lay an offensive attack on the blonde, faded away when she saw Lucy disappearing, "Miss me so soon?" Lucy whispered to her ear from behind.

The black-haired girl turned around shocked to stare at no one. "It's my win" Lucy whispered to her ear once again before disappearing to the sky. Kagura looked up to see Lucy waving at her before looking up to the sky;

_"Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven..._  
_All the stars, far and wide..._  
_Show me thy appearance..._  
_With such shine._  
_O Tetrabiblos..._  
_I am the ruler of the stars..._  
_Aspect became complete..._  
_Open thy malevolent gate._  
_O 88 Stars of the heaven..._  
_Shine!_  
_**Urano Metria!**"_

Orbs of light started to form around Kagura as the crowd watched intensely at the action. Once Lucy shouted out its name, the lights started to glow brighter, having tremendous force upon Kagura who choked on her scream. Slowly the light vanished, revealing a peaceful, unharmed Lucy who stared upon her opponent who dropped on the floor.

"And the winner is Lucy from Team Fairy Tail A! Fairy Tail A is now on with 11 points!" Mato cheered. Lucy smirked and sat down, kneeling to Kagura who winced as she slowly got up. The blonde helped her up and healed her wounds, "The bet... My life is yours" Kagura stated, looking away from the person who her life now belongs to. "Your command from me is to accept me as a fairy from Fairy Tail. That is your first and final wish from the person who owns your life" Lucy said as Kagura turned around with a shocked expression.

Lucy winked at her before walking away, her face scowled at Sabertooth, "The only opponent for me is Sabertooth, Zeref, Acnologia and the Ten Wizard Saints. Nothing more, nothing less" She whispered before jumping onto the balcony where Fairy Tail cheered. "I'll be leading Fairy Tail back up to the tops! You can sure get ready for your words Jiemma!" Lucy declared as she landed right next to Natsu who slung his arm over her shoulder. '_You're nothing but child's play_' Lucy thought as she directed that to Jiemma who gruffed.

* * *

The other three games were quite fascinating to watch. Her guild mate Elfman, was able to defeat a strong opponent from Shadow Hand. Who happened in the end be transported to the resting rooms that belong to Fairy Tail for the time being where Lucy and Wendy healed all of his injuries. He had to stay in the beds until his magic was restored to top condition.

The third battle round was Toby Horhorta against Kurohebi who happened to be a somewhat sad moment for the poor Toby, who lost his sock by the cruel Raven Tail guild member. Lucy felt disgusted at his sly snicker when he ripped up Toby's considered lost sock. There was no interesting fight... It was some 'lame' fight which Lucy happened to call it since it ended so quickly.

However... On the last battle for today...

* * *

"The loser will have to model nude for the Sorcerer Magazines!" Jenny from Blue Pegasus with a seductive wink delivered to the boys in the crowd which made them faint or have perverted bleeding noises. Lucy sighed at the stubbornness, thinking that it was be obvious that Mirajane will deny such an embarrassing bet. "Deal" Mirjane beamed happily which made Lucy looked at her with a 'Are-you-crazy' look.

Mirajane didn't even hesitate when she replied, which made Jenny smile with confidence. They soon changed into their bikinis and started to pose. With such perverted childhood friends, Lucy smacked Gray and Natsu and soon glared over Sting who froze and looked away. '_Boys.._' She rolled her eyes in disgusts before watching the two girls battle it out with outfits.

As the two modeled it out to be considered as the sexiest of them all, other guild members started to walk in with bikinis as well, battling each other to claim the so-called title. Fairy Tail soon joined in with Wendy, Cana - Literally all the girls just walked in. Lucy stood there watching until Mavis pushed in her into the arena where she sighed, "Fine!" Lucy shouted as she snapped her fingers, walking in with her white bikini which had a pink Fairy Tail emblem on her right bikini.

Everyone started to pose and change into other categories until the next theme was called out - _Wedding style_.

Unconsciously, Lucy snapped her fingers to change without knowing. She focused again to see everyone dressed up in wedding gowns, and slowly the guys came into play with black and white vests. Not wanting to go any further with this, she noticed that she was wearing a gown. She was wearing a puffy wedding gown with silver jewels embroidered on it that reached down to the ground with a veil over her hair, which was tied in bun with a small tiara placed on the crown of her head. She also wore white heels which were covered below her dress. On her thighs rested a ribbon with lace on it and in her hands, held a bouquet of pink and white flowers which smelt and looked beautiful at sight.  
She sighed at the fact that she actually changed for the theme, and slowly walked over to Natsu, but stopped when she saw the short white-haired girl cling her arm on Natsu's, "It feel like we're actually in a group wedding" Lisanna stated as she snuggled her face in his arms who didn't move at all.

The Celestial mage felt heartbroken at the fact she saw another girl touching Natsu, '_Why am I feeling so painful?_' Lucy questioned before being lifted up, "Huh?" She questioned as she turned her head to see her Zodiac Spirit holding her up bridal style while kicking her other spirit in the shin, "You cheating cat!" Heart shouted out as he pulled Lucy over to his carry before almost dropping her when Loke kicked him in the shin again.  
Soon, they both started to chase each other with Lucy still in Loke's arm. They soon clashed into each other making their master fly onto Natsu, who came crashing down. "Ouch! _**Force Gate Closure**_" Lucy hissed as she felt herself slowly being carried up by someone else. "?" Lucy questioned as she met eyes with Natsu's onyx eyes who smiled, "Who knew you wanted me this much Luce" Natsu teased which made Lucy blush, '_He looks stunning with that suit... Don't smile that much you stupid!_' Lucy thought.

Lisanna frowned when she saw Natsu smiling at the blushing Lucy and decided to walk off to someone else, letting the two have their alone time, she knew both of them somewhat had feelings for each other ever since Lucy burst out in tears with Natsu slamming in to calm the girl. Lisanna really wouldn't like to ruin their relationship - So leaving was a _good_ idea.

As two talked, Sting and Rogue walked up calmly and greeted Natsu before both punching him in the face, both catching the female blonde, who almost landed to the ground, "You guys seriously joined?" Lucy asked, raising a brow. "Who wouldn't when _our_ Lucy is wearing a wedding gown in a man's hold" Sting grunted as he kicked Natsu away who tried to get Lucy back to his side.

"Why you arrogant - " Natsu was stopped by Juvia who crashed into him, trying to run away from Lyon. "No! Juvia will always be with Gray-sama! Juvia doesn't like you!" She squealed as Lyon started to walk closer to her. Gray kicked him away and picked Juvia up, "She says that she doesn't like you stupid!" Gray shouted while Juvia blushed. "She deserves a better guy than you - Which is _me_" Lyon retorted as he chased after the two, "Kyaa~ Gray-sama is fighting over for Juvia!". Lucy just sweat-dropped at their cute threesome argument but then chuckled at the three Dragon Slayers who continued to growl at each other to claim hold of herself. She dropped herself down and waved the bouquet teasingly which caught all three's attention. Lucy smirked and started to make them appear like animals, "First one to catch this bouquet will be able to keep it and will receive a _kiss_ on the cheeks and a hug from me" She said before throwing it away - Far away. In no time, the three ran and chased after it.

While the three Dragon Slayers were chasing the bouquet, everyone was having the time of their lives, until the battle started without them all noticing. Quickly, all the Wind users started to get into the action - meaning Wendy, Chelia and Lucy had to evacuate the others.

Chelia handled her guild members, while Wendy handled their guild. Lucy had to do all the work by lifting the rest, except for Mirajane and Jenny, placing them back to their original seating points. She quickly jumped away and jumped back into Fairy Tail's viewing balcony. "That was some innnnteeeeressting group competition" Lucy sighed before turning around once she heard a scream.

In the end, Jenny lost the battle while Mirajane stood with a new take-over, "That's her strongest Take-over..._ Satan Soul: Sitri_" Erza pointed out which made Lucy's eyes sparkle. "Awesome!" Lucy beamed.

"Winner is Team Fairy Tail B! Mirajane Stauss!" Mato announced as the crowd started to cheer. Mirajane changed back into her normal outfit and smiled to the crying Jenny, "Have fun modelling" She smiled gently as she walked away. Jenny sat up and covered her chest, "**NO! MY INNOCENT BODY!**" She cried out which somewhat made Lucy chuckle.


	17. Flower Dragon Slayer!

Pheww! I'm finally back from from the exhausting start of a new school term and the point of return from my internet dying out on me! Just to let you all know, I'm now known as '_CelestialSakuraa_', not '_Celestial Hime_'. I'll be changing all of my past fanfic authors note - More likely deleting them, and edit all my errors on each chapter throughout all of my fanfics. Twitter is slowly under away, slowly waiting for the 30-day wait for a deactivation to open up a new one for contacts. Google+ will also be deactivated since I don't use it often. Tumblr is slowly being developed... Sorry for the long wait!  
Please Review, Favorite and Follow once done~  
- CelestialSakuraa

* * *

_"Winner is Team Fairy Tail B! Mirajane Stauss!" Mato announced as the crowd started to cheer. Mirajane changed back into her normal outfit and smiled to the crying Jenny, "Have fun modelling" She smiled gently as she walked away. Jenny sat up and covered her chest, "NO! MY INNOCENT BODY!" She cried out which somewhat made Lucy chuckle._

* * *

The games ended up having Fairy Tail going back slowly to the top - Which they did. With Elfman and Lucy gaining 20 points altogether, giving them 21 points which was a huge comeback, while Mirajane won a battle, giving her team 10 points.

Therefore: Team Fairy Tail A was coming first with 21 points. Team Raven Tail following behind them with 18 points. Team Lamina Scale with 15 points while Team Blue Pegasus with 13 points. Team Sabertooth is now with 10 points with Team Fairy Tail B. Not too far behind the two were Team Mermaid Heel with 8 points and after them was Team Shadow Hand with 7 points, meaning that they're the last in the games.

With them leading ahead, this meant that they were going to have a celebration. As usual... When they think of having a drunk party, Lucy would try to escape from them no matter how hard they're going to party. Even though Lucy may think that she had escaped from the clutches of partying with Fairy Tail, they'll always find a way to drag her back in - And this was the only start of her first day spending a night with them.

"Luce! Come on out! It's not fun without you!" Natsu shouted down the hallway, looking around to find the female blonde who tried to run away from their clutches of hardcore partying. Lucy held her breath as she hid her presence from the man - There was no way that she was going to party. She was hiding in her room closet since she really didn't want to hide under the bed... Who knew what may happen under there.

A silence was made and Lucy sighed in relief. She thought that he gave up and walked away, but boy was she wrong - Natsu was there in her room - Right in front of her with a grin, in fact, he was actually holding onto her bouquet that she threw in order to get rid of them during Mirajane's and Jenny's modeling event. "You're going to_ brag_ about you having the bouquet but I guess you're going to _drag_ me down to the bar aren't you?" She sighed. The pink-headed man smiled as he nodded, grabbing her hand in the process while pulling her out of the room where she groaned in frustration. '_If they're going to party hard then... I'm going to have to participate in the event_' Huffed the blonde as she started to walk behind Natsu with his hands holding onto hers, '_How long is he going to hold onto my hand?_' She questioned once again before averting her eyes onto the carpet floor. They suddenly stopped in front of Natsu's room where he quickly let go and ran inside to put the flowers in the vase before running, grabbing her hand before she could even think about running away.

As they walked down to the bar, she could already hear the cheering of her new 'nakama' and guild mates - Partying to their hearts content for the winning of their members victory in the battles. People were soon teasing Natsu for his travel sickness while others laughed with Mirajane about the stupid bet that Jenny thought of to show off her confidence. Who knew that her guild members were that deadly?

The blonde sighed before stepping a foot down onto the floor after descending down onto the floor where everyone greeted Lucy with a big smile, congratulating her for not losing against Kagura who seemed to be lethal to all mages and wizards around the world. Team Natsu came walking up to her with little Wendy and her Exceed who walked behind her. In Wendy's arms slept Lucy's little female Fexceed who snuggled in the warm embrace. She waved at them before bending down to blow against Hirojine's nose who shuffled around, "Hirojine. Wake up" Lucy called out which made the Fexceed slowly open its eyes before flying onto Lucy's shoulder, hanging its body there with a wide yawn.

"So Lucy-san. About the previous conversation... What does it mean?" Wendy asked.  
Gray and Natsu shrugged as they walked off to party with the others since they thought it was some girl talk. Erza was left, so she leaded Wendy and Lucy to the bar for a sit - Lucy sitting the middle while the other two sat on the other sides.

"What would you like?" The bartender asked as they cleaned a jug that was just washed.

"I'll have a strawberry milkshake with a slice of strawberry shortcake"

"I'll have some non-alcoholic fruit punch"

"May I have a glass of orange juice?"

The bartender nodded and walked off, allowing the girls to continue talking to each other. "So Lucy-san? My question?" Wendy asked politely which made Lucy and Erza chuckle. "Well... I should say that I'm _also_ a Sky Dragon Slayer which mixes with Wind. But on the other hand - I'm also an Ice Dragon Slayer. Let's just say that I'm _full_ of surprises" Lucy winked. Lucy's reply made the two girls shocked, '_Four element Dragon Slayer?! How's that even possible?!,_ Erza and Wendy asked to themselves. By looking at their faces, the two were in deep thought until it was soon cut off by Lucy who leaned on the chair.

"Can I ask you something?" Lucy asked quietly. "What is it Lucy?" Erza replied. "Is there really such thing as Dragons who control the power of the flowers? - I don't mean Nature Dragon Slaying but something like... _Rose_ Dragon Slaying magic?" Lucy questioned.  
The two looked at Lucy with widened eyes, "There are such things my child" A voice from behind answered.

The three girls turned around to see Mavis smiling at them before floating up to sit on the bench top. The girls accepted their drinks and then turned their attention back to Mavis. "What do you mean Mavis?" Lucy questioned. "It's such a rare case of magic that **hardly** ever has seen it" Mavis explained, kicking her legs in the sky like how any other child would do. "Is there anyone who has ever seen it?" Erza questioned, taking a sip of her drink before placing it down on the bench. Mavis closed her eyes and nodded, "I've seen it... Third had also seen it and also - Your mother Lucy". Lucy bulged her eyes but avoid eye contact which Mavis spotted, "Don't tell me...". "Yes.. Mavis..." Lucy said quietly which made the three look at her worried.

Mavis shook her head, "You got potential Lucy. Show it off to the world...". Lucy nodded her head, her eyes on her drink, '_Three people that I know have already seen the power of Flower Dragon Slaying. If I continue mastering the Lily then maybe I'll be in equal strength with mother. What mother hasn't mastered is what I've mastered... Mother..._'  
Wendy looked at Erza and then back down to Lucy, "Lucy-san... Is it _possible_? - I mean. To learn what you call Flower Dragon Slaying?" She questioned.

Lucy's eyes remained on the glass. She huffed before looking up to the two of them, "It is possible but only royalty can learn it. I've only mastered two of them which is considered as **pure** luck! Not many people could master such a thing which is this powerful" Lucy stated as she flipped her hands around to show the girls her palm. "What are you doing dear?" Mavis asked. Lucy didn't reply but blew against her palm where slowly a bud on both of her hands appeared. "Woah... A Lotus bud" Wendy pointed out in awe which made Lucy smile gently.  
Her hands started to glow a soft yellow color - It's glitter joining into the bud, slowly allowing it to grow and bloom into a beautiful white and pink lotus flower.

Mavis clapped her hands in glee before poking the flower, spinning it slowly where they could all see its beautiful in different angles. "Such a beautiful flower" Erza stated. Lucy nodded in agreement, "A lotus is like a sign of new life and happiness. For someone to wield its power - They gain the power to heal the nearly dead and attack with the deadly... That's one reason for people's eagerness to claim its power. The other is that they drain a lot of energy... Which can cause death" Lucy said as she glared at the lotus, causing it to die and wilt in her palms before disappearing. "Not many have survived and thankfully I wasn't a part of them" Lucy whispered darkly, clenching her fists.  
"How did you learn it?" Mavis asked concerned. Lucy shook her head, "I don't know. I remember falling into a pond filled with them. Somehow when I swam back to the surface a root pulled me down again - I looked at the root and soon appeared a woman that was dressed in a long white yutaka that spreaded out in the water like a fan. On the yutaka displayed a beautiful lotus design. If I can remember... Her hair was like Minerva's but longer. A long thin material around her arms... It was like if she was the **guardian** of the lotuses" Lucy explained. "What happened next?" Wendy questioned.  
"She gave me a lotus bud where I touched it curiously. Once we made contact - The bud grew into a huge lotus. It spun around me before fusing into my body" Lucy replied as she touched her chest.

The first Fairy Tail master frowned, '_The Goddess of Lotuses chose Lucy as its carrier of the new bud?_'. "Mavis?" Lucy called out softly. "That lotus flower... Have you planted it?" She questioned. Lucy flinched and averted her eyes onto the floor, "No... It's not the time" Lucy replied.

* * *

"**URRRGHH!** WHY DID YOU GUYS** DRINK **SO MUCH?! NOW YOU ALL HAVE TO SUFFER YOUR STUPID HANGOVER WHILE THE GAMES ARE ON!" Lucy fumed at the drunken guild who were scattered all around the bar. Erza placed her hand on Lucy's shoulder and shook her head in disappointment while the Exceeds and Fexceed snickered at the guild. Wendy stood there in complete shock, while for Lucy... She was damn annoyed.

Natsu and Gray were dead on the floor (Well... Not dead exactly) due to Erza and Lucy who started lecturing them loud in their delicate ears. They literally thought that their ear drums were going to burst and bleed if they continued.

The three girls huffed. Luckily, Mirajane, Cana and Lisanna were the only survivors from the other Fairy Fail Team - If they were in a hangover... That would be the end of their team in the GMG. "Shall we go?" Erza asked as she tied her hair up into a high ponytail. "Let's go" Mavis sighed, walking out of the hotel and onto the cobbled ground, '_Thankfully they all weren't knocked out by __alcohol_'.

"You girls can do it! We'll be cheering here while we watch you from the TV!" Natsu cheered as he raised his head up in the air before clashing it down where his soul slowly flew out of his mouth, "**_Good Luck - Good Luck!_**" His soul cheered.

* * *

"Today is the third day for the Grand Magic Games and Team Fairy Tail A have now made a massive come back! Will they remain on top till the games end? Anyways - Today's game will be called '_Pandemonium_'. Participants will slowly be entering a temple filled with** two** hundred monsters with different types of strength levels from the weakest to the strongest such as S-class. During the game, they will be able to choose the amount of monsters from one to two hundred to fight against them. To pass - You'll need to defeat your chosen amount of monsters. The amount of monster defeated will be the added amount of points added to your team points. If you're defeated then the number of defeated monsters will be added but removed from the event. Monster strength levels are chosen randomly. Game ends when everyone is unable to continue fighting or until all monsters are defeated. Now let's see our monsters capabilities in their _destruction_" Mato announced before pointing up to the lacrima screen where it played a video of a metallic looking monster clashing onto a cement statue which happened to crumble into fine pieces. The crowd gasped in fear and horror as they all watched the monsters rampage the small area where they were kept in the temple. They knew that they were strong but that strong to easily break a cement statue? - Well... Shouldn't _all_ monsters be able to destroy something like that?

"Choose your participants and pick out a straw from the cup provided - This will be the order of what you'll be playing in" Mato instructed.

Lucy rolled her eyes and looked at the two members before her. Cana decided to participate for her team while for Lucy's team... In majority - Lucy won but somehow she was able to persuade Titania to go for their team. Lucy really didn't want to go in every event while for Wendy, she was too afraid to step forward to fight such monsters with such power. Wendy was still a Sky Dragon Slayer in training and if she messed up a spell - Something wrong may reflect back onto her petite body which may cause severe injuries or even death.

The three remaining Fairy Tail mages watched two guild members walk down onto the arena before looking over to Sabertooth, who decided on one of their strongest members to join - Orga. Lucy who knew nothing of the possibilities of Erza having a chance to fight more against Orga. She hoped for the best for the two in secret. What she now wants to do, is to see the power of what the other people below her are capable of in strength in stamina.

They all eyes the eight participants - Erza, Cana, Grainisa, Jura, Orga, Obra, Hibiki and Millianna.

With the game practically focusing on the members strength and stamina. The guild surely picked the people who fitted in with those two categories. Not all knowing the results may be, they all slowly picked a straw containing digits from one to eight. "So what are your positions?" Jura asked as he peeked at his straw.

"Eighth" Obra replied bluntly as he showed everyone his straw which contained the number eight.

"Seventh"

"I got six"

"Five for me"

"Fourth"

"Third"

"Seconded... Next in line"

Soon all eyes landed on the scarlet-haired mage who smirked. She slowly showed everyone her straw which proudly read out 'First'. "Good Luck Er-chan" Millianna cheered as she punched the air in excitement. "I sure will" Erza said as she slowly walked up to where an 'X' laid proudly. "Titania is the first to go against her chosen amount - So what is your number?" Mato asked deviously. Erza closed her eyes and inhaled deeply before opening her eyes, "Shall all **two hundred** be my opponents!" She shouted loudly which made the audience cheer and mutter in excitement of the 'Mighty Titania' standing her ground. "T-T-Two hundred?! All of them?!" Mato stuttered in shock.

"Erza-san..." Wendy said in awe. Lucy just stood behind the Sky Dragon Slayer with a smirk while Mirajane smiled gleefully at the proud knight. '_She's a noble and strong opponent. No such amount will knock her out_' Lucy thought as they watched the ground slowly shaking - A proud temple stood tall in front of Erza and slowly its doors opened. A loud roar echoed through the dark room and slowly Erza walked in, requipped and ready to fight. "_**Heavens Wheel Armor**_" She whispered before walking in where the door slowly closed, trapping Erza in its candle-lit room.

Erza examined the room slowly and estimated how many monsters would appear before her, '_They may come out in groups or all at once..._' She thought as she summoned hundreds of swords behind her. '_I shall not let my guild down... I will come back with ten full points - For everyone! For Lucy who just came back to us!_' She calmly herself before running ahead, slicing a monster which appeared before her.

She clenched her teeth when the first estimated hundred came charging towards her, "**_Go my blades!_**" She shouted.

* * *

Time passed and countless screams and clashes were heard from the outside. Mato refused to allow any lacrima crystals inside since he said that it'll attract attention to the monsters. All knowing that this may lead to the same thing to what they're doing now... They all decided to wait until silence was heard or the door coming down as the mighty Titania stood there proud in good news of her defeating all two hundred monsters.

The crowd cheers slowly faded once ten minutes passed and now everyone waited in silence.

To their surprise. The doors came flying open and the cloudy dust brew out of the building, slowly fading away with the wind to reveal a standing bloodied Erza who stood there with half-opened eyes. "The mighty Titania is out and is still standing. Fairy Tail sure has no mercy until the job is done! Well... All two hundred monsters were defeated by one person... Meaning a simple win for Fairy Tail - "

"**ERZA!**" Lucy shouted out, she quickly jumped down and ran over to her friend. While running, she quickly started to healing process, "**_Sky Dragon's Healing Spell!_**" Lucy chanted out as she held out her right hand, sending a white orb over to heal the injured girl from collapsing due to severe blood loss. "Thanks Lucy" She weakly thanked and she knelt onto to the floor. Wendy came running to the two and quickly healed Erza as a support healer since her magic was weaker than Lucy's herself. While they were healing Erza, many people started to cheer for Titania's proud performance in defeating such powerful monsters. '_Thank goodness she's safe_' Lucy huffed. As they continued in healing the girl, Lucy felt a presence watching her, turning around she someone staring at her, making her feel uncomfortable, '_Who was that?_' She questioned herself.

"While Erza from Team Fairy Tail A is under medical support. Since she defeated all two hundred monster without any defaults, then we'll bring in something else for the other participants to participate. And that would be this! - " Mato announced before pointing out to a machine that appeared right in front of them. "- This game is called the Magic Power Finder or MPF for short. Participants must attack or hit this device with their strongest magic that they can muster. Then the device would give out each participant a number score of their magic strength. This given number would be then ranked on. So who will come up first?" Mato called out, waiting for a participant to walk up to show off their strength.

"I will!" A stern feminine voice called out. Slowly, everyone made a pathway to allow the orange-haired woman walk up to the machine. "Grainisa is the first to walk up! What shall her score be?" Mato asked with a chuckle. Grainisa was a twenty-five year old woman with orange hair. Her eyes were brown and she wore black leggings with black ballet shoes that had its ribbons in the color red - wrapped around her legs up to the knees. She wore a kimono-like shirt that only reached down slightly over her stomach, revealing her white creamy skin underneath. Her hair was tied into a high ponytail and had little make-up on her face. Grainisa went into her fighting stance and closed her eyes, within a minute, she opened them once again and went running to it, "_**Lamele Ascunse**_ (Hidden Blades - Roman)!" She shouted before running up the MPF machine and then pressuring her feet to allow herself to a back flip back to the ground. She stood up and sliced the air with her right hand where slashes of air slashed the machine.

"5923 points" The machine calculated. "This means that Team Shadow Hand is in the current lead!" Mato cheered.

"Wendy..." Lucy said sternly. The petite girl nodded and used her wind to support Erza to the resting room that belonged to Fairy Tail's for the time being. "Close the door" Lucy instructed over to Wendy who obediently followed, slowly yet ever so lightly, closing the door behind them. "What are you going to do Lucy-san?", Lucy took the moment to think but ended up replying to ensure the girl that it'll be fine, '_I guess I have to heal her using the Lotus's power_' She thought to herself, "Remember the Lotus Dragon Slaying magic that I told you?" She questioned over to the young Dragon Slayer who nodded, "You said that you managed to learn two" Wendy replied.

Lucy nodded, "I mastered the Rose and Lotus Dragon Slaying magic. I'm currently developing to master the Lily... Anyways - I'll heal Erza with the power of the Lotuses" Lucy stated as she placed Erza down on the bed slowly. Wendy nodded, she knew that Lucy knew her stuff when it comes to her own powers.

"_**Lotus Dragon's Healing Dewdrop**_" The blonde calmly chanted before cupping her hands over each other. Her hands stated to glow a faint pink color and a semi-transparent lotus appeared above her hand. It slowly tilted over, pouring a crystal clear liquid into Lucy's now opened hand-cup. Once the water filled up in Lucy's hands, the lotus faded away and Lucy gracefully threw the water into the air before controlling its movement with her hands - Slowly, she leveled the dewdrops onto Erza's body which happened to absorb the drops. Soon, the two watched Erza's massive injuries to close up, "Sugoi" Wendy said in awe.

The blonde smiled, "This is one of its main spells. There's also one more which uses the main chants that we all Dragon Slayers use, '_Lotus Dragon's..._', everything else is chanted with another wording" Lucy explained. Wendy looked at her confused "So you don't do the dragon chant? How come?", Lucy chuckled at the question, "Flower Dragons are much more rare. Since they're just dragons actually born from flowers... Their powers are slightly different. They do not mate neither they give birth - They're lone dragons..." Lucy stated. "Ohhh" Erza said, completely frightening the two girls. "Geeeze. Don't just pop out of nowhere throughout the conversation Erza" Lucy sighed.

"Let's go and see how they're going out there" Erza said.

"And the winner is Cana from Fairy Tail B! She's so powerful that she even destroyed the machine **AND** received a high score of _9999_!" Mato announced. The three girls sweat-dropped, "Hirojine... Please tell me what happened", Hirojine flew over to her partner and landed on her shoulders, "Well. There was a **BAM!** and a** BOOM** and a **KAPOW!**" Hirojine explained as she used her tiny paws to show the massive destruction of the guilds power. The girls came tumbling down making the Fexceed blink several times in confusion, "Did I say something wrong?" She asked innocently which made the girls sigh as they slowly picked themselves from the ground, "Nevermind. At least we got ten points" Lucy stated, shaking the Fexceed's innocent question off. "Let's go" Erza instructed opening the door.

* * *

"Laxus?!" Wendy questioned, surprised to see the Lightning Dragon Slayer waiting at the balcony. "So it's only you people who didn't get a hangover huh?" The man questioned as his headphones sparked. Compared to everyone, only Lucy, Erza and Mirajane weren't surprised. Lucy smiled, "Thanks for coming". Laxus grunted, "No biggie. Besides, I can't let gramps be disappointed if I don't come since it's only females fighting for today's battling rounds" He pointed out which made Lucy think about it, "Well... You are right..." She responded with a tint of hesitation. "He's strong Lucy... Trust in him" Mirajane smiled which made the female blonde reconsider.

Lucy looked over to Sabertooth who watched the intense battle with the other guilds. Her eyes stopped on Yukino who held dearly onto her Celestial Gate Keys, that was when she noticed that the key that she was holding was cut or broken into two pieces. Lucy knew that it must have been her cause to see her in that much of grief, slowly, Lucy's hand started to glow yellow, she placed a fragment of her soul onto the key, binding them together to what it once was. Quickly, when Yukino looked over to Lucy with shocked eyes, Lucy turned away to pretend that nothing happened. She could tell that Yukino was smiling over to her direction, telling her through their bonds of friendship, a thank you message.

Once she felt Yukino's gaze go away from herself, Lucy sighed and continued to observe the battle. It was the first round of the battling event and it was Millianna against Len, so basically, Mermaid Heel against Shadow Hand. In the end, without any flaws, Millianna ended up victorious without Len having any contact with her. Len wore a black singlet with black baggy jeans, he also wore black creepers with silver square studs on the shoe. His hair was orange with a tint of orange on his spiked up hair. Anyways, Lucy found Len's magic unknown since he wasn't able to make any moves before Millianna attacked him.

Lucy eyed the retreating man who limped his way back to his guild, what made her completely shocked, was that the fact, his legs were completely healed back to its full strength, '_Lucy... Did you see that?_' Assassin asked as his key glowed, Lucy just nodded, '_Open the Gate of the Lurker, Shadow_' She summoned in her mind before waving his key. Lurker appeared next to her shadow, "Go and see the Shadow Hand mages. Cover yourself well and tell me the magic that you sense" She whispered before watching her spirit vanish in the shadows.

As she waited for Shadow, she watched the battle between Sabertooth's Rufus go against Blue Pegasus's Eve. Knowing the magic that Rufus can memorize, she knew that Eve wouldn't stand the chance. Obviously, with a simple Memory-Make, Eve's Snow magic was backfired back to him. Giving a simple win for the saber who didn't give out his all. The crowd cheered in excitement for Sabertooth's win while many girls cried for Eve's lost. It's quite ironic to see two sides cheer and cry for their favorite winning teams. Not even bothering to do anything, Fairy Tail scattered back into their previous positions and Lucy looked at them confused, "Sorry that we're late! We're all done with the drinking and now we're going to cheer!" Fairy Tail roared which made the audience look at them weirdly.

"Did you miss us Luce?" Natsu questioned bluntly. Lucy frowned, "Why should I?" She answered back in the form of a question. Erza and Gray snickered at the fact Natsu got a bad reply from the blonde. Lucy turned around to face Erza and Gray, "Did you do this Erza?". Erza just denied the questioned, "I just got Hirojine and the Exceeds to nag their way into refreshing them with a new twist" She replied with a sinister smirk. The blonde looked at her confused, "I just told them to pour icy cold water on all of them" Erza stated, answering the question in Lucy's mind. Chuckling, Lucy looked up to see everyone completely hyped up like before.


	18. Cheats

_"Did you miss us Luce?" Natsu questioned bluntly. Lucy frowned, "Why should I?" She answered back in the form of a question. Erza and Gray snickered at the fact Natsu got a bad reply from the blonde. Lucy turned around to face Erza and Gray, "Did you do this Erza?". Erza just denied the questioned, "I just got Hirojine and the Exceeds to nag their way into refreshing them with a new twist" She replied with a sinister smirk. The blonde looked at her confused, "I just told them to pour icy cold water on all of them" Erza stated, answering the question in Lucy's mind. Chuckling, Lucy looked up to see everyone completely hyped up like before._

* * *

"The next battle will be between one person in each guild! Last person standing is the winner - A new twist has now entered the games. Now! Choose your fighter for the next battling round!" Mato announced which made everyone chatter around.

"A new twist?"

"One from each guild?"

"The battle of the guilds?"

Laxus's headphones sparked while Lucy furrowed her eyes, '_Guild solo battle?_'. The two Dragon Slayers were in their own worlds until they felt strange glances over to them. Snapping out of their trance, the two blondes looked at the others who grinned. Without anyone saying anything, Lucy was lifted up and thrown into the arena while runes were being used on Laxus who wasn't so satisfied with the treatment as well. Anyhow, having quick reflexes, they were able to land safely onto the dusty ground.  
The two gave deadly death stares to the guild before walking to the allocated crosses with their guild teams on it.

Knowing that this was a guild battle and it was the last one today - With everyone desperate to take the lead of the GMG, they all decided to pick their strongest player. From Team Mermaid Heel, Millianna came back into play since Kagura didn't want to participate. From Team Lamina Scale, stood Lyon. Lan went in for Team Shadow Hand, while for Team Raven Tail, stood Alexei. Ichiya jumped into the arena, playing for his guild, Team Blue Pegasus, and for Team Sabertooth stood Yukino.

Lucy was eyeing everyone who may stood as a threat to her participation and the only one now that was facing to be a threat to her was Alexei and Lan - Whose magic were completely unknown to everyone. '_I better keep an eye out as them. Shadow... What is Lan's magic?_' The female blonde asked at the back of her mind, talking to her spirit as the participants made their way down. '_He's a Snow mage... Just like Eve_' A low voice replied which made Lucy smirk. "Arigato" She whispered to herself as she went into her fighting stance. '_The only threat now is Alexei_' Lucy told herself as she looked at the man who's representing Team Raven Tail.

Her thoughts were cut off by Mato who questioned if everyone was ready, "Are you ready?! Let the battle begin!" He announced before the bell rang through the air of constant cheering people in the audience.

Once he announced that the battling round has started, she aced through the attacking participants, knocking them cold by hitting the sides of their necks - Millianna, Yukino and Ichiya were knocked out first. As she stopped to analyse the remaining people, a huge snowball came flying straight to her. Having quick reflexes, she battled back, "_**Fire Dragon's Roar!**_" She countered back. Standing in her fighting stance, she eyed Lan who had white hair with blue eyes. He wore a white yutaka with black boots. "So your magic is Snow magic" Lucy pointed out as if she never knew until his sudden attack.

Lan smirked as he took a step towards Lucy, before he could ever reply, a lightning bolt came sparkling towards him, hitting in on his hips which pushed him a far distance. The female blonde looked over to the corner of her eye, what she saw was Lyon attacking Alexei who dodged through everything before kicking the Ice-Make mage in the stomach with sheer force. While Lucy was looking side-to-side at the two separate battles, she saw Lyon and Lan get taken out with nothing but melee combat, '_Wow... They're strong_' Lucy stated with satisfaction.

While Lan and Lyon were exported out of the arena, a dark haze surrounded the arena and without Laxus and Lucy even knowing, an illusion of themselves replaced the missing them. This time, without the real mages in combat, the illusions played their role - As into being mere punching bags for the illusionary Alexei who punched the two. '_Time is ticking - If I don't knock down the owner of the Illusional magic then that'll mean that we're going to get our ass killed shown by nothing but fakeness_' She told herself. Laxus came walking over to her side, he took his headphones off of his ears and onto his neck, "What's the get-up?" He questioned as he eyed the standing Alexei who stared at him back. "Someone's using Illusion magic and I think it's _him_. We better knock him out before something happens" She replied sternly with a low growl.

* * *

"What's this?! Two of our strongest Fairy Tail mages are being knocked out by Alexei by himself?!" Mato questioned as he watched the two blondes get pushed around by Alexei, who continued punching and kicking them with power. The audience continued to cheer while Fairy Tail and Sabertooth watched the battle with utter shock.

"Ne... Rogue. Tell me that Lucy's not getting her ass kicked" Sting said to Rogue who was eyeing the battle commence from below. "She seems like it, but something seems not quite right. There's no way that she's weak" Rogue growled darkly as he stated the possibilities. He looked over to Natsu who looked completely confused of what he was seeing. "LUCY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Natsu cried out as he watched Lucy get kicked in her guts by Alexei with widened eyes, '_There's no way this is happening! If Luce and Laxus are getting beaten up - Then does it mean that - That guy is stronger than the two together?!_' Natsu thought to himself. "Something seems fishy" Charles pointed out, looking over her shoulder to see the other remaining Raven Tail mages snicker at the sight of their team member kicking the asses of the pained Fairy Tail mages in the arena.

"I... I don't sense any magic from Alexei" Wendy stated, her voice shivering from not being able to detect any magic from the people below, "A normal human being that strong?" Erza questioned. Gajeel snarled while Mavis and Master Makarov eyed the battle, Lucy somehow gave them a small snippet of her power to allow them to slightly see the other battle commencing behind the illusional battle. "Do you think they'll handle it?" Gajeel questioned silently over to the two masters. "Are you thinking that my Lucy, is weak?" Mavis replied innocently, in the form of a soft whisper. "Seems like your information was right, Gajeel" Makarov grunted over to the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Lu-chan is losing..." Levy whispered to herself as she hoped for the best for her close best friend. '_She won't lose right? She said that she'll bring us back to the top_' She thought in her mind, still having confidence and hope for the winning of either Fairy Tail teams.

Mavis was looking at Wendy and Levy, they seemed to have the most confusion out of the entire guild, '_She's giving it her all out there - A simple illusion may blind the pathway of truth, but it will all vanish once the truth comes breaking its way free. Lucy... You have faith in Fairy Tail - And Fairy Tail has hopes in you as well... Show them who you truly are my child. For as - The Princess of the Dragons_' Mavis talked to herself as if she was talking to Lucy face-to-face.

* * *

"Yes, Mavis... I'll show everyone the truth!" She shouted, eyeing Alexei who revealed himself to be Raven Tail's guild master, Ivan. Laxus and Ivan's conversation was cut off by Lucy who emitted a powerful aura around herself, "_**Sky Dragon's Secret Art! Aer Feliat (Air Slicer - Roman)!**_" Lucy shouted as she jumped into the air, creating many slices of air and wind into the purple haze with her feet and arms. She broke through the haze which made everyone gasp with shock, "_**Sky Dragon's Roar!**_" Lucy shouted again, getting rid of the final remains of the haze.

Raven Tail stood there in complete silence. They were just dumbfounded at the fact that Lucy was able to get rid of their masters illusional spell.

"Cheating?!"

"They used Illusion magic to trick us that Raven Tail was winning?!"

"The whole team is in the arena. Five against two?!"

Mato was about to run up to call for a disqualification but was stopped by Lucy. "We'll handle them..." She snarled as she walked over to Laxus's side, "You take on the master while I take on the others. Deal?". Laxus smirked at her deal, he remembered the pain that Lucy caused to Gray, but that wasn't her fault. He thought about the others, who they targeted throughout the game, he gritted his teeth in frustration. He remembered the memory of his pathetic grandfather who raised his pointed finger up in the air during the festival on the day he got banned from the guild. Laxus even remembered the pain face of Lucy's who fought against her childhood friends without her will - Struggling to fight against the spell. He shall protect Fairy Tail. "You're not seriously going to fight against your own father, are you, Laxus-san?" Ivan mocked.

Raven Tail snickered at their masters joke. Laxus was about to say something until Lucy roared in frustration - She was angry. No. Beyond furious about their dirty tricks and mockery from their filthy mouth. "I just had enough of you all!" Lucy shouted as she ran up. The audience, the guilds and Fairy Tail, cheered for Lucy's frustration - They all knew what she was about to do. Sabertooth just smirked at the fact that - That the old guild master, that looks after Raven Tail, was about to get a huge beating from the Celestial mage.

"_**Celestial Dragons Raging Roar!**_" She roared, attacking Ivan before bending forwards, darting towards Raven Tail who were complete caught off-guard, "_**Water Dragon's Secret Art! Apa Taifun (Water Typhoon - Roman)!**_" She attacked once more, slamming her palms onto the ground where a crack was made. The five 'strongest' members looked at her in horror when a large water typhoon was made, attacking them with the strong pressure of water. Lucy stood up with her bangs shadowing her eyes, "Laxus is part of Fairy Tail! He's my brother! He's the member of the family known as Fairy Tail! Do not talk as if you had the right to even call him your _own_ son!" She snarled before running up to Ivan who tried to wield her off using his magic. Nothing seemed to stop the girl, "_**Lotus's First Technique! -**_", "She's really going to perform Lotus's Dragon's magic!" Mavis cheered as her eyes gleamed in happiness. Wendy looked at the first master, "You mean... That's the start of the enchantment?" Wendy questioned. Mavis looked over to Wendy and nodded in excitement.

"_**Shattering Petals!**_" Lucy shouted as her hands glowed pink. She uppercut the man high into air with petals slicing his body. "_**Lotus's Second Technique! Root Dagger!**_" She chanted, landing onto the ground where roots grew from the ground, flying over to Ivan who was still in the air before attacking his with sharp stabs. "_**Lotus's Third Technique! -**_", "Stop it Lucy! That's too much for your body to handle!" Mavis cried out, making Team Natsu look at Lucy with nothing but worry written all over their faces. Lucy heard the cry but refused to stop, '_He mocked Laxus!_' She snarled as her body started to glow pink with a magic circle below her footing, "_**- Furia Lui Lotus Petale (Lotus Petal's Rage - Roman)!**_" She yelled as a twister swirled with her in the middle. The twister was pink in color, fainter than Lucy's glowing body, sucked in Ivan's injured body, trapping him above Lucy's figure, after a whole thirty-second was spent on spinning Ivan, a huge wave of lotus petals swarmed into the twister. Little did he knew, those petals were as sharp as sharpened blades.

Ivan yelled out with pain shrieking through is wavering voice. Raven Tail watched their master get hurt and Laxus cracked his knuckles, slowly creeping to the five, "Move out of the way, Laxus!" Lucy yelled, making him stop with his actions, '_What's with the..._' He didn't even need to ask himself, all he knew that Lucy was about to chant another spell. Quickly knowing that this was for his sake, he jumped out-of-the-way and watched Lucy's dangerous performance which the audience cheered for. '_This shall be your lesson'_ She spat in her mind before chanting, "_**Lotus's Tenth Technique! Rancor Essence!**_" She shouted, throwing the twister with Ivan, still inside, over to five who got sweeped up into the twister. A huge lotus bud grew behind Lucy and it slowly tilted down. It's tip almost touching Lucy's back, "**_Inflorescenta (Bloom - Roman)!_**" She commanded. In a moderate pace, the bud slowly bloomed with Lucy standing in the center front, pointing over to the twister as a sense of direction. As the bud continue to bloom, a purple mist seeped out and dart towards the twister, wrapping itself around it before tightening, breaking the twister and suffocating the six remaining. "Never do that ever, again" She snarled before breaking the spell, allowing them to fall like dead flies. Knowing that its over, she collapsed for the use of getting carried away with her magic.

Silence echoed through the place when Lucy collapsed onto the ground before cheering for Lucy's victorious act while Laxus walked up to her with a pain grin, "My sister sure likes to over exert herself when it comes to these type of things" He stated before picking her frail body up. "It seems like Laxus is the winner! But with Lucy handling an entire team of Raven Tail wizards, it may also seem that she's the winner as well! The judges and myself have decided that both teams will receive five points each for their guild! Team Raven Tail is now officially disqualified by the use of cheating and the entering of their master - They cannot enter the GMG for the next five years!" Mato announced as the audience cheered.

* * *

"You used too much magic!" Mavis scolded, watching the petite Sky Dragon Slayer heal the weak mage before her. '_Geez. This is how many people died when they got this power... Don't use it too much or it'll backfire_' Mavis thought, being in pain as she watched the frail girl recover her magic. "The dragons are going to hunt me down if you don't make it" She stated weakly as she walked out. "Wendy... Please don't put yourself into this kind of state... I really don't want any more of this happening" Mavis told Wendy who nodded, "I won't" She smiled back.

Mavis smiled back and walked out, '_Is there really freedom? Or is it just a lie? For a young girl fighting against cruel life and fate. She's unable to release herself away from these chains. First myself, and then her mother... Is it really going to be her next in line? Fate is a cruel thing - They can lead a good thing into a bad situation..._' She thought to herself as she met up with Master Makarov.

"So how is she?"

"She's recovering quick... Third. Do you think she knows about 'it'?"

"I think she doesn't. She's sure attracting a lot of attention from 'them'"

"Hopefully, she might be able to change this continuum" Mavis sighed as she looked up to the sky, 'This sky shall soon break apart like glass'.

Makarov looked over to Mavis with a stern expression, "She'll be fine. She mastered a lot of Dragon Slaying techniques. I think you should rely on her for the final event of the Grand Magic Games". Mavis looked at him with widened eyes before contracting them, "We need to show the dragons that they're going up against something out of their league. They're going to come soon from the 'gate' - That white neko, Charles, is indeed spot on the target. Hopefully... this repeat of time will go away" She replied, looking at the pumpkin mascot talk about the current points. '_I'm worried for your sake, Lucy_'.


	19. Authors Note

_Help me Remember Happiness_  
_Authors Note_

* * *

Sakura: Yes! I'm back from the dead!  
Lucy: Where have you even been?  
Sakura: Uhm...  
Gray: Look at her. She doesn't even have a reason in why she hasn't even updated.  
Erza: She better have a good reason in delaying this fanfiction...  
Sakura: Gomen. I've been busy for such a long time.  
Team Natsu: WHAT HAVE YOU EVEN BEEN DOING?!  
Sakura: I've been editing my past fanfictions, and it's very hard when you uploaded more than 40 chapters.  
Gray: Pfft. Erza can do that with her eyes closed.  
Sakura: Try doing it then.  
Natsu: I'm all fired up!  
Lucy and Erza: About what?  
Natsu: Aren't we going to help her edit?  
Team Natsu (Excluding Natsu): -Sweatdrops- You seriously wanna edit?  
Levy: I'll help you Sakura-chan~  
Wendy: Me too!

Sakura: Hai, hai. Sorry for the late updates. My computer actually crashed down on me and are in needs of repairs. Plus, school's been a drag since I'm editing all of my previous fanfictions currently. If you all haven't read my other completed fanfictions here. Please do read.  
Now. Is everyone ready to help me edit?  
Team Natsu: ...  
Wendy and Levy: They all ran away.  
Sakura: WHAT!  
Levy: Yikes! I'll call Freed.

* * *

_Fairy Tail does not belong to me sadly._


	20. Bring it on!

_Help me Remember Happiness_  
_Chapter 19: Bring it on_

* * *

_Mavis looked at him with widened eyes before contracting them, "We need to show the dragons that they're going up against something out of their league. They're going to come soon from the 'gate' - That white neko, Charles, is indeed spot on the target. Hopefully... this repeat of time will go away" She replied, looking at the pumpkin mascot talk about the current points. 'I'm worried for your sake, Lucy'_

* * *

"Hold on, Juvia!"

"You can do it, Wendy!"

"Porlyusica! They're coughing up blood!"

Lucy slowly opened her eyes and groaned from the throbbing pain that her head with giving to her. She looked up to see her eyes slowly adjusting and focusing on the blobs quickly moving around in the room. A wild coughing fit was heard and Lucy soon snapped out of it and looked over to the two blue-haired mages who seemed to be coughing out a crimson red substance which she soon noted to be blood. '_Blood?!_' Lucy's eyes immediate focused properly on the two figures beside her. She ignored the throbbing pain that shot through her body as she sat up. Her top priority now was the two girls.

"Lucy! Thank god you woke up! We were so worried!" Mirajane relieved as she watched the girl sit up. Lucy tilted her head. "What's going on?" she questioned. Porlyusica hassled over to the blonde, "I hate humans, and I'll never go to them, but since your special, I'll have no choice to ask -" she scowled as she looked at Lucy who scowled back at her before forcing a smile.  
"And what would that be?" the blonde questioned back with a deathly aura. "My magical potions are not strong enough to heal their wounds. I cannot contact anyone else, and since you have the power to heal using three types of magic. I'll ask you to heal these two for me," the pink-haired woman stated before trotting away without listening to Lucy's reply.

Mirajane stood and looked at Lucy with worried eyes. "Do you think you can heal them?" she questioned. The blonde looked up to the model and smiled. "I'll be fine -" Lucy replied as she heaved herself up.

"_**Lotus Dragon's Healing Dewdrops**_"

Lucy began healing the two blue-haired girls who weakly opened their eyes to thank the part Stellar mage for healing them. The blonde shook her head, and Mira shushed them to save their breath and energy.  
It a lot of energy from Lucy, but she remained strong by changing spells to allow the healing process to pass quickly. Sighing at the fact that she was going to get a huge scolding from Mavis, she continues to heal the girls until they were strong enough to stand and use basic magic in which they were able to achieve.

"Thank you, Lucy," Wendy thanked as she slowly rose from her bed. Juvia weakly smiled and nodded her head slightly since she was still weak from the strong attack from a certain mage during the Naval event that they just participated in.  
"Don't worry about it you guys. Healing Dewdrop' is an effective spell for Flower Dragon Slaying magic. The water droplets implanted in your bodies will continue to heal your body from inside and out for around a few minutes. Just rest quietly for now and don't move too much," Lucy instructed strictly. She felt a headache and almost fainted, catching herself by the bed.

Everyone around her grew sincerely worried about her health. "Maybe you should rest as well…" Erza suggested with a hint of uneasiness. Lucy shook her head, "While we speak, Fairy Tail is giving out their all. They'll need my help since Wendy is out of play." Erza slowly nodded and supported Lucy out of the room. '_Hopefully, she'll be alright_,' Erza hoped as she walked down the corridors with Lucy by her shoulder.

* * *

"There she is"

Lucy and Erza both stopped and was shocked when Romeo pointed Lucy out. Lucy slowly walked her way over and signalled Erza that she's fine. "What's wrong?" the blonde questioned as she sat on the cement fence. Master Makarov came walking over to Lucy, "We have a slight problem" "What is it master?" Erza asked. "We need to make our final team for the Grand Magic Games," Makarov replied, looking over to Lucy who was healing herself with a water droplet.

Master Makarov gave out a loud fake gruff, which happened to catch all of Fairy Tail's attention. "The people I shall call out – Please step forward"

"Natsu"

Natsu busted out of the crowd and walked up, standing in front of the small master.

"Gray"

"What's up?" Gray asked, slinging his arms behind his neck as he walked forward.

"Erza"

Erza stood proud, walking next to the two boys.

"Laxus"

Laxus's headphones began to spark up. However, he did not walk up and remained leaning against the brick wall.

"Gajeel"

The said boy gruffed and looked away.

"And Lucy –"

Lucy looked up and evaporated her water droplet. She nodded confidently to the master.

"- You all shall be our new Fairy Tail team for the GMG starting from today. We wish you good luck. Team Fairy Tail!" Master Makarov announced, making the entire stadium and guild cheer in excitement.  
Natsu and Gray high-fived each other as a sign of congrats, while Lucy and Levy smiled each other before talking to Erza happily about them two being chosen.

Mato soon interrupted the guild. "Now the final match shall be between Team Fairy Tail, and Team Sabertooth! Two from each team shall be fighting it out for the ten points which may lead Fairy Tail into a positive leading place, or maybe Sabertooth having a better chance in winning. Remember, Team Fairy Tail has 45 points while Sabertooth is following by 37 points. Come on down fighters!"  
Lucy eyed Sabertooth and quickly saw Minerva glaring at her back. Minerva smirked as she continued glaring, signalling the two with her pointer. Breaking the eye contact, Lucy saw the Duo Dragon Slayers smirk at her before jumping down. Acting cool, Lucy looked back at Minerva and continued the serious glare – Suddenly, the blonde flashed at cocky smirk before jumping down the balcony to meet the twin Dragon Slayers.

"I'm fighting too!" Lucy sweat-dropped at the stubbornness of her fellow childhood friend who loved to fight. "Alright. We're ready!"

The bell was rung and immediately, they all dashed at each other. Somehow fighting alongside with Natsu made Lucy somewhat happy inside. '_So this is happiness, the good bubbly feeling that continues to spread throughout my body. A sign of bliss and glee_,' Lucy thought as she smiled earnestly, blocking the two roars that were given to her and her friend.

Lucy stopped and jumped back, avoiding a punch from Rogue. "Although you once were part of our guild, and were once part of our team – I shall not go easy on you, Lucy-san," he stated, attempting to kick the girl from the waist but was blocked by two hands. "It may be slightly hard for me, but I still have those hidden side-effects of what that old man has chanted upon me. Trust me; my happiness is nowhere to be found yet! –" Lucy's fists made contact with Rogue's stomach.  
Slowly, vines grew from the ground and was slowly wrapping around Rogue. "_**Floral Wrap**_," she whispered to his ear before jumping back. "- This means that I can still take the form of my cold-hearted self!" Lucy shouted, taking a stance of archery.

"_**Shadow Dragon's Roar!**_" Rogue defended once he saw a spark of lightning in the middle of her archery stance which consists of her crossing her legs, bending her back to face him from the side. Lucy smirked, "_**Lighting Dragon's Arrow!**_" she chanted, releasing the huge lighting arrow which sliced the roar and electrocuted the Shadow Dragon Slayer.

Lucy's vines retracted and dropped the poor Dragon Slayer in the rubble. Rogue scowled before slowly getting up weakly. The female blonde's eyes soon grew cold and emotionless, "I told you. I'm still a hollow demonic shell that's trying to bring back its old self. I can take two forms – The demonic and the neutral. Keep that in mind, Rogue-chan." Lucy stomped on his back with pure force, earning a grunt of the Shadow Dragon Slayer from below.

A huge shout of questions interrupted the cold Lucy's pure killing intensions. "Natsu?!" she called out, looking to the Fire Dragon Slayer who had a glowing weird mark on his chest. '_Strange… I haven't even… This is progressing way too fast to my predicaments_,' Lucy thought before being pushed back by Rogue's Crushing Fang.

"_Skiadrum! I learnt how to control my magic! Will I be as strong as Rogue?" Lucy cheered as she ran across the gardens to see her Shadow Dragon who was bathing under the sunlight. Skiadrum looked up and then down to the little Lucy. "You have already surpassed my Shadow Dragon Slaying son, Lucy," he answered with a smile._

_Lucy looked at the dragon with confused eyes, "What do you mean 'I surpassed him'?" "Rogue has never learnt to control his shadows," Skiadrum stated. "Haven't controlled? Skiadrum, Rogue is very strong! He can step on people's shadows!" Lucy yelled back in disbelief. "And you can do that too. Rogue… Has a shadow that cannot be controlled by Rogue at will. It is because… That shadow is like a person with its own life, and Rogue, doesn't know about it…" the Shadow Dragon stated._

Lucy examined the mark before attempting to punch Rogue who happened to move by the shadows. Before making a move, Rogue stepped on her shadow. Her body pulse reacted strongly and she couldn't move by will. Hesitating, she continued to examine the mark on Natsu. '_A stigma?!_' "Burn it with your body!" Lucy shouted before forcing herself to glare back at Rogue, "Smart, but not smart enough!"

Using her shadow, her shadow kicked Rogue's shadow which happened to move. '_What?!' _She could've just sworn that she had just seen his shadow move at will. '_But Skiadrum told me that he didn't teach – Ohh… The 'shadow' that Skiadrum told me about…' _Lucy thought before using her shadow to fight the shadow that Rogue had no clue about.

"Can't do a thing?" Rogue questioned silently with a smirk. Lucy made a scowl and looked down to her shadow, with a forceful kick; she successfully kicked Rogue's shadow, allowing her to become free. "_**Celestial Dragon's Roar!**_" she grunted, pushing Rogue back. She quickly glanced over Natsu who was fine with his opponent.

Rogue appeared from a shadow and kicked Lucy into Natsu, making the two fall down.

"Rogue!"

"Got it"

"_**Dragon Force**_," the two coolly chanted as they emitted a powerful aura. Lucy smirked as her eyes remained cold and detached, "Shall we play that game as well, Natsu?" She froze when she saw Natsu chuckling awkwardly. "You got to be kidding," she questioned in pure shock. Shaking it away, she saw the two Dragon Slayers going into their Unison Raid stance.

"You must remember that I know all of your powers under your very sleeve!" Lucy yelled, emitting her powerful aura beside Natsu who stood there dumbfounded. "That's right! You were once in their team when you were in Sabertooth!" Natsu cheered.

"_**Dragon. Force**_," she chanted coldly before scales grew on her face. Each scale resembled each power of the Dragon's. Sting and Rogue still haven't learnt the true power of what the blonde could handle.

"You can do it, Lucy!" Hirojine cheered. Mavis pushed Hirojine to the side with her two palms, sending the young Fexceed into a wall. "Let's go Lucy! Show what you're made out of!" Mavis cheered. "Oi, oi. You almost killed the poor Fexceed," Lily stated, pulling the poor Hirojine out. Hirojine started to cry, making Lucy scowl defensively at her parent's friend. "Lily! Mavis-chan is bullying me!" Hirojine cried out, using her paws to wipe away her tears. Lily huffed and petted her head, "There, there."

"Come back to our side, Lucy, and become one of the tigers again," Sting offered, offering a hand out to the female blonde who scowled in front of him. The two had to admit it, but her aura was pretty strong and scary. It was as if an adult dragon was protecting her young. "Don't tell me that you're permanently siding along with those weak fairies," Rogue silently scowled. Lucy smirked, "I have my free will to do so."

"If you say so… We'll still be bringing you back to Sabertooth. I don't know if we've said this before, but let's make a deal," Sting said, holding up an arm. "If we win, you shall come back to Sabertooth. If you win, we'll let you go," Rogue finished, repeating the same action like Sting's.

"_**Unison Raid: Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang!**_" they both chanted, fusing then releasing a powerful burst of shadow and light magic to the two.

"Lucy!" Natsu called out, trying to think of something. Lucy turned back and kindly smiled at him with warm eyes before allowing himself to see her eyes grow back to a cold look. She turned around and looked at the upcoming attack. The audience grew quiet as they awaited the Celestial mage's decision in come back.

"Powerful, but is never powerful enough for me!" Lucy shouted, slicing it with her bare hands. She signalled Natsu to attack, in which he quickly did.

* * *

As they continued fighting, Wendy's eyes grew pale and slowly she got up from her bed, walking her way out of the room.  
Juvia opened her eyes and saw Wendy almost at the door, "Wendy? Is Wendy alright to walk yet? Love rival said that Wendy isn't ready to move yet." Wendy didn't reply and continued to walk out. "Wendy-san?" Juvia flinched from the sudden movement and remained still. '_Gajeel…_' she called out in her mind.

"Huh…"

"What's wrong, Gajeel?"

"I think I just heard Juvia's voice, shrimp"

"Juvia's?"

"I'm going to go and check," Gajeel said, leaving the poor Levy behind, dumbfounded at the sudden leave of the Iron Dragon Slayer. Levy watched his vanishing figure, '_They sure have a strong bond. What am I saying? They came from the same guild. Silly me_,' Levy thought before continuing in cheering for her best friend.

* * *

"_**White Dragon's Holy Breath!**_" Sting yelled. Lucy didn't react on time so she painfully watched Natsu being pushed back by the roar. The ground started to rumble before crumbling into pieces. Growling, Lucy left Rogue and ran around him before jumping onto the falling pieces to avoid having a hard fall. Seeing Natsu falling onto the floor below, she quickly grabbed Natsu by the back of his shirt and pulled him up. Heaving him up, she threw him in the air before chanting. "_**Activate! Wings of the Dragon's!**_" Flying out of the clouds of dust, Lucy stopped half way to look at the remaining view of the crumbling ground.

"_**Ice Dragon's**_ –" Lucy's wings began to glow crystal white in colour. "_**Roar**_!" she bellowed, launching an attack into the hole. Hearing a faint scream growing louder, she successfully caught the falling Natsu. "Heave-ho," she innocently joked as she steadied herself.

"Is Team Sabertooth unable to battle?" Mato announced out.

"Hell no!" A voice shouted out from the audience. "You can do it Sting-kun! Rogue-kun!" another cheered out.  
"Sting-kun…" Lector quietly called out.

"_**Holy Nova!**_" Sting's voice cried out. The clouds of smoke wasn't helping Lucy. Instead it gave Sting and Rogue the upper hand in fighting. Lucy silently cursed herself as she closed her eyes to wait for the sudden impact but instead, she head three different screeches of pain.

Opening her eyes, she saw her four Bronze Celestial Spirits slowly falling down onto the ground. "Phoen! Watede! Levifri! Skisa!" Lucy cried out, grabbing onto their bronze key. "_**Force Gate! Closure!**_" Lucy quickly yelled.

Scowling, Lucy dived straight down into the hole and dropped Natsu off slowly before she slammed onto the floor. The clouds of smoke grew, and, Sting and Rogue froze when they saw a pair of blood-thirsty eyes that belonged to Lucy. "_**Paralyse**_," she silently chanted.  
Before they knew it, Sting and Rogue couldn't move from their spot. "Natsu… Do you have the honours?"

* * *

Gajeel followed Wendy silently from behind. The petite surely didn't know where she was sub-consciously going – It was as if her body was acting on its own.

"Where the heck is she going?" The Iron Dragon Slayer scowled as he tried to think of an explanation. He thought it was strange enough that Juvia told him to see where Wendy was going. Now it was totally freaking him out since that the Sky Dragon Slayer still hasn't picked up his scent, nor has she noticed a presence following her.

"_Did you call for me?" Gajeel asked as he slowly walked him to his fellow partner who once was in the same guild as him in the past. Juvia weakly nodded, "Wendy seems to be acting strange and Juvia is worried about her. Can Gajeel silently follow her?" _

_Gajeel gave her a look. "She's a Dragon Slayer. She knows what to do. That tiny girl ain't that stupid," he deadpanned. "Wouldn't Gajeel be worried if Levy-san walked out of the room, without telling Gajeel where she is going nor the fact she didn't reply to Gajeel?" Juvia asked. "Point taken," he answered, walking out of the room without a final word._

The two somewhat arrived to a dark cave. Wendy stopped for a bit before continuing and Gajeel couldn't but help but cover his sensitive nose from the stench emitting from inside. He soon noticed something. "This scent… A dragon?"

* * *

"Why do you keep on fighting along with these weaklings?!" Sting yelled out, still unable to move while Natsu kicked him in the stomach. Lucy watched the two Twin Dragon Slayers get pushed back by Natsu who continued in fighting. "I was a part of this guild before I even knew what the term 'guild' was. They have the courage, strength, and reliability in each and every one of them unlike you people who only cares about strength. You're inner self is much more weaker than – Nya!"

Lucy disappeared from a puff of smoke and Natsu turned around to see a warm pastel, yellow kitten in replacement of where Lucy once stood.

"Heh. I knew that spell would come in handy someday. I told you, Rogue," Sting chuckled as he held up the kitten form Lucy from behind. Lucy scowled as she attempted to scratch the man who held her, but failed to do so.

"Lucy became a cat?!" The audience shouted in shock, as they continued to watch the kitten attempt to scratch the face belonging to Sting.

Sting reeled Lucy towards him to have a better look. "I actually learnt this spell since you've always adored cats, Neko-chan," he stated, making Lucy stop. "Let Lucy go!" Natsu roared, punching Rogue before heading off to Sting and Lucy.  
The Light Dragon Slayer smirked, "How about a free flight in the sky?" With that, he threw Lucy high into the sky where she screeched.

'_I'm going to fall if I don't do something!_' Lucy thought. With the corner of her eyes, she saw Hirojine with wings on her back. '_That's it! In this form, I should be able to use magic since most of the cats found by Sting were already casted by this spell,_' she figured, regaining her posture. "Meow, meow, meeeeooow! (_**Activate! Wings of the Dragon's**_)"  
Slowly, Lucy's cat-like body began to glow, and soon appeared a pair of wings in which she was able to fly.

"She's flying?!" The audience questioned as they watched the young kitten fly happily.

Landing down, she looked at the two Dragon Slayers. '_Since I can use magic…_' Quietly, she crouched down low with her bottom and tail sticking out, and slowly gathered her magic. "Meeeoow, meow, meow, meeeow! (_**Poison Dragon's Rooar!**_)" She meow-ed as she released a powerful beam of purple gas to Sting and Rogue.  
With a satisfied "Hmmph," she pounced onto Natsu's shoulder and laid on it, hanging her other half down his back.

The dust slowly subdued and in front of Natsu and Lucy was Sting and Rogue slowly getting up – Their Dragon Force was in play while Lucy's was cut off by Sting's neko spell. She growled and hissed before enjoying the gentle scratch under her chin given by Natsu who smiled earnestly at the cute face given by the blonde.  
"Get your hands off our neko!" Sting snarled, glaring at Natsu who shrugged. "It seems like Lucy likes me more than you two," Natsu replied.

Snarling at each other, Sting and Rogue went back to back and carried out their Unison Raid posture. "_**Unison Raid: Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang!**_" they both chanted, unleashing their final ounce of magical energy. Lucy hissed but was petted on the head as reassurance by the pinkette.  
Natsu slightly crouched down and a puff of smoke appeared. "Yes. I'm back~" Lucy cheered before following Natsu's position. They both waited for the exact moment.

"_**Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!**_"

The two Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers performed a Unison Raid with the same spell – Making it stronger and bigger in size and power. As the two attacks collided into each other, Lucy decided to try out a new Dragon Slaying power in which she has never tried to attempt since using a few was satisfying enough – Space Dragon Slaying. The power to wrap time and space, and use it as one of your own.

Quickly, Lucy spun and waved her arms along with the spinning movement. She gathered all of her power and warped the dimensions, attracting the two attacks to spin around Natsu and herself. Compacting the two attacks into one ball, she swung it back over to the Sabertooth mages.

A sudden explosion shook the ground and Lucy used her winds to an advantage, dusting away all of that smoke to see the outcome of her new magic. Quickly, a beam of shadows came flying to Lucy and Natsu came in between it. "_**Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!**_" he yelled, slicing the shadows away from the two. He looked back and gave out his signature smirk before looking over to the two defeated Sabertooth Dragon Slayers.

"Team Sabertooth has been defeated by Team Fairy Tail! Team Fairy Tail wins, earning themselves ten more points! Giving them 55 points!" Mato cheered.  
Fairy Tail and the entire audience cheered for their victory and Lucy and Natsu gave out a victory roar that resounded throughout the entire stadium. "This is the power of the fairies!" Lucy roared.


	21. The Grand Magic Game

_Help me Remember Happiness_  
_Chapter 21: Our determination_

* * *

_Lucy stood there as she put on a barrier around the guild. She could hear the whimpers of her temporary opponents as they fought against Rufus and her Ice Colossus spell, and the silent chuckles and sly remarks given by the watching Sabertooth members. _

_From what Mavis had told her… Gray was the one who was going to encounter that Memory-Make mage. 'Good luck… Gray,' she whispered as she continued to listen to the questioning spectators of today._

* * *

The grunts and yells of pain continued to be heard from all over the entire arena. Mavis remained calmed, Natsu recomposed himself from running wild, Gray wanted to beat some shit out of people, while Laxus, Lucy and Erza remained calmed as their eyes were still shut closed.

Mavis continued to watch the six who were focusing very sincerely. "_It's time to play my sweet fairies_," she whispered with a smirk that could match Lucy's innocent one. With a single command, Team Fairy Tail disbanded and ran around the entire city.

"_Gray should encounter Rufus. Erza should encounter Kagura. Laxus will meet Jura, he should meet Orga next. Natsu should meet Sting and Rogue, while Lucy shall encounter… Minerva, Gajeel, however, should wonder around.. But he shall encounter Rogue sooner or later. Lucy shall then meet up with Natsu once she's done dealing with Minerva," Mavis explained as she pointed at each and every one of them. "We wish you good luck. Team Fairy Tail…" Mavis whispered innocently._

* * *

Gray ran according to plan and Mavis was indeed correct with her tactics. '_So she knew who was going to encounter who_,' he thought as he looked at the lacrima screen which displayed each of his friends meeting the people who Mavis had planned to meet.

"_**Ice Colossus**_," Rufus chuckled, standing perfectly fine as the ground began to shake while the mist started to build up around them. Gray smirked, "_**Ice-Make: Lance!**_"  
Rufus successfully dodged the upcoming attack and soon jumped onto the broad shoulder of what belonged to the giant who stood proudly. Without any notice, the ice statue crumbled into tiny pieces and Rufus quickly landed onto the misty covered ground under his feet. "What the?" Rufus quickly turned around and saw a dash of blonde hair brush passed them.

A tap was done on his shoulder and Rufus turned around, earning a punch onto his "elegant" face. "How dare you…" Rufus began to memorize each and every one of his magic and soon, all of Gray's attack were invalid due to the expense amount of energy being used.

* * *

"What brings you here? Natsu-san?" a mocking voice mocked which made the pinkette turn around in shock before being punched by the Shadow Dragon Slayer. "Damn you…" Natsu scowled, his body igniting in flames. "**We shall not lose!**" Natsu yelled, punching Rogue back in the hip.

"_**Light Dragon's Roar!**_" Sting bellowed, attacking Natsu who jumped away. "_**Shadow Dragon's Roar!**_" Rogue shouted from behind, successfully hitting Natsu from behind.  
Mavis clenched her fists, "Lucy… He needs help…"

Natsu continued to run, returning punches and attacks back to the Twin Dragon Slayers. He had to compose himself – He must dodge the attacks, do melee combat back to the two, and, avoid using too much magic. '_Damn it. I'm going to lose to these guys… They made Lucy suffer so much!_' he snarled, avoiding another ray of light that came flying towards him. "_**Fire Dragon's Roar!**_"

* * *

Laxus casually walked down the walkway with his hands shoved in his pocket. He was the only Fairy Tail wizard who was walking around in the town made in the arena. Scoffing at the loud screams of pain that echoed through the empty ghost town.

Why was he even chosen to participate in this crappy event. True that Lucy defeated his fathers' guild but she got incredibly hurt from the overuse of magic and stress. "Look what we have here," a voice spoke up, making the male blonde turn around. Laxus smirked, "I see that you've found me…" "Now… Let us fight…" Jura smirked, standing his ground.

"_**Lightning Dragon's Roar!**_" Laxus roared. Jura merely dodged it and chuckled, "I won't be going that easy on you." The blonde man scoffed and went into position, "Neither will I." "_**Supreme King Rock Smash**_," he chanted, hitting Laxus directly without a care in the world. Keeping calm, Laxus stood up with a smirk. "I guess I underestimated you," Jura chuckled.

* * *

Erza and Lucy wondered around the area with their defense level up to their very highest point. They looked out for each other while Lucy held up her barrier just for extra protection. "Where could they possibly be hiding?" Erza questioned, raising her guard even higher.  
The blonde shrugged and looked back. "I dunno. We're supposed to meet Kagura and Minerva and then split to fight on our own," Lucy restated.

Sighing, a rustle belonging to the nearby bush made them dart their heads towards the source. Slowly, they saw a strand of black hair which may belong to neither two. Keeping on guard, they soon saw the figure walk out. "Kagura?!" The two looked at the black-haired hair brush her hair to the side whilst she trotted over to the two.

Kagura stopped with her legs not too far parted away with each other, "I guess I just found two fairies." Lucy scoffed, "I guess I found a mermaid in the dry lands. Would you like to return to the water,_ mermaid-san_?"

The long black-haired mage clenched onto her sword beside her waist, she already lost to the former Shining Dandelion before so this will have a high chance of the same outcome. She grunted as a portal opened up, a hand came out of the wrap, clenching onto the girl's face. The gloved hand attempted to grab the two people under the barrier but failed. Like that, the person pushed Kagura's head down onto the ground with pure force.  
A body appeared as Kagura attempted to get up. There stood Minerva, gracefully landing down onto the ground.

"Woops. Sorry, I didn't see you there," Minerva snickered, covering her chuckling mouth. The blonde began to snarl at the women, her body starting to light up with flames what were unable to burn her scarlet-haired friend. "Ready to split?" Erza questioned. Lucy turned around nodded her head.

"Three… Two… One… Go!"

Like that, the two went separate ways. Until a shriek of pain was hurt.  
Lucy looked back and saw a beam of light hit Kagura. Looking at her in with cold eyes, Lucy felt her blood run cold once she saw who owned that ray of light. "Sting… Rogue… The plan was… Abolished?" she whispered, looking at the two Dragon Slayers with Natsu chasing after them, not too far away.

Watching Kagura cough up blood, she then turned her attention to Mavis who remained calm. The blonde watched the other female blonde point to her head, "_You know what to do_." Nodding, Lucy glared at the three Sabertooth mages who regrouped.

"Now… We're on equal terms. Let's battle… _Former Shining Dandelion of Sabertooth_," Minerva announced, her hands ready to rip Lucy's magical, yet hidden wings. Lucy leaned her weight over to the side, her hands on her waist. "Erza… Natsu… You two handle Sting and Rogue somewhere else…" Like that, Lucy opened up a warp in space and pushed the four inside, sending them somewhere to a safe distance.

Scowling, Lucy took her stance, "I told you… I shall lead Fairy Tail to the top, and leave the hungry tigers below them!" Using her wind magic, Lucy speed up her speed and darted towards the girl. "**I shall show you my true power! Sabertooth!"**

* * *

For how long has the battle continued?  
Gray had just met up with Natsu and Erza, and is now supporting the two fight the Twin Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth. They were all out of magical power unlike Sabertooth who remained calm and composed. Their disadvantage was… Their "Salamander" has no fire source as fuel, and no possible knowledge of how into unleashing their Dragon Force.

As the five continue to battle it out. Laxus and Gajeel continued to roam around the area, attacking any other opponents who go charging their way. While Lucy helped up the injured girl from the massive amount of blood loss.

Holding up their guard, Minerva suddenly pulled Lucy's scarlet-haired friend from the space warp. Scowling, Erza equipped into her Heavenly Wheel's Armour – Feeling angered for the attempt of killing, she charged over to Minerva who simply warped space, using her hand to grab Erza by the throat. "I have to admit it, but the almighty Titania is waaaaay much more weaker than our former Shining Dandelion," she snarled. "Well that was unexpected…" Lucy retorted, rolling her eyes as she watched her friends' battle against their current opponent.

Titania slowly got up from the ground and before long, Kagura jumped towards Minerva, pulling out her long sword, "_**Style of the Undrawn Long Sword: Slashing Form!**_"  
Slashing her sword to Minerva, she gave a long battle war cry, continuing in slashing out her long sword to the Sabertooth mage.  
Lucy gave out a dishonest huff as she watched the battle, not wanting Kagura to get even more hurt by the demon who's even not giving out their all. She slowly rose up her left arm and released out a beam of light which wouldn't cause too much damage. "You're out… Kagura," the blonde whispered, waving good bye to the woman who fell on her back, slowly vanishing then transported to the safe zone.

"Kagura from Team Mermaid Heel is now out! There's only Fairy Tail and Sabertooth left. All members are still in play! Rufus is still looking for the hidden Gray who's now helping Natsu, while the others are still playing cat and mouse!" Mato announced to the roaring crowds.

Lucy nodded her head as she recalculated the possibilities of her guild standing proud with no members possibly being knocked out. She really couldn't heal them since they were still out of range, while for Erza… She was getting puffed out since she continued changing her amours to beat Minerva.  
Hearing the distant grunts of Natsu and Gray who were not too far away, Lucy pushed Erza into a space warped, and transported the girl back to the two guys.

"This is _our _battle," Lucy said, teasing Minerva with a mocking tone. The girl in front of the blonde clenched her teeth. "I shall rip your wings off those dainty backs of yours!" Minerva dashed over to Lucy and raised a leg, kicking Lucy near her neck which happened to be blocked. "Awww. Did I find a get under your skin?" Lucy chuckled.


	22. Our Future

_Happiness_  
_Chapter 22: Our Future_

* * *

_"This is our battle," Lucy said, teasing Minerva with a mocking tone. The girl in front of the blonde clenched her teeth. "I shall rip your wings off those dainty backs of yours!" Minerva dashed over to Lucy and raised a leg, kicking Lucy near her neck which happened to be blocked. "Awww. Did I find a get under your skin?" Lucy chuckled._

* * *

Minerva gave out a battle cry as she dashed towards Lucy who merely caught it on time. Although Minerva had no idea what she was now doing, Lucy knew what was exactly happening.  
They may say that Sabertooth shows no mercy to their opponents, and that they never rely on such feelings even though they were fighting against their old team mates. That fact – Is false. Minerva, Sting, and Rogue… Rufus, Yukino, Yurio, and Orga… Although they may be the highest ranked and strongest mages and wizards out there, people may have thought that they were heartless tigers who knew nothing but selfishness. That is incorrect. What made them stronger was their determination of them remaining by Lucy's side.

Have you all forgotten that Lucy was the former most strongest S-Class mage in Sabertooth? She could rival against Jiemma, the Black mage known as Zeref, and of course Acnologia. Something like this – No… If Lucy was fighting against a "cold-hearted" Minerva, it'll be an easy win. However, this wasn't some Minerva who's following orders. This was the Minerva who's currently fighting against a long friend who's been fighting alongside for many years – A Minerva who's fighting along with her feelings and emotions of love, trust and betrayal.

"You're going to have to be faster than that to defeat me, Minerva. You're still the same as before!" Lucy scowled, grabbing onto Minerva's leg which attempted to knock out a vital point in the neck. With force, the blonde clenched onto the skin and flesh, swinging the black-haired mage into a wall.

The sounds of rubble made Lucy pay attention to what was happening. Her eyes widened when rocks came flying towards her from the thick clouds of dust.  
"Just like before? You betrayed us! You betrayed Sabertooth! You betrayed my very trust! You were my model! I will kill you for making me raise my hopes up into learning new magic from you!" Minerva yelled as she slowly stood up. The overall mage scoffed and looked away, her winds blowing away all the unnecessary dust.

Minerva's eyes widened in shock once she saw Lucy looked away from her in disgust. "I just love making bets. It's the best – Don't you think? I'd love to have a bet with you but we're just wasting time, but let me tell you this –" Lucy looked over to Minerva with a bored expression. "- I _hate_ Sabertooth." The eyes belonging to the Mistress of Sabertooth grew cold. She threw eye daggers over to the blonde who obliviously looked away.

"Let's get serious. We're wasting just too much time. Minerva, I know who you truly are. You may seem grouchy on the outside… But you're completely weak!" Lucy ran over to Minerva with fiery fists of flames and Minerva quickly went through another portal before appearing from the back where Lucy disappeared. "Boo." Turning around, Lucy waved over to the shocked girl and punched her in the stomach. The blonde slowly landed onto the ground and a chant was heard, "Damn…"

"_**Niel Wielg Mion Terse Elcantaeus: Yagdo Rigora!**_"

Lucy wasn't able to neither avoid nor go into another space warp since Minerva used half of her entire magic to conceal the space dimension. Cursing to herself, she took on the entire blow where she fell onto her back, being pushed back by all the strong forces of what the spell had. "Now we're taking," Lucy chuckled as her eyes flashed the colour of red. "_**Space Dragon's –**_"

"More than three types of Dragon Slaying?!"

"Now that I noticed it, she's been using more than one Dragon Slaying magic!"

"Is that even possible?!"

"This is the true supremacy of the Shining Dandelion?!"

"Natsu is no way compared to Lucy! If Natsu is called a monster, then Lucy is a… _Demon_"

"_**Crushing Asteroid!**_" Lucy's palms started to glow a faint yellow in replacement of her flames. With a swift yet slow movement, Lucy began to spread her arms apart. A bright star was seen coming towards the town and with a clap made by the blonde, the star known as the asteroid immediately appeared in front of Minerva who didn't react on time. With a loud explosion, Minerva's scream echoed through the semi-empty town. "_**Ih Ralgas!**_" A sphere was thrown to Lucy which quickly grew and was then engulfed by the darkness, without any knowledge of what this spell could do. Rays of light bounced throughout the interior of the ball, hitting and striking Lucy non-stop, making the blonde give out a horrid scream of pain as the torture continued. (I have no given information about the spell since it was disrupted by Erza in the manga, so we'll leave it to this conclusion).

Minerva snickered as she painfully watched the blonde scream in pain; her composure was back to normal, but not too normal for the cold-hearted Minerva. Once the screaming was done, she broke the spell and blankly watched Lucy fall to her knees panting. "_**Third Technique –**_" Minerva's eyes widened – This time, Lucy was far more serious than before.

* * *

"Why won't you just give up. You three are just too weak for us," Sting mocked as he shrugged his shoulders. Rogue nodded, "I don't get why Lucy cherishes these weaklings more than us." Natsu slowly rose from the ground along with Erza. Gray at this point was getting too weak to even stand and Erza told him to hide somewhere else and let them handle it. Although Gray wanted to remain at any means possible, Erza commanded him to follow her commands in which he soon obliged.  
"Don't even mention Lucy in this fight," Natsu snarled. '_How dare they use MY Lucy's name so casually. They're nowhere as close to Lucy and I!_' Natsu thought as he slowly grew protective over to the female blonde.

He remembered something from the past. A memory of his never-forgotten dream of Lucy's mother talking to him when he was only fourteen;

"_Please… Protect Lucy with everything you got once you two meet. She's in danger and you two are awfully close with each other," Layla begged as she held onto her hands tightly, looking down to Natsu who was slightly confused. "What are you talking about? Who are you?" he questioned, trying to walk to her although she took many steps back to avoid contact. "You may not remember me in the future but I'm Lucy's mother, Layla Heartfilia. Natsu… When you get older, something inside of you will click once something happens to Lucy. You were destined…" Layla began to fade away, making Natsu panic and scared at the same time. _

_He watched her lips move, but he never heard the final two words that came out of her mouth. "Lucy's mum?! Where did you go?!" Natsu scanned throughout the entire empty room and saw no one until a lock of blonde hair brushed passed him. Seeing and knowing that it was Lucy's hair, he turned around to see the back belonging to Lucy's. Slowly walking then jogging back to her, he reached out his hand to the blonde which happened to go through her body._

_Stopping, he watched the blonde continue to walk with her back facing towards him. His eyes widened when he saw another person starting to appear next to Lucy with their hands entwined – A boy with blonde hair as well. "Lucy!" Natsu cried out, running after her, attempting to yank the two around to him but failed.  
He watched in horror as the two suddenly came to halt, turning around to face each other before leaning in. "Don't do that… That's supposed to me!" Natsu yelled before watching the two kiss in front of him._

_From that point on, Natsu noticed his feelings for the certain blonde Celestial mage who continued in smiling for her friends and family. He'll do everything to get her back to his side._

"_**Fire Dragon's Roar!**__" _he bellowed as his mind focused on what was currently happening. A fist came flying towards Natsu, hitting him in the face which made him go sending over to the wall behind. The metallic taste in his mouth was foul and his injuries were slowly building up. He couldn't fight with his flames since he was low on fire and flames, giving the two Sabertooth wizards the advantage. Looking over to the side, Erza was heavily beaten due to Rogue's special technique in stepping on shadows.

Natsu wanted to close his eyes and sleep but that was too risky. Slowly, he painfully got up from the ground and snarled at the two before him. "I will – Urgh." Rogue punched Natsu in the stomach before Sting kicked the boy in the neck, sending him down onto the cement path. "_**Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs**_," a voice snickered, attacking the two Sabertooth boys who had no idea about the sudden arrival.

An explosion was heard in the far distance and the sound of ice chattering was heard slightly nearby. Soon, two others came gathering along with Team Fairy Tail. "Seems like you're outnumbered," Gajeel chuckled as he grabbed Rogue's head, pushing him back into the ground. Turning around, Gajeel kicked Sting to Laxus who used his roar, sending him flying to another nearby wall. "Damn fairies. Always a pest. If we let Lucy stay with you for any longer, Lucy shall become someone like you," Sting cussed, scowling as he got up along with Rogue. Their main threat was the Lightning and Iron Dragon Slayers while the Ice-Make, Fire Dragon Slayer and Re-equip wizards were too weak.

"We should just kill you all now! _**White Dragon's Roar!**_" (Sources have changed Light Dragon Slaying magic to White Dragon Slaying, please excuse the sudden change) Sting roared, releasing out a beam of white rays to the group which was interfered by a body that was thrown into the attack where a scream was heard.

As the roar subdued, the body fell onto the ground and everyone was shocked that the body was Minerva. There, the sounds of clapping came closer and closer and there appeared Lucy who was smirking. "And Lucy has entered the fight with the rest of Team Fairy Tail! Minerva, Orga, and Rufus have been defeated and now stands Sting and Rogue as their only hopes of winning the Grand Magic Games!" Mato announced out to the roaring crowds.

"_**Sky Dragon's Healing Spell**_," Lucy whispered as she began to heal the group individually without having to run around like Wendy who was still weak into mastering the spell. Gajeel walked over to blonde and whispered something into her ear which made her eyes widened, "I found the Dragon Cemetery nearby here."  
"_**Open the gate of the Lion! Loke!**_" Lucy summoned, waving her key through the air. A doorbell was rung and out appeared Loke from a shining light with his suit as clean as ever. "Yo Lucy. I haven't seen my princess in ages," Loke greeted as he cracked his knuckles. "Keep them away as long as possible or until I'm able to finish healing most of their injuries," Lucy instructing. Loke nodded, "If my princess wishes it, then I'll make it come true!" "_**Open! Gate of the Ram! Gate of the Goat! Aries! Capricorn!**_" Lucy summoned.

Before the two could even come out of their gates, a beam of white rays and shadows ambushed them. "Sorry…" the three voices belonging to the three Celestial Spirits apologised before their gates were closed. Lucy shook her heads, "Don't worry about it.."

Sighing, Lucy stepped out of her little generosity moment and stood in front of the Sabertooth mages. "There are no needs into defeating my team mates," she said in a deadly tone. Sting cocked a brow while Rogue remained quiet. "And why's that? Giving up to join the tigers?" Sting asked. Lucy shook her head, "If you haven't noticed – " Slowly, Team Fairy Tail lined up next to the female blonde with determined faces. "- Rufus was defeated by Gray. Orga was defeated by Laxus. Yukino was fairly pushed around but was defeated. Minerva, your mistress, was defeated by myself and only myself. That's pretty much your entire strong part of your guild. Now, it's your turn… The future of Fairy Tail and my future feelings shall become into what we've always dreamed for! Reunited with my long lost friends, the guild being known as the strongest, and my goal that I shall achieve!" Lucy yelled as her dragon wing grew from her back.

"Why is it always them and not us?! We filled up your suffering hell with happiness and friendships, and even saved you from dying! We should be the ones who shall walk down the road of faith with you!" Sting roared. "_**Holy Blast!**_"

"You're wrong!" a small voice cried out, making everyone look at the crying Fexceed in humanoid Lily's arms. "Hirojine…" the former Stellar Dragons Trio whispered out (Including Lector and Frosch) in worry as tears continued to stream down the Fexceed's cheek. "Have you not noticed that Lucy's been fighting for y-" "Hirojine!" Lucy yelled, interrupting the light-pink Fexceed from continuing even further. Hirojine flinched at the raise of voice for the first time and quietly dug her face into Lily's who patted her head. "Don't worry," Lily cooed before handing her to Levy.  
"That was the past…" Lucy whispered before turning towards Jiemma who sat in the crowd. "What did you tell them?! What did you tell them that made them walk into the darkness?! Answer me, Jiemma!" Lucy roared before looking back to the White and Shadow Dragon Slayers.

"Lucy really does cherish you…"

"She never wanted to fight you two since she thought that she might hurt you…"

"Can't you see that bunny-girl…"

Sting and Rogue glared at Gajeel for calling her such a ridiculous name but continued to listen when they saw Lucy's cold eyes being replaced by warm gentle ones which were heartbroken and showed nothing but pain. What was this gut feeling in their stomach?

"Cares for you so much that she hasn't made a move on you?..."

"You guys were too blinded into keeping her to your own…"

"Till the point that she's in miserable pain!" Natsu roared.

The two looked at Lucy who was staring blankly at them with tears streaming down her eyes. "I can't do it… I can't hurt them anymore… I've been putting up with this curiosity of happiness for too long to the point that I'm breaking inside," she thought out loud before she slowly sank to the ground. "What is right, and what is wrong?" she questioned. Sting took a step forward and Natsu soon dashed over to Lucy and crouched beside her, pulling her a hug before snarling at the two boys defensively as he protected the blonde with his dear life. "Stay away from _my_ Lucy," he threatened lowly.

Rogue looked at the back of the crying Lucy and felt his heartbreak. His legs feeling like jelly, he landed on his knees and his hands on the ground, making the entire arena completely shocked including Sting. "I-I-I surrender," Rogue silently cried out as tears streamed down his eyes. '_It's all our fault that we've been overprotective on her. We were too strict on her even though we never learnt her true pain_,' he thought inwards.

The male White Dragon Slayer was confused. He forced out a laugh as his hands combed through his hair. "Ne, Rogue? Why are you asking for a ticket for Lucy's leave? She's all weak now… We should –" "She's not yours to keep," Natsu growled, pulling Lucy even closer to him as Team Fairy Tail backed them up from behind. "He's right Sting… For so many years… We've loved her as a possible mate. We've been so overprotective to the point that we're hurting her… We should give her more freedom to the world," Rogue answered without taking his teary eyes off the ground.  
Sting looked up to the lacrima screen to see Yukino, Yurio and Minerva crying while Rufus and Orga looked down with pitiful faces. Were the words that just came out of Rogue's mouth really correct?

"_Don't even think about raping her, Sting," Rogue said which made Sting blush. "What did you say?!" Sting growled, lowering his voice once Lucy started to mumble in annoyance in her sleep before shifting into a more comfortable sleep.  
"Hey… Don't look at me man… We all look at her as a little sister while you somehow look like someone who's going to mark her with force," Rogue stated as he stood up, walking over to Lucy's bed before climbing over her to sleep in the inside. "I'm going to sleep. Do whatever you want… Just don't rape her," he stated before turning away from Lucy's sleeping face to avoid any misunderstandings._

Tears streamed down from Sting's eyes and soon he went into the same position as Rogue, "I… Surrender…"

"And that settles it! Team Fairy Tail or should I say, Fairy Tail are the winners for the GMG for this year! Congratulations!" Mato announced. The crowd started to cheer and recite Fairy Tail's name and at that point on - Suddenly, Lucy's and Yukino's golden Gate Keys began to glow before joining each other at the center of the arena where Fairy Tail stood cheering. Lucy and Yukino's eyes continue to stare at the golden keys. A flash blinded their eyes and soon stood a metallic gate with well-detailed linings that ran throughout the gate.

Somehow… Something was up. "Gajeel… You said you saw something in the Dragon Cemetery. Was it this that you're talking about?" Lucy asked, pointing over to the gate before using her magic to get back their twelve Zodiac keys that continued to glow in front of the gates.

"Tell everyone to evacuate!" Mavis yelled out she threw out a hand to the arena. Makarov quickly turned his head over to the judges and the members of the Magic Council, "Evacuate the arena! Everyone, evacuate!"


	23. Those Gateways

_Happiness_  
_Chapter 23: Those Gateways_

* * *

"_Tell everyone to evacuate!" Mavis yelled out she threw out a hand to the arena. Makarov quickly turned his head over to the judges and the members of the Magic Council, "Evacuate the arena! Everyone, evacuate!"_

* * *

The screaming and wails belonging to the public echoed throughout the area as quickly they all ran and hid underground to escape the clutches of many chances of the dangers that ceased to exist. What remained were the once competing guilds, standing in complete confusion as they gazed among the dusty arena.  
Slowly, the gates creaked opened and everyone quickly went into their battle stance. In front of them stood an injured figure who struggled to stand. "_Please… help... He killed my family..._," the unknown person begged before being supported by a luminous person.

"M-Mother?" Lucy stuttered before slowly jogging over to the two who were beginning to pant hard. The hood belonging to the hooded dropped and everyone gasped in shock once they recognized who it was. "Lucy..." Sting whispered.  
Slowly taking a few steps, Lucy's eyes began to dwell in tears. "Mother? Is that you?" she questioned, taking a better look at the woman covered with injuries.

The woman who took the appearance of her mother nodded her head weakly. A faint glow was present and soon a dragon appeared, bowing down to the woman who claimed to be Lucy's mother. "It's been such a while since we've met… Layla," the white dragon with blue linings on its body greeted as its pale violet eyes examined the injuries. Layla nodded, "It's good to see you again after so many years, Leilogia." Leilogia looked back to its current mistress, "Lucy-sama… I have yet to introduce myself. My name is Leilogia, the White Dragon – Sister of the Black Dragon, Acnologia. My former mistress was your deceased mother, and you're now my current. Although you may have enough power into control myself, you're still in risk by… my _brother_ –" Leilogia looked back to the gate then to the two figures who were supporting each other. "- This is the Eclipse Gate, the gate that connects to the very past where dragons once roamed –" the White Dragon stated before another glow shone beside her to reveal Yurimentala. "- This was the time where Zeref… Once stood in dominance to the Dragons… Alongside with Acnologia. This _Layla Heartfilia _is not your current mother. Lucy… This is Layla from the future. The future known which is five years ahead of our time. This very gate was the cause of your mother's death – Our time is up," Yurimentala stated before disappearing into the sky. "Your heart… Shines like no other gem Lucy. Remember, your heart now… Is nothing but a pale, opaque, rock…"

"Please lend us your… power," Future Lucy whispered as she walked over to Lucy who merely caught her from falling. Lucy looked over to her mother to see that she disappeared. "Why are you here? Why are you not in your current time but in ours?" Lucy questioned as she began to heal the mage. "I'm here to warn you about the gate…" A metallic roar screeched through the gate and a beam came flying towards the two female blondes. "Lucy!" Natsu roared before everyone's eyes widened in horror as the beam shot into Future Lucy who pushed the current Lucy away so she could take the blow. She began to cough out blood before falling to the ground where Natsu and Team Sabertooth quickly ran to check the girl.

Lucy's blood ran cold once she ran over to her future self. "Don't leave us! You haven't answered my question!" Lucy cried out as she attempted to heal the girl who refused the offer. "You must change his mind… From now on – This place shall become a war zone and something devastating shall happen to you, in my time... Zeref - He killed my family. My guild," she whispered before slowly closing her eyes where tears came running down. "My pathetic past self… Be_ strong_…"

The limp body that laid in front of everyone – Slowly vanishing into the sky alongside the two dragons who just recently left the place a while ago.  
Tears streamed down Team Fairy Tail and Team Sabertooth's faces. Clenching her teeth, Lucy heard a mighty roar from the gates. "But how?" Erza questioned, looking over to Lucy who was shaking furiously. Watching your future self slowly die was not a good idea.

"The gates changed its time when you were too busy fawning over the now-dead girl. Everyone, this is war. We all have to fight together… Time is now changing and the past is slowly mixing along with the present," Mavis said to the Fairy Tail members. '_It really is repeating…_' she thought.

A roar once again was heard and Lucy gave out a stressful roar back to the gate. Soon, dragons from different elements and sizes came stumbling out of the gates. Everyone watched in horror as one of them took off into the sky, releasing out a powerful beam which caused a massive amount of damage to the land.  
"Everyone go and fight! We must protect our world from the dragons from overtaking! Go in pairs, groups, whatever! Just stop these dragons from destruction!" Makarov gruffed before turning around to see the military running towards the gates.

"Stop the dragons from –" Before the leader could even say something, a beam was exiled over to the large group, knocking them all out. "Retreat!" another member called out as the remaining military forces escaped. "Tch. Weaklings," Mavis scoffed as she kicked a pebble into the gates which created a ripple effect. She looked over to Makarov, "You should be fighting as well, first." Nodding to her words, he walked off to help out his children, leaving Natsu, Sting, Rogue, and Lucy behind to take care of the arriving dragons and monsters who somehow alliance each other.

* * *

"_**Lightning Dragon's Roar!**_" Laxus snarled, hitting a small dragon from attacking a Mermaid Heel member from behind. "Thanks!" they called out before kicking an average-sized (Around the size of a small unit flat) in the shin with force. The cracking of the bones were heard and slowly they came falling down, where Kagura dashed towards them, slicing its neck with her sword where blood splashed on the concrete. Kagura winced at her previous injury but remained strong, "Mermaids hold pride as well."

ROOOAR! A tail smacked Kagura through the thick walls of the buildings, making her cough up crimson blood. "Drats,'" she cursed before pulling herself up. "_**Ice-Make: Lance!**_" The dragon bellowed in agony before falling onto the ground where Kagura ran forward, jumping on its head before dragging her sword through its back, slicing its black severely which caused an instant death. She wielded her sword down where blood splashed onto the ground beside her. "Thank you," she properly thanked before watching Gray run into the distance. '_I guess we'll have to work together with everyone_,' Kagura thought before dashing over to her right where she heard Millianna scowl in a form of a cat hiss.

* * *

Levy dashed over behind a tower and waited for the small dragon to walk into her needed position. Within a minute of hiding and waiting, the time as finally arrived. She stood her ground as she dashed in front of the dragon which gave out a Water Roar. "_**Solid-Script: Fire!**_" she chanted, writing the word "fire" in the air where it evaporated the water from reaching her. "Gajeel!" Levy yelled, watching her friend jump onto the dragon.

Gajeel grabbed onto the dragon's water-shaped droplet with force, controlling its every movement. "Behind you!"  
The Iron Dragon Slayer turned around and saw an upcoming dragon that took the form of a Chinese Dragon. Using the dragon's droplet on top of its head, he forced the dragon to turn around, releasing out a roar which knocked the other. "Gi-hi. _**Iron Dragon's Roar!**_" he bellowed onto the head of the dragon, killing it within a mere minute.

He jumped down and swung the Solid-Script mage over his shoulder who squealed at his sudden move. "You're not hurt are ya' shortie?" Gajeel asked, breaking out a run as he escaped the target range for a huge dragon that was approaching the two of them.

"Why are you running away when you're a Dragon Slayer?!" Levy cried out. Gajeel came to a stop and placed her down before scratching the beck of his neck with an unexpected blush, "Woops. Forgot that I was one for a moment." With that, Gajeel ran up the dragon and jumped into the air, punching the dragon in the jaw – Avoiding the razor sharp teeth that could rival against his foster father, Metalicana.

* * *

"You go and help Wendy!" Erza shouted, pointing over to Wendy's direction who was having troubles fighting against a massive Poison Dragon in the distance. Laxus scowled at the fact that the scarlet-haired mage was commanding him into doing things but then obliged when he saw the Sky Dragon Slayer being pushed back.  
He nodded at her in response before walking over to the blue-haired mage.

"Needing any help?" he asked, making her turn around. "_**Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!**_ Yes please," Wendy roared then replied with small puffs of panting before looking over at him then back to the dragon that roared. "_**Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!**_" he grunted, throwing his magic over to the dragon who fell from the sky and to the ground. "Your turn." "Uh, hai! _**Sky Dragon's Roar!**_" A final roar and the dragon was knocked out.

Wendy's eyes glimmered as she looked over to Laxus, "Thank you Laxus-san!" Laxus scoffed and began to walk, leaving the girl dumbfounded. He stopped and looked back, "Hurry up. This is a war zone and Erza told me to babysit you. If you die, don't go blaming me." Frightened, Wendy ran after him, and after a few steps another person, Marcao, was in view, fighting against a dragon who seemed to have the element that he's weak again. "Hate to admit it… But our family is quite weak…" the Lightning Dragon Slayer stated as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

The girl beside him didn't say and thing and remained on guard. '_Laxus-san is scary!_' she cried out in her mind.

* * *

Screams and cries were heard around the entire city and the four Dragon Slayers continued to fight against the dragons that kept on roaming out.  
"**Fire Dragon's Roar!**_" _Another dragon came charging out and Lucy kicked it back into the gates. "_**White Dragon's Roar!**_" Sting bellowed before another roar was made by Rogue. "These damn dragons never stop coming out from these darn gates!" Lucy scowled her eyes getting as colder and cold within every dragon that just came wondering out. "Arrgh! Just stay back –" Before the blonde could even finish, a dragon came flying out, soaring high into the sky.

Its distinctive black scales with massive black wings, its blue lining which ran around its' body, don't forget, its razor-sharp canine teeth which can shred a body within a mere second. Lucy watched the dragon soar within the sky with her mouth hanging open. She snapped out of her cold trance before taking note that even more dragons have walked out of the gates. Looking to her side, an explosion was erupted and a enormous wave of winds came flying towards her, pushing her back – Along with the others at an incredible distance.

Grunting, they all pulled themselves back from the ground and suspiciously kept an eye on the dragon still flying the sky, causing may destruction around its area. "Acnologia… Why are you even here in this time when you're past self is here causing me trouble already?!" she snarled into the air in which she received a roar in return.

"I shall destroy you and your future self – This shall be the time where there shall be no queen to rule the Dragon World!" he bellowed before releasing out a powerful roar to the blonde who reflected it with her Fire's Embrace. Huffing with adrenaline flowing through her veins, she caught Acnologia flying away, with that she smirked with her eyes glowing slightly red as her eyes grew fierce like a dragon's. "**Block**_,"_ Lucy whispered.

Acnologia scowled as he ran into the invisible barrier in front of him. He turned over to Lucy and gave out a threatening roar. "Let me go," he scowled. Lucy looked away with a scoff before turning to meet up with his beady eyes, "Heck no."

"Lucy!" a voice called out. The called out person responded by turning around to Yurio and Yukino running towards her. "What is it you guys?" the blonde questioned with a forceful smile due to her cold self-taking over. "We found a solution into stopping these dragons from coming!" Yukino shouted, panting during the process. "I'm all ears…" Lucy responded.


	24. Our Goals

_Happiness  
Chapter 24: Our Goals_

* * *

"_Lucy!" a voice called out. The called out person responded by turning around to Yurio and Yukino running towards her. "What is it you guys?" the blonde questioned with a forceful smile due to her cold self-taking over. "We found a solution into stopping these dragons from coming!" Yukino shouted, panting during the process. "I'm all ears…" Lucy responded._

* * *

Lucy watched the Black dragon slam his way through the barrier that she created. She scowled at the fact that the past Acnologia was stronger than the present – The reason was due to her descendants' strong-will into weakening the dragon to its current state. The blonde shook away the thoughts and summarized what was happening. '_Dragons are breaking into our current world although they're from the past. There is only one way into stopping them – A bait. Magic cannot break the gates which was the main issue, and Acnologia is running loose…_'

"So what are we going to do Lucy-san?!" Yukino panicked as she shook Lucy's arms. The blonde slapped away Yukino's hand coldly and began walking towards the black and blue dragon up ahead. "Lucy?!" Natsu called out, making her turn around.  
What the others saw, was not what they were expecting. In front of them stood Lucy with bloody-red eyes that resembled blood, her skin was slightly pale and her eyes showed no particular emotion into how she's feeling about the current situation.

Natsu jogged up to her and grabbed onto her shoulders, gently shaking her with worried eyes. "Luce?" he questioned. Lucy began to emit a deadly aura around herself, "_I shall stop the dragons AND destroy the gates. You guys slay the big dragons. Leave the small and newborn to the others – Dragon Slayers must SLAY the dragons_," she said in a monotone before walking around of his grasp. Natsu looked at her figure walk off into the distance before turning around to snarl at the two girls before him.  
He slowly stalked over to the girls who flinched at his gaze, "What did you tell my Lucy to bring her to this… Lucy?" Yukino averted her eyes while Yuri slightly held her ground – Such man dare to raise his voice at the Water mage. To tell you the truth, she was a Water God Slayer… She preferred none to know the truth, in any means of even lying to her closest friends.

"In order to stop the dragons from entering this time, is to provide a sacrifice – A bait – Into running through the gates which connects our time to theirs… Magic cannot stop the entire dragon species into coming through the gates. Blood and gore must be present…" Yukino restated to Natsu's level of understanding.

Lucy still in view, Natsu looked at the gates, "Then I'll be the sacrifice…" He began to walk over to the gates before a ribbon grabbed his wrists, preventing him to go. Turning around, he followed the ribbon to see Lucy holding the end on the other side. "Don't you dare take up that offer… This is my job, and I'll complete it," she snarled, yanking the ribbon strongly to pull him away from the gates. Burning the ribbon, she signalled Natsu to eat up the flames in which he followed. Once done, she watched the ribbon turn into ashes before walking off where her eyes continued to glow red.

"_When you're furiously angry – Your eyes shall turn into crimson red. When you're in a range of negative emotions – You shall become emotionless, and your eyes shall be red as well. Not to mention you'll emit out a powerful aura –" the green dragon, Levit, Dragon of Nature, stated as he eyed the girl before him. Lucy just simply nodded to his words and continued listening to his knowledge into her magical strength. "- With this power… Use it to your advantage. It does not backfire, nor does it fail into killing and slaying a dragon. Remember, Acnologia isn't part of the darkness yet. Do NOT slay him unless he commits a sin."_

_The blonde stood up and looked at the dragon, "What happens if he destroyed my country? What happens if he kills my friends and family?" "Then that is the choice that you'll make…" Levit replied with an earnest smile. Lucy returned no smile and gave him a scowl with her fists clenching that blood came out. "If he does – I'll kill him without a reason…" she spat coldly before walking back into her "home"._

* * *

"Acnologia! I shall make you bow down to me!" Lucy shouted as she jumped onto the falling pieces of cement that were once considered as buildings. Without getting hurt, she finally jumped into the air where she was below his stomach. "_**Fire Dragon's Roar!**_" The fire did no damage to the Black dragon and soon she came falling down to the ground where she caught herself easily. Looking up, she quickly dove over to the left to dodge at falling tower. Scowling, she jumped side to side onto the rubble to give her a respectful amount of height, "**Activate: Wings of the Dragon's!**_" _

As wings grew on her back, she grabbed her pouch containing all of her fifty-four Celestial Gate Keys. She threw them up in the air before they scattered around her in the sky. Using her magic, she made them stop around her waist. Closing her eyes, she began to chant.

"_**Open all of my gate keys… All Gold, Silver, and Bronze Gates! Open!**_"

All of her Gate Keys began to open and multiple chimes were heard. In the far distance, Yukino watched the blonde's movement in awe. '_Although it's insanity to open all of the gates at once… Lucy's amazing to have that much of power to summon all of her spirits. Fifty-four of them as well!_' she thought in amazement.

"Woah! My princess! You don't have enough energy to summon all of us at all!" Loke panicked as he watched Lucy panting madly as she held onto her gates, preventing them to be closed by the spirit's choice. "Don't stop me. Help the others… I have something that others cannot have," she panted. Loke watched his master pant before opening his mouth. He shuts it once he saw her opening her mouth to speak. "I have the third origin of power. I'm still using my first. Don't worry about me and help the others stop the dragon invasion." Before any could open their mouths, Lucy beat them to it. "Hurry up and help them! _Please_," she shouted before ending her command with a pleading "please".

Having no choice but to follow her orders, the spirits went into action before looking back to see their master panting with blood running down her hands from the force summoning. '_Please be safe_,' each spirit thought before attacking.

Looking back up to see Acnologia getting ready to exhale a roar, Lucy flew over and stopped it by her barrier. Grunting, she roared over to the dragon who chuckled. "I shall kill you…" he announced before whipping his tail towards the blonde who kicked it away. "I shall slay you and make an end to this nonsense," Lucy proclaimed with determination through her voice. The Black dragon snickered, "I'd like to see that. _**Black Dragon's Roar!**_" Lucy quickly made a distance and opened her hands where a portal opened up – His roar was transported far away. To the ocean to be more exact.

Panting, Lucy inhaled the air around her, "_**Sky Dragon's Roar!**_" As Acnologia blocked the roar which his own roar, Lucy flew over to his side with fiery fists, "_**Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!**_" Acnologia blocked the attack with his wings and Lucy began to grow irritated at the dragon. Quickly, she threw a combo of Fire Dragon's Slashing Claw, Sky Dragon's Wing Attack, Iron Dragon's Roar, and Space Dragon's Meteorite – None were able to hit him.

"Hahaha!" Acnologia laughed as he looked over to the frustrated blonde who began to grow scales around her body. "I shall kill you now…" he stated before slashing his tail nonstop to the blonde who screamed in pain. For his final slash, he flicked her back near the gate where she landed on her shoulders, sliding across the uneven ground before stopping behind the group of boys who were in complete shock.

"Lucy?!" Natsu bellowed as he kicked his current opponent before dashing over to the collapsed blonde's side. Her breathing was uneven and he and the others were getting sincerely worried. He pulled her onto his lap and began to fan her with his hand. "Come on Luce… Wake up!" he begged, with tears dripping down from his eyes. A grunt was given in response and slowly she opened her reddened eyes to meet the onyx eyes that belonged to her close friend.

Snapping out of it, Lucy slowly got up and her body began to recover from her previous injuries. Closing her eyes, she emitted a white haze around herself before opening her eyes to see the eyes of what belonged to the pure White Dragon's. No – She wasn't the same type of dragon like Weisslogia. This was different. Weisslogia's magic is weaker and had the element of light mixed in with its magic. Leilogia was simply a dragon who controlled the element that was the opposite of the Black Dragon's. Acnologia had the power to create death. Leilogia had the power to create harmony.

"Why are you here?" Leilogia bellowed as she stood her ground in the empty white surroundings. Lucy shook her head and gave out a hand, "I need your help into stopping Acnologia…" Leilogia glared over to the blonde, "I may have been nice for our first meeting, but THIS is my true nature! I shall not give my magic to such filthy beings who have no status in this very land!" she snapped, giving out a white roar that Lucy was barely able to dodge.

Rolling, Lucy slowly stood back up. "He's your brother! He's part of your family! Why won't you help him?!" Lucy shouted over to the dragon who continued to glare. A light grew beside the dragon and there appeared Yurimentala who followed Leilogia's movement – Glaring. "I told you already. You have no radiance… You're like a pale, dull, opaque stone! Without that radiance… Your power into controlling us is weak and fragile. We can kill you by choice," she stated. "Then what must I do to shine like before?!" Lucy yelled.

The dragon's showed no hint, showed no emotion except for anger, and, had given no signs of amusement to the blonde. "Like before?!" Yurimentala bellowed as she raised her head up high with her wings spread out. The dragon looked down to the human before her, "That was the past. This is the present Lucy." Leilogia sighed and dropped the act, she looked over to the determined blonde.

"Your emotions…"

Lucy snapped her head over to the White dragon, "I beg your pardon?" Sighing again, she used her tail to smack the back of Yurimentala's head. "I said… Your emotions. Those are the things that are holding you back… If you want to have control over us – You must fix up your emotions. Say Lucy… Or my _to-be_ master –" Leilogia raised her head up high, "- What do you seek in our power?"

* * *

**_Contacts; If you have anything to ask. Come and visit me._**  
_** (Come and ask me a question)**_ - /PhatPandaa  
**_Deviantar__t (Come and see my artworks)_** -


	25. My Goals

_Happiness  
Chapter 25: My Goals_

* * *

_Lucy snapped her head over to the White dragon, "I beg your pardon?" Sighing again, she used her tail to smack the back of Yurimentala's head. "I said… Your emotions. Those are the things that are holding you back… If you want to have control over us – You must fix up your emotions. Say Lucy… Or my__to-be__master –" Leilogia raised her head up high, "- What do you seek in our power?"_

* * *

The blonde stood there with widened eyes as she looked at the two dragons in shock. Never once was she to have been so scolded by a mythical creature. She stood there as she thought about the reasons and answers of what she could reply back to their questions.

'_What do I seek?..._' she questioned to herself as she remained in silence.

Lucy wanted power in order to protect her nakama since Sabertooth never wanted to break the rules given by their selfish guild master. Was that the only reason in which she wanted to join Fairy Tail in the beginning or was it because that her mother cherished the guild to her heart's content. Layla Heartfilia was never in the same guild as her husband in the first place.

The blonde felt her heart racing in her body. Was it also to find her loved ones as well? Who was this loved that she cherished so much? Her heart somehow began to throb as an image of a certain pinkette filled her mind. Just who in the world was that person? The scent… It was familiar yet unrecognisable.

She looked at the two dragons that were being overprotective over each other as they remained scowling at her in silence.

Did she also want power into defeating the dragons outside of this current space dimension in order to protect her friends? A sacrifice was in need in order to lure those bastards of a dragons back into their own time, was she going to walk down that fate into saving her world.

A scene was somehow flashed into her mind and Lucy couldn't but helped but to scream at the horrid scene. There she was, standing in front of Yurimentala and Leilogia where they then gave out a unison roar in which killed her within seconds. Other flash scenes were being seen in her mind such as Droy knocked out cold in a friend's embrace and another that made her blood run cold.  
Gray protected Juvia by using his body into shielding the girl from several beams that came piercing in his body where the water maiden screamed in horror as her eyes widened at Gray coughing up crimson blood.

Lucy covered her ears as she listened to the wails and screams. Was this all currently happening when she's here in this world doing nothing? "_Lucy…_" a voice called out, attracting her attention in her mind. She looked around to see no one other than the agitated dragons in front of her. "Who's there?" she whispered in fear as she scanned around the entire blank dimension.

Slowly a faint glow appeared in between them and the dragons both gasped. A girl around the blonde's age stood in front of her as the glow faded, revealing a girl with crimson red hair that flowed down to her lower back. The girl was facing Lucy with her eyes closed and slowly the blonde took a step back when the unknown girl opened her eyes to reveal honey-brown orbs of eyes looking at her.

"Nice to meet you Lucy… My name is Sakura Dragneel," the unknown girl greeted. Lucy nodded her head in recognition before noticing two guild insignia's on her body – A Fairy Tail insignia on the back of her right hand, and the same colour but different guild insignia on her upper-right thigh in which was right below her uneven cut leggings. She was wearing a short kimono which ended above the naval and black leggings with brown combat boots. Her hair was put down and Lucy couldn't but helped but to stare at her beauty.

Lucy then noticed the second insignia in which she observed in detail – Sabertooth's…

"Now-now. Don't go asking about the two guild insignia's that I have. Those two guilds are under my care as a guild master –" Sakura turned around to see two dragons bowing their heads down. "- I see that I still have control over these dragons as well, although I'm from another dimension in which runs in the same order as here. Nice to meet you two, Leilogia… Yurimentala," she continued before turning around to see Lucy still in shock.

"Y-You said the last name Dragneel… Are you a wife of Natsu or are you a blood-related sibling?" Lucy questioned. Sakura giggled, "I'm his younger sister, although I have different appearances from genetics, I'm still his blood-related brother who's been looking after him," the girl replied with a slight giggle. "Why are you here in this world when you said that you belonged somewhere else?" Lucy then asked over to the girl.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "I'm currently looking for Zeref who's happening travel through these dimensions to look for a new Acnologia. I'm guessing that he's here since Acnologia has yet to be tamed here," she answered. "Zeref?!" Lucy asked in distress. The girl looked at the blonde, "Is there anything the matter? If the Black Dragon is here and yet not to be slayed, I'm willing to comply into slaying that good for nothing creature."

Lucy shook her head, "No! He's not a bad guy! Yurimentala said so before she disappeared." Sakura gave out a meaningful sigh and turned around to look at the dragons. "Is this true? Have you misinterpreted Acnologia's actions in all the realms?" The dragons looked away in guilt as they said nothing in retort.

"As expected."

The crimson red-haired girl looked back at Lucy. "Make the right choice. From what I can sense, you're a strong over-all Dragon Slayer like I am, but, you have not yet to obtain the true powers of what these two dragon's can do. They fight for justice and light… The reason into fighting is never trusted with strength –" Sakura tapped her chest in where her heart belonged. "- but heart. Think about it Lucy… You're much different to my Lucy in our world. You're an important figure in this world and from my experiences; Acnologia's not to be trusted…" Sakura stated before taking a step back.

"If you cannot find a reason in fighting alongside with these dragons, I do not mind in lending my powers of theirs over to use temporarily."

"I want to fight to protect my friends! My family!" Lucy then yelled out as she clenched her fists into balls. The three looked at her in shock. "Continue…" Yurimentala commanded. Tears slowly fell from Lucy's eyes as she looked up, her negative emotions are building up. "I want to protect everyone from Acnologia's destruction! They're all innocent! It's my job into bringing Acnologia into the light and to have him under my command! If I don't have the power of all dragons by my side, who can I use in order to protect them?" Lucy reasoned as she began to slow in all colours in signal of the dragons by her side.

Sakura leaned her weight over to one side, "I can sense her determination. I still don't get how she's able to survive with all of those ordinary powers inside of her like me…" She looked back to see the dragons deep in thought before looking at Lucy who continued in glowing.

Sighing, she snapped her fingers which broke the glowing light emitted from the blonde. Sakura walked up and place a hand on her shoulders. "I'll give you my Pure Light Dragon Slaying powers, but it'll work once. Use it at a correct time and don't waste it for petty reasons. Your future is too blurry for me to read but I can read the thoughts of those two dragons – Your heart is still not bright enough for you to be trusted by them. Good luck," she stated before walking pass her, disappearing into thin air.

Lucy turned around to see no one before she was then magically transported back to where she once was but in Natsu's arms. She flinched when she saw Natsu bracing himself as a beam of light came shooting towards him from behind. "_**Fire Dragon's Embrace**_!" she shouted suddenly, blocking the attack that came flying towards them.

"Lucy!" Natsu called out in happiness as he pulled her into a hug. Lucy smiled gently before standing up, helping Natsu get up with his bruised body. She quickly healed all of his minor injuries and looked at the devastation created during her disappearance.

She began to scowl before a hug from behind shocked her – Natsu was hugging her and she could herself getting bubbly all inside for no reason. Her blood began to grow cold once she saw Acnologia releasing out a roar in which was then followed by another. "How long was I even out?" she questioned as Natsu let her go.

"For around an hour. Some weird future scene was playing while you were gone," Natsu answered before watching her walk away without any further notices. Lucy grew out her wings and quickly dashed her way over to the dragon and kicked him on the underbelly with such force and speed that Acnologia actually coughed up blood.

With a loud, deafening roar, Acnologia turned his head and engulfed the blonde into his mouth. "_**Earth Dragon's Twister!" **_Lucy yelled, spinning herself around where a twister surrounded her. Its dust flew straight down the dragon's throat and in quick reaction, Acnologia spat her out before coughing out the dust and soil in his mouth.

"You _shall_ follow my orders," she stated before a scream was heard all over. She turned around to see three waves of dragons walking out of the gates and a fearful sight was seen. On the ground below her was a dead corpse of the other Celestial mage, Yukino. Turning around, once again, Natsu, Sting, and Rogue were giving out their all.

"_Slay that dragon… He's not from your world…_" a voice belonging to Sakura was heard. Lucy turned around to see the same familiar glow and there appeared Sakura with deadly crimson eyes. "That Black Dragon belongs to my world – My foster father," Sakura stated.

"But –" Lucy was cut off by Sakura who bellowed over to the dragon. "_**Black Dragon's Roar!**_" she attacked, hitting Acnologia on the wings in which made him fall to the ground. Sakura looked at Lucy and forced a smile. "Go and do what you have to, I'll slay this stupid father of mine before returning back to my world," she instructed.  
"_**Pure White Dragon's Roar!**_" Lucy then countered before flying straight over to her guild who happened to gather up in front of the gates, fighting to their near death.

'_My guild... My home… Mother's treasure… I must protect them from harm's way… Even if it must kill me!'_

Lucy flew straight over the guild and gathered all of her magic. "_**Nature Dragon's Wrath!**_" she yelled, slowly pulling her hands up in which made vines grow from the ground, stabbing the hearts and vital points of the dragons. She then landed at looked up at the two fighting from above. This _Acnologia _was playing along with her all along. That Acnologia from the past was an imposter from another world, while the present was not be seen.

"Lucy!" the guild cheered in happiness as they continued on fighting the young dragons. There were a decent enough of huge dragons waiting to be fought by the Dragon Slayers, but what made a stale taste in her mouth was the fact that they were having troubles. These Dragon Slayers were too weak, and the dragons weren't even serious with their fight yet.

"_**Lightning Dragon's Thunder!**_" she then shouted where her body began to spark up with lightning. Her body pushed the lightning away where it slithered around the guild, striking the dragons in a circular formation where it them shot out into separate lines.

"Fairy Law is too weak against things such as dragons!" Lucy then heard. She froze, if Fairy Law is ineffective, what other magic can she even do?

Gray and Juvia came limping towards them and a dragon was behind them, raising a claw. She flinched since she was too far away to reach them. "_**Roar of the Guardian Dragon's!**_" a voice roared. Lucy turned around to see her pink dragon but in adult size. Yurimentala stomped her feet on the group furiously as she bellowed at the other dragons.

"_**Pure White Dragon's Resonance!**_" another voice bellowed from afar. Lucy looked up to see Sakura being protected by the White Dragon in which happened to be there after the summoning of the girl.

A grunt nearby was heard and Lucy turned around to see her guild all on the ground, in front of her stood a dragon with poisonous gas surrounding it. "_**Fire Dragon's Roar!**_" Natsu grunted, forcing over some magic to the dragon who merely dodged it. Lucy stood her ground and Yurimentala roared with her wings stretching. "_**Sky Dragon's Purification**_," Lucy chanted, purifying the air around them. She was getting tired and she was beyond furious about the dragons.

Something then suddenly cracked in her body due to fury and soon she was engulfed with new emotions in her body. "So I see that you unlocked all of your emotions due to these negative emotions. Those new emotions of happiness and bliss – They're brightening up your heart to the special gem that I guard. We are now under your command," Yurimentala stated, bowing her head where Leilogia soon joined and did the same action.

Lucy nodded her head before healing the guild that slowly rose up from the ground as strong as ever. "Hurry up and fight against the dragons!" Lucy shouted. The guild all nodded in confidence before scattering around to help the needed.

Natsu stood there and watched Lucy's soft smile brightening up and he couldn't but helped to feel a heart throb. He then remembered the final words which came out of Layla's mouth.

"_You were destined to be her mate and lover…"_

Lucy was then fighting other dragons and she couldn't have helped but to decided on her final actions. "_**Celestial Dragon's Starry Fist!**_" She punched the dragon off of her body and stood up, dusting away the dust before looking to the left in where the gate stood slowing. She had no choice but to comply, slowly, she walked towards the gate.

Before she was even near it, a hand grabbed her, making her turn around suddenly before canine fangs sunk into her skin on her neck.

* * *

"_**White Dragon's Roar!**_" Sting bellowed before punching a launching dragon in the stomach. Rogue back him up by stepping on the shadows while trying to remain composed after they both witness the death of the guild member, Yukino.

Although that vision was seen, her death was unavoidable due to the waves of dragons. It was a horrid sight for the two of them, even the murder of their parents weren't even that gruelling compared to this one. Lucy would have always told them to remain calm and composed, but this scarred them to heart.

"_Watch where you're going Yukino!" Sting scowled as he held her up. She was shivering to the max and the two Dragon Slayers could sense it easily. They were all near the gateways while Natsu ran off to chase after some other bigger dragon while Yukino ran into them._

"_Is something wrong?" Rogue questioned. Yukino nodded her head weakly, "Please… Help me… The dragons are somewhat after me…" Sting and Rogue looked at each other in a way before a range of roars were to be heard in front of them. __There, they were surrounded by a range of dragons, from big to small, small to bid. She hid behind Sting while the two glared at the dragons in front of them. Agitated, Sting made the first move followed by Rogue._

"_**White Dragon's Roar!**__" _

"_**Shadow Dragon's Roar!**__"_

_They continued on fighting for a fair amount of time before a new wave of dragons came clashing into them. A scream could be heard and suddenly they turned around to see a bloodied Pisces and Libra. "Pisces! Libra! __**Force Gate Closure!**__" Yukino hesitated before being pushed down by a bigger dragon._

_Yukino began screaming and quickly the two Dragon Slayers came running towards her, but it was too late. The dragon bit into her legs and tore it into pieces before other dragons came jumping onto her body eating her. __Her body grew limp and a ripped Yukino was left behind with her keys thrown somewhere else. Sting and Rogue looked at the bloody mess and couldn't have found the words into saying a thing. A thought passed through their minds – Would Lucy be the same if she were to be a normal Celestial mage like Yukino herself?_

* * *

The shouts and screams were being continued while Lucy froze as she were to be bitten by the pinkette on the neck. "N-Natsu?" she questioned as she winced at the lick given when the pinkette retreated his mouth from her neck.  
Natsu smiled at her and pulled her into a warm embrace. He could smell her scent changing into something else – A rich aroma of strawberries and vanilla with a tangy hint of cinnamon. He loved her new scent and then snuggled his nose into the nape of her neck. "You're all mine now, Luce…"

* * *

I haven't done a chapter in ages! Nice to see you guys again!  
I haven't seen anyone since I rarely get any reviews from you guys for such a long time. Anyways, Happiness is almost to an end since we're now up to the climax of the story. What do you think shall happen?

Yes, Sakura Dragneel is an OC character which belongs to me. She's Natsu's little sister who's also an overall Dragon Slayer and magic mage. She's younger than Natsu than a year and is currently eighteen years old, looking after two guilds known to be the strongest - Sabertooth and Fairy Tail. Not only that but she's very strong; She's the second seat of the Magic Council, and is a part of the Ten Wizard Saints. Sakura was the one who accepted Jellal and Ultear back into the Magic Council to take note of what happens during her absence in meetings.

In my story (personal), she's currently on a mission to the Human World. She's a deadly hunter thus she's the strongest mage in Fiore. She resides in another dimension known to be called the Anime World, in world Fairy Tail. This world being used now (In this fanfiction) is the same Fairy Tail world used today. It's just that I wanted to create a new world for the fanfiction in which Lucy has someone to go to when distressed.

For now... Ignore the background story provided in this authors note since Sakura is irrelevant to the fanfiction. It's just a little backdrop if you were in need to know her more. Anyways, here are a few links into contacting me online;  
(Ask me anything) - /PhatPandaa  
Deviantart - AznTiffaniix


	26. Our Love and Trust

_Happiness  
Chapter 26: Our Love and Trust_

* * *

_Natsu smiled at her and pulled her into a warm embrace. He could smell her scent changing into something else – A rich aroma of strawberries and vanilla with a tangy hint of cinnamon. He loved her new scent and then snuggled his nose into the nape of her neck. "You're all mine now, Luce…"_

* * *

Lucy tried to compose herself as she remained silent in the embrace. They both broke the hug together as they heard a mighty roar nearby. "A dragon?" Lucy questioned, watching the pinkette punch the dragon away aggressively as if he were to be protecting his treasure.

A pulse jerked in her body and she felt a burning sensation on her body. Slowly, her hands unconsciously wrapped around her throat as she tried to hold in her gag of unexperienced feelings and looked at the Dragon Slayer in front of them. '_What is this burning sensation?_' she asked herself.

Unknowingly, a growl came from her throat as she glared at the charging dragon that was charging straight towards the preoccupied Dragon Slayer. She somewhat felt possessive over Natsu and somehow, the feelings of being violent and possessive took over her mind. Growling, she ran up and kicked the dragon into the air before a roar from Leilogia came shooting towards the dragon, killing it within seconds.

She began fighting aggressively as she fought alongside with Natsu. Begging that Hirojine would be safe along with the other Exceeds, she continued on fighting. '_I must continue on fighting – For Hirojine! For the Exceeds! The citizens of this world!'_ Lucy thought as she punched the dragons.

A roar in the distance was heard and Natsu and Lucy , including the dragons, all looked up to see Acnologia being pushed back as he fell down onto the ground where the ground shook. "I'm going to slay you, father!" Sakura yelled as she flapped her way down to the dragon, stopping in mid-air in front of Acnologia.

* * *

'_Why?... Why must I watch a parent and daughter fight against each other till death when the others are looking for their parents? Is their world much different to our world?_'

Lucy silently watched the two fight it out. She wanted to help out the girl but she told her not to since it was a fight against family issues. She watched the two argue it out and she could've have sworn that she saw something on her neck like her own. Maybe Sakura knew what this burning sensation was.

'_I was trained to command the dragon… Why is that I'm standing here, watching someone else fight against the dragon?_'

She continued watching the two fight against each other and suddenly flinched when someone wrapped a protective arm around her waist, pulling her in as he glared at the dragon.

"Natsu?" Lucy questioned. "She smells like that pathetic Sting… A mate?" Natsu questioned before looking at Acnologia.

* * *

"Kyaa!"

"Wendy?!" Erza shouted as she turned around, running towards the young Dragon Slayer who was slammed onto the ground by force. The called girl tried to get up but her knees were heavily injured since she kneeled to the floor during the impact. "I-I-I'm fine…" she weakly mumbled, trying to get herself up.

A dragon came walking towards the two and Erza was too weak into attacking. Her armour went back to her Heart Kruz armour and she had no sword or weapon around her to protect the two. As the dragon gave out a roar, a slash of weapon was seen, cutting the dragon into halves.

"Kagura!" Erza yelled in shock as she watched the said girl draw back her sword gracefully. "It seems like your having trouble as well… What happened to your strategy during the Grand Magic Game?" Kagura asked before walking away, not bothering to listen any further.

The two watched the long-haired girl walk away in silence before looking at each other. "We should go somewhere safe to recover our energy. If we continue on like this… We're dead meat," Erza stated. Wendy nodded as she weakly got up with the help of Erza.

"Hai…"

* * *

"Damn. These dragons just don't stop coming!" Gray grumbled as he kicked a pebble in front of his path. Juvia hesitantly nodded as she kept on a look out for dragons. She continued being on guard until she saw a dragon up ahead.

"_**Water Slicer!**_" Juvia shouted, swinging her arms up into the air, creating slices of water towards the dragon. Sadly, the water slices weren't enough to defeat the monster. A deadly roar was given by the dragon and quickly it dashed towards the two. Being on guard, she quickly went on offense. "_**Water Cane!**_" Juvia then shouted, she began to whip the footing of the dragon, keeping it on a fair distance with her whipping hand. Gray came taking on defence, seeing if it was only one dragon.

Finding that the coast was clear, he went into his steady Ice-Make position and glared at the dragon while his fists and palms begin to be shrouded in mist. "_**Ice-Make: Lance!**_" he grunted.

Watching the dragon drop to the ground, they gave each other a satisfied smile before continuing on venturing out on the streets of Crocus. As the continued on walking, they saw Acnologia flying on low across them, not noticing their presence. Still watching, a girl with long scarlet brushed passed them. "Wait you scheming father of mine! You said that I could slay you when we meet again!" she yelled before stopping – She noticed them.

"Ah! Gray! Juvia!" the girl yelled, waving her hands in the air. The two looked at each other in confusion before walking over to the girl. "What is it that you called?" Gray questioned before Juvia busted in the middle of the two on defence. "Who are you? Are you here for Gray-sama?"

The girl began to laugh before wiping away her tears of amusement. "For how long have I missed that overprotective, third-person, Juvia of mine," the girl stated as she calmed down. Taking a step back to create personal space, she gave out a hand to the two.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Sakura Dragneel. I'm Natsu's little sister from another world – Maybe you should call us a counterpart, but sadly, our world is much more different. Anyways… I need your help," she introduced happily before becoming completely serious. The two could only nod – There's no need for introductions since she already knew their names, but how could she be Natsu's little sister if there was no Dragneel siblings and had no common appearances with each other?

Juvia glared at the girl before calming down, "I'll help you Sakura." Sakura nodded in confidence before turning her head over to Gray. "I know that you may think that it's impossible for me to be your Natsu's little sister here, but I am in another world. Please… I want to slay Acnologia to make Lucy's job easier…" she pleaded over to the raven. Juvia took sides along with the crimson-haired girl and Gray was puzzled – For once had he seen the water maiden take sides along with a stranger.

"How could you easily trust her?" Gray questioned over to Juvia. "A woman's institution, Juvia guess?" Juvia replied sheepishly. Gray gave out a sigh and brushed his fingers through his hair. "I guess I don't have a choice," he said, giving out a slight shrug.

* * *

"So what are we doing?" Gray questioned as he continued on being dragged by the two girls. "Simple… I want to do a unison raid with you at the gates. I'll leave the job of slaying Acnologia to Lucy since she seemed disappointed that I was fighting him, besides, that father of mine is already weakened," Sakura stated before seeing Acnologia falling down in front of them with a bloodied body. "He seems dead to me…" Gray then stated.

"Juvia agrees with Gray-sama."

They watched the crimson-haired girl run over to her foster father with concern written on her face. Walking after her, they stood behind her and listened to her words that seemed cold as ice. Was there really a father and daughter bond between the two dragon and Dragon Slayer? The two shook their heads, their bond was deep and wounded – That would've explained their killing intensions.

Still standing behind Sakura, they continued on listening.

"You're still telling me to kill the innocent?!" Sakura yelled as she balled her fists. Acnologia remained quiet as he coughed up blood. "You were raised under the blood of the Death Dragon, who wouldn't want you to walk down the road of loneliness?" the dragon grunted. Sakura scoffed, "I was right to go into this world. You should be glad that I'm not taking your heart out and feeding it to NightFlash. We're done dad… I'm letting Lucy take this privilege of killing you."

Sakura turned around and then continued on walking in silence. Gray and Juvia both looked at each other before following her tracks. Was their bond really going to end like that? Juvia turned around to see bloodied tears streaming down the limp body of the Black Dragon. "So he really didn't belong to this world…" she mumbled before stopping, holding onto Gray's hand tightly.

Gray turned around to see the dragon glowing, disintegrating into glitter particles in which floated high into the sky. He couldn't but helped but to feel slightly skirmish as he watched the dragon vanish. Sighing, he turned around to see the overall Dragon Slayer cry in silence as she mourned for her father.

"Let's continue on… Lucy and Natsu might go on a rampage if this continued – Their love is strengthening…" Sakura stated, slightly whimpering after saying such things to her dead foster father.

* * *

"Gajeel!" Levy cried out as she painfully watched the Iron Dragon Slayer get stabbed in the chest by a sharp tail belonging to what seemed to be a dragon of earth. She whimpered as she watched him slowly fall to the ground. Tears slowly streamed down her dirtied cheeks as she quickly ran to him, stumbling onto the ground before pulling herself up to catch the man on time.

Gajeel was coughing up blood as his head rested on her knees. "You… idiot! Why did you receive the attack when you knew that you could catch it on time!" Levy scolded as she looked down with tears falling onto his face. Gajeel couldn't helped to chuckle at the worried girl. Slowly, he raised his hand and wiped away her wet tears.

"Squirt. A man always have to stand proud and strong in front of his precious treasure…" he gruffed before slowly getting up, wincing at the injury in which his clothes began to absorb the crimson blood. Levy gasped at it before tearing the bottom of her shirt off, having the idea of using it as a bandage, she quickly wrapped it around Gajeel's injury, tightening it to hold in the blood.

A roar came and Lucy quickly defended it using her Solid-Script magic. She clenched her teeth as she wrapped her arms around Gajeel's, shivering at the sight of the dragon that came clashing against her barrier. She continued on holding onto her barrier as she then let go of Gajeel's arm and quickly then crawled over to the edge.

"What are you doing? Levy?" Gajeel shouted, wincing at the aftermaths of the pain given from the suppressed injury. Levy turned around with a forced smile as tears continued on streaming down her pale cheeks. "You finally called me by my name… I'm happy that I may as well go to the highest peak of my magic," she whispered in which was caught by Gajeel.

Standing up, she pulled out her Light Pen and slashed it across the air where a chain of runes were created from its tip. Continuing on, she continued on slashing through the air before she came into her seventh slash. Continuing on, she then spreaded she arms, where moments then the runes spreaded, pushing the dragon away.

Continuing, she repeated her process until it covered three kilometres of the area. She was panting but she continued on pushing the dragons away with a barrier. Soon, Freed came into view. "I like the way you think," he stated as he ran into through the runes, stopping in front of the bloodied Gajeel to look at his injuries before turning around. Slowly, he pulled out his sword, copying what the blunette was doing.

As they continued onto writing runes, almost one-fifth of the population of mages were being guarded by the runes and the two Rune mages were tired. They were still on-going and they couldn't stop. Dragons were slowly making their way towards them, head-butting the barrier as they tried to break through.

Levy, breathless and tired, threw her Light pen in the air before using extra magic. "_**Solid-Script: Fire!**_" she yelled, attacking the dragon from inside before catching her Light Pen, giving it another slash through the air before pushing it out to increase cover. She felt dizzy and slowly, she dropped to the ground on her knees, panting as she continued on writing new runes.

"_**Dark Ecriture: Destruction!**_" Freed grunted, slashing his sword across the barrier where it went through the barrier, attacking multiple dragons all at once. He was panting and sweating at a dramatic speed. He looked back to see the others fighting whilst using the barrier as an advantage. Gajeel however, kept a overprotective gaze upon the panting Levy.

* * *

"What the heck is wrong with these dragons?" Laxus scowled, catching the tail of a dragon where it swung it to another dragon. "Who knows?" Mirajane answered as she kicked another away before glaring at the dragons who kept a preying eye at her.

The two slowly took a few steps back, leaning back-to-back with each other. They were out of breath since Mirajane kept on performing Evil Explosion while Laxus was running around crazy, performing melee attacks to the upcoming dragons.  
"There's no stop to them," Mirajane stated as she transformed back to her normal form, panting in horrid exhaustion – She could feel her throat begging for water or fluid to keep it from dying where she could die due to dehydration.

Agitated by her long dress, she ripped it where it now landed on her thighs. "_**Satan Soul: Halphas!**_" she then yelled, transforming into her Demon Soul. With a powerful yell, she charged over to the large crowd of dragons, "_**Cosmic Beam!**_"

Mirajane continued to go on a rampage before her magic level dropped dramatically. Gathering her last ounce of magic, she picked up Laxus who was being surrounded by the dragons from the ground and threw him up into the air where she looked down at the large gathering of dragons in which were estimated to be around two hundred. "_**Soul Extinction!**_" she yelled, releasing out a powerful blow of purple beams to the dragons below before her magic reverted back to her normal form.

She slowly closed her eyes as she then came falling to the ground where Laxus quickly caught her on time. "Geez… Women are such a hassle," he stated, picking up the Take-Over mage bridal style before running over to where he found Freed and the others.

* * *

Lucy stood in front of the Eclipse Gate and turned around to see Gray, Juvia, Natsu, and Sakura performing a unison raid. She had just recently slayed Acnologia without collapsing. When she was flying back here, she saw an utterly tired Levy and Freed with the injured inside while they continued on forcing out their magic to increase their coverage of runes. Before she got here, she saw an injured Laxus kicking his way through towards the previous group.

She also says a limp, yet, bloodied-dead corpse of Yukino, and a heavily-breathing Sting who was covering up Rogue from harm. Master was nowhere in sight and everyone was trying their best to fight against the thousands of dragons.

Sighing, she slowly walked towards the gate silently and stopped when she felt a burning sensation on her neck – It was were Natsu bit her. Ever since that kiss-bite, she felt very overprotective. "He marked you, Lucy-sama… This is how a dragon proves that someone is theirs. You should reply to that marking once this is all over unless you want a marking-triangle to form…" Yurimentala stated as she looked at the blonde master.

Lucy turned around and forced a smile, "Is this to show their overprotective love to one another?" she asked. Leilogia nodded, "That is correct…"

The blonde turned around to see her _close_ friend fight against the dragons. So he loves her to the point that he marked her as a mate. She couldn't help herself into smiling earnestly at that proclamation. '_He loves me…_' Lucy thought before placing her hand, rubbing against the mark. '_Then I'll tell him about my feelings once this is all over. Natsu – I'm doing this for you…_' she then proclaimed before looking over to Leilogia.

"Please fly me up to the sky," she instructed before jumping up onto the White Dragon. Nodding, Leilogia spreaded her wings and flapped them, lifting them off the ground. Yurimentala flew up alongside with them. Keeping a steady flight in mid-air, Yurimentala looked at Lucy. "Are you sure to sacrifice yourself? You may not survive…"

Lucy turned to look at Yurimentala, "Hai." With that, Yurimentala nodded her head and flew up slightly higher, breathing in; she gave out a might roar in which dominated the others. Like a sudden click, the dragons all stopped attacking and turned around. "Come here to the Guardian of the Dragons!" Yurimentala then roared again.

The dragons obeyed and backed away, slowly making their way over to the seven. "Hurry and retreat," Leilogia commanded over to the four mages on the ground. They all hesitated but obliged – All had went but one. Lucy looked down to the pinkette, "Please Natsu… I'll respond to your feelings once everything is back to normal." With pleading eyes, she watched the pinkette struggle to leave in which he soon gave up.

Watching the all run over to somewhere safe, they watched the mages and wizards drop to the ground as they attempted to regain their magic. Looking slightly ahead, they soon saw the dragons charging towards them with bloodthirsty eyes. Taking that to note, Lucy dropped down to the ground and glared at the dragons.

"That's right! Come after me!" she yelled hesitantly before throwing her keys up into the air. She watched them glow before turning around, running into the gates where the dragons soon followed after. Like that, the golden keys began to glow, using their magic to close the gate straight after.

"Lucy!" Natsu called out as he ran to the gate, slamming into it just straight after the gates closed on her. "Please come back…" he whispered as he punched the wall.


	27. The Long wait of Happiness Third Final

_Happiness  
Chapter 27: The long wait of Happiness_

* * *

"_That's right! Come after me!" she yelled hesitantly before throwing her keys up into the air. She watched them glow before turning around, running into the gates where the dragons soon followed after. Like that, the golden keys began to glow, using their magic to close the gate straight after._

"_Lucy!" Natsu called out as he ran to the gate, slamming into it just straight after the gates closed on her. "Please come back…" he whispered as he punched the wall._

* * *

For long has it been since that day? A week, a month, a term, half a year, or maybe, _a_ year. They all waited for a certain blonde-haired overall mage to return, but still no avail. Sting, Rogue and Natsu; how did they cope with all of the longing of their favourite person? Pretty much nothing as none seemed to believe. Day and night the three would meet up with each other at a bar and drink to their hearts' content as the consumed the liquor like Cana and her hidden stash. They wouldn't talk, nor did they have the guts to fess out the name of the girl who vanished and died – They were heartbroken, hollow and empty outside; with no blonde, with no life, with no emotions.

Was this how the blonde felt when she was first taken away with all of her vulnerable emotions locked up in a cage? Maybe did she so that these three are now bearing.

Natsu gave out a long sigh as he walked down the streets of Magnolia. He had no idea on what he was thinking nor was he ever doing in life. Ever since the girl of his life, his mate, his love, went through those gates a year ago, they all went gushing through his body and into his heart where he then locked it in sight. Apparently so, ever since she walked into those gates with the two humble dragons – There was no more light in his world. The pinkette was empty. He never went back to his home near the forests. He never on a job request to earn some handy jewels. He never even smiled to the guild like he was before.

Why is he like this?

The boy placed a hand on the side of his neck – There was nothing. The blonde with honey-brown eyes never marked him back to prove the world that he was hers, hers as his; the only thing that she gave back him was a forceful smile and security of her returning back to his side. Although she didn't mark him, he has always felt that there was a mark there to begin with. When the girl first walked into those gates, a long burning sensation on his neck was given, and that sensation continued on burning until today.

What did that burning sensation possibly be telling him?

Ever since she walked in, the first ten minutes of her entry killed him into bits and pieces. He began to grow beastly as he ran around the area, slaying the dragons in which were left behind once the gate closed and crumbled. Natsu was like a dragon as it first says in a book about dragons. "_Once a mate belonging to that dragon is in danger, he'll go into rage and unleash new and improved strength to protect her from the dangers around her. He'll be able to sense her presence and scent during this problem, but will lose it if she were to die. Far and wide, if she were to die, the male will lose his treasure and a purpose in fighting. If this were to happen, that dragon may go into sullen misery where he may be easily slayed by a Dragon Slayer_."

He walked up the hill where its dusty path greeted him. It was now twelve o'clock in the morning and everyone was heading to their daily business's, he however, continued on his slow walk to his family, his guild. Natsu looked up and opened the door, forcing out a grin in which the whole guild greeted and smile back to. They were happy for the Fire Dragon Slayer since it's been five months in which they last saw him. Although they were happy for Natsu's return back to the guild, a taste of pain lingered in their mouth. A death of a fellow friend of theirs has still not returned from that day.

* * *

"_It's been half an hour! Where's Lucy?! Has she returned yet?!" Erza yelled as she weakly walked over to the crowding group of guilds with Wendy in her arms. None gave her a reply as she slowly walked up to the front to gasp at the crumbled up Eclipse Gate with pale Celestial Gate Keys in which used to shine elegantly in bright gold where it proved that there's a spirit living within. She looked down to Wendy who was shaking and slowly the scarlet-haired mage placed her down to the ground. "Are you okay, Wendy?" Erza asked gently as she patted a crying Sky Dragon Slayer.  
Wendy didn't reply as she covered her eyes with tears streaming down her cheeks. Slowly, she pointed over to a emotionless Natsu who knelt in front of the two she just saw._

_Her eyes widened as she turned to see a crimson-haired girl crying, using a tall staff to recover the gates. If failed, so she performed the spell once again. "Why isn't my magic working in recovering these gates?! Can't a S-Class overall mage not fix a gate in which has been broken apart?!" she yelled as she chanted the spell again. "__**Time Ark!**_" _she yelled, pointing the staff at the gates where a magic circle popped up. She gasped out loud as the circle faded. "No… No… No!" the girl screamed as she dropped her staff onto the bare ground where her hands reached her head, shaking it from side to side as if she didn't believe it._

"_Where's Lucy?!" Erza yelled again. Everyone looked at her and then looked away. "Erza… She hasn't returned yet. L-L-Lu-chan is in that portal fighting and we can't do anything about it!" Levy answered as she appeared next to Erza crying in Gajeel's carry. "Luuucy!" a voice cheered out. The entire population froze when more footsteps were heard – The people of the hidden had came out since there was no danger. Slowly, the Fexceed came running over to where Erza and the others stood with the Exceeds, Gray and Juvia walking behind. Happy came running over to Natsu, patting on his shoulder while Lily walked over to Gajeel to exchange glances at each other. Lector and Frosch on the other hand, was being carried forward by Sting and Rogue who had frustrated looks in their eyes. "Where's Carla?" Wendy asked, pulling herself from the ground. _

_Happy turned around to face Wendy, "She's resting from a Precognition which made her go berserk like the one she got from Lucy's," he stated. Wendy's eyes widened in horror, "Carla?... Carla?!" Wendy called out in fear as she looked for her white Exceed in which kept her composed for such a long time. Wendy aruptedly turned around to face Happy from all of the scanning, "Where's she?!" The crowd was silent for a moment. "Wendy! I'm here!" a voice cried out, snapping out of Wendy's trance. Quickly, the said Dragon Slayer turned around to see her Exceed running towards her. Happy, she ran over to Carla and knelt down, hugging the Exceed tightly._

_And then another question made everyone froze, "Where's Lucy?" Natsu turned around to see the light pink Fexceed looking around with hopeful eyes – He clenched his teeth in frustration as the burning sensation on his neck continued. His senses were telling him that his mate was still alive on the other side of those crumbled gates. A smell of tears, surrounded the place and everyone looked over to the Fexceed who was releasing out a killing aura. They all pitied her as she slowly picked up the twelve Celestial Keys in which once belonged to Yukino and Lucy – Hirojine knew far too well what this led to. Hugging it close, her bat wings grew bigger and she was slowly getting bigger as well. There, with a flick of a pair of bat wings flapping, a carnivorous looking Hirojine was seen._

_Hirojine seemed ready to kill. Her appearance was the same but she was now walking on four legs rather than two; she was now considered as a beast.  
Sakura turned around, now facing the Fexceed from behind. "Calm down…" she whispered, attracting everyone's attention. Hirojine snarled as she turned to look at the crimson-haired girl who pulled out a card from her pouch hanging on her waist. "Who are you?" Hirojine snarled threatenly as she protected the dull Gate Keys under her body while baring her fangs. "I am from another world. __**Awaken: Eyes of the Calmer**__, __**Sapphire**__," she chanted before pointing the glowing card over to the Fexceed who growled lowly._

_There, a maiden came appearing in front of the two. The maiden was semi-transparent and was aqua-green in colour with her long hair messed up in the air. She wore a short summer dress with ballet flats – All of her clothing was the same colour as her skin.  
Sapphire opened her eyes and bowed her head to Lucy before looking at Hirojine. She smiled then closed her eyes where she glowed. Now, standing in front of the two was doll that seemed to take a resemblance of Lucy. "Calm down Hirojine… I'll be fine since I'm not dead. If you keep on being sad then I'll be sad as well. Ne-Ne, smile," the Lucy doll said in an echoing tone, walking over to the insecure Fexceed and to patting her where she slowly calmed down._

_Hirojine backed down and quietly she laid down on the ground with tears falling out. "Why? What did Lucy do to deserve this?! She rules the Dragon World now, doesn't she?! Why isn't she here right now?! Tell me?!" she wailed. Natsu and Sakura slowly walked over to the Fexceed and petted her. "Hush. It's time for you to sleep; by the time you wake up, you'll see your partner again," Sakura whispered in a hush tone before her petting hand grew faint purple. The Fexceed slowly grew tired and quietly she closed her eyes where soon her body glowed correspondingly to Sakura's hand. _

_Everyone watched in silence before gasping at the shrinking Fexceed where she transformed into a pastel pink crytal. Sakura picked up the crystal in which is Hirojine and handed it over to Natsu. "This a sleeping crystal which has Hirojine's body and soul sleeping in. Protect her and cherish her as a treasure. She's Lucy's guarded treasure of the dragons, and you must do everything to prevent her from being lost. I placed a protection spell on it, so don't ever mind it cracking. Once Lucy wakes up and returns like her promise, give it to her and tell her to kiss the crystal which will then nullify and bring back the true form of Hirojine," she stated, before looking down to see Sapphire still in her form looking up, waiting for her next command. Sakura smiled and nodded where the spirit returned back in her card.  
__The girl whimpered as she averted her eyes, covering her shivering mouth, "Gosh... You really do resemble Lucy but in a form of a doll."_

"_Love rival…" Juvia whimpered, looking at the gates. Gray looked away while Erza still remained silent along with Natsu and Wendy – They were all shocked until the crimson-haired girl clapped her hands. "Haaai. Enough with the sulking and everyone move away by taking three huge steps back," Sakura announced out before a comical vein popped on her forehead when she saw none following. "I said, take three steps back!" she yelled in command that was far stronger than Erza's limit of control._

_The guilds and public all flinched and hesitantly followed where she nodded her head. She turned around and walked over to the crumbled remains of the Eclipse Gate and jumped on top of it before turning back to face them. "I'm sure Lucy wouldn't like to see a sulking Crocus and family. She's a strong woman who can match up to my capabilities. Although it may be paradoxical to say this; but although you managed to hold off the dragons for such a long time, good work for being the ones to survive in this blood bath. I'm quite disappointed at the Dragon Slayers though –" she looked over to a emotionless Sting and winced at his sad expression, but looked back to the entire crowd, "- but… You helped Lucy grow much reliable." Sakura forced a smile as a stray tear traveled down her cheeks. "Onii-san… You can feel Lucy's living presence can't you? Natsu onii-san…" she whispered._

"_Fight on. Live proud. Carry out Lucy's pride as she continues in fighting. I give you my thanks – You taught me what my world couldn't. So here's a thank you present from me," Sakura said as she placed two of her hands on the cleavage of her outfit before pulling it out where the same staff as before grew out. Watching it spin in front of her, she grabbed its neck and threw it into the air where it stopped mid-air. "__**Time Ark: Restore!**__" she yelled before watching a magical circle grow on the ground, expanding itself to surround the whole Crocus along with other areas in which were inflicted with the long-distanced offense magic. Slowly, the broken began to recover back to its original man-made stated._

_Everyone observed and watched the process happen and Gray looked at Sakura with widened eyes who she returned with the same. "Yes… I have the same magic as Ultear as well – In order to save the almost dead… She gave up her life to rewind time by one minute. As much as I hate it to say it to you Gray… As much as I hate it that all of Gray's from other worlds are conflicted with the Milkovich family – She sacrificed her life to help you see the future by a minute, yet rewind time in which is impossible to rewind more than a minute…" she announced, painfully enduring the emotional break-down happening to the mentioned boy in front of her. "I'm sorry," she then stated before looking up to the sky. Like that, her body burst into glitter particles – She went back to her world without any words of good bye._

_Ever since then, the people of the public and the guilds lived up to Sakura's words of wisdom, yet filled with pain. They believed that whatever that world-travelling mage had once said was completely true and to keep those words flowing through time, they published many quotes of what many mages and wizards had said. The most mentioned, yet most favourable was Sakura's final speech to the public, and Lucy's last words of announcing her actions to the dragons. _

_Yukino was considered to be the most honoured Celestial mage behind Lucy's title. The Gate Keys of the Zodiacs were no longer in action, and Loke was no more in sight in his human or spiritual form. The guilds rebuild their trusts between each other, meaning Sabertooth (Runaway no longer in sight) and Fairy Tail were now united as a strong connection with each other. It ended up to have Minerva take over the master position where she proclaimed that when Lucy returns she'll take that spot. The Magic Council held their heads up high, announcing that Lucy would be the new sixth member, while Makarov told the guild that Lucy would be entrusted with an S-Class title and the title of the strongest mage of all Fiore. The head of the Ten Wizard Saints appointed Lucy to be their next generation of Saints and the world recognised Lucy with her bravery and sacrifice._

_Hirojine remained asleep and Fairy Tail was now considered to be strongest guild yet again. The downfall of emotions for Team Sabertooth and Team Natsu were unbearable, especially for the three Dragon Slayers of fire, holy white and shadow. None dared to speak honourably for the Celestial mage for it'll cause a whole world of misery and pain – Although that may be the case, her name is still respected for today. A new world celebration was created as well. It was called "Celeste Heart" and another called "Shining Dandelion Day." Those were the two celebrations in memory of Lucy Heartfilia…_

* * *

As Natsu walked over to sit on Lucy's proclaimed seat, Mirajane gave Natsu a glass of burning water. The boy looked up and weakly smiled, "Thank you Mira," he thanked, earning a pitied look from the said woman. "It's alright Natsu. Are you felling any better?" Mirajane asked before looking over to Lisanna who was as also as worried as herself. "Why not go on a mission? You haven't done so for five months. Tell me Natsu… What have you been saving up on to make you go on such a deadly mission which almost costed your life eleven months ago?" she questioned.

Everyone's ears perked up once they heard that question and they all quieted down. "I-I-I just want to buy something for Luce. Something that might make her smile once she returns from her tired mission," he replied. Mirajane and the guild smiled. Lisanna, Gray and Levy all walked over to Natsu and placed a hand on his shoulder with a warm smile. Erza and Gajeel all watched in a far distance as they watched the three look at the boy with worried, yet happy facial expressions. "I'm sure Lucy-san would love the present that you bought for her," Lisanna stated.


	28. The Last Return

_Happiness_  
_Chapter 28: The late Return_

* * *

_Everyone's ears perked up once they heard that question and they all quieted down. "I-I-I just want to buy something for Luce. Something that might make her smile once she returns from her tired mission," he replied. Mirajane and the guild smiled. Lisanna, Gray and Levy all walked over to Natsu and placed a hand on his shoulder with a warm smile. Erza and Gajeel all watched in a far distance as they watched the three look at the boy with worried, yet happy facial expressions. "I'm sure Lucy-san would love the present that you bought for her," Lisanna stated._

* * *

So the guild began to chatter around and about which seemed to be nothing out of the ordinary. They smiled, danced, partied, and kept their hopes up for the return of the Celestial mage. The guild kept Sakura's comforting words and had always imagined Lucy in the very building as they smiled. Being sad would make Lucy sad, so being happy for her was the only option. If Lucy ever did truly died and she were to be here like her mother, then allowing her to see her favourite ruthless guild happy would also make her happy that they weren't doing the opposite. _One's emotion is the guild's emotion_, no?

Natsu seemed gloomy until he felt something – A burning sensation on his neck was back. How did it return? Didn't it die out on the first minute of the day? He then felt a twitch in his hidden pocket where Hirojine's crystal slept. The boy couldn't helped but noticed that something was going to happen.  
"Natsu? Is something wrong?" Wendy asked, walking towards the pinkette who turned around with a confused face. Natsu didn't say a thing until a crack was heard near them. Everyone in the guild turned their heads to look at the long-haired she-demon who was looking at nothing with widened eyes, her hand was holding onto a contacting lacrima with a public citizen on the line.

"What's wrong Mirajane?!" Bisca asked as she darted towards the said girl who froze in her spot. The guild began to talk a bit before the noticed something – Mirajane has never once dropped a glass object ever since she began working as a barmaid in Fairy Tail. Something was up, and it was definitely decided that it was the case. Erza walked up and noticed that there were a lot of people surrounding the contactor on the other line and from what it seems, it looked like that person was from the break store down town. The scarlet looked at Mirajane again, observing her facial expressions – A mixture of shock, happiness, glee, confusion. "Mira?" Erza questioned.

Mirajane snapped out it and shook her head in denial as she gave out an awkward chuckle. Her eyes definitely showed a mixture of what was seen in her. "She's back…" Mirajane mumbled in which lingered into the ears of the Dragon Slayers rather than the rest of the guild. Laxus, Gajeel, Wendy, and Natsu all stood up, standing their ground before dashing out of the guild where they happened to brush passed a Sabertooth member, Rufus, who was actually going to get them. "In the town square!" Rufus shouted, watching the backs of the Dragon Slayers disappear downhill.

Chuckling to himself, he slowly walked up the hill. "I'll memorize this into my mind," he stated before standing in front of the guild whose doors were opened to see a crying Mirajane and an awfully confused guild. The long blonde gave out a fake cough, attracting the attention of the entire guild including the guild master who eye's all darted to him. He tilted his hat and nodded to Master Makarov before looking back to the guild that was then even more confused of his sudden visit. Macao walked up, scratching his blue beard slightly before stopping in front of him with questioning eyes. "Why the sudden visit?" he asked.  
"It's been a while since I've been here whatnot?" Rufus asked in a mocking tone before Levy ran up to him with a book in her hand. "Are you back for some more reading challenge?" she asked in amusement before frowning when Rufus shook his head, refusing her mocking invitation of reading and question battles that they often had.

Levy dropped the book in shock onto the ground. "You often come for challenges… How come a refusal? Today seems awfully weird; Natsu seemed confused suddenly, Mira-san dropping glass and being utterly frozen from a lacrima call, and now you visiting without an intension of winning a game that we always had. What's going on?" Levy restated as she looked at the Sabertooth mage. "She's back to our world," Rufus answered, not bothering to give out any further information. "Her?! Who's her?" Romeo questioned, playing with his blue flames before looking up.

"Lucy-san?!" another voice questioned, making everyone freeze. They quickly darted their heads over to Laki who sweat-dropped. "_She_? No one is missing except for Lucy-san… Lucy is back?!" Laki asked as she jumped from her table over to Rufus who smirked. "Lucy is back… She's in the town square," Rufus announced where everyone aruptedly stood up where chairs all fell back as they slid across the floor. Mirajane's and Erza's eyes widened as they then lit up in pure happiness. "Lucy…" Levy whispered as she looked at Rufus in the eye, searching for any means of fake lingering.

"Love rival is back!" Juvia cheered. Juvia ran over to Gray and jumped onto him where he noticed and caught her on time before they could fall back to the ground. She dug her face in Gray's shirt as she began to cry in happiness while Gray rubbed gentle circles on her back to soothe all of her happiness down.

Makarov stood up on the bar bench and gruffed with a huge grin on his face. "So what are you all waiting for? Go and pick up our Celestial mage!" he shouted before watching the guild run through the doors, avoiding knocking down Rufus who remained calm. Now, there were only the two of them left. "So? You seemed composed… Shouldn't you be happy for the return of your new guild master?" Makarov asked as he jumped down to the floor, making his way over to the Memory-Make wizard.

Rufus chuckled before talking off his hat, "I am sincerely happy that she has returned, but she was heavily injured with major injuries and a huge amount of blood lost. Her dragons were also as beaten up as she was – They had missing scales and huge scars on their body… She's… Not breathing," he announced, watching the guild master in front of him shake up with widened eyes. "Take me to where she was." Like that, Rufus nodded and ran out of the building with Makarov dashing behind.

* * *

The Dragon Slayers all knew that scent too well. The scent of vanilla and strawberries, but it wasn't the smell that seemed to make their eyes widened as well. There was a familiar scent to the three main Dragon Slayers of fire, iron and wind; and they knew who it belonged to. Quickly, they all dashed down the streets where there wasn't a single soul of a person in sight. "We're getting close," Laxus stated, dashing behind the three who seemed to add a bit more speed into their running.

They continued in running before seeing a huge crowd surrounding something inside. Smelling the air, the four all came to a stop and examined the scent again. "Why is Sting and Rogue doing on this side of Magnolia?" Wendy asked with a confused look. A scent brushed passed them and they froze – Blood. Natsu could feel the throbbing pain get stronger as he slowly took small steps into the crowd, "Lucy…" he whispered, pushing the people away to get closer to the smell that belonged to the mentioned girl.

As he pushed passed with the three following, they finally made their way into the middle and they felt their worlds slowly spinning again. "Lucy-san!" Wendy cheered as tears of happiness brimmed her eyes as she looked down to the blonde whose head was resting on Sting's lap. Sting and Rogue looked up to see four crying Dragon Slayers, and they knew that they were crying as well as them. "She came back… She came to our side…" Sting mumbled in glee as he looked back down to Lucy. Rogue nodded as he held Lucy's bloodied hand tightly, swearing that he would never let them go again.

Natsu felt that his world and life was returning back to him but that thought was all brushed away when he noticed something in which he never does. Slowly, he made his way over to the female blonde and knelt down to have a closer look. He examined his mate's body and couldn't helped but winced as he then turned his head to look at the two dragons who were lying next to them with bloodied bodies. They were breathing heavily as blood slowly seeped out of their wounds. "Go help the dragons," Gajeel instructed over to the hesitating Wendy whose body refused into following her wanted actions.

Laxus gave out a longing sigh and pushed her gently to the two dragons. They were completely vulnerable – A dragon; a creature with thick scales that armoured their soft body tissues and organs inside. How was it that possible to wound such a huge and authorised dragon that had the control of the dragons? The dragon of pure white as its element, and the dragon known to be the guardian; they were completely injured to the extent of bleeding organs!

"H-How can this be?" Wendy questioned as her eyes widened in fear. She slowly knelt down focused all of her energy, "_**Sky Dragon's Healing Spell**_," she chanted, healing the two dragons who moaned from the given aftermaths of the battle. The Sky Dragon Slayer looked over to Lucy who wasn't breathing but had a bit of magical energy in her body which proved that she was alive. '_They battled until they were completely beaten up to the point of almost death? They did this for all of our sakes and future that we yet had to hold_,' she thought, turning back to see a bit of the major injuries slowly healing and patching themselves up with new developed scales.

The healing continued and the rest of the guild Sabertooth and Fairy Tail came dashing over. They all gasped as they looked over the shoulders of the public. "Lu-chan!" Levy cried out, wanting to jump over the people who were in front of her but was held down by Shadow Gear. "Levy… Calm down," Erza whispered as she placed a calming hand on her petite shoulders. Levy began to cry out while turning around to see eyes with Erza's crying ones. With a snap of a finger, they crushed each other into a bone-crushing hug as they leaned over to ball their eyes out in tears, drowning themselves as the two were oblivious to Erza's crying to the extent of her fake eye tearing up as well.

Juvia began to sniff, looking over a broad man shoulder. Gray came over to see what was happening to the Water mage, "What's wrong?" He animatedly flinched when Juvia turned around crying out rivers of tears. "Gray-sama! J-Juvia cannot see *sniff* love rival!" she wailed, crying each more. The Ice-Make wizard gave out a sigh and looked over the crowd. "I hope that stupid ballerina isn't going to make havoc out of this," he hoped before looking back over to the crying blunette and chuckled. '_I fell in love her without without myself even knowing about it_,' he thought before kneeling down to the ground.

The crying mage stopped and looked at him in confusion, "What are you doing Gray-sama? The ground is dirty," she asked before he looked over to her and gave out a smirk. "Climb on," he instructed where Juvia blushed. "B-But Juvia cannot do that to Gray-sama. That's like Juvia dirtying Gray-sama," she reasoned as she took a step back where Gray caught onto her hands to prevent her from escaping from humiliation. "Gray-" "Well this _Gray-sama_ is telling Juvia to climb on or _Gray-sama_ will never do this again. Who knows, maybe _Gray-sama_ may be doing this again but cannot since Juvia said that it's dirtying Gray," he interrupted where she finally gave in and sat on his shoulders.

Gray earnestly smiled and stood up where Juvia clutched onto his head to prevent her from falling forwards or back. "Thank you…" she embarrassly thanked as she looked over to see a bloodied Lucy. She felt her heart break as she remembered that very day where she sacrificed herself with the thunder lacrima during their conflict with Laxus to gain Fairy Tail's trust that she's now part of their family. She could feel her blood boiling, but what can she do? There was nothing but to hope for here revival.

Mirajane walked up to Gray and he nodded to her. Dangerously, he made four steps out of ice for the barmaid to step on to. Walking up to the top, she weakly held herself up to see what was happening. Wendy was doing her best to heal the two huge dragons beside Lucy who wasn't breathing thanks to her close examination. The blonde's arms were cut and bruised from the looks of burning flames that were unable to be controlled, and her body was just scratched and heavily beaten where many bruises were seen even from her distance. Her hair grew around an inch longer and her clothing was ripped and torn into shreds. Looking at her body, there were blood stains and freshly leaking blood slowly oozing out of the severe wounds where it slowly stained the cobble ground.

The barmaid winced in pain, imagining the pain of what the mage had to suffer through. She looked over to Sting and Rogue who were protecting her close as they refused to leave sight of her – They were pitiful people who seemed to have lost a friend in war. Behind them, Minerva came with eyes that were puffy and red. Mirajane wanted to know the reason in why she was like that but remembered Sakura's speech to the crowd, "_I'm sure Lucy wouldn't like to see a sulking Crocus and family." _Remembering so, Mirajane just told herself that Minerva went to some seclude area to cry out loud before returning to supervise the two Dragon Slayers.

Everyone was silent and Natsu couldn't hold it in anymore. Hastily, he dashed forward and pushed Sting away from Lucy, catching her falling head, he knelt down and rested her head onto his shoulder where sat back, cradling her as if she was his treasure. "Y-You marked her, didn't you?" Sting stuttered as he looked closely to her exposed neck. Natsu replied back with a fearsome growl. The burning sensation was continuing to burn which gave him an easy feeling of her being alive.

Suddenly, the burning vanished and he froze as he looked over to Wendy with widened eyes. Wendy returned the look of fear, "I can't feel her presence of life in her…" she whispered as she began to shiver furiously who Romeo quickly dashed over to. Natsu looked at the crying Wendy who continued in healing then looked back down to Lucy who was now pale in colour. "Luce… Lucy…? Wake up… Your favourite Dragon Slayer is here to protect you; so wake up and give me the energetic Lucy Kick that you always do when you find me in your apartment," Natsu said, gently shaking her body with quivering hands.

No reply.

"Come on Lucy. Everyone is here – Heck, even Sting and Rogue is here and is crying. Ne… Lucy, Fairy Tail and Sabertooth are now friends. Are you happy? I'm sure you are… Wake up Luce…" Natsu pleaded again with tears brimming up once again. Levy, Mirajane, Erza, Sting, Rogue and Minerva all held in their breath as they anticipated for the blonde to wake up, but unfortunately, she didn't do as what they would hope.

No reply. No pulse.

Natsu was shivering in fear – Was he about to lose a mate; a treasure? He shakily took out Hirojine's crystal and placed it near her heart. "See… Even Hirojine is here sleeping as well. Come on Luce. She needs you to her up from her one year sleep," he reasoned as his hands continued to shiver, allowing the light pink crystal to slip out dropping onto the ground where it chipped. Natsu froze and picked Hirojine up with care. "Lucy! Wake up!" Natsu yelled, his voice gradually resounding into a voice of the dragons. He began to cry over her shoulder where tears landed on her chest.

Continuing to cry so, he heard the public give out a silent gasp. Looking up, he saw the ground below and around him leaking up water where it puddled around them and the dragons and the people in the centre. Slowly, water lilies began to bud and grow all over the water. Watching, he saw two lilies eating up the dragons who were still under the care of Wendy. The Sky Dragon Slayer gave out a high pitched yelp as her magic repelled back, refusing the power of the Sky Dragon's daughter. In the far middle in between the dragons and behind the Dragon Slayers, a lily emerged and was as big as two surfboards joined together in diameter. None of the lilies had bloomed.

"Bloom the lily Lucy. I know that you're forcing yourself to plant the lily here," a voice boomed. Everyone turned around and made way to the approaching Master Makarov and Rufus. Hesitantly, the girls and boy dashed through and stood in front where they stepped into the water. "What are you taking about old man?" Gajeel yelled over from the other side where Mirajane and Levy ran across over to. "She's fighting to help the dragons," he stated where a magical pulse was felt from the blonde who remained sleeping, and, not breathing.

The magical energy radiating from Lucy was dangerously weak, and Natsu could feel the burning sensation returning back to his neck. He looked down and cupped her cheeks, "You can do it Lucy! Keep on going! You're doing well!" Natsu encouraged in a confident voice filled with hope and confidence. Levy yelled out as well, "Gambatte Lu-chan!" Mirajane smiled and took a few hasty steps forward, "Lucy! You're completely strong! Aren't you glad that you were able to return back to Natsu's side?!" she stated. Juvia told Gray to place her down and she took a few weak forward steps. "You can do it Lucy-san! You fought for our sake and Lucy-san was able to do that! Juvia knows how affectionate Lucy-san looks at Natsu when he wasn't looking!" she encouraged as she felt the pulse getting bigger where the clear aqua-blue water faintly shimmered.

"Lucy! We have so much to catch up to! You're missing out on the best books that are hot in selling!" the book store owner shouted from the crowd.

"You can do it! You'll be very happy at how close Magnolia and Crocus are now ever since!"

"Don't lose to fate Lucy-chan!"

Slowly, her magical energy was returning back to what it once was and the water was now glowing in a rich aqua blue colour. The shouting support of her friends, family and society continued as they yelled out that she was doing well. Suddenly, a wave of energy blew out of her body. The wave rushed outwards where the lilies/lotuses began to bloom slowly. When all of the smaller lotuses bloomed, the two lotuses containing the two dragons began to bloom where it revealed the completely healed dragons who gave out a roar of succuss and revival. Turning their heads to look at the last lotus, they watched the petals open up revealing an alive Yukino looking at them in shock and disbelief as she looked at her hands and body that were all in one piece.

Then, Yukino looked at everyone and tears streamed down her cheeks. Quickly, she jumped off the lotus and dashed over to Minerva and hugged her in fear. "Waah!" she cried out, hugging onto the woman tightly with her shivering body filled with fear as she recalled the dreaded fight with the dragons who ripped her apart. Mirajane came dashing over with Wendy and quickly they examined her body where it had no injuries in sight. Sighing, Mirajane pulled up her long dress slightly and pulled out a leather pouch which belonged to Lucy. Looking through, she pulled out two of the pale Golden Gate Keys and handed it over to her.  
"Libra! Pisces!" she wailed as she hugged them dearly to her before pulling out Ophiuchus and hugging it along with the other two.

Mirajane gasped as she watched the keys glow, regaining their golden vibrant colour. "The keys… They returned back to their normal colour instead of being pale…" Mirajane stated as she compared the two different types of keys. Minerva weakly smiled, "I guess those stupid spirits like her then to refuse anyone other than her or Lucy," she said in opinion.

A yell of pain was heard and they looked back to Natsu who was holding Lucy onto dear life. They examined the body and they then knew why he was crying – The magical energy vanished. "No… No!" Sting yelled as he crawled over to hold Lucy's other unoccupied hand in fear. Rogue clenched his teeth in frustration while the Exceeds all watched in violence. The crystal in Natsu's hand was slowly cracking although the crimson-haired girl said that it would never crack.  
A glow appeared next to Sting and there appeared Sakura standing there with a weird look before replacing it with fear.

"Lucy?!" she yelled before looking at the crystal in Natsu's hand. Quickly, she snatched Hirojine's crystal and pointed it into the sun where she examined the cracks in detail. Looking back she began to panic. "I felt her presence but she's dying! Natsu-nii! If you don't do anything, Lucy will die within five minutes! If she dies, Hirojine will die! Acutally, forget about Hirojine. Save Lucy!" she yelled yelled before running over to a blooming lotus in front of Gajeel and Levy and hastily threw Hirojine's sleeping form inside where she clapped her hands with the petals of the lotus following her movements. "_**Lotus's FifteenthTechique! Spell Breaker!**_" she chanted as she separated her hands which tore the lotus in half revealing the Fexceed in her normal form.

Sakura smiled and picked up Hirojine and handed it to Levy who kindly accepted the sleeping Fexceed in her embrace. She looked over to Lucy and Natsu and gave the two an insecure look. "Ne… Darkist, do you think they'll make it through?" she asked to the semi-transparent wisp that glowed besides her allowing none except for her master to see. "She seems dead to me… You shouldn't be here Sakura – You're supposed to be training Sting and Aqua before they appear in our world," Darkist stated over to Sakura who chuckled. "I guess you're right. Whatever happens here is none of our concern; their world is different to what our world is – Same people, same experiences of troublesome deeds, but different love, different endings," she replied before turning around, walking into a colourful portal without any further words.

'_Your love is the only cure… Onii-san_,' Sakura thought before disappearing back to her world.

* * *

"Come on Lucy! Everyone is waiting for you! Please! Open up your eyes!" Natsu begged as he looked down and silently sobbed.

Everyone was losing hope as they watched the Fire, White, and the Shadow Dragon Slayers hold onto the blonde overall mage tightly as their life depended on it. Natsu was still crying, and his tears were now dropping on her face where it then slowly travelled down her neck and onto the Dragon's Mark. As the crying continued, the crowd went dead silent, but the three Dragon Slayers continued to cry with their eyes closed and bands covering and shadowing over them.

Gently, a hand brushed past Natsu's cheek before adding pressure on it as the hand touched it. Another hand made its way onto Sting's soft blonde hair where it patted his head. They all froze from the sudden movement and slowly opened their eyes to look into the warm honey-brown eyes in which they loved dearly. "L-Luce… Are you awake? Is this some type of illusion?" Natsu asked as he looked at the pained orbs of brown.

The said girl weakly smiled at him and the dragons both bowed down to Lucy's awakened presence. Slowly, the three helped her up where Sting and Rogue slammed into her bloodied body as they hugged her tightly like kids first meeting their long lost mother. "Why are you crying?" Lucy questioned as she patted the two's head comfortably. "Because you kept on going from dead to alive, alive to dead on us! You stupid blonde! Do you know how scared shitless we are because of you?!" Sting yelled as he jabbed a bruise where she playfully winced.

"It's because your voices and emotions had reached me in my sleeping heart," she reasoned with a smile.

Makarov and Minerva came walking up with teary eyes and beside them was a crying Mavis. "So how was it?" Makarov questioned with Minerva nodding. Lucy played with the water and used her left hand to absorb the clear water to allow her to heal. "We successfully broke the gates and fought off the dragons who still wanted to use the Eclipse Gate to reach over to our time. I had to then learn the magic of teleportation to transport back over here," she answered, telling them her story and her five month deadly travel back to this world and time.

Yukino jumped onto Lucy and thanked her many times for saving her while she grinned at Natsu who gave the same back. "What about the Flowering Dragon Slaying magic that you have?" Mavis questioned as she inwardly smiled at the return of Lucy. The blonde frowned, "I lose all knowledge and control of the Lotus when I planted the seed here to revive the dead and heavily injured. It took so much energy that I got lost into the depths of death once again before I heard Natsu's voice," she replied with a slight blush.

"I think these belong to you," a voice said revealing Mirajane and the rest behind her with a smile. Lucy smiled back and looked at Mirajane's hand and gasped at the pouch where she contained all of their keys. "My keys!" she cheered as she pulled it into a tight hug. "I missed you – Every single one of you," she whispered before opening the flap where the pale keys began to glow, transforming back to their old dazzling colour. All of them came out of their gates and greeted Lucy with bright smiles. "Luuuucy!" they cheered.

Gray walked over and ruffled her hair while Juvia was now replacing her tears of sadness into tears of happiness. "Tadaima," Lucy said. "Okaeri!" the crowd cheered as they erupted into a festive mood. Lucy snapped her fingers to change her clothes and she clapped her hands to get rid of the fountain in replacement of a lotus pond since it had a new life in it. She was crying and was overly happy to the people who congratulated her for her bravery.

"Lucy has now returned! Let's all celebrate!" Makarov cheered before food was taken out with beer and balloons everywhere. Magnolia began to party and party for the return of the strongest mage in Magnolia, and they were thankful for all at what she has done for their future. Singing and coloured lights lit up the atmosphere and the children played with the dragons with supervision of the parents. In the far distance of an alleyway, Sakura leaned against the wall with the people exactly-looking like the members of Team Natsu and Team Sabertooth standing in the shadows. She gave out an amused chuckle and looked up at the coloured night sky which dawned upon them from all of that commotion.

"I guess returning back with concern written over my face was a waste of my time. To think every Fairy Tail worlds are exactly the same – They're such _full of surprises_," she stated before walking into the portal with the rest following. "Welcome back, Lucy," she whispered as she closed the gate.

* * *

Lucy was sitting there with the females around a table happy chatting away with Hirojine clinging closely on her shoulder. They were all having a girl's talk before Natsu came running over, pulling her away from the table. "Come on Luce! We need some alone time since we never got it!" Natsu cheered as he dragged her away with the girls complaining. "Hey! Lucy was ours first! Go somewhere else!" Bisca yelled as she attempted to shoot Natsu's leg but failed. She gave out a groan and slouched back on the chair where Asuka giggled at the playful sight.

"Natsu seems much more happier now that Lucy has returned," Lisanna stated as she popped at grape in her mouth. Mirajane giggled, "They're definitely going to be active. I noticed that mark on Lucy's neck, and it's a dragon mark," she pointed out where the girls giggled slyly. "Let's not interfere with their _alone time_," Levy giggled before looking over next to her to see an overly blushing Wendy. "Oh no! Our poor Wendy!" she gasped before laughing at the embarrassed Wendy whose eyes were swirling in another world.

"Don't worry Wendy, it's a girls thing to talk about it –"

"Don't encourage the innocent Evergreen!"

"What did you say Erza?!"

The two began to glare at each other before covering their ears when they heard Gajeel singing some rock song. "Who gave him the microphone?!" Cana yelled, throwing an empty beer bottle over to Gajeel who avoided it in ease as he continued in strumming the guitar that sounded untuned. "Shu-ba-du-da-da~" he harmonised as he continued in singing. "Shut up! Is that even considered as a song when it's a repeat in lyrics?!" Gray yelled, running over to punch Gajeel who nodded again.  
Everyone sweat-dropped at the enthusiasm and decided that it's best to grab some tissue and stuff it in their ears. "Never give him a microphone! N-E-V-E-R!" Macao yelled over the noise.


	29. I'm Very Happy

_Five months being together with you all. Thank you for being there to support me as my imagination and creativity continues to grow. I'm currently writing the sequel season for "Taste my Pain" called "Breaking Zone," I hope you all check it out and support me there. I'm also writing a rated M three-shot based on abuse and drama, so continue on watching me grow!_

* * *

_Happiness  
__Chapter 29 (E N D): I'm very Happy_

* * *

_The two began to glare at each other before covering their ears when they heard Gajeel singing some rock song. "Who gave him the microphone?!" Cana yelled, throwing an empty beer bottle over to Gajeel who avoided it in ease as he continued in strumming the guitar that sounded untuned. "Shu-ba-du-da-da~" he harmonized as he continued in singing. "Shut up! Is that even considered as a song when it's a repeat in lyrics?!" Gray yelled, running over to punch Gajeel who nodded again.  
Everyone sweat-dropped at the enthusiasm and decided that it's best to grab some tissue and stuff it in their ears. "Never give him a microphone! N-E-V-E-R!" Macao yelled over the noise._

* * *

"Natsu! Where are we going?" Lucy questioned as she was constantly being dragged around to the point that her arms began to hurt. Who did he think she was? She just recovered with minor injuries still in present while she was dead tired from the overuse of magic – She had like twenty percent of magic flowing left in her body. She gave out a sigh before stopping in front of an old cherry blossom tree which still blooming under the cool moonlight rays. "Remember this place Luce?" he asked as he finally slowed down his running into a running speed.

The blonde nodded her head, "Geez. You make me sound like I have amnesia, which I don't," she pouted, making the boy chuckle. "It's not funny," she retorted in a hurt tone. The boy shutted up and pulled the girl into a warm embrace. Slowly, Lucy's face grew pink, "N-Natsu? What are you doing?" she asked as her eyes got hazy. "I missed you," Natsu confessed as he tightened the embrace. No response was heard from the girl and Natsu pulled her back to look at her eyes which resembled dragon eyes.

"Lucy?"

The said girl grabbed his scarf, yanking him to face her and looked at him in the eyes. "I can't hold in my feelings any longer," she admitted as she quietly pulled him in. "Oh geeze Luce. If you wanted a kiss, just say so," Natsu blushed as he closed his eyes with his lips slightly pouting. Lucy on the other hand was aiming for his neck, she tilted his head which Natsu quickly opened his eyes in reaction. "Lu-" Lucy kissed the crook of his neck and sucked on it gently before opening her mouth where her canines grew out. Looking up to see his hazy portfolio of his side face, she slowly sunk her teeth into the area where she had kiss and sucked his blood gently to avoid any pain.

As the process of mating continued, Lucy parted her teeth with his neck and looked at him with direct eye contact. Once that was done, she regained control of what she was doing and her face grew scarlet as if it were to be Erza's hair. "Lucy?" Natsu asked as he felt the burning sensation fade away to replace it with a tingly feeling. Lucy averted her eyes bashfully but regained her confidence into looking back at his eyes with a flushed expression. "I love you," she confessed with an honest smile.

Natsu gave out his signature grin, "I love you too." As for that, they slowly pulled into a passionate kiss where the wind brushed passed, making the cherry blossoms rustle and flutter down upon them, setting up a good scene as if it were to be from a romantic film. They broke the kiss from the lack of air and placed each other's forehead on the other, "_You're all mine now_," they both said in unison with a gentle smile.

"A new memory is now added to this very place. A place filled with unexpected horror; a place filled with regrets and forgotten memories; a place where we both confessed and finished our mating process. Thank you Natsu… Thank you for helping me return back to my true self and giving me the true feeling of what love can really be," Lucy thanked as her mind blacked out with her knees bending forward and her body falling limp. Natsu gave out a chuckle before he knelt down on the grass crying. "Luce… Why did you have to say all of that when you knew that you were going to die?" he asked in depression as tears dripped down his chin and onto her pale cheeks.

A glow came from her pouch and slowly the keys came out glowing. "Thank you for looking after our master. Her final wish was to give us over to your care. Her Celestial magic was secretly transferred over to you when you didn't notice," the keys stated as they all dropped onto the grass beside him. Natsu froze and gently shook Lucy's cold, pale, limp body. "What are you saying Luce? Aren't we going to go through this together? Do you really want me to be hunted down by those Dragon Hunters when I'm like this? Lucy, your joke has gone too far – Open your eyes Lucy," Natsu begged, hoping that his was all a joke.

There was no reply from the limp blonde in his arms. He was hoping that it was all of a joke; there was no energy presence; no heartbeat of the heart; no brightness in her blonde hair; the pink tint in her lips was now pale; there was no voice, no life…

"Lucy! You can't leave us! You can't leave me! Was everything that you said to the old geezer was a lie?!" Natsu yelled as he held her tighter with tears flowing like rivers. A landing was heard and he looked up to see Yurimentala and Leilogia standing in front them in smaller dragon forms. "Why is Lucy like this?!" he yelled in distress over to the dragons who didn't flinch nor react to his outburst. "I'm sorry, but the Teleportation magic spell drained her power to the point she had no life left in her body. Teleportation magic – The one she had learnt was like Ultear's spell, a spell that drains the life of the user. We were the one who gave her this opportunity to meet you. She was just… too happy for us to even tell her the hidden disadvantage," Yurimentala stated as her voice drenched in guilt.

Leilogia dropped her head, "She really wanted to meet you all again." Natsu's eyes widened in fear, "You didn't tell her that her life was in danger?! Why kind of people are you?!" he yelled, hugging her closer. "Natsu!" Yurimentala yelled as her wings expanded in anger. The said boy froze and glared at her. "If she didn't use the spell, are you expecting her to live through those battle fields? The other dragons under her control had no idea who she was! Her scent with the other dragons were gone due to the gate – There was no way for a dragon to recognise her without the scent. She got to see you again… Why are you being so negative?!" the guardian yelled.

"Then what can I do when we were finally together? I didn't even have a chance to take her out on a date," Natsu argued. "Why you little –" Leilogia was cut off by a bright glow, glowing in front of them where it transformed into a semi-transparent Layla. "Former master!" Leilogia cheered as she bowed her head. "There is one way where you can bring her back to life…" she stated with an echoing voice. The three widened their eyes. "But how? Once a life is lost, it can never be brought back to life. That is the rule of alchemy and the laws of the life and death," Yurimentala asked while Leilogia looked away in pain.

Layla sadly smiled and looked at the pale Lucy. "That is correct but we can break it – We _do _have a pond of the Lily of Life in the town centre, and we _do_ have a Dragon of Life and Purity… Why didn't I just come earlier? We need a sacrifice for magic, a pond of the rare blooming lilies and a bloodshed belonging to Leilogia. Of course, we all have the necessities. Don't worry Natsu… You won't die if you were the sacrifice, although, you both shall lose all of your magical powers and become a normal human. Are you all up for it?" Layla stated then asked, looking back up to see a confident Natsu and Yurimentala.

"Although she may lose the power to control me, I would love to return the favour of her being my home in her heart," Yurimentala answered as she looked at Leilogia who nodded weakly. "If it's all for Luce, then I'm up for it," Natsu replied. The adult blonde nodded her head and smiled, "Unfortunately, I am running out of time before I'm forced back into the sky – But, all you have to do is place Lucy in the centre of the blonde where Natsu will focus all of his energy into the pond. Once he drops from exhaustion, Yurimentala shall slit a part on Leilogia's body where the blood shall drip into the pond. This shall then transform the pool of clean water into a pure bloodied pond. There, the glow shall appear and Lucy shall awaken within the next five minutes."

Layla closed her eyes and she soon began to fade away. "Thank you," Natsu thanked in tears as he watched the older looking Lucy fade away into the sky above. Once the woman was gone, he looked over to the two dragons, "Let's go."

* * *

"_Lucy!_"

"_Wake up Lucy!_"

"_Why did you make up such a lie?!_"

The blonde gave out a groan as she pulled herself up to look into a world of darkness. "I guess this is where I'm going to be confined," she gruffed as she looked around. A spotlight was placed upon her, leaving it as the only light source available for her to see. Lucy felt a bit guilty in lying to her friends and society but that was really unexpected until the very moment she bit into Natsu's neck during the marking process.  
A foul taste was in her mouth but she endured it.

"_Lucy! Wake up!_"

The blonde looked around from shock to her a faint voice. "Who's there?" she asked into the darkness which echoed ever-so creepily. She was supposed to be in this place since she had bathed in the blood of the countless dragons that she'd slayed during her conquest. This was to prevent her from transforming into a dragon like what had happened to Acnologia. Acnologia, it was a long time since she had slayed that dragon – The one she had slayed was a fake, an impostor from another world. The real Acnologia who she had challenged long ago is still breathing and is alive.  
She gave out a groan as she scratched her head in irritation. "This is ridiculous," she spouted.

"_Why didn't you lie to us when you knew that you were dying?!_"

Lucy widened her eyes. '_Are these voices directing over to me?_' she asked to herself as she pulled herself up. "Who's there?" she yelled out again. This was truly ridiculous! She's been going on and off during her death as if she couldn't decide on which to follow; dead or alive, alive to dead. Who knew that even the gods up in the skies were having trouble in which they wanted her to be.

Her head began to throb and she looked over to her right sharply as she felt a presence. The amount of presences began to build up as slowly semi-transparent people began to appear around her. "Who are you people and why are you here?! This place should have be isolated!" Lucy yelled as she turned around to see so many people surrounding her. She felt something oozing below her and she diverted her eyes from the people to the floor where crimson red blood was seen.

The blonde gave out a scream as the blood crawled up her body where she tried to shake it off. "It's time for you to return back to the people who wanted you to live. Since you saved your world from the destruction of the thousands of dragons, we'll grant their wish for this time only," a mysterious voice announced as Lucy wailed in fear. "The dead shouldn't be revived! This is against the rules of life and alchemy!" Lucy screamed before being completely engulfed by the sticky blood.

"It appears so, but the Dragon of Life and Purity has offered her blood along with the magic of a young boy who seems to have been your mate," the voice replied. Lucy closed her eyes as she was pulled into a bright light. '_So Leilogia and Natsu were behind all of this… Why couldn't they just let fate do its thing instead of fighting back for something out of the impossible?_' she asked where she opened her eyes to sit up on the pebbled floor with a huge blood stain on the bottom.

She blinked her eyes and looked around to see a happy population of citizens crowding over her. "Why did you bring me back when my fate was already decided for death?" she whispered as tears streamed down her face. "Because everyone biases you as a celebrity. Welcome back," Mirajane answered with an energetic smile.

* * *

_Time Skip – Two Years Later_

"Master, do you need any help with Nashi?" Minerva asked as she placed the files onto the desk while dashing over to the master holding her energetic pink-hair child in her arms. The blonde master looked up and smiled over to the woman. "No thank you. Are you done with the Magic Council meeting?" the master asked, placing the seven month baby on the floor where she crawled over to her stacks of baby-chewed books. Minerva nodded her head, "Hai. My father has be sentenced into refinement for five years due to sexual and physical abuse to his former guild."

The gentle expression of the blonde faded into a slight pout, "I'm sorry for your lost," she stated as she looked down to the tiled floor. Minerva shook her head, "I'm quite glad that you took over the guild. If I were to be in control, I still might have been the same person as I was in the past." A knock was heard and the two turned around to see the blonde and black-haired Dragon Slayers walk in where they headed over to a gurgling Nashi. "Are you two back from a request? – Or did you ditch it to meet your goddaughter?" the blonde master asked with a slight chuckle.

Sting shrugged and threw the child in the air where the three were alarmed from the sudden action. "Stin-!" They gave out a relieved stress once he caught the child safely. "You idiot," the master sighed as she racked her hair back. "So how was training? Any better?" Rogue asked. The woman grinned and shaked her ring of keys, "I can go back to summoning two at a time now." They gave out a smile as they watched the female blonde hug her keys tightly.

"It's obvious that she'd grab a hold of her magic again. I guess the gods love her," a voice joined in to reveal Yukino, Orga and Rufus standing in front of the door. "Where's Yurio?" Minerva asked. "She went off on a job since you kind of took her place as our barmaid," Orga replied. The woman shrugged, "She needed to be active anyways."

The master of Sabertooth walked over to a cupboard and took out a baby bag and a big summer hat. "Heading out to Fairy Tail I suppose?" Rufus asked, tugging his hat down with a smirk. The female blonde smiled in glee. "He _is_ my husband and my child's father after all," she replied as she picked up the pink-haired and brown-eyed baby from Sting's embrace. "Are we heading out?!" three voices chimed, making the eight turn around to see the Exceeds and Fexceed standing outside with brightened eyes.

They all chuckled, "Yes we are. Wanna come you three?" "Sure we do!" they all replied before running over to jump into Sting and Rogue's carry. "Do you think that stupid flame brain is managing well over at the fairies?" Minerva asked. "Beats me," Sting bluntly replied, earning a pout from the female blonde. "Hey, we've been running the guilds for at least two years. I don't think Natsu is failing his job. He has potential in keeping the guild under control," she stated.

Rogue scoffed, "I bet you that you're only saying that because he's your husband and saviour,_ Lucy_."


End file.
